Les yeux du coeur
by Yami Aku
Summary: Draco est envoyé en mission pour retrouver Harry, seulement tout va changer lorsqu'il apprendra pourquoi celui ci à fuit six ans auparavant.Slash HPDM.
1. Default Chapter

**Les yeux du cœur.**

_Voila une nouvelle fic, elle ne fera que onze chapitres normalement, enfin c'est ce que me dit mon plan !! Sinon et ben je dois dire que cette idée ne me serait jamais venu, si je n'avais pas lu plusieurs fics et oui l'inspiration vient en lisant. Donc l'idée principale est de la faute de ma chérie, yuki-san et de sa fic aveuglement !! Tu lis mon cœur c'est de ta faute si je bosse encore sur un truc nouveau !!!! ­:p Et le reste m'ai venu en écoutant un AMV de Gravitation, roo j'adore ce manga et en lisant des fics originales de mimi Yui !! Voila pour le blabla inutile !!_

_Sinon ces charmants bishonens que je torture ne sont toujours pas à moi et ce n'est pas juste !!!!!! --_

_Ps : pour le titre, n'avait pas d'idée !! Gomen !!Sorry si ce n'est pas terrible !!_

_Bonne lecture !!!!!!_

**Chapitre 1 :** Un jour de pluie et une âme solitaire.

En ce jour triste, personne ne sortait, la pluie tombait depuis maintenant de longues heures qui semblaient interminables pour toutes âmes qui se respectent. Seulement malgré les aléas climatiques, un jeune homme y marchait. Il était seul et marchait dans cette rue sombre et déserte, qu'elle idée encore lui était il passé dans la tête, qu'elle idée franchement que d'être sortie alors qu'il pleuvait autant. Mais après tout son travail le voulait ainsi par n'importe quel temps il se devait de lui obéir. Obéir toujours sans jamais dire non, tel était sa vie.

Son père lui avait confié une nouvelle mission et cette nouvelle mission n'était d'autre que de retrouver quelqu'un. Ce quelqu'un n'était hélas pas simple à trouver. Il avait disparu depuis bientôt six ans et personne ne savait ce qu'il était devenu. Sûrement mort pensait la plus part mais d'autres espéraient qu'il vivait.

Il s'arrêta au bord du trottoir et regarda les voitures passer, le jeune homme grogna, il n'aimait pas les voitures, il n'aimait pas la pluie, il n'aimait pas le monde où il se trouvait en ce moment, ce monde qui ne ressemblait en rien au sien. Il avait du mal à l'avouer mais il en avait presque peur, ce qu'on ne comprend nous fait peur et inspire l'insécurité et en ce moment, l'angoisse s'emparait de son corps frigorifié. Si son père apprenait qu'il avait peur de ce monde, il se ferait sûrement battre mais non, il ne le saurait pas parce que personne ne pourra lui dire, personne car il était seul dans cette rue et qu'en ce moment il était impossible de savoir ce qui passait dans le cerveau de ce jeune garçon trempé et au visage si impassible.

Il était blond avec de long cheveux descendant jusqu'aux creux de ses hanches, des cheveux si blond et pourtant on ne pouvait vraiment assuré qu'ils étaient de cette couleurs car des reflets argentés parsemaient de par et d'autre cette chevelure si soyeuse et bien discipliné. Son regard quand à lui faisait froid dans le dos, c'était si étrange et si excitant, l'étendu bleu gris était comme un gouffre ou on veut se noyer mais hélas l'accès vous y est interdit. N'importe quel passant aurait pu vous dire qu'il émanait de cet être, une aura assez étrange et n'insistant pas à la discussion. Habillé que de noir, d'un pantalon assez près du corps et d'un long manteau en cuir, son corps étaient inaccessible à la vue d'autrui.

Le jeune homme sortit une main aussi fine que celle d'un artiste et lu le petit morceau de papier ou on pouvait encore lire malgré l'encre qui coulait, une adresse, une adresse se trouvant apparemment dans ce quartier. Il releva la tête et lu la pancarte.

_Allée des Cerisiers. _

Ces moldus donnaient de drôle de nom à leurs rues, il ne s'attarda de toute manière pas trop sur le pourquoi du comment de cette sous race et avança en évitant de se faire écraser par un de ses véhicules conduit par des chauffards. Il rejoignit l'autre bord du trottoir et suivit la petite allée, il se trouvait à présent à marcher sous de grands arbres sans feuilles ni fleures, juste des branches vides. On voyait bien que l'hiver était présent et qu'il sévissait beaucoup en ces temps ci, tout comme chez eux, tout comme son maître le faisait. La mort était présente partout et en tout lieu ou il allait. Il s'attarda un instant devant ces arbres et repartit, il ne voulait pas devenir mélancolique mais il n'aimait vraiment pas voir ces arbres sans vie du moins jusqu'au printemps, il lui rappelait les corps, ces corps sans vie, qu'il avait vu joncher le sol, le recouvrir de sang, voir ses mains ainsi ôter la vie de personnes aussi jeunes que lui. Il n'avait que 23 ans et déjà il pouvait assurer avoir tuer des centaines de victimes pour son père et son maître. Et encore aujourd'hui il allait sûrement recommencer.

Il se rendit au numéro 8 comme inscrit sur le papier, il entra sous le porche de l'appartement et lu les noms écrient aucun ne portait celui qu'il cherchait. Comment cela se faisait il alors que les informations avaient été formel ? On leur avait bien dit qu'un homme avait vu en ces lieux un jeune garçon portant une cicatrice en forme d'éclaire entrer et sortir de ces lieux, dans ce cas pourquoi son nom ne s'y trouvait pas.

Il allait pester contre cette foutue poisse qui semblait vouloir le poursuivre lorsqu'une porte s'ouvrit et qu'une vielle femme en sortit, elle fut d'abord surprise de le voir ainsi sur le pas de la porte mais s'arrêta près de lui.

-Vous cherchez quelqu'un monsieur ?

Ravalant son dégoût de parler à une créature qui ne le méritait pas, il releva la tête fière.

-Nan c'est bon, je vous remercie, je ne faisait que passer, j'ai du me tromper d'adresse.

-Dans ce cas, au revoir.

La vielle femme partit et le garçon fit de même, il n'allait pas rester là alors qu'il se gelait. Il fit route vers un petit café pas trop bondé en ce temps de pluie. Il y entra et s'installa au comptoir, le barman lui demanda ce qu'il voulait et le blond commanda un café bien serré. L'homme exécuta et n'entama même pas la conversation avec cet étranger qui semblait assez anti-sociale.

Le blond prit son café et le vida lentement savourant le liquide chaud se répandre dans son corps et redonner vie a sa peau pale, qui l'était normalement mais là avait prit une jolie teinte bleuté.

Draco Malfoy, paya le barman mais resta encore un moment avant de sortir dans le froid, il devait écrire à son père pour lui dire que les informations étaient fausses et qu'il quittait ce pays ou il pleuvait tant, même si le sien n'était guère mieux, il en avait marre d'écumer les rue à la recherche de ce garçon aussi mystérieux que son nom ne l'était plus.

Il prit une petite chambre dans un hôtel ou le luxe n'était vraiment pas présent, on la lui donna sans grande amabilité, ce dont Draco ne s'offusqua guère vu que lui aussi ne voulait pas vraiment entamer une discussion. Il pénétra dans sa dite chambre, d'une simplicité rare, un lit, un bureau et une porte devant mené à la salle de bain. Il se déshabilla, prit une serviette dans ce qui lui servait de salle d'eau et se sécha frénétiquement les cheveux avant de commencer la rédaction de sa lettre.

_Père, _

_Je sais que vous vous attendiez à recevoir de mes nouvelles et ces donc c'est avec cette immense honneur que je le fais. _

_La France est un pays triste et je dois dire que le temps n'est guère mieux qu'en Angleterre. L'hiver sévit autant chez nous qu'ici._

_J'ai suivit les instructions donner par la lettre mais hélas je n'ai trouvé personne à l'adresse indiqué. Je pense ne pas tarder à rentrer sauf si je trouvais un quelconque indice._

_Ne cherchez pas à me trouver dans ce pays ni à me contacter par autre moyen que la chouette, le ministère pourrait nous repérer. J'ai déjà eu beaucoup de mal à me rendre en ce pays, les frontières sont énormément surveillées et je crois que même le courrier l'est. Je mes un sort qui j'espère ne vous mettra pas en difficulté à défaire._

_Recevez, mon père, mes sincères respects._

_Draco Malfoy._

Il relu la lettre attentivement, elle était d'un banale déconcertant, pas un seul petit mot attendrissant, juste du respect et le fait qu'il ne parlait qu'à un père dont il avait toujours été fiers durant ces année d'école, lorsqu'il était encore bête et insouciant, ou il se faisait manipuler. Depuis ce jour où il avait rejoint les guerriers de l'ombre, les mangemorts, sa vie avait basculé, toute la jolie cage dorée qu'il avait crue être, s'était brisée aussi rapidement que son cœur. Lui qu'on pensait aussi froid que la glace, qui passait son temps à insulté ou à chercher des ennuies avait bel et bien changé en six ans. Les morts, la guerre et la dure réalité dans laquelle il avait été plongé lui avait fait prendre conscience de ce qui se passait. On ne reste pas éternellement pur et innocent de tout.

Un jour vient ou la réalité vous rattrape et en effet elle l'avait rattrapé, il avait vu de nombreux de ces camarades tombés, ces ennemies à l'école aussi. Tous se battaient pour protéger ce monde et ceux qu'ils aimaient depuis la disparition du survivant, mais lui, il se battait pourquoi ? Même pas pour des idéaux qui lui étaient propres, même pas pour une vie meilleure qu'il espérait avec acharnement mais pour un maître qui avait des envies de conquérir le monde et de mettre la race des sorciers pures sur le trône et de régner en maître.

Il soupira, c'était pathétique et pourtant, il l'avait suivit, il le regrettait amèrement et c'est pour cela qu'il avait accepté cette mission afin de ne plus être envoyé sur les champs de batailles et de faire des cauchemars encore toutes les nuits de se réveiller en proie à une panique qu'il ne devrait pas ressentir.

Il s'allongea sur son lit après avoir envoyé son courrier à l'aide de sa chouette, elle était petite et discrète, elle transmettrait le message sans problème. Il se mit à admirer le plafond blanc, si blanc, comme sa chambre, cette chambre ou il voyait encore sa mère venir le voir et lui dire doucement qu'elle l'aimait plus que tout.

Sa mère l'aimait en effet beaucoup, ne pouvant supporter de le voir loin d'elle mais encore une fois ce n'était que parce qu'elle l'idéalisait, fils unique Draco Malfoy avait été élevé dans le but de prendre la suite de son père Lucius Malfoy et ainsi répandre le nom. Il l'avait fait, durant ses années à Poudlard, école de magie et de sorcellerie en Angleterre, il l'avait fait. On lui avait dit d'être le chef, c'est ce qu'il avait fait, on lui avait di de faire mieux qu'Harry Potter, il avait exécuté sans réussir ne serait ce qu'une fois. Il avait obéit toute sa tendre enfance et à présent il était là, il était diplômé en magie et il chassait un fantôme, il aurait pu avoir une carrière comme disait son père mais non, il devait obéir au maître.

Il soupira de nouveau, il aurait aimé pouvoir faire ce qu'il aimait le plus, pouvoir faire un métier et ainsi vivre de ce qu'il gagnerait tout en ayant peut être une famille, mais cela n'était que des rêves et c'était du domaine de l'impossible pour lui. Il n'avait le droit qu'à des amantes et vivait grâce à la fortune familiale. Au fond de lui il se disait que ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait mais la plus haut dans son esprit on lui disait d'écouter et d'obéir à son père et son maître comme il l'avait toujours fait.

Il s'endormit ainsi pensant encore une fois à sa mission qui ne servait à rien. Harry Potter avait disparu de son propre chef et n'était pas près de réapparaître.

Le bruit du tonnerre le fit émergé, il se leva en tremblant, il n'aimait pas l'orage, on pouvait trouver ça étrange qu'un garçon de 23 ans ayant déjà tuer de nombreuse fois est peur de quelque chose d'aussi banale que de l'orage mais c'était le cas. C'était ainsi depuis sa plus tendre enfance, au début il l'avait fait savoir mais son père lui avait dit que c'était les mauviettes qui pleuraient pour ses choses et non pas les hommes. Ainsi pour faire plaisir à ce père qui ne voulait pas d'un enfant mais déjà d'un homme, il créa un masque, un masque froid et impassible, afin de se protéger du monde extérieur.

Il se leva et se rendit dans la salle de bain, là il se débarrassa de ses vêtements et prit un bonne douche. Il ferait encore une fois le tour de cette foutu ville et ensuite il rentrerait à l'hôtel afin d'y rester un moment et d'être au calme et ensuite il retournerait au manoir, chez lui dans son monde quittant celui-ci qui lui faisait peur.

Il sortit de la cabine de douche et s'habilla, il peignit ses cheveux soigneusement comme tout ce qu'il faisait sur sa personne, jamais il ne se laissait aller, tout était impeccable, du col de sa chemise à la boucle de ces chaussures, il ne fallait pas paraître dévergondé.

Il passa devant le comptoir faisant un clin d'œil à l'hôtesse qui rougit fortement et décida de découvrir un peu plus ce monde afin de trouver tout ce qui clochait et d'en faire un récit à blaise Zabini son meilleur ami et puis ça occuperait aussi Pansy Parkinson qui était censé être sa fiancée mais qui devait abandonnée ce titre jusqu'à ce que Draco est fait son choix.

Il marchait lentement dans les rues de la ville, ville sombre et triste en cette journée de pluie. Le centre était relativement vide sauf quelques personnes de ci de là qui faisait des courses. Il entra dans une galerie marchande, galerie bien étrange à son goût avec des lumières partout, de la chaleur et de nombreuses boutiques toutes plus riches en objets les unes que les autres. Il y fit un tour afin de voir ce qu'était cette chose moldue, il entra dans une boutique de vêtements, choses qu'il aimait le plus. Il parcouru les rayons notant aux moins en lui que les vêtements n'étaient pas si moche que ça et que certains avaient même du style. Ce qui avait grâce à ses yeux était assez rare mais il ne pouvait empêcher son instinct créateur lui dire d'aller voir partout ou il passait la mode vestimentaire que ce soit chez les moldus ou pas.

Il sortit tout de même du magasin un catalogue sous le bras et les yeux des serveuses suivant sa démarche assez féline. Il parcouru encore beaucoup la galerie découvrant le monde moldu à partir de ce centre commerciale, il n'était jamais venu dans ce monde depuis toujours, ses parents n'avaient pas voulu et le seul moment ou il était seul, c'était pour assassiner et faire couler le sang alors autant en profiter, ici personne ne le connaissait et ainsi il pouvait agir sans devoir porter son masque continuellement.

Rêvant il ne fit pas attention à ce qui se passait devant lui et bouscula quelqu'un. Il se retrouva sur le cul et l'autre aussi, ses paquets au sol. Il se releva, l'autre fit de même mais beaucoup plus prudemment.

-Excusez moi ! Dit il tout simplement.

Draco regarda le garçon, brun avec des cheveux tombant en cascade le long de ses épaule et ne descendant pas plus bas, s'incliner lentement et se remettre à genoux tâtonnant un peut partout afin de retrouver ses affaires éparpillées au sol. Draco le détailla faire, il portait un jean et une chemise noir comme lui et une veste. Il posa son regard sur ses affaires ensuite et vit une canne et des sacs. Il se pencha et ramassa les affaires, à genoux devant lui le blond le regardait.

-Tenez, tout est l !!

Le brun sourit et remonta le visage matte vers lui en souriant.

-Merci !

Draco croisa une paire de lunette noire, apparemment il était aveugle, mais le sourire si chaleureux et plein de douceur qu'on lui offrait le réchauffa de l'intérieur comme le café avant. Il l'aida à se relever et le garçon lui fit un sourire encore plus sincère.

-Merci beaucoup de m'aider !

-C'est tout naturel, je vous ai bousculé et en plus vous avez un handicap.

Le jeune garçon ne répondit pas, Draco réalisa la bêtise et se remit à parler, quel imbécile il faisait.

-Pardon…… je ne……. savais pas ce que je disais, vous n'aimez sûrement pas qu'on vous le rappel et moi….. je le fais.

Le brun sourit aux excuses du garçon, il ne devait pas apparemment en faire souvent, vu la manière dont il avait de les formuler, il nota aussi qu'il était très polie et donc devait venir d'une famille assez bourgeoise.

-Ce n'est rien, ne vous excusez pas ! Je suis infirme et le prend aussi bien qu'il est possible de le faire alors cessez dont de culpabiliser.

Draco se rendit alors compte de ce qu'il était entrain de faire, il culpabilisait et faisait des excuses à un moldu. Si son père le voyait, il aurait le droit à une bonne engueulade plus une punition pour être ainsi devant quelqu'un d'inférieure à lui. Il fallait se reprendre mais en même temps il n'avait pas envi d'être cruelle avec le jeune homme, peut être voulait il tout simplement essayé d'expié quelques unes de ses fautes en l'aidant ? Ce disant qu'au fond de lui il n'était pas totalement un monstre.

Une main douce et ferme se posa sur sa joue, il sursauta mais le brun sourit un peu plus.

-C'est le seul moyen que j'ai pour savoir comment vous êtes !

Draco fit un timide sourire, pourquoi la main de cet étranger l'avait fait frissonner, il ne le savait pas mais il le laissa faire, ce n'était qu'un aveugle après tout. Les doigts fins passèrent le long de sa joue puis sur son nez et son front pour terminer sur ses lèvres. Il frissonna de nouveau et l'aveugle enleva sa main.

-Voila !!

Draco allait partir quand il vit le sourire triste du brun, il se retourna se disant que cette mélancolie qui le prenait depuis qu'il était ici lui serait fatale.

-Vous avez encore besoin d'aide, je peux vous aidez ?

-Ce ne serait pas de refus.

Le brun sourit et le blond prit un paquet et tous les deux partirent en direction de l'habitation ou le garçon devait loger.

A suivre…………………

Yami : J'adore cette fic, y a pas à dire, j'aima bien l'écriture !!

Aku : Dis plutôt qu'on galère grave mais que l'idée inspire tellement que ça va !!

Yami : Mouai, ma chérie la prochaine fois évite de m'inspirer autant !!

Aku : Et elle va se plaindre en plus !!!!!!! --

Draco : Je sens que ça va encore être un truc mélodramatique !!

Yami : :p

Aku : Pauvres petits persos qui vont encore voir une histoire se former autour d'eux sans savoir ce qui va se passer!!

Draco : Tu me fais peur, abruti alors soit tu me dis ce qui se passe soit tu te tais !!

Aku : Ne T'énerves pas mon chou !!

Draco : je ne suis pas ton chou !!

Yami : Une petite review pour nous dire ce que vous en pensez, si ce n'est pas trop mal écrit et bien sur si la suite vous intéresse !!!!

Draco : ça peut être utile !!

Yami : :p

Draco : d'un mature encore celle l !!

Aku : Allez à bientôt !!

Kisu


	2. La naissance d’une amitié pour deux âmes...

**Les yeux du cœur.**

****

**Réponses aux reviews :**

****

**Onarluca** : J'ai mal au cou !!!!!!!!!Et oui à force d'être sur mon laptop, j'ai mal au cou !!! Vais me choper une superbe crampe je le sens !!! Bref heureuse qu'elle te plaise, moi je l'aime bien cette petite fic !!! Allez ben tu verras tout ce qui va arriver dans les chapitres à venir !!!!Kisu ma grande !!

**Saael'** : Bien sure que l'on peut !! Même en étant issus des ténèbres nous pouvons aider les âmes sensible, je ne te l'ai jamais di ? Je doit être croisé avec un vampire, pas totalement parce que je sors le jour, mais on ma dit que je devais avoir des gènes, je ne supporte pas le soleil et la lumière trop forte, ça me donne mal aux yeux et je suis constamment à l'ombre !! Je n'aime pas l'ail en plus !!! Bref arrêtons le délire là et disons que ben bonne lecture enfin j'espère que la suite te plaira !!Kisu !

**watashina **: Grand missi à toi vraiment !!! Ben voila la suite et j'espère qu'elle te plaira comme moi elle me plait !!Kisu !!

**céline402** : Et vip il faut attendre mais la patience est une vertu qu'il faut savoir cultiv !! Bref voila la suite en espérant qu'elle te plaise !!Kisu !!

**sirie-stefie** : Je fais le plus vite possible mais ce n'est pas ma seule fic !!! Donc un peut de temps !!! De toute manière ben, je n'aime pas faire traîner les fics !!! Voila donc la suite qui j'èspere va te plaire !! Kisu !!!

**Lululle** : Voila la suite donc !! Espérant que la suite sera tout aussi intéressant que le début !!lol !! Kisu !!

**Cordelune** : Contente que l'idée te plaise !! Tout ça à cause de ma copine, me voila encore avec une fic sur le dos, ça m'est venue d'un coup en lisant sa fic !!! Bref, j'espère que le développement te plaira vraiment !!!!Kisu !!

**lovepsike **: C'est un slash, je ne supporte pas d'écrire autre chose !!!! Pas compliqué déjà, allez ne t'inquiète pas !!!! Tu verras comment ça évolu !!!Kisu !!

**andadrielle **: Que de questions !! Ben tu verras dans ce chapitre, ce qui arrive à nos deux petits chéris !!!! Contente que ça te plaise et puis ben bonne lecture avec la suite !!!Kisu !!

**Vif d'or** : kikou !!!!Ben pour savoir la suite suffit de la lire !! Je ne peux pas aller plus vite que mon plan donc ben petit à petit arriveront les choses !!! Kisu !!

**celine.s** : Et oui aveugle !! contente que tu aimes le début car voila la suite !!!Kisu !

**lapieuvredudesert **: lol !!!! Ben voila la suite en espérant que tu l'as trouve bien et puis ben découverte de l'aveugle dans ce chapitre mais tout le monde l'avait devin !!!!

_Et ben pour tout vous dire, je ne m'attendais pas à avoir autant de reviews pour un premier chapitre et ça me ait drôlement plaisir !! Vous me faites sauter de joie partout !!_

_Aku__ : En silence s'il te plait, il est tard et tu devrais être couchée !!!_

_Yami__ : Toi aussi !!_

_Aku__ : C'est sur mais bon !!! _

_Yami__ : Pire que les parents celui l !!! Bref donc je disais avant cette courte interruption que ben, je suis très contente qu'elle vous plaise ma pitite fic !! Vraiment et j'espère que la suite en sera tout autant !!!!!_

_Voila en attendant, rappel que les persos ne sont pas à moi !! Snif, veux Draco !!_

_Draco : Mais moi veux pas rester avec toi !!_

_Yami__ : Aku !!!! Draco il est missant avec moi !!_

_Aku__ : Pff sommeil moi alors les disputes demain !!_

_Yami__ : On est pas soutenu ici !!!_

_Bref bonne lecture !!!_

**Chapitre 2** : La naissance d'une amitié pour deux âmes solitaires.

Draco et le jeune aveugle marchaient dans la rue et sous la pluie qui décidément ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter. Le silence était insupportable mais aucun des deux ne savaient quoi dire en ce moment. Draco n'aimait pas particulièrement parler et encore moins si c'était un moldu. Il ne voulait pas se trahir en montrant qu'il ne savait pas grand-chose sur ce monde et donc pas passer pour un abruti.

Il ne pouvait pas décrocher son regard de la silhouette à ses cotés qui marchait d'un pas assez assuré, on n'avait pas l'impression qu'il était aveugle et seul sa canne était là pour le faire savoir. Il n'avait pas de chien non plus, étrange si on savait que les animaux étaient ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour aider un non voyant mais apparemment celui là n'en avait pas et n'en désirait pas. Ou alors, il avait voulu faire un tour sans et ils allaient le retrouver chez lui.

Chez lui, ce mot raisonna dans sa tête, il était entrain de ramener un jeune garçon qui semblait avoir son age, chez lui, un moldu, ses principes avaient vraiment fait un saut pour qu'il le fasse. Mais bon, il m'était ça sur la culpabilité et tous les morts qu'il avait tué, il aidait une personne pour se prouver à lui même qu'il n'était pas totalement tomber dans les ténèbres et qu'il avait un cœur.

Il soupira, cette mission allait se faire regretter très vite à cette allure.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Le blond fut surpris, comment le brun avait il pu savoir qu'il n'allait pas bien ?

-Ne faites pas cette tête, lorsqu'on a plus ses yeux pour voir, les autres sens s'affinent et je suis capable de sentir et mon ouie est particulièrement développé. Je vous ai donc entendu soupiré.

Draco hocha la tête, il comprenait, la vie d'aveugle ne devait vraiment pas être simple.

Ils marchèrent encore un moment avant d'entrer dans une petite allée qui lui rappelait étrangement quelque chose, il y était déjà passé, il en était sûr, il avait un très bons sens de l'observation et de l'orientation et ce lieu lui disait qu'il était déjà passé par là. Il repéra un arbre, oui, il s'en rappelait, l'allée des cerisiers.

Mais que faisait il dans cette allée, c'était assez étrange de ce retrouver ici alors qu'il en était partit. Il s'arrêtèrent au numéro 8, étrange pensa Draco, comme on revient souvent dans les endroits ou tout est censé commencer. Ils étaient sous le porche, la vielle dame que Draco avait déjà croisé la veille sortit et lui sourit avant de parler au brun.

-Bonjour Hyan, vous n'avez pas de courrier !

-Merci Madame Couturier.

La vielle dame s'adressa ensuite au blond.

-Vous ne vous étiez pas trompé d'adresse alors?

Draco se mit à paniquer, le brun le regarda et le blond pu lire sur les traits de son visage de l'incompréhension. Il fallait qu'il trouve un mensonge, et un digne de ce nom, ce qui ne serait pas trop dure vu comme il le faisait constamment avec son père, avec son maître, sa mère, et surtout lui-même tous les jours.

-Nan, ce n'était pas la bonne adresse Madame, mon ami n'habitait pas cette rue et j'ai appris qu'il avait déménagé. Que voulez vous quand on ne se voit pas durant de longues années, il se peut qu'on oublie de prévenir lors du changement d'adresse.

Elle lui fit un pauvre sourire et s'en alla en disant un au revoir. Draco faillit soupirer mais ce dit que le jeune aveugle le sentirait, il fallait qu'il fasse attention décidément. Le brun se tourna vers lui.

-Je me disais aussi que tu n'étais pas d'ici, tu as un accent anglais lorsque tu parles français.

-Ah, on l'entend tant que ça ??

-Oui mais plus que le miens, c'est amusant que tu sois toi aussi anglais. Viens on va prendre l'ascenseur.

Il ouvrit la porte et entra dans le couloir chauffé, ce qui leur fit un bien fou. Le brun avança jusqu'à l'ascenseur suivit par un Draco surpris, ce garçon avait bien des secrets et à chaque fois il en apprenait plus sur lui et son instinct lui disait qu'il fallait qu'il le suive. Ils montèrent à l'intérieure, Draco ne posa aucune question sur la garantie que cette antiquité qui semblait monté et descendre lorsqu'on appuyait sur le bouton, les laisserait en vie. Il n'avait pas vraiment envi qu'on puisse lire dans la presse que Draco Malfoy avait été retrouvé mort dans une étrange chose qui bouge, un ascenseur, c'était comme ça que l'avait appelé le garçon.

La porte s'ouvrit et le brun sortit, ils étaient à l'étage numéro 4, si il lisait bien l'inscription, l'aveugle se dirigea vers une porte en bois et glissa une clé dedans. Ils entrèrent et le blond découvrit l'entre de ce jeune et mystérieux garçon.

-Pose ça sur le comptoir, je vais te faire un café pour te remercier.

Il obéit détaillant chaque recoin de la pièce qui était assez claire, pas de couleur agressive, que du blanc, un blanc qui inspirait au repos. Le salon était meublé dans un style assez moderne sans trop de superflu ce que Draco apprécia, il ne fallait pas en mettre trop. Il parcouru la pièce ne voyant aucun portrait, ni photo de sa famille ou tout simplement d'ami. Rien que des tableaux représentant des paysages assez jolis. Il s'assit dan le canapé, il était aussi blanc que le reste et très confortable.

Il était dans ses pensé en ce demandant comment un jeune homme comme lui, apparemment sans famille pouvait se payer un tel appartement en France et surtout ce débrouiller tout seul. Il sursauta lorsqu'on déposa une tasse fumante devant lui.

-Tien bois ça, ça te réchauffera !

-Merci.

Draco releva le visage vers le jeune homme et resta complètement sous le choc, devant lui se tenait un garçon d'à peu près son age, avec de long cheveux brun et une frange cachant complètement son front et presque ses yeux, ses yeux dont rien ne brillait, même pas une étincelle de vie, tout était mort. Il ne ressentit pas de pitié pour le brun mais plutôt de la tristesse. Hyan se laissa tomber sur le coté vide du canapé.

-Tu vas t'y habituer ?

-A quoi ?

Pour mes yeux, on prend vite l'habitude, dehors je porte des lunettes mais ici, nan, ça me permet de me dire que je suis normal malgré le noir qui m'entoure.

-Mais ça doit être gênant de ne pas pouvoir voir les gens autour de toi, savoir qui te regarde ou pas ?

-Nan, ça me permet au moins une chose !

-Laquelle ?

-Je ne peux pas juger les gens par leurs apparences mais seulement pour eux même. Je ne vois pas ce qu'ils font ni ce qu'ils ont fait. On dit que les aveugles ont le pouvoir de lire les cœurs, ce n'est pas totalement faux, c'est ainsi qu'on sait les gens en qui ont peut avoir confiance.

-Et tu as confiance en moi ?

-Oui sinon je ne t'aurais pas permis d'entrer ici, tu es mystérieux mais au font de toi tu n'es pas méchant.

Draco sourit, si il savait qui il était, peut être ne ferait il pas autant de prédiction, on ne pouvait pas avoir confiance en lui, lui même n'avait pas confiance et ne donnait la sienne à peu de monde et encore pour le moment personne à part peut être Blaise ne l'avait mérité, il était méchant et avait déjà fait couler beaucoup de sang, si il savait qui il était vraiment peut être ne dirait il pas tout ça.

-Excuse moi, je t'ai gêné, je ne suis pas habitué à avoir de la visite c'est pour ça !!!

Draco le regarda, le brun se passa une main nerveuse dans les cheveux et c'est là que tout se passa. Le blond resta quoi quelques instant, le garçon devant lui portait une cicatrice, une cicatrice au front, une cicatrice en forme d'éclaire, la même que Harry Potter, ce même Harry que Draco était censé retrouvé et ramené au QG des mangemorts afin que le maître le tue.

Alors l'adresse était donc vraie, tout était vrai, Harry Potter avait bien disparu du monde sorcier. Une seule chose était différente, c'est qu'il était vivant et non mort, il vivait bel et bien dans ce petit village de France mais un détaille changeait d'avant, il était aveugle, le survivant, le garçon qui avait survécu était aveugle et maintenant qu'il savait ça, il ne pouvait rien faire, il ne savait pas quoi faire.

Le brun sentit son mal aise et bu une gorgé de son café avant de reposer la tasse et de se tourner vers lui avec un grand sourire, sourire qui fit sortir Draco de ses pensées.

-Au faites, je ne t'ai pas demandé, mais puisque toi tu connais mon prénom, ce serait plus simple si tu me donnais le tien. Je me représente Hyan Princ et toi ?

Le cerveau de Draco fonctionna le plus rapidement possible, il ne fallait pas que Potter sache qui il était, il avait l'avantage sur lui qu'il ne le voit pas alors autant le garder.

-Dray Mander !

D'où ça venait encore cette nullité ? Il ne savait pas, son cerveau avait marché tellement rapidement qu'il n'avait même pas fait gaffe à ce qui en sortait. Le brun resta un instant silencieux semblant réfléchir puis lui fit un autre sourire.

-Et bien Dray, heureux de te rencontrer.

Il lui tendit la main, Draco l'étudia quelques instants, c'est fou comme le passé peut vous rattraper en moins de cinq minutes, il semblait être retourné en arrière, lorsqu'il n'avait que onze ans. Cette fois ou Harry lui avait refusé cette main amicalement tendue, mais là, il ne pouvait pas refusé et puis il ne pouvait pas se dévoiler ainsi à son ennemie de toujours, enfin ennemie n'était plus le mot, Harry Potter n'existait plus, il était devant lui mais sans l'être, le jeune homme qui lui souriait en ce moment, ne pouvait être Harry Potter, ce Harry qui lui envoyait des piques à longueur de journée, ce Harry qui le battait constamment au Quidditch, ce Harry qui portait des lunettes, bref ce n'était pas le Harry qu'il connaissait, ce n'était plus qu'un aveugle, un aveugle gentil qui lui proposait du café, avec qui il discutait depuis bientôt une bonne demi heure.

Il regarda une fois encore la main et tendit la sienne, la poigné fut échangé, Draco se sentit étrangement bien, il ne préviendrait pas son père de suite, il voulait mener son enquête sur le jeune homme. Comment ce faisait il qu'il était aveugle ? Pourquoi avoir quitter le monde des sorciers ? Trop de question et sa curiosité l'emporta sur tout, sur son obéissance pour le maître, sur son père, sur les idéaux qu'il n'avait pas, il resterait un peu en ces lieux afin de découvrir qui était le jeune homme avec qui il venait d'échanger cette poigné de main.

-Dis moi, j'ai bien entendu que ton ami avait déménager dans ce cas ou dors tu ?

-Je suis à l'hôtel celui qui n'est pas loin !!

-Tu restes longtemps ?

-Je ne suis pas pressé, je suis en vacances !

-Dans ce cas ce sera avec plaisir que je t'hébergerais si tu le souhaites bien sure.

-M'héberger mais je vais te déranger…..

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça et puis moi ça me fait plaisir d'avoir du monde ici, jamais personne ne vient, je suis seul et j'ai une chambre de libre, si tu veux moi ça ne me dérange absolument pas comme tu peux le voir et puis ce sera sûrement plus confortable que ce vieil hôtel miteux, crois moi.

Le blond pesa rapidement le pour et le contre, le pour étant qu'ainsi il pourrait en savoir plus si il nouait une amitié avec l'aveugle mais le contre lui disait qu'il se ferait repérer et qu'un jour ou l'autre on lui dirait de rentrer mais le pour l'emporta, cette envi d'en savoir plus sur le brun eut le dessus pour tout. Il voulait vraiment découvrir pourquoi il était partit et puis d'un autre côté il n'était pas pressé de retourner sur le champs de bataille ou de se voir confier une autre mission.

-J'acceptes ton invitation !

-Super, alors mes toi à l'aise je vais te faire visiter.

Ils se levèrent et le brun le guida dans tout l'appartement, lui montrant la salle de bain, elle était assez jolie et décoré avec goût, un carrelage bleuté recouvrait le sol et les mur laissant juste le plafond blanc, on y trouvait une douche et un lavabo puis ils passèrent aux toilettes et sa propre chambre que Draco trouva plutôt sympa, il fut même surpris de ne pas la trouver rouge, après tout un gryffondor restait un gryffondor et le rouge et or était leur couleur mais nan, la salle était blanche elle aussi mais sombre, les rideaux avait l'air d'être constamment fermé laissant la pièce discrète ou on ne pouvait pas voir ce qui la constituait et enfin celle ou il allait dormir, elle était d'un vert pale, pas agressif du tout, une douce moquette ornait le sol de la même couleur, en y pensant, cet appart faisait pensé au paysage des tableaux. Une pièce blanche comme les nuages, une autre bleu comme la mer, vert pour les foret et les plaines et sombre, ça il ne savait pas mais peut être cela représentait ce qu'il ne voyait plus, dans le monde auquel il vivait à présent.

Harry ne lui laissa pas plus le temps de réfléchir et lui proposa d'aller chercher ces affaires, Draco hocha la tête puis se rappelant qu'il ne pouvait pas le voir, il répondit un oui et sortit accompagné par l'aveugle qui le laissa au pas de sa porte. Draco avait l'impression qu'il se disait au revoir, comme dans ses romans à l'eau de rose que lisait sa mère et qu'il avait eu l'immense honneur de découvrir dans la bibliothèque un jour ou il avait été enfermé par son père, la raison pour laquelle il y avait été enfermé, lui échappait mais ce devait être encore une bêtise.

Il soupira en descendant les escaliers, l'ascenseur étant un objet bien trop étrange pour lui, il avait préféré le moyen beaucoup plus physique. Il regarda le chemin avec ses arbres en le traversant puis il se rendit à l'hôtel pour faire demi tour, il n'avait pas de sac, il avait rien sur lui que de l'argent ou des objets comme sa baguette réduite dans sa poche ainsi que son sac de voyage qui ne contenait pas grand-chose. Il n'avait prit une chambre que pour une nuit, ça ne servait à rien de revenir, il fit un saut par une petite boutique ou il avait repéré un truc intéressant. Il l'acheta et retourna à l'appartement, il s'arrêta de nouveau sous le porche, la vielle dame encore une fois l'y rejoignit.

-Alors vous êtes ami avec Hyan ? C'est un gentil garçon depuis qu'il a emménagé ici il y a six ans, il a toujours été adorable avec moi. Dommage que sa vue se soit ainsi dégradé et puis aussi vite si jeune et aveugle c'est triste de plus il ne voit jamais personne. Je suis contente de voir qu'il a un ami tout de même.

La vielle dame débita son laïus, Draco enregistrait tout ce qui concernait Harry, il y a six ans il était venu habité ici et avait encore sa vue. Il aurait des réponses en attendant la dame le traitait comme l'ami et le seul du brun, il se répéta longtemps le mot ami en montant les escaliers vers l'appartement qu'il allait partager avec son ennemie. Ennemie et ami, ou ami et ennemie, il ne savait pas ou cette aventure allait le mener, ni ce qui allait advenir, juste que le mot ami raisonnait comme la plus douce des mélodies dans sa tête.

Il frappa à la porte qui s'ouvrit très rapidement sur le brun tout sourire.

-Te revoilà déjà tu as été rapide !!

-Je n'ai pas grand-chose !

-Entre donc, ne reste pas sur le paillasson.

Draco entra et huma l'air, une douce et savoureuse odeur embaumait l'appartement, il se sentit bien, Harry lui prit le bras et le tira vers la cuisine ou plutôt le salon séparé de la cuisine par un bar, il le fit s'asseoir et lui expliqua le menu du jour. Draco le regarda s'affairer rapidement, on ne dirait pas qu'il était aveugle mais sa joie de vivre malgré ce qui lui était arrivé lui rappela qui lui aussi il devait surmonté se qu'il était.

Il posa une dernière fois son regard sur le brun avant de se lever et de l'aider, oui ami sonnait mieux que ennemie.

A suivre……………

Yami : Et un pitit chapitre en plus, et un !!

Draco : Les réflexions intenses que je me tape, c'est pas croyable de se prendre autant la tête !!

Aku : Et pourtant c'est ce qui se passe mon très cher petit dragon !!!

Draco : Je ne suis pas petit !!

Aku : Nan t'es tout choupi c'est vrai !!!

Draco : ARG !!

Harry : Ne Vas pas le tuer avant la fin de la fic, ce sera pas drôle !!

Draco : Parce que toi tu trouves drôle d'être aveugle ?

Harry : C'est vrai je dois l'avouer ce n'est pas drôle en plus je ne peux pas te voir et savourer tes courbes…………

Draco devenant rouge et posant une mains sur la bouche d'Harry : Chut !!!

Yami et Aku ensemble : Qu'ils sont mignon !!!!!!!!!!!

Kisu et n'oubliez pas une pitite review pour dire si ça vous plait ou pas ? Si la suite ou pas ?


	3. Découverte d’un monde pour une âme plong...

**Les yeux du cœur**

****

**Réponses aux reviews :**

****

**Onarluca **: tu sais que je t'adore toi !!! T'es vraiment adorable comme fille et puis ben missi !! Je t'adore trop !!! Voila la suite un peu en retard mais pas trop non plus !!!Kisu ma grande !

**Saael'** : C'est choupi ce que tu dis !!! Je suis contente que le rythme lent te convienne, je voulais changer des autres fics que j'écris !!!! Voila heureuse donc que ça te plaise et puis ben la suite !!!Kisu !!****

**watashina **: Grand missi à toi !!Kisu !!

**Naseis** : Missi pour l'info !! Et contente que tu aimes !! Si tu vois d'autre erreur du style tu peux me le dire !!Missi !! Kisu !!

**celine.s** : lol !! Moi aussi j'aime bien quand c'est du slash rapide mais là avait pas envie !!!Kisu !!

**tetedenoeud **: Pour tout te dire, je ne sais pas encore si il sera aveugle pour toujours, ça c'est n des grands mystère de ce monde !!lol !! Nan je blague mais je ne sais pas du tout !! Kisu !!

**SweetDeath, our YaoiMaster** : Ben donc la suite !! Kisu !!

**Vif d'or** : J'ai l'art de poser des questions bêtes !!lol !! Mais ça encourage de la poser et de voir des réponses comme les tiennes !!!! Missi encore Kisu !!

**Laika la Louve** : Il est bel et bien aveugle !! Tout tourne autour de cette thématique l !!! Voila la suite Kisu !!

**lapieuvredudesert :** Ben voila la suite et puis ta question restera un question, je ne dévoilerais rien de la suite et de ce qui pourra en advenir !!Niack vous verrez le moment venu !!Kisu !!

**Daikyo** : lol !! Je n'aurais jamais mauvaise conscience au niveau de mes fics car je les fini toujours et j'aime faire attendre les lecteurs !! Niack moi grande sadique !!!! Missi encore pour ta review, ça m'a fait chaud au cœur !!Kisu !!

**Sybel 26** : Pour tout te dire j'adore "cœur de cristal" mais je ne me rappelle absolument pas du début, ce n'est pas possible mais c'est le cas, faudrait que je la relise mais je n'ai pas le temps !!! Honte à moi mais je continue a suivre Umbre 77. J'update normalement souvent mais là est eu quelques soucis, ai trop de fics !!lol !! Moi aussi mon couple pref est Harry/Draco pour cela que je n'écris que ça !! Pour mon autre fic disons que c'est un rêve que j'ai fais qui m'a lancé dedans mais je ne tiens pas à en faire une suite plausible !! C'est ma petite imagination !! lol !! Missi encore à toi de m'avoir fait par de ton avis et de tout en faite !!lol !! Kisu et encore un gros missi !!Kisu !!

**andadrielle** : a tout point qui sait attendre !!lol !! J'espere au moins que c'est ça ??? lol !! Voila la suite et tu verras ce qui se passera !!!lol !! Draco il est toujours choupi !! C'est mon bébé n'a moi !!lol !! Kisu !!

**Lilylilas** : Missi !!! Vraiment missi !!Kisu !!

**blurp3** : La patience est une vertu et tu verra bien comment tout cela se déroule dans la suite !! Vais pas tout vous dire non plus !!lol !! Allez kisu et voila la suite !!

_Voila donc avec du retard je le conçois la suite de ma fic !! Je m'excuse !! Gomen, sorry !!! A genoux a vos pieds !!lol !! _

_Une chose cependant, je suis désolée, ne connaissant pas trop le domaine médical, je m'excuse ! Les médicaments que prend Harry dans ce chapitre, n'existent que pour le bon soin de ma fic.Sorry !_

_Bon ben vais pas continuer à parler je suis sure que je vous gène !!lol_

_Bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 3 : Découverte d'un monde pour une âme plongée dans les ténèbres depuis sa naissance**

Draco se réveilla le matin suivant mieux, la question qui s'imposa directement dans sa tête c'est pourquoi se sentait il mieux et là il n'y eut pas de réponse.

Il se releva dans le lit, et regarda la chambre verte, ça lui revenait tout doucement mais sûrement, tout lui revenait progressivement. Hier, la rencontre avec l'aveugle, la découverte d'Harry Potter, n'étant d'autre que Hyan Princ, l'aveugle. Et à présent il logeait chez lui, il venait de dormir dans la chambre d'ami qui lui convenait parfaitement. La soirée avait été des plus agréable, il n'avait pas beaucoup discuté mais Draco avait du se décrire un minimum pour le brun qui ne voyait rien et qui n'avait découvert que les traits de son visage.

Le blond l'avait fait un peu réticent de devoir se dépeindre de la sorte mais il n'avait pas pu esquiver. Il s'était d'écrit avec son air arrogant de petit enfant comme d'habitude, pour lui le physique était une chose importante et la propreté aussi, l'un ne va pas sans l'autre. Harry avait ri de la façon de parler du blond, il le trouvait amusant, il se montrait toujours de manière à ce qu'on ne voit en lui que la perfection et cela l'avait amusé. Draco avait eu un moment peur que le brun le démasque mais il avait fait en sorte de parler de lui avec tout de même une autre façon de voir les gens et la vie.

Puis ils avaient été se coucher tranquillement en ce souhaitant bonne nuit, une nuit qui s'était évidement passer correctement sans cauchemars, ni morts, une nuit comme ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'en avait eu.

Il se leva difficilement, il était bien là au chaud, mais cela ferait un changement d'habitude sachant qu'il était un lève tôt et donc qu'il ne fallait pas changer les bonnes vielles habitudes. Il sortit de la chambre et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, en chemin il s'arrêta près de la chambre de Potter et il colla son oreille dessus, il dormait il en était sure, il en profita donc pour se laver et se changer. Une fois ceci fait, il sortit de la salle de bain une brosse à la main et ses cheveux dans l'autre. Il trouva Harry devant la casserole entrain de faire le petit déjeuner.

Attiré par l'odeur, Draco s'approcha, lui qui pensait ne pas se faire remarquer avait raté son coup, à peine eut il franchit le bar que le brun se tourna vers lui.

-Tu es sortis de la douche ?!

-Comment as-tu su que j'étais déjà si près ?

-Ton odeur, délicieuse odeur d'amande douce!!

Draco se sentit un peu rougir devant le visage souriant et les paroles du brun, beaucoup de monde lui avait dit qu'il sentait bon mais jamais de cette manière, cela faisait bizarre.

-Tu peux surveiller les œufs pendant que je passe moi aussi dans la salle de bain ?

Il ne prit même pas le temps d'attendre la réponse que déjà il était partit. Draco se retrouva devant la poile sans savoir quoi faire d'autre que de regarder les œufs brûler. Harry sortit vingt minutes plus tard de la salle de bain et des qu'il sentit l'odeur il se précipita dans la cuisine.

-My god, mais qu'as-tu fais ??

Draco s'éloigna, ce n'était tout de même pas de sa faute si il avait l'habitude que les êtres de maisons fassent tout pour lui, jamais sa mère ne lui avait appris à faire cuire des œufs ou n'importe quoi d'autre, d'ailleurs le savait elle, elle même ? Harry venait de l'apprendre à ces dépends.

-Je crois que pour les œufs, c'est mort !!

Draco vit le brun vider le tout dans la poubelle et ouvrit un placard pour en sortir des céréales.

-Au moins il nous reste ça !!!

Draco regarda le paquet sur la table, le brun s'assit sur un tabouret, prit un bol et se servit, rajoutant du lait par-dessus, le blond fit de même puis goûta, ce n'était pas si mauvais que ça. Draco était tellement concentré dans sa recherche de corn flakes au fond de son bol qui ne sentit pas Harry près de lui sauf quand une délicieuse odeur de vanille mélangé avec une autre fleur qu'il ne connaissait pas titilla ses narines.

-Tu sembles perplexe face à tout ce que tu vois Dray, tu ne sais pas faire la cuisine et en plus tu parles peu, je pense que tu es un peu perdu je me trompe ?

Draco accusa la remarque, apparemment le fait que le brun soit devenu aveugle lui avait vraiment développé beaucoup de sens. Il ne pouvait pas lui mentir sur ce genre de chose. Une idée germa dans sa tête, après tout pourquoi pas.

-Tu as raison, tu sais c'est la première fois que je sors vraiment, mon père a toujours été très surprotecteur et donc je n'ai fais que rester chez moi ou vivre en internat avec d'autres personnes comme moi, je ne connais pas trop la vie en société. Ma mère me couvait trop si bien que je viens d'un milieu très protecteur.

Le blond pria très fort pour qu'il le croie mais alors là, il n'avait jamais autant prié. Et ces prières furent entendues, Harry lui sourit mais d'un sourire qui n'était pas bon de se voir offrir tellement il était énigmatique.

-Dans ce cas, je vais te faire découvrir ce monde hors de ta cage dorée, il faut bien qu'un jour le petit oiseau déploie ses ailes et je pense qu'à ton age tu le peux.

Draco réprima une remarque cinglante, les choses parfois ne changent pas.

Harry fit alors à la lettre ce qu'il avait dit et le petit dragon découvrit le monde moldu sous une autre vision que celle de son père.

« « «

Cela faisait maintenant à peu près une semaine que Draco avait emménagé chez Harry et cette semaine avait été riche en émotion. Harry l'avait traîné dans tous les endroits qu'il connaissait et fréquentait. Que ce soit dans les galeries commerciales, que dans des parcs ou Draco se retrouvait de temps en temps à décrire à Harry se qu'il voyait, petit à petit Draco devenait les yeux d'Harry. Le brun aimait entendre le blond parler de la nature, ces gens, de tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était comme un enfant qui feuilletait un livre d'image pour la première fois.

Il posait beaucoup de question et son ami prenait le soin d'y répondre le plus correctement même si parfois elles étaient d'une stupidité rare mais il lui semblait qu'il avait la chance d'entendre la voix du garçon qui ne parlait pas beaucoup. Surtout que cette voix, il l'aimait bien finalement, elle avait un doux timbre à ses oreilles.

Le plus amusant c'est quand ils faisaient les boutiques de vêtement, là Draco devenait impossible critiquant de-ci delà certain aspect et matière, que ça ou ça n'allait pas !! Harry souriait, ce garçon était amusant, le blond lui avait même avoué qu'il aurait aimé devenir styliste mais que ses parents en avaient voulu autrement. Harry ne lui redemanda jamais plus rien sur ses parents sentant que c'était une source de tristesse pour le blond tout comme celui-ci ne lui reparlait plus de ses yeux.

Tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes, mais jusqu'à quand ?

Ce matin là, Draco se leva en sentant un peu comme une tension dans l'appartement, il se leva et trouva Harry assit devant son café. Il le rejoignit, étrange que le brun soit levé avant lui et dans un état pareil. Il était pale et semblait ne pas vouloir boire son café. Il sursauta même lorsque Draco posa sa main sur son épaule, il ne sursautait jamais, sachant toujours à l'avance ou se trouvait le blond mais là il était bien trop préoccupé, par quoi ? Ça c'est ce que voulait savoir le blond.

-Tu sais je ne suis pas aveugle mais je vois bien que tu ne te sens pas bien !! Tu ne veux pas me dire pourquoi ?

Draco se surpris à dire ça tout de même, depuis quand s'inquiétait il vraiment du sort d'Harry ? Peut être tout simplement depuis qu'il vivait avec lui. Le brun sembla réfléchir un instant puis il releva son regard vide vers le blond.

-Je dois passer à l'hôpital pour mes examens rétiniens et on va me dire si oui ou non je peux faire une opération afin de tenter de retrouver la vue. Et c'est ce que j'appréhende, j'ai peur d'entendre encore un rejet comme quoi ce ne pourra être fait.

Draco comprit alors ce qui n'allait pas, le garçon avait peur, peur de se voir encore une fois le droit de pouvoir voir un jour retirer. Le blond ne savait pas quoi faire pour essayer de lui remonter le moral, il ne savait pas comment l'aider lui qui avait l'amabilité de le nourrir, de le coucher.

-Je vais t'accompagner !

Les mots étaient sortis tout seuls, il n'avait même pas eut besoin de les faire sortir de force ou d'y réfléchir des heures, c'était sortit comme ça d'un coup. Harry releva la tête des traits interrogateurs parsemant son visage.

-Tu veux m'accompagner ?

-Oui comme ça je serait là pour te soutenir !

Le brun fit un faible sourire au blond, Draco se sentit aller mieux, voila c'était mieux, il était revenu le Harry qu'il connaissait, le Harry de Gryffondor, fière et courageux.

Une heure plus tard, ils étaient partit tous les deux dans le vent froid du mois de décembre, dans une semaine un peu moins ce serait Noël, ils se demandaient tous les deux comment ça allait se passer. Harry se posait des questions sur Draco, allait il rentré chez lui, le laissez passer Noël tout seul, ça ne changerait pas de d'habitude, encore à passer un Noël seul. Le blond lui se demandait si le brun allait lui demander de partir ou si il passerait Noël ensemble. Il savait que son père aurait une quelconque réunion avec sa mère et que cette fête chez eux n'était plus fêté depuis longtemps.

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant un grand bâtiment blanc, Harry le conduisit directement dans la salle d'attente du service d'ophtalmologie. Draco n'aimait pas cet endroit, il n'aimait pas l'odeur parce que ça lui rappelait bien trop les morts et ses cauchemars qu'ils ne faisaient plus depuis qu'il vivait chez le brun. Un médecin entra, il était assez grand, de courts cheveux châtain et une petite moustache.

-Monsieur Hyan Princ !!!

Harry se tendit et se leva, Draco ne savait pas quoi faire, il le suivait ou il l'attendait ici ? Harry s'arrêta devant le médecin et se tourna vers le blond sentant son désarroi, il l'avait suivit mais maintenant il était un peu perdu. Le brun lui fit un grand sourire.

-Tu peux venir si tu veux Dray !!

Le blond ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, il se leva et les rejoignit, il posa vite fait un masque d'impassibilité devant le médecin pour cacher son angoisse et ils entrèrent dans une autre salle plus petite et moins bien éclairée.

-Alors Hyan comment te sens tu en ce moment ?

-Ça va si on veut. Mes yeux ne me font pas mal !

Bien aujourd'hui nous allons faire un bilan afin de faire des pronostiques puis c'est le labo qui jugera si c'est bon ou pas ! Ok ?

-Ok !!

Draco resta assis durant tout le temps que dura la séance d'examen, ça devait faire bizarre de passer autant d'exercice mais à chaque fois il ne pouvait s'empêcher de souhaiter qu'Harry réussisse les testes afin de retrouver la vue. En peu de temps ils étaient devenu ami et ça lui avait fait du bien, ça lui avait montrer que socialement ce n'était pas un cas désespéré et surtout qu'il pouvait encore être utile à quelqu'un en ne lui apportant pas forcement la mort.

Apres une heure complète d'examen, Harry pu enfin être libéré, le blond vit tout de suite le tour des yeux rougis du brun, les examens ne devaient pas être sans douleur. Harry le gratifia d'un faible sourire et le médecin les raccompagna hors de la salle, il stoppa tout de même Draco avant qu'il ne passe la porte, le tenant à part.

-Vous êtes un ami ?

-Oui il m'héberge durant quelque temps !

-Dans ce cas faites lui prendre ça, je sais que seul il ne voudra pas le faire parce que ça le rendra faible et il n'aimera pas.

-A quoi cela sert il ?

-Ce sont des pilules afin de préparer son organisme et ses yeux à une éventuelle opération, je pense que cette fois sera la bonne pour lui mais je préfère me préparer, faites les lui prendre le soir, il se sentira faible et perdra ses sens, se sera à vous de l'aider.

Draco acquiesça et prit la boite qu'il rangea de suite dans sa poche.

-Il le découvrira tout seul mais il vous fait confiance.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas je m'en charge.

Draco sortit de l'hôpital, Harry l'attendait adossé sur le coté, le blond le rejoignit et ils se mirent en marche.

-Que te voulait il ?

-Il me demandait de te surveiller et de prendre soin de toi !!

Harry sourit et Draco fit tourner la boite dans sa poche entre ses doigts, il se demandait comme réagirait le brun après avoir prit son repas du soir et la pilule. Il lui en voudrait sûrement de lui faire un coup aussi bas mais le médecin le voulait ainsi.

Ils rentrèrent chez eux, ça avait une étrange connotation mais Draco s'y était habitué. Il avait maintenant l'habitude de traverser le chemin humide et bordé d'arbre. Harry semblait mélancolique et n'avait pas prononcé d'autre mot depuis leur départ de l'hôpital et pourtant il prononça quelques mots durant le retour.

-J'aimerais bien au printemps pouvoir voir ces cerisiers en fleur, je me souviens que la première fois que je les ai vu ainsi, ils avaient une belle couleur rosé, je ne les ai plus revu depuis.

-Tu les reverras Hyan, tu les reverras !!

Harry lui sourit et ils marchèrent encore un peu et entrèrent dans l'immeuble et montèrent à l'appartement. Harry avait comprit que Draco et les ascenseurs ça faisait deux. Ils entrèrent dans l'appart, il était déjà midi et Harry s'attela à la dure tache de faire à manger. Draco l'abandonna pour passer dans sa chambre, il fut surpris d'y trouver sa chouette à la fenêtre. Il la fit entrer prenant bien soin de fermer la porte derrière lui. La chouette se posa sur e bord du lit, Draco détacha la lettre, elle venait de son père, que lui voulait il encore.

_Fils, _

_J'ai bien reçu ta lettre et je dois dire que le fait que tu me dises ne rien avoir trouvé ne m'a pas vraiment étonné. Sachant que les informations ont été ramené par quelqu'un de douteux on ne pouvait en être sur à cent pour cent. _

_Cependant je ne te vois pas revenir et je pense que tu as du trouver une nouvelle conquête sur place. Je te laisse le champ libre jusqu'après la nouvelle année, là j'enverrais quelqu'un te chercher et te ramener._

_Lucius Malfoy_

Son père pensait qu'il avait trouvé une nouvelle conquête et ben que serait sa tête si il savait que ce n'était d'autre qu'Harry Potter, le survivant, il ferait sûrement un arrêt cardiaque. Il en sourit d'avance, il sortit un pot d'encre et une plume de sa valise et écrivit.

_Père, _

_Vous avez vu juste et je me suis bel et bien amouraché d'une jeune fille aux sourires chaleureux. _

_Ne vous faites pas de soucis je rentrerais bientôt afin de remplir mes devoirs._

_Draco Malfoy._

C'était court et sans sentiment, il l'attacha à la patte du volatile qui décolla dans l'immédiat. Il aimait bien mentir à son père, il adorait même ça, cela était noté dans son cerveau comme une mini rébellion, au lieu de prendre les armes, il se détachait petit à petit de son influence et ça c'était du au faite qu'il n'était pas près de lui. Ça le rendait plus libre de tout, de tous ses mouvements, de son esprit et pour le moment il ne voulait plus obéir comme un mouton, suivre ces despotes, juste vivre et aider la personne avec qui il vivait depuis peu, qu'il avait toujours hait mais en qui il voyait une tendre amitié grandir. Il se sentait bien avec le brun et ça il ne pouvait l'oublier.

Il sortit de la chambre toujours plongée dans ses pensés, il s'assit à la table, Harry nota le changement d'humeur du blond mais n'en dis rien ce contentant de cuisiner. L'après midi se passa sans grand mouvement, juste dans le silence, Harry n'avait pas envi de sortir et Draco ne bougeait pas non plus, la routine entre eux était devenu leur quotidien, chacun exécutait si l'autre voulait les désirs de son prochain et aujourd'hui Draco comprenait très bien que le garçon ne veuille pas sortir, en autre ils lissèrent enfin plutôt Draco lu pour Harry qui l'écoutait. Enfin ils durent s'arrêter, c'était une drôle d'histoire, une histoire d'ange amoureux mais qui n'ont hélas pas le droit car ce sont des anges et seul l'amour de Dieu leur est accordé.

Draco avait été surpris de cette lecture mais vite il avait plongé dedans les pieds en avant. Harry le remercia depuis le temps qu'il voulait connaître la fin puis il partit préparer le dîner, Draco fit tourner la boite dans sa poche, ce soir allait être quelque chose.

A suivre……………….

Yami chantonne gaiement : En se jour est enfin arrivé ce chapitre !!!

Aku : Qu'elle se taise !!!!!!!!

Draco : Moi j'aime bien l'entendre chanter surtout si ça la fait écrire le chapitre suivant !!!

Yami qui chantonne toujours : En ce jour un ange rencontra un autre, le coup de foudre fut total, l'amour envahit chaque cœur et la colère de Dieu ne se fit plus entendre.

Harry : c'est moi ou je trouve que cette chanson est pour nous ?

Yami chantonnant : Les deux âmes solitaires se sont ainsi rencontrer oubliant l'un et l'autre rancœur et méchanceté, ne pensant plus qu'à la douce chaleur de leur corps. Cependant….

Aku : La suite un jour je pense !!

Draco : J'aime bien !!

Harry : Moi ça me fait peur !!

Aku : Avec elle faut s'attendre à tout !!!!

Toujours la même question : la suite ? Pas la suite ? Bien ? Pas bien ?

Kisu


	4. Le journal d’une âme solitaire

**Les yeux du cœur.**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Yami-Rose1** : Kikou alors ben je suis contente que ça te plaise !! Moi j'aime bien les fics HP même si je fais un trie sélectif !!! Kisu et puis voila la suite !

**Onarluca** : Roo tu me fais rougir ma grande !!!!!! Contente vraiment que tu aimes ma fic ou plutôt mes fics, ça me fait vachement plaisir !! Sinon et ben moi aussi je suis une drogué de lecture !!!! Voila donc la suite qui j'espère ne te décevra pas !!Kisu !!

**Lululle **: Pas grave du moment que tu aimes !! C'est le principal !!! Kisu !!

**celine.s :** Voila la suite !!!!!!!! Kisu !!!

**lapieuvredudesert** : Ben la voila enfin la suite !!!! Kisu !!

**blurp3** : Pour toutes tes questions tu verras en lisant les chapitres !!!!! Kisu !!

**tetedenoeud** : L'histoire d'ange et ben je trouvais qu'elle allait bien avec donc ben je les mise !! Quant au rôle qu'elle aura je ne sais pas trop encore !! Kisu !!

**Sybel** **26 **: Alors je vais répondre à tes questions !! Franchement j'aime bien qu'on me dise ce qui cloche comme ça je vois !!!! Alors pour Harry/Hyan oui il a un travaille, tu l'apprendras dans normalement pas le chapitre suivant mais le prochain encore, c'est un artiste en effet, tu verras déjà le style dans ce chapitre mais je pense que je garderais aussi de ton idée !!! Verrais suivant l'écriture et ce qui me vient !!! Sinon ben si tu vois d'autres truc zarb, dis le moi, je ne suis pas contre vraiment !!!

**Saael****'** : T'inquiète pas pour la longueur, c'est pas grave !!!! Pas bien de gruger, c'est moi qui dit ça !!!!! Kisu et voici la suite !!

**céline402** : la suite !!lol !! Kisu

**LiLou** : lol !!! J'aurais pu en effet le faire partir la bas mais je n'avais pas envi de l'envoyer en Amérique et encore moins dans un pays ou on parle aussi bien l'anglais que le français et puis le québécois je ne le parle pas !!!! J Kisu !

**lovespike** : lol dur dur d'être jeune !!! Les parents sont toujours comme ça moi ça va j'ai mon propre laptop maintenant !!! Sinon et ben tu verras en lisant la suite ce qu'il se passe ! Sinon pour disons que j'ai le syndrome de dédoublement de personnalité ce qui s'avère assez dangereux dans la vrai vie mais bon !Sinon je veux bien que tu sois ma bêta mais me faut ton adresse mail !!! Donc ben voila !!!!! Kisu !!

**Laika la Louve** : Pour la vue d'Harry je ne sais pas encore !!!! Et puis sinon et ben l'histoire progresse un peu !! Kisu !!

**Vif d'or** : Tu verras comment évolue l'histoire !!!! Kisu et voila la suite !!!!!

**creme**** fraiche** : Contente que ça te plaise !! Vraiment !! Kisu !!

**Angelus** : Vip avais envi de changer !! Plus de douceur mais ne t'inquiète pas !!!! Ça ne va pas tarder à bouger, un peu !!! lol !! Et puis mon histoire d'ange et ben, elle m'est venue comme ça !!!! Kisu !!Ne t'inquiète pas trop pour ma santé, je suis en pleine forme !!

_Voila alors je remercies tous ceux qui ont reviewer et ceux qui ne le font pas !!_

_Un peu en retard et je m'en excuse vraiment !! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !!!_

_Bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 4 : Le journal d'une âme solitaire.**

Il appréhendait la réaction du brun, il venait de glisser la pilule dans son verre d'eau et ne savait pas comment allait réagir le garçon. Il venait de boire et donc de se rendre compte que le goût était altéré par quelque chose. Il fit la moue, ça n'avait pas l'air d'être très bon. Il se leva voulant tout recracher mais Draco le retint et le força à avaler. Le brun retomba sur sa chaise pâle.

-Je me disais aussi que le docteur ne t'avait pas retenu pour rien !!

-Désolé mais tu dois les prendre c'est pour ton bien !!

-Mon bien, c'est dégelasse et en plus ça me rend faible !!

Il se leva de nouveau et chancela, le médicament agissait vite, vraiment vite, Harry se tenait et n'arrivait apparemment pas à marcher convenablement. Draco se leva tout de même et passa un bras autour de sa taille, il fut repoussé mais ne s'en offusqua pas. Il savait que le brun allait être en colère contre lui mais bon, ça passerait sûrement, le médecin lui avait dit qu'il n'aurait plus ses autres sens et donc qu'il devait l'aider.

Le brun parcouru le salon mais il n'arrivait pas à se rappeler de tout, il ne sentait plus l'air sur sa peau lui disant ou il se trouvait dans la pièce, les sons ne lui parvenait pus non plus, il était dans le noir le plus complet même les sources de lumière l'avait quittée. Il commença à paniquer gravement, mais vraiment paniquer, il se prit la table basse et se cassa a figure au sol. Draco fut vite sur lui mais cette fois le brun ne le repoussa pas, il lui cria juste dessus.

-Ne me touche pas, c'est de ta faute si je suis dans cet état !!

-Le médecin m'a dit de te les donner, et j'exécute, tu crois tout de même pas que te voir dans cet état me ravi !!

-Pourtant ça devrait !

Harry laissa sa phrase en suspend, ce qui fit frissonner le blond, il ne savait pas comment prendre cette phrase à double sens très prononcé. Il tressaillit de nouveau et Harry le sentit.

-Excuse moi Dray, c'est juste que je n'ai pas l'habitude de ce genre de situation normalement je suis seul lorsque je prend ces pilules, mais là c'est différent, je me montre faible face à quelqu'un d'autre et ça je ne veux pas.

Draco écouta attentivement ce que lui disait son ami, il n'était pas faible, il était bien moins faible que lui et ça, c'était prouvable, et il ne manquerait pas de lui dire si il en avait le courage mais il n'était pas un gryffondor et n'avait pas de courage du moins pas celui là, pas celui de lui dire.

-Tu n'es pas faible, tu es bien plus fort que moi !!

Harry releva la tête interrogatrice, mais Draco n'en dis pas plus, il passa un bras autour de la taille du brun et l'aida à marcher. Ils entrèrent dans la chambre, Draco alluma la lumière et l'ampoule explosa de suite.

-Je me disais aussi que j'aurais d la changer depuis longtemps !! Dit il d'un ton sarcastique.

-C'est bon, je vais me débrouiller dans le noir.

Draco en effet se débrouilla malgré l'obscurité, le rayon de lumière qui venait du salon l'aidait un peu. Il assit Harry sur le lit et prit le pyjama posé plus loin.

-Voila je pense qu tu peux te débrouiller tout seul, si t'as besoin d'aide demande moi ? Je suis juste à cot !!

Il recula doucement, il entendit un faible merci et referma la porte en soupirant heureux que le brun est perdu sa fine ouie. Il rentra dans sa chambre pour se coucher, finalement ça ne s'était pas si mal passé que ça.

« « «

La semaine avança et Harry prenait tous les soirs les médicaments et tous les soirs Draco l'aida à se coucher ou alors à marcher dans la maison. Il avait du apprendre à se servir d'un lave vaisselle parce que le brun ne pouvait plus le faire. Il avait eu du mal et Harry beaucoup de patience avant que ça ne marche sans manquer d'exploser. Il ne voulait pas retrouver la cuisine pleine de mousse et inondée.

Une fois même Draco avait du porter le brun dans sa chambre, il s'était endormi dans le canapé la tête sur l'épaule du blond qui lui racontait la suite du livre. Il avait alors découvert le visage serein de celui qui l'avait toujours connu souriant, courageux et fort, là il montrait tout l'innocence de ces 23 ans.

L'approche de Noël se faisait sentir et Harry décida de changer ses habitudes, au lieu de le fêter seul, il serait avec Dray et dans ce cas il allait le faire ensemble. Il le traîna donc retissant dans un magasin où on pouvait trouver des sapins. Draco dû en détailler plusieurs afin que Harry se décide, il en choisit un ni trop grand, ni trop petit qui puisse être transporté dans l'appartement. Ils le commandèrent et un livreur devait le déposer le soir même. Ils se rendirent ensuite dans une boutique de décoration, et le manège recommença, Draco souriait à la vue d'Harry choisissant des boules de noëls, il remarqua d'ailleurs que sur celles qu'il lui décrivait il en prenait beaucoup de doré, d'argenté et de rouge plus une magnifique étoile.

Ils rentrent ensuite chez eux et accueillir le sapin, ce sapin qui ornait à présent le salon décoré de par en par. Draco l'admirait en se souvenant de leur journée et de sa décoration. Harry avait tenu à mettre l'étoile malgré qu'il ne voyait rien et Draco l'avait laissé faire mais comme il n'y arrivait pas il avait du le rejoindre sur l'escabeau et corps contre corps, il avait guidé sa main jusqu'au sommet, tous les deux frissonnaient de se retrouver aussi près mais ne dirent rien. Savourant en silence le contact de l'autre.

Draco soupira d'aise, il ne savait pas ce qui lui arrivait mais il se sentait de mieux en mieux et tout ça grâce au brun qui d'ailleurs avait du sortir sans lui, lui demandant de rester là. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il tenait à lui faire une surprise.

Il rentra tard et Draco s'était endormi sur le canapé, le brun s'approcha au son de la respiration, il posa un doigt froid sur la joue de celui-ci et soupira, il s'en alla et rangea ses paquets dans sa chambre avant de s'affairer à la cuisine. L'odeur gagna bientôt l'endormit qui se réveilla doucement.

Ainsi se passa la semaine avant noël. Puis vint enfin le grand jour, Harry souriait de plus belle au petit déjeuner. Draco devint méfiant face à cette frimousse gamine.

-Dray ça te dérangerait de sortir cette après midi, j'ai des choses à faire et j'aimerais que tu ne sois pas l !!

-Pourquoi ?

-Surprise !

Devant le visage du brun Draco ne put qu'obtempérer, L'après midi se passa donc dehors pour lui. Il faisait froid et de la buée sortait de sa bouche lorsqu'il respirait. Il s'arrêta un instant dans un café afin de se réchauffé, c'est à se moment là qui ressentit le vide, un immense vide autour de lui, un vide qui lui faisait mal, très mal. Il se sentait seul, la présence d'Harry lui manquait. Comment cela se faisait il ? Ce n'était pas possible, il ne le connaissait que depuis environ deux semaines et déjà ils avaient lié quelque chose entre eux. Il en était sur, il ne se sentait bien que près de lui, comme apaisé. Que se passait il pour qu'il ressente autant d'émotion alors qu'il ne l'avait laissé que pour une après midi ?

Il se remit en marche, le froid le gelait de plus en plus et sa marque le brûlait, elle le brûlait au plus profond de lui même parce qu'elle lui rappelait constamment qu'il était en mission et normalement il devait ramener le brun mais ça il ne le voulait pas !

Il devrait bien dire un jour à Harry la vérité et il en avait peur aussi, comment réagirait il en apprenant que son ennemie de toujours vivait chez lui ? Qu'ils étaient devenus amis ? qu'ils étaient bien ensemble ? Jamais il lui pardonnerait de lui avoir mentit. Il avait à présente peur, peur de ça !

Il marchait perdu dans ses pensés et s'arrêta devant une boutique, une petite boutique magnifique où on pouvait trouver des fleurs et autres objets. Il y pénétra et la parcouru rapidement. Il aimait bien cette endroit cela lui faisait penser au monde sorcier avec l'ambiance magique et surréaliste.

Il s'arrêta de nouveau mais cette fois ci devant une peluche, nan deux identiques, enfin ce n'était pas des peluches mais plutôt deux chats qui ressemblaient vraiment à des peluches. Leurs pelages étaient blanc comme la neige et l'un avait les yeux d'un vert émeraude lui rappelant ceux normalement d'Harry et l'autre d'un bleu glacier. Les petits chatons le regardaient avec envie.

Le vendeur s'approcha de Draco.

-Ils n'ont qu'3 mois, leur mère ne peut pas les nourrir, je ne sais pas quoi en faire, si vous les voulez, je vous fais un prix.

Draco n'hésita même pas, il hocha la tête ne quittant pas les yeux du chaton.

-Je les prends !

-Bien !

Il les fourra dans les bras et le blond les enroula de suite dans son manteau pour qu'ils n'aient pas froid, les chatons émirent un miaulement et se calfeutrèrent. Draco paya le vendeur et rentra doucement. Pourquoi avait il acheté ces chats ? Harry n'en avait pas besoin, ça allait lui faire encore un poids sur le dos et lui ne pourrais pas l'emmener chez lui, son père détestait les animaux, chose inutile disait il ! Ça ne sert à rien ! Mais lui avait toujours rêver d'avoir une petite boule de poile et là il en avait deux dans les bras, une pour lui et une pour Harry. Si il n'en voulait pas il les donnerait à quelqu'un d'autre tant pis, mais lui voulait garder le sien, celui aux yeux verts si intenses.

Il rentra d'un pas encore remplit de doute et grimpa les escaliers, il toqua à la porte et attendit. Un visage souriant l'accueillit, il entra dans la pièce et faillit en lâcher les chatons. La pièce était plongée dans le noir et le sapin éclairait de ses nombreuses guirlandes donnant ainsi un aspect féerique à l'appartement.

-Alors ??

Draco ne répondit pas à la demande du brun, celui-ci commençait à s'inquiéter se demandant si il avait bien fait les choses, après tout il était aveugle et ne savait pas ce que ça donnait. La voisine lui avait assurée que c'était beau mais là il avait des doutes devant le silence de Draco surtout qu'il n'arrivait pas à savoir ce qu'il ressentait à part la surprise.

Le blond sentant l'angoisse du brun grandir, lâcha un wouaaaaa !!! Et avança un peut.

-C'est… c'est magnifique !!!!

-Sérieux tu aimes ?

-Oui c'est vraiment magique, comment as-tu fais ?

-Disons que j'aime bien faire des mises en scène mais la voisine m'a un peu aidé, je ne vois pas ce que je fais donc il me fallait de l'aide.

Draco examinait la pièce, vraiment s'était époustouflant, il en avait eu le souffle coupé, le survivant était vraiment quelqu'un de surprenant.

-Dis moi ton après midi c'est bien pass ?

-Ouais !!

Il tilta sur les chatons, et prit la main du brun pour le mener au canapé.

-J'ai quelque chose pour toi !

-Pour moi ?

-Oui !

Il le fit s'assoire et retira son manteau posant doucement au sol les chatons, il prit celui qui normalement devait revenir au garçon c'est-à-dire celui aux yeux bleu et lui déposa dans les bras.

-Qu'est ce ?

La boule de poile miaula et se bouina un peu plus contre le brun.

-Un chat ??

-Oui, le vendeur m'a dit que leur mère ne pouvait pas les nourrir, ils ont trois mois.

-On ?

-Oui j'ai son petit frère avec moi !

Harry sourit et caressa la petite boule de poile.

-Tu es vraiment étrange Dray, vraiment étrange merci, c'est très gentil de ta part. On va manger ?

-Avec plaisir !

La soirée se passa ainsi, Harry ne rejeta pas le chaton, l'adorant même beaucoup, le repas fut délicieux. Ils restèrent ainsi ensuite devant le sapin attendant les douze coups de minuit, chacun son chaton sur les genoux, Draco avait dû lui détailler le chat et Harry l'avait imaginé. Il aimait lui aussi beaucoup cette présence. Enfin les douze coups de minuit sonnèrent et Harry se leva pour entrer dans sa chambre et en ressortirent avec un livre dans la main et un autre petit paquet.

-Tien c'est mon tour de t'offrir quelque chose !

Draco en fut surpris et faillit le refuser mais Harry insista et le blond fut bien obligé de l'accepter. Il lu le nom du livre et sourit : Les ailes de l'ange. Ce livre était le préféré d'Harry et celui qu'il lui lisait le soir avant d'aller se coucher et le petit paquet, il allait l'ouvrir lorsqu'Harry l'arrêta.

-Celui tu l'ouvriras plus tard, pas tout de suite.

-Quand ?

-Quand tu penseras que c'est le bon moment mais pas tout de suite.

Draco le regarda étonné puis sourit et le remercia se qui agrandit le sourire du brun. Ils durent cependant écourter la douce soirée car le brun devait prendre ses médicaments et donc il ne resterait pas éveillé longtemps. Il s'endormit même rapidement sur l'épaule du blond qui caressait son chaton. Il le coucha, lorsque quelque chose attira son attention dans la chambre, un objet qui était posé sur le bureau au fond de la pièce, il s'en approcha et remarqua que c'était un bouquin, un petit livre rouge relié d'or. Il ressortit avec et lu le titre : Journal d'une âme solitaire.

Draco passa ses doigts fins sur la couverture et s'assit dans le canapé du salon, il commença à le feuilleter son chaton sur les genoux, l'autre ayant rejoint son maître. Il fut surpris de voir qu'il n'était pas daté mais remplit de mots à la va vite. Il le feuilleta et le lu mais ce qui l'intéressa le plus ce fut lorsqu'il vit malgré le nombre de page ou il parlait de Granger et Weasley son nom apparaître.

_Malfoy m'a encore insulté en me traitant de binoclard, je ne supporte plus ces insultes, elles me font plus de mal qu'autres choses ! Surtout que je sens ma vue baissée, je sens mes yeux me brûler lorsque je fixe trop longtemps un objet, j'ai mal mais je ne le dis pas et encaisse._

_Et voila j'ai encore du m'habituer à ne rien voir durant quelques instants, je ne peut plus rien faire avec mes yeux, j'ai mal, ça me brûle, je sens que Ron et Hermione se doutent de quelque chose mais je ne leur dirais pas, je ne veux pas de leur culpabilité, ni de leur pitié, je crois que je vais partir._

_Voila j'ai joint les actes à la parole et je suis partit sans le dire à personne, sans laissé de trace ni de mot. J'ai fini mes études mais je sens que ma vue est faible. Je pars dans un autre pays et ainsi vivre tranquillement sans ennuies du moins le temps que je verrais._

_J'ai vu le spécialiste du coin, la France est un drôle de pays et je dois dire que les gens y sont tout de même gentils. Ce médecin m'a fait passé des testes et il m'a dit qu'il y avait de grande chance pour que je devienne aveugle. J'ai peur, je ne veux pas vivre dans les ténèbres. Cependant il m'a dit qu'une opération était possible avant et que si mes yeux ne subissaient pas de gros chocs encore durant un moment, il pourrait me la faire._

_ Je pleure, je pleure tellement que s'en est risible, si on me voyait comme ça on me dirait que je suis faible mais j'ai si peur, je suis aveugle et je suis obligé d'écrire par magie dans ce journal. J'ai eu un accident mais après tout je m'en sors que sans la vue, le médecin me l'avait bien dit, pas de choc et il a fallut que je sauve cette petite fille d'une voiture, que je joue le sauveur. Si Malfoy était là il me dirait sûrement que je suis un stupide gryffondor, que j'aurais une fois de plus mieux fait de rester dans l'ombre au lieu de jouer les bons saint Maritain. Mais je crois que je suis maudit et aveugle._

_Cela fait quatre mois que je me débrouille et que je n'ai toujours pas écrit dans ce foutu livre, et je le fais aujourd'hui, pourquoi ? Parce que je me sens seul et délaissé. Je vis à présent dans le noir et rien que le noir même si je vois les sources de lumière heureusement sinon  je me serais déjà jeté par la fenêtre. Mais ça va je me débrouille et l'accepte. J'arrive encore à travailler même si je dois avoir recours à de l'aide, ce n'est pas facile seul lorsqu'on ne voit pas ce qu'on fait mais j'ai l'espoir de voir un jour ce que je fais. _

_Je pense que ce seront les derniers mots que j'écrirais dans ce livre parce que je ne pourrais jamais les relire alors c'est inutile._

_Au revoir cher journal._

Draco s'endormit sur ces quelques mots, il devait sûrement en avoir encore après vu les pages qu'il restait, Harry avait du malgré tout reprendre la rédaction de ce journal mais il ne put le lire, il s'endormit.

Il se réveilla en sursaut avec une terrible douleur aux bras, que se passait il ? Pourquoi sa marque lui faisait elle si mal et maintenant ? Pourquoi ? Il se leva en sursaut en se tenant le bras et se trouva nez à nez avec Harry qui le fixait de son regard vide.

A suivre……………….

Yami qui sifflote : Qui voulait de l'action ???

Aku : tu vas vraiment te faire tuer avec toutes tes fins foireuse ma puce !!

Yami : Moi, nan !!!

Draco : J'ai peur !!!

Aku : Tu peux ?

Harry : Je crois que ça va dégénérer !

Yami : Tu verras bien ?

Harry : Depuis quand je tiens un journal ?

Draco : Ben tu en as un car je l'ai dans les mains !

Harry : Et comment ça se fait que tu l'ais dans les main ?

Draco : Euh et ben, c'est-à-dire que….

Aku : Ben avant que ça parte en baston review please !!!!

Yami : Kisu !!!


	5. les anges sur terre on des ailes, il suf...

**Les yeux du cœur.**

****

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Yami-Rose1** : Voila la suite !!!! En espérant qu'elle te plaira et que tu trouveras bien ce qui s'y passe !!!!Kisu !!!

**Onarluca** : Moi cruel, jamais je n'oserais !!!!!!MDR !!! Voila la suite ma grande !!!Kisu !!

**Lululle **: C'est le problème d'écrire dans un journal !!lol !! Il finit le plus souvent par être lu !!!!! Voila la suite !!Kisu !!

**Laika la Louve** : la suite !!Qui a demandé la suite ??lol !!!! Kisu !!

**celine.s** : J'espère que tu vas mieux depuis la dernière fois !!!!!!! Et puis moi sadique, tu devrais commencer à avoir l'habitude !!lol !! Kisu !!

**blurp3** : MDR !!!! Vois bien Draco partir en courrant !!lol !!! Sûr que ça doit être flippant !!!!!Allez Kisu et missi !!!

**Vif d'or** : Ben vip faut me laisser la vie sauve pour avoir la suite !!lol !! C'est la seule chose bien !!!MDR !!! Pour si Harry sait que Draco est Draco, la réponses est………………vous le saurez en lisant le chapitre de les yeux du cœur !!!!lol !!! Kisu !!

**Kushuma **: Missi bicoup pour ta review !!!!! Je sais que ma fin était méchante, celle là est plus cool!!lol !! Kisu !!!

**Kaorulabelle **: Niack je sais me défendre moi !!!! Je fais du tir pas besoin de prendre des cours !!!! J'ai une carabine dans le coin !!!Je suis sauvée !!!lol !! T'inquiète la voila la suite !!Kisu !!

**POH **: Missi !!!!!!Kisu !!

**Leodie** : lol !!!! J'update fic par fic !!lol !! Voila donc la suite et puis les réponses à tes questions !!!Kisu !!!!

**Soeur de quiproquo** : Tu es en effet la deuxième à me le dire !! Je lis bien Cœur de Cristal, j'adore même cette fic mais pour tout te dire lorsque j'écris je m'inspire un peu de tout !!!Mais ce n'était pas le but qu'elle y ressemble !! Pour la réponse à ta question faut lire la suite !!lol !! Kisu !!!

**Saael'** : Moi aussi j'adore les chats !!! C'est trop Kawai !!!!!Sinon ben voila la suite en espérant toujours qu'elle te plaira et que tu auras les réponses à tes questions !!Kisu !!

**Meiro **: Voila le prochain chapitre !! Si tu passes dans le coin et que je n'ai toujours pas réussis à te joindre, j'ai un problème pour t'envoyer des mails !!!!!!Donc si tu pouvais m'envoyer toi un mail pour voir si je les reçois de toi !!!!Missi !!!!Kisu !!!

**craime fraiche** : rroo curieuse !!!lol !! Le cadeau c'est…………Ben tu le sauras dans la suite mais pas dans ce chapitre !!!lol !!! Kisu !!

**tetedenoeud **: Kikou !!!!! Ben voila la suite !!! Apres c'est le point de vue d'Harry qu'on a eu pour ce que pensaient les autres !!!!!!Ben seuls eux le savent !!lol !!!Kisu !!!

**Melhuiwen** : Ben la suite now !!!lol !! Kisu et missi !!

**Genevieve Black** : MDR !!!!!! Voila la suite, je sais c'est pas très rapide mais je trouve quand même que ça va plus vite que certaines fics que j'écrit !!lol !! Kisu !!

**Sybel 26** : J'aime bien répondre à tes reviews, y a toujours pleins de choses !!!lol !! Alors pour les questions existentielles, Draco est aristocrate et à eu une bonne éducation donc à appris plusieurs langues de plus il part en mission en France, il faut tout de même qu'il sache se débrouiller. Pour Harry disons simplement qu'il est partit vivre en France pour fuir et qu'il a appris sur le tas. Lol !!!

Pour la magie, ce sera expliquer dans le chapitre suivant pas celui la mais l'autre pareille pour les yeux mais je sais pas quand encore mais y aura une explication !!! Vi c'était intentionnel pour Harry, sinon vous auriez découvert trop tôt ce qui va se passer dans ce chapitre et les suivants et ça aurait cassé le rythme !!!! T'inquiète pour le découpage des chapitres, j'écris tellement de fic que je sais ou faut ou pas couper !!!!!lol !!!Peut être retrouveras tu de ton idée conseil dans ce chapitre qui étais déjà écrit !!!! Maintenant me reste plus qu'à faire les autres et là, ça va être dur !!!lol !!!Voila !!!!!!Kisu et j'attend comme toujours ta review avec impatience !!!!KISU !!!

**Tobby** : Contente que tu apprécies cette histoire moi aussi je l'aime bien !!!lol !! Harry aveugle c'est pour ça que je l'ai écrite justement !!!!! On remercie très fort Yuki-san qui m'a fourré l'idée avec sa propre fic !!! Si tu veux la lire elle est pas mal !! Sauf si tu l'as déjà lu !! Ça s'appelle aveuglement !!! Voila !! Kisu !!!!

**céline402 **: J'ai pas pour habitude de faire attendre trois plombes les gens ou alors je préviens !!lol !!! La pane d'inspiration peut en effet arriv !!!MDR !!! Voila donc la suite !!! Kisu !!!

_Voila la suite du chapitre dont personne n'a aimé la fin !!! On comprend d'ailleurs pourquoi !!!!lol !! Fin mieux dans celui là, personne ne sera censé me tuer, normalement !!!! Donc j'attends vos commentaires comme toujours et je remercie tout ceux qui lisent ma fic !!!!!!!!!!!_

_Bonne lecture !!! Du moins j'espère !!!_

**Chapitre 5 : les anges sur terre on des ailes, il suffit juste de trouver la personne qui vous les** **donnera.**

Il sentit la colère du brun s'abattre sur lui, il se tenait toujours le bras et Harry avait dans sa main son journal, le journal, et merde il aurait pas dû encore une fois, il aurait pas dû laisser aller sa curiosité surtout dans un journal magique.

-Je ne pensais pas que tu irais jusqu'à lire mon journal, Dray !

-Je….

-Ne dis rien, je ne veux pas de tes excuses, tu dois être content à présent tu as trouvé ce que tu cherchais !!

-Mais…

-Tu sais à présent tout sur moi ou alors tu n'en as lu que la moiti ?

-Je…..

-Je ne pensais vraiment pas que tu irais jusque là, je te croyais mon ami et pas que tu me poignarderais ainsi dans le dos et encore moins aussi rapidement !

-Hyan !!!

-Ne dis rien, ne me parles pas, avoue que tout ça, que ta gentillesse, ton amitié ce n'était que pour m'amadoué et rien d'autre ?

-Je…

-Dis le moi, tu crois que je me suis laissé avoir, que parce que je suis aveugle, je ne t'avais pas reconnu, allons ne me prend pas pour un imbécile. Des le premier jour j'ai su que c'était toi, ton visage, je le connais par cœur, ta voix aussi, on s'est tellement querellé étant jeune.

Draco encaissa la révélation, dans ce cas si le brun le savait, pourquoi, pourquoi l'avait il laissé pénétré ses défenses, son intimité, tout, pourquoi ?

-Alors si tu savais pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit ? Pourquoi m'avoir fait croire que tu ne le savais pas ?

-Parce que je pensais que tu avait changé, j'ai senti au début que tu étais triste, je ne t'ai pas reconnu du premier coup, ça fait tout de même six ans et six ans c'est long. J'ai mis du temps surtout que tu ne ressemblais plus au Draco de l'époque. Je me suis demandé pourquoi tu étais là, je t'ai mené chez moi !

Il fit une pause et reprit de plus belle.

-C'est lorsque ma voisine t'a demandé pour l'adresse que j'ai comprit que c'était vraiment toi, je t'ai tout de même fait monté. Je voulais savoir moi aussi pourquoi tu étais là, je voulais voir ce que tu allais me faire. Je me suis demandé durant un moment qui t'envoyait, si c'était Dumbledore ou Voldemort. Je t'ai donc laissé ta chance en te proposant de rester chez moi.

Ai prit qui croyait prendre mon cher Draco !

Il y eut un autre silence où Draco étouffa un gémissement de douleur. Harry fit un sourire.

-J'ai cru longtemps que tu essayais bien de devenir mon ami, tu étais gentil avec moi, je me suis dis que je te laisserais une chance plus grande celle de rentrer dans mon cercle fermé, tu es venu à l'hôpital et le médecin à même été jusqu'à te faire confiance, toi mon ennemie.

Draco encaissa le choc, ennemie lui brisait le cœur, il avait tellement mal, les phrases qu'ils disaient lui faisaient tellement mal, Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait il si mal au cœur, la douleur de son bras n'était rien en comparaison de ce qui lui arrivait.

-Hier encore je me suis dis que tu avais changé et que finalement tu ne me voudrais pas de mal, mais là, là j'ai des doutes. Tu as lu mon journal, tu sais à présent comment je suis devenu aveugle et mes points faibles, tu sais ce qui me fait mal, tu sais ce qui me blesse le plus. Et ta douleur au bras me dit bien que tu n'es pas envoyé par Dumbledore que tu es un mangemort à la solde de Voldemort et que tu n'es là que pour une chose : me tuer ou me ramener à lui !

Harry était debout droit comme un I et fixait Draco toujours de son regard vide, Draco tressaillit, il s'était fait prendre à son propre jeu mais si il avait réellement voulu faire du mal au brun alors ce serait fait depuis bel lurette, il ne l'avait pourtant pas fait, pourquoi, parce qu'il se sentait bien pour la première fois, pour cette première fois où il aidait et faisait sourire quelqu'un ou il pensait que sa vie servait à quelque chose. Il prit son poignet dans ses mains et se mit à le triturer, son bras pouvait toujours lui faire mal, la blessure qu'il ressentait à cet endroit était bien pire.

Il laissa échapper un rire hystérique, Harry le faisait rire, voila quelque chose de nouveau, il pleurait des larmes d'hystérie mais complètement. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver comme la vie pouvait être injuste avec les gens parfois. Il était bien un moment, on lui faisait vivre une rêve éveillé et pourquoi ? Pour tout lui prendre d'un coup, pour lui faire envolé tout ce à quoi il aspirait.

Harry ne comprit pas, pourquoi Draco riait il ainsi ? Il ne comprenait pas, il venait de lui dire qu'il savait et tout ce que trouvait le blond à faire, c'est rire.

-Tu me fais rire Harry, vraiment rire !!!

-A bond j'en suis heureux Malfoy !

-Si tu savais mon pauvre si tu savais la moindre chose. Oui, j'ai bien été envoyé ici pour te ramener au QG de Voldemort ! Oui c'était bien pour te tuer ! Mais penses tu que je serais resté aussi longtemps si c'était le cas ? Penses tu que je serais resté dans ce monde si je n'avais que cette mission ? Mon pauvre Potter, ce que tu es pathétique, si je suis resté c'est parce que je voulais en savoir plus sur toi ! Je voulais découvrir pourquoi tu étais si triste et surtout comment tu étais devenu aveugle.

Il rit encore une fois et continua.

-C'est vraiment d'un pathétique tout ça, tu ne trouves pas ? La vie se joue de nous à tour de rôle, elle t'a donné la notoriété, tu es le symbole de notre monde et te voila à fuir. Moi, je n'avais tout ça que par mon père, un nom, je ne suis qu'un nom et je me bats pour une cause d'une imbécillité rare. Ne trouves tu pas que c'est ridicule ? Le destin a voulu que ce soit moi qui te sois envoyé, tu m'as offert une amitié, celle que tu m'avais refusé étant jeune et à présent tu me traites d'ennemie, que je me servais de toi ! Mais ne te rends tu pas comptes que si j'avais voulu, je t'aurais déjà mené à Voldemort pour qu'il te tue, que je n'aurais jamais mentit à mon père en lui disant que tu n'étais pas ici, que tu étais mort et que si je m'absentait aussi longtemps de la maison c'est parce que je batifolait avec une jeune fille. Crois tu que j'aurais été jusque là pour te protéger ?!

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens, la colère lui faisait dire tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, il explosait, son stresse et tout ce qu'il avait enfermé en lui depuis qu'il était arrivé chez le brun. Son masque s'était brisé, le brisant lui même de l'intérieure, le m'étant à nu devant celui qui le traitait d'ennemie. Son visage était baigné de larme et il ne pouvait s'empêché de trituré son poignet.

-Crois tu être le seul à avoir tenté de fuir, de fuir ta condition, ce que tu étais, non, tu n'es pas le seul, tu ne sais pas ce qui se passe dans le monde des sorciers, tu ne sais pas ce qui s'y passe vraiment, ce que les mangemort font, ce sang, tous ses cadavres, le fait de tuer, d'enlever une vie, tu ne le sais pas, tu ne le sais absolument pas, alors arrête de me juger, cesse donc………….

Il tomba à genoux en pleurant toujours, ces rires nerveux se calmaient un peu au fur et à mesure, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait réagit ainsi mais plus il en balançait plus tout allait bien, ça l'apaisait.

Il voulu parler de nouveau mes un sanglot l'en empêcha, le voila au sol, ce n'était qu'un minable, un bon à rien, son éducation était bonne à refaire même pas capable de rester stoïque, même pas capable de rester impassible, capable de rien du tout. Son rire nerveux recommença, il ne pouvait que trouver sa vie d'un pathétique comme ces tragédie grec, pathétique au possible, capable de rien, sa vie ne servait à rien, il avait penser au moins être utile au brun, l'aider mais non, il n'avait fait que s'enfoncer dans sa lente destruction puisqu'il ne servait finalement à rien alors qu'il avais cru le contraire.

-Je suis un minable, ma vie n'est rien, vais sauter tien.

Il avait dit ça en riant et était à présent debout s'approchant lentement de la fenêtre, Harry qui avait entendu les paroles, pâlit, il sentit les déplacements du blond et reconnu sa démarche, il s'approchait de la fenêtre dangereusement, ce ne fut que lorsqu'il sentit l'air frais glisser sur lui qu'il comprit que le blond en était bien capable. Il se rua sur lui et le rattrapa par la taille, il remarqua vite fait que Draco était déjà pratiquement debout sur la rambarde près à sauter.

-Nan mais t'es malade tu veux te tuer ?!!

-T'as trouvé ça tout seul Potter, une fenêtre, des envies suicidaire, tu crois quoi qu'en sautant j'aurais de petites ailes dans le dos et que je m'envolerais ? Hélas nan suivant la gravitation, je m'écraserais au sol comme une merde, un déchet dont personne ne veux et je ne manquerais à personne, on pourra lire dans les journaux : _Draco Malfoy mangemort c'est suicidé en sautant du quatrième étage d'un immeuble en France. On se demande encore ce qu'il faisait à cet endroit ? _

Harry le retint fermement malgré les paroles aberrantes que pouvait débité le blond, il devait faire une crise de mal être aigue, il fallait qu'il se reprenne un bon coup sinon, cet imbécile allait se faire remarquer et un jour de Noël, ce n'était vraiment pas très recommandé. Il le tira un bon coup en arrière et ils s'écrasement dans le salon, la fenêtre se ferma magiquement, Harry la bloqua magiquement en plus pour que le blond ne soit plus tenté de se prendre pour un oiseau.

-POURQUOI T'AS FAIT CA ??!!!! Hurla Draco.

-Pour ton bien !!

-Dis plutôt que tu ne veux pas être découvert et qu'avec mon cadavre sur le dos ça allait te faire de la pub !!!

-De plus mais je n'ai pas envie non plus que tu te prennes pour un oiseau, je ne veux pas de ta mort en plus sur la conscience.

-Saint Potter et sa conscience moi j'en ai pu, tu l'as réduite à néant et puis c'est amusant de mourir, je recommencerais bien l'expérience moi.

- ????

Draco sentit les interrogations du brun, Harry était surpris. Surpris mais de quoi ? De ce qu'il venait de dire assurément, Draco sourit, il avait toute l'attention du garçon.

-Je croyais que tu avais manqué de mourir plus d'une fois Potter, tu ne te rappelles plus de ce que ça fait, quand le souffle froid de la mort se glisse en toi, que tu sens ta vie partir. Ton corps s'affaiblir, ton cerveau fonctionne au ralentit, tes muscles ne te répondent plus, une lumière blanche envahit tes yeux, puis le noir, plus que le noir, ton cœur s'arrête petit à petit, tu ne ressens même pas la douleur là où quelques minutes plutôt ton sang s'écoulait, tu te sens étrangement bien pourtant. La mort est comme une renaissance, ça a au moins le point positif de te faire oublier, oublier tout ce que tu as fait, tout ce qui te détruis de l'intérieure, tu ne ressens plus rien que le froid puis lentement tu t'endors. C'est si apaisant, c'est si agréable.

Au fur et à mesure que Draco disait ces paroles Harry descendait ses doigts le long du bras du blond jusqu'à son poignet et toucha les minces coupures, si fines et pourtant encore là. Des marques qui ne s'effaceraient jamais aussi bien physiquement que moralement. Des marques que la peau si douce sous les doigts du brun garderait éternellement. Il frissonna en pensant au pourquoi il avait fait ça, lui n'en avait jamais eu le courage ou plutôt même aveugle il avait voulu vivre dans l'espoir de revoir un jour l'allée des cerisiers en fleur, le ciel, le soleil et puis ses tableaux, son appart.

-Surpris ou ça aussi tu l'avais devin ? Après tout notre maison ne brille pas par son courage, c'est pour les gryffondors ça, pas pour les serpentards. Fuir et pourtant toi aussi tu l'as fait, tu as fui ! Tout comme moi ! Alors laisse moi sauter puisque même la personne que je voulais aider ne veut pas de moi, je ne sers à rien qu'à me faire haïr et à donner la mort, je veux me débarrasser de tout ce sang !!!

-TU VAS ARRETER TON CIRQUE, OUI !!!!!!!

Draco se tu sur le coup, Harry avait hurler plus qu'il ne voulait mais les inepties du blond lui donnaient mal à la tête, ce qu'il pouvait débiter comme connerie lui qui ne parlait que rarement enfin ce qui ne changeait pas c'est que c'était toujours pour dire des conneries. Il y a des choses qui ne changent pas.

Le brun tenta un instant durant le silence de rassemblé ces idées et donc ce que venait de balancer le blond dans sa crise d'hystérie et de mal être aigue. Il avait dit qu'il avait voulu l'aider, pourquoi ? Pourquoi Draco avait il voulu l'aider lui, l'ennemi de toujours, le survivant ? Mais bon là vu ce qu'avait dit le blond rien ne l'étonnait plus. Il était aussi étrange qu'on puisse le dire de quelqu'un. Mais toutes ses paroles le dérangeaient, Draco ne ressemblait plus au Draco d'avant, il semblait avoir brisé toutes ses barrières d'un coup et donc être aussi vulnérable qu'un enfant. Un enfant à qui la vie n'accorde guère d'importance. Il resserra sa prise sur lui et commença à le serrer dans ses bras. Le blond se calma un peu plus aux gestes si tendre que le brun lui faisait. Mais son cerveau semblait complètement annihilé par sa crise. Harry lui était lucide mais ne savait pas vraiment ce qui s'opérait en lui.

Lorsqu'il su que le blond avait lu son journal il lui en avait voulu a mort surtout qu'il sortait d'un cauchemar de Voldemort et que de sentir la douleur de Draco en plus lui avait fait prendre conscience que cela devait provenir de la marque. Pourquoi ne l'avait il pas laissé s'expliqué au lieu d'être si impulsif ? Ils auraient pu éviter une telle crise. Une chose était sur les voisins devaient à présent être réveillé, et croiraient a une scène de ménage. Scène de ménage ? Mais à quoi pensait il ? Depuis quand s'imaginait il en couple avec Draco ? Depuis quand avait il prit une si grande importance dans sa vie ?

Un picorement contre la fenêtre lui indique qu'un volatil voulait entrer, il ouvrit la fenêtre toujours magiquement retenant fermement Draco au cas où il lui viendrait l'idée de sauter pour de bon. Le chouette voleta jusqu'à lui le blond ne semblait plus vraiment connecté si bien qu'il prit la lettre pour lui et d'un sort il fit lire la lettre. Une voix résonna dans le salon.

_Fils, _

_Je suis ne suis donc pas surpris d'entendre que tu t'es amouraché d'une quelconque française même si je me doute qu'elle soit de sang convenable cependant dis toi su tu ne l'as reverras plus malgré son sourire que tu sembles tellement apprécier._

_Pansy__ Parkinson t'attend de pied ferme, cela fait longtemps qu'elle ne t'a pas vu et Blaise zabini ne s'en sort plus avec elle. C'est lui qui viendra sûrement te chercher si tu tardes à rentrer._

_Lucius Malfoy._

Harry frissonna tellement la lettre était froide et sans amour, Draco se calfeutra même un peu plus contre lui, il avait entendu toute la lettre et ne voulait pas quitter les bras protecteurs d'Harry, il s'y sentait presque protéger de cette glace, de ce détachement qu'employait son père avec lui comme si il n'était pas un être humain.

Harry comprenait quelque peut le blond, sa famille semblait et lui avait toujours semblée étrange mais là. Par contre il sourit au corps recroquevillé contre lui et aux mots que Lucius Malfoy avait employer, sourire chaleureux, la jeune femme rencontrer ne pouvait être que lui et donc ce qui voulait dire que son sourire avait marqué le serpentard.

-Comme ça tu aimes mon sourire ?

Draco sursauta, et rougit Harry sentit la gène du blond et essaya de l'imaginé, il était sur que ça devait le rendre adorable, une minute, Draco adorable voila deux mot qui résonnait bizarrement dans sa tête. Depuis quand éprouvait il de tel chose pour une garçon et encore plus un serpentard qui se trouvait être Draco Malfoy ? Depuis quand avait il des gestes si tendre pour le blond ? Depuis quand son cœur battait aussi vite à cause d'une présence si rapprochée de lui ? Il avait besoin de ne pas être seul c'est tout, mais là ça devenait étrange son corps semblait brûler aux endroits que touchaient le blond, il aimait son odeur et le sentir aussi vulnérable contre lui, lui rappelait qu'il existait lui aussi pour autre chose que pour lui même.

Il aurait du détester Draco d'être venu mettre sa nouvelle vie en l'air, de lui avoir rappeler l'univers de la magie et surtout tout ce qu'il avait laissé là bas, ses amis, les gens qui contaient sur lui mais à quoi pouvait il servir en étant aveugle. A rien assurément, il ne pouvait servir qu'à rien. Et pourtant là, il servait à quelque chose tout comme le blond l'avait cru lui aussi, il voulait l'aider, en savoir plus sur lui, il lui avait raconter le livre sans rien dire, avait gagné la confiance du médecin et n'avait pas profiter de ses instants de faiblesses du aux médicaments. Non, il était resté près de lui, tranquillement à veiller sur lui.

Mais lui aussi avait veillé sur le blond à sa manière, il lui avait montrer sans y penser qu'il pouvait être utile, il se rappelait une fois où le blond avait fait un cauchemar, lui devait ne plus s'en rappeler, mais lui avait sentit sa détresse, entendu ses cries, il s'était levé et l'avait calmé. Il n'avait pas entendu son appel au secours tout comme lui personne ne l'avait entendu non plus. Même pas Dumbledore n'avait comprit qu'il devenait aveugle et qu'il avait besoin de soutient et non pas de le forcer à se battre. Ses yeux le brûlaient tellement qu'il en pleurait, Ron s'était un peu inquiété mais il avait mis ça sur le compte des cauchemars et non pas de sa détresse, de sa cécité qui grandissait chaque jour.

Il resserra sa prise de nouveau sur le blond, passant machinalement sa main en dessinant des arabesques, Draco se sentait si bien, dans ce doux cocon de chaleur, il ne comprenait plus Harry, un coup il lui gueulait dessus et à présent il le réconfortait. Il aimait sa présence, il s'y était habitué durant son séjour ici et ne pourrait probablement plus s'en passé. Jamais il n'avait ressentit autant d'émotion pour ses conquêtes d'une nuit et il ne ressentait pas la même chose que pour Zabini. Ce n'était donc pas qu'un flirt, ni une amitié, il y avait autre chose, des sentiments ? Mais comment pouvait il le savoir puisqu'il n'avait jamais aimé, jamais son père ne lui avait laissé le temps d'aimer quelqu'un et encore moins un homme. Voila il ne l'avait pas dit mais suggéré, il aimait Harry, il aimait le brun, un garçon, un gryffondor, le sauveur de l'humanité, celui dont tout le monde parlait, la star du monde sorcier.

Il releva le visage vers le brun, il semblait réfléchir, il était mignon, il avait des traits fins et une peau un peu matte sous lui il sentait son corps fin et musclé ce qui montrait qu'il faisait encore du sport, sûrement dans sa chambre, il dégageait une douce odeur de son corps qui lui faisait perdre ses sens, il était bien comme ça mais pourquoi avait il des sentiments pour le brun ? Pourquoi était il tombé amoureux de lui alors qu'ils étaient censé être ennemie ?

Il ne réfléchit pas plus, sa crise ayant brisé tout ce qui le faisait, il n'avait plus le résonnement cohérant que son père aurait voulu qu'il tienne, il n'était plus un pion mais lui même et là il avait envi que d'une chose les lèvres du brun.

-Draco je………..

Il n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase que le blond captura ses lèvres, ses lèvres qui l'attiraient tant. Il les posa doucement le temps que le brun s'habitue à lui et se remette de ce qui venait de se passer pour qu'il puisse le repousser aux cas où. Mais bien que surpris, il ne le repoussa pas sortant même un bout de sa langue pour la passé sur celles de son vis-à-vis qui trop heureux de le voir prendre cette initiative ouvrit légèrement afin de la laissé entrer. Les deux langues commencèrent alors une danse lente afin de se goûter, de se découvrir, puis le rythme s'accéléra et la passion prit place, aucun des deux ne voulait que ce contact cesse mais vient un moment où il faut de l'air et ils durent ce lâcher.

Draco avait les yeux pétillants et Harry les joues légèrement rougis, mais il souriait. L'un et l'autre attendaient un mouvement, un geste pour savoir ce qu'il devait faire maintenant mais ils ne bougèrent pas savourant encore le goût de l'autre. Ce fut les deux chatons qui sentant que la colère de leur maître était passé qui cassèrent le silence pesant en miaulant. Les deux garçons sourirent et se fut Harry qui prit la parole.

-Désolé Draco je n'aurais pas du te crier dessus comme ça, on aurait du en discuter.

-Moi aussi je m'excuse, je n'aurais pas du lire ton journal et te dire la vérité depuis le début.

Ils se sourirent de nouveau avant de s'embrasser bien plus que les mots, les gestes sont parfois plus utiles. Ils restèrent un moment dans les bras de l'autre avant de capturer les lèvres de l'autre une fois de plus.

_Cela avait débuté par de la haine puis continué avec de l'amitié pour finir avec un sentiment plus doux : l'amour. Mais la vie n'est pas facile pour deux anges qui s'aiment, arrive un jour ou Dieu ne le veut ainsi et vient tout bouleverser._

**A suivre………..**

Yami : Et voila crise et rapprochement.

Draco : T'as vu pour quoi tu me fais passer un hystérique.

Aku : Moi je t'imagines bien en pleine crise d'hystérie et puis je te rappelle que c'est pas Yami qui t'as mis hystérique mais moi !!

Draco : Osecour, ils sont deux et à deux c'est pire !!

Yami et Aku : Niack Niack !!

Harry : Allons moi j'aime bien quand tu fais une crise, il est plus facile de voir tes sentiments.

Draco : GniaGniaGnia !!

Yami : Soit content t'es casé au moins !

Aku : Et tu l'as embrassé ce que tu attendais depuis le début de l'histoire.

Harry souriant sadiquement : C'est vrai ça mon cœur ?

Draco virant au rouge tomate : Euh oui !!

Yami et Aku : Ben voila une bonne chose de faite, la suite now !

Review please pour nous dire si ça plait toujours autant, si ça n'a pas trop été foireux ?!

Kisu


	6. Le destin n’est pas toujours clément env...

**Les yeux du cœur.**

Réponses aux reviews :

**onarluca **: Moi brave fifille !! tu vas voir la fin de ce chapitre comme il va te plaire !!!!!Kisu ma grande !

**Lululle **: Missi bicoup !!! En espérant que la suite te plaise ! Kisu

**Melhuiwen** : Et oui enfin ensemble !!!lol !! J'ai hésité à faire un chapitre de plus avant de les mettre ensemble mais j'avais pas d'idée !!MDR !!! Bref moi je l'aime bien Blaise !!!!Kisu !!

**Tobby** :Vi certes, sont si choupi ensemble lors de ce merveilleux premier baiser !!!!Lol !!! Vi j'espère que t'as réussis ton bac moi j'ai mon orale de français mardi !!! Vi ils savent pas ce qu'ils ratent, un slash c'est si mignon !!lol !!!! Kisu !!

**Yami-Rose1** : Voila la suite !!Kisu !!

**celine.s** : Pas grave, j'espère que t'as bien fait du basket !!!Kisu !!

**Laika la Louve** : Vip c'est un sacré handicap mais bon moi je pense que finalement ce n'en est pas vraiment un. Parfois mieux vaut ne pas voir et faire confiance à ce qu'on ressent !!lol !! Serais tu devin ??LOL !!! Kisu !!

**tete de noeud** : Dur dur !!!lol !!! Et non ça ne finira jamais, enfin si un jour lol !!!Kisu !!!

**lapieuvredudesert** : Pas grave pour le retard, chacun suit à son rythme, moi aussi il m'arrive d'avoir du retard sur des chapitres que je lis !!!lol !!! Ben nan Harry pouvait pas demander à Draco de partir sinon me serais retrouvé dans la merde pour écrire la suite quoi que, et puis vous auriez râl !!lol !! Kisu

**céline402** : lol !!!! La phrase de fin est juste une mise en forme !!!mdr !! C'est le livre enfin d'une certaine manière, je mets des passages du livre qu'adore Harry !!!lol !! Sinon ben je pensais que vous auriez été plus à trouver que Harry avait compris pour Draco mais bon, c'est drôle ainsi !!Surprise !!! Lol !! Kisu !

**Kushuma **: t'inquiète, je ne le prends pas mal !! Vais aire attention !!!! Et puis une bonne discussion c'est toujours mieux !!Kisu !!

**Genevieve Black **: Vive le slash, vi t'as raison!!lol!!!! Alors vi des bisous, des bisous!!!lol !! Voila la suite !! Kisu !!

**Vif d'or** : Mystère ??? Que va-t-il se passer ???? lol !!!! Nan c'est rien, je pète un câble devant mon laptop !!Kisu !!

**craime fraiche** : nan tu ne seras pas pour le cadeau !!! Et puis tu le découvriras dans le prochain chapitre !!!Niack !!! Vip seulement le prochain, va falloir attendre !!!!MDR !!!! Kisu !!

**love-spike** : Missi quand même de laisser un petit mot !!! Voila la suite et puis ben bon courage pour pouvoir lire tranquille !!Kisu !!!

**Sybel 26** : Vi missi pour le conseil, je vais en tenir compte !!!! Pour les réponses existentielles :

-Pansy a-t-elle embellit depuis Poudlard !! Hm ?? Bonne question, je sais pas !!lol !!!

-Vip ils ont un noms les deux chatons, tu le découvriras dans ce chapitre, j'ai eu du mal à trouver le nom du second chaton d'ailleurs !!!!

-ça tu l'apprendras petit à petit mais déjà un peu de réponse dans celui l !!!!

-L'odeur d'Harry c'est son bain douche mdr, j'ai du en parler dans un chapitre mais je retrouve plus o !! --o avec une odeur viril qui lui appartient !! Et puis Draco de même, mais amande douce pour le bain douche !

-Le cadeau d'Harry, découverte dans le prochain chapitre !!Niack !!

Pour le reste ben tu verras ce qu'il se passe ???? Kisu et encore missi pour cette super review !!

**Meiro** : Lol, maintenant je sais l'écrire !!!! Hâte !!Hâte !!!MDR !!! bref voila la suite miss et puis ben tu verras bien !!!KISU !!

**Angel Boo** : Missi pour toutes les reviews !! Tu sais que je t'adore toi !!lol !!! Voila la suite en espérant que tu aimeras !!Kisu !!

**Onna Heera Bis** : Lol sont toujours beaux nos chouchou !!!! Voila la suite !!!Kisu !!!

**lyly** : vi il est super en hystérique le pitit Dragon !!lol !! Kisu !!

**XD** : Je sais c'est sadique de ma part de mettre de pitites phrases du style mais je peux pas m'en empêcher !!Kisu

_Alors alors, que dire, je ne sais pas, Ah si d'abord merci !!!lol !! Pour tout !! Bref je suis vraiment heureuse d'être une fanfiqueuse que ma fic préférée, et oui vous avez bien entendu c'est celle que je préfère vous plaise autant !!!_

_J'aimerais vraiment qu'au prochain chapitre on dépasse les cent reviews, c'est pas trop dur, et je compte sur vous vraiment !!! Vous allez me faire plaisir, nan ? Comment ça, c'est parce que je suis méchante avec mes fins de chapitre !!! OUIN !!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Bref arrêtons le délire, je ne sais pas ce que j'ai ce soir mais je pète un câble, sûrement parce que je me dis que mardi je passe mon oral de français et que j'ai toujours rien foutu !!!!MDR !!!! Bref voila donc la suite !!!_

_Bonne lecture et je vous adore tous !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

**Chapitre 6 : Le destin n'est pas toujours clément envers deux âmes.**

Après la crise du blond et les baisers qui s'en suivirent, Harry sentit Draco s'affaisser contre lui. Le choc psychologique et la nuit incomplète qu'il avait passées, eurent raison de lui et il s'endormit dans les bras puissant du brun. Harry le regarda sans le voir, imaginant en tançant de ses doigts, le contour de son visage, comment il devait être, il sourit aux traits décontractés et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes avant de se lever et de le coucher sur son lit tout en le bordant. Il soupira, sa présence lui faisait du bien mais en même temps elle était synonyme de changement, sa vie allait être modifiée par l'élément perturbateur blond à l'odeur d'amande douce.

Il le laissa, les pâles rayons du soleil traversaient la fenêtre du salon, il sentit la douce chaleur sur sa peau, il n'avait rien à faire aujourd'hui alors pourquoi pas ressortir le matériel. Il entra dans sa chambre et ouvrit la porte du placard au fond. Ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas utilisé, il s'aida un peu de la magie et s'installa dans le salon, au soleil. Il sourit et se concentra.

Draco se réveilla avec une impression de bien être même si la chaleur avait disparu il sentait une aura de réconfort dans l'appartement. Harry n'était plus en colère, la marque ne lui faisait plus mal et il se sentait serein. Il se remémora les événements du matin, la crise, les lèvres du brun sur les siennes, cette impression de sécurité. Il s'enroula dans le drap, il s'était laissé aller comme jamais, il avait craqué, juste craqué. Un Malfoy ne craquait pas mais là, devant Harry en colère, il n'avait pas résisté. Son cœur s'était brisé aux paroles blessantes, puis doucement les souvenirs avaient fusés. Il passa et repassa ses doigts sur les fines coupures, Harry savait tout à présent et malgré les baisers échangés, il avait peur que lorsqu'il allait sortir de la pièce le brun lui en voudrait. Il soupira avant de quitter le lit. Il se drapa du fin tissu, et sortit de la chambre pour tomber sur un tableau encore plus magnifique qu'il n'aurait pensé.

Au milieu de la salle, les rayons du soleil reflétant dans ses mèches brunes, Harry dessinait. Draco fit un pas mais le brun le sentit, il se tourna lui adressant un magnifique sourire qui enleva tous les doutes du blond.

-Bien dormit ?

-O…oui !!!

-Tant mieux !!

Harry lui sourit de nouveau et retourna à sa toile, Draco s'avança doucement et passa sa tête par-dessus l'épaule de son petit ami, sur la grande feuille blanche il y avait un ange, il était en noir et blanc certes, car le brun le faisait au fusain mais c'était tout aussi magique. Draco le détailla et remarqua au bout d'un moment la ressemblance étrange. Harry ajusta un coup de fusain sur la lèvre de l'ange pour lui donner un peu plus de profondeur et se tourna vers Draco pour capturer les siennes.

-Ça doit être juste ça ?

-Juste ça quoi ?

-Tes lèvres !!

Draco regarda encore une fois le portrait de l'ange, sans aucun doute, c'était lui mais comment le blond sans le voir, avait pu tracer les traits de son visage aussi facilement.

-Tu le trouves comment ?

-Moi ?

-Qui d'autre vois tu dans cette pièce à part les deux fripons que t'as ramen !!

Draco sourit à l'évocation des deux chatons, puis enlaça Harry, l'embrassant dans le cou.

-C'est magnifique, vraiment !

-Content que ça te plaise, si un jour je revois, je le ferais en couleur, là, j'aurais peur de me tromper dans les teintes, elles ont du changé depuis.

-Pourquoi un ange, Harry ?

Harry se tourna vers lui et captura cette bouche qui posait décidément beaucoup de question.

-Parce que tu es mon ange !!

Et ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau.

« « « « « « « «

La semaine se passa ainsi, tout doucement pour le couple qui se formait. Les voisins n'avaient rien dit pour le bruit de la dernière fois, heureux de voir sur le visage du petit anglais qui était arrivé quelques années plutôt, la joie de vivre et non plus ce visage mélancolique.

De leur appartement sortait des rires, les invités des voisins crurent un moment qu'il y avait de jeunes enfants mais non, c'était juste Draco et Harry qui s'amusaient en se racontant de vieux souvenirs ou simplement un des chatons qui avaient fait une bêtise et sur le coup était vraiment trop mignon.

Durant leurs soirées tranquilles dans le canapé à regarder le sapin de noël clignoter et répandre une douce odeur de verdure dans l'appartement, les deux garçons se racontèrent leurs peines et leurs joies. Les non dit furent dit, les barrières passées.

Harry raconta ce que le blond n'avait pas lu dans le journal, ces doutes, ces pleurs la nuit, ces visions. Il avait voulu fuir, loin, à cause de ses yeux certes mais peut être aussi parce que e poids de n'être qu'un pion sur un échiquier ne le tentait pas. Prophétie ou pas, il n'en pouvait plus, trop de choses pesaient sur lui. Draco lui caressait doucement le dos l'incitant à se confesser, à enlever le poids du silence. Ils étaient tous les deux, rien que tous les deux, et ils parlaient à cœur ouvert.

Draco lui raconta à son tour comment de fil en aiguille il était devenu mangemort, ses parents qui l'avaient forcés, l'amour qu'ils ne lui avaient jamais apporté, le nom Malfoy qu'il devait porter. Lui aussi avait un fardeau, celui d'être ce qu'il ne voulait finalement plus être tout comme Harry. Sauf que lui n'avait pas pu fuir. Voldemort était bel et bien un monstre et il reléguait les basses besognes à ses fidèles mangemorts. Le sang, les cries, tout, tout n'était plus que souffrance en lui et autour de lui. Il avait alors voulu s'éloigner de tout ça, et avait accepté la mission de le retrouver.

De fil en aiguille ils en vinrent à se dire que la guerre était stupide mais qu'ils n'y couperaient pas. S'ils voulaient vivre tranquillement, ils devraient affronter le passé.

« « « « « « «

Draco marchait doucement dans les rues, Harry avait un rendez vous ce matin même à l'hôpital et il n'avait pas voulu qu'il l'accompagne, préférant être seul. Draco avait bien comprit que le brun ne voulait pas qu'il le voit pleurer si la réponse était négative, il l'avait accepté même si ça lui faisait un pincement au cœur de voir Harry distant avec lui. Il se rendit donc au centre commerciale pour s'y promener à l'abris du froid et puis il devait acheter de quoi manger pour se soir parce qu'à force de rester enfermer dans l'appartement à se câliner, parler et autre. Il n'y avait plus rien dans le frigo et les chatons réclamaient. Emerald et Sky pouvaient vraiment être de vrai fripon. On sentait que le premier de l'an était passé depuis peu de temps. Les vendeurs avaient moins de travail mais tout de même, les gens étaient moins de sortis ou alors en groupes d'amis.

Il soupira, qu'allait il lui arriver maintenant, il n'avait pas répondu à la lettre de son père, il ne voulait pas d'ailleurs. Il aurait aimé que rien de tous ça n'arrive, que lui et Harry restent ensemble mais le destin ne voulait pas ainsi.

Une main ferme se posa sur son épaule alors qu'il passait devant le supermarché où il devait faire ces emplettes. Il reconnu la poigne sans même se tourner, l'odeur de son meilleur ami était reconnaissable et puis il n'y avait que lui pour l'interpeller ainsi.

-Déj !!!

-Et bien merci Draco, c'est toujours agréable à entendre !!

Draco se tourna vers Blaise qui portait un long manteau noir, ces courts cheveux bruns descendaient à présent en une petite queue de cheval qui était assez ridicule. Draco sourit, Blaise ne changerait jamais. Il portait aussi une paire de lunette noire et tout le monde se retournait sur son passage, il faisait presque agent secret comme ça.

-Toujours aussi discret !

-Que veux tu, on ne change pas !!!

Draco haussa les épaules et entra dans le magasin accompagné de Blaise, il commença à faire ses courses réfléchissant à ce qu'Harry aimerait cuisiner ou manger ce soir s'il ne pouvait pas le faire. Il se tourna vers Blaise, lui aussi mangerait avec eux.

-Tu veux manger quoi ce soir ?

Le châtain le regarda surpris.

-Rien, si c'est toi qui cuisines !!

-Très drôle !! Nan ce n'est pas moi !!

Le châtain le regarda de nouveau, Lucius lui avait dit qu'il s'était amouracher d'une jeune fille, alors peut être serait ce elle ? Ils firent le reste des courses, Draco n'oublia pas le lait pour les chatons, il ne voulait plus les entendre miauler. Il passa à la caisse et il reconnut la jeune voisine d'Harry à qu'il avait dû aller demander des œufs parce qu'il venait de ce rendre compte qu'il n'avait plus rien à manger, ils avaient finalement dîner chez eux la veille.

-Dray ? Enfin tu te décides à faire les courses !!! Hyan n'est pas avec toi !

-Nan, il est à l'hôpital, examen pour ses yeux !

-Ah oui c'est vrai ! J'espère que ce sera positif cette fois ci !

-Moi aussi !!! Fit Draco avec un sourire un peu triste.

La vendeuse en fit un plus grand afin de l'encourager.

-Allez ne perd pas espoir, je suis sûre que ce coup ci se sera la bonne !

Draco lui rendit son sourire, paya et la salua amicalement. Blaise avait suivit l'échange malgré le peu qu'il comprenait car s'était avant tout du français mais il ne dit rien. En sortant il s'assirent à un café. Draco posa ses sacs au sol et commanda un café bien serré. Blaise un chocolat chaud. Après un moment de silence le châtain le brisa.

-Qui est Hyan ?

-La personne chez qui j'habite !

-Draco !!!

Le blond releva la tête, le regard sérieux qui montrait à son meilleur ami que ça ne servait à rein de répliquer.

-Tu l'aimes ?

Draco sursauta et fixa le châtain qui avait prit lui aussi une mine sérieuse.

-Draco tu n'as jamais été aussi inquiet pour quelqu'un !

Blaise prit les mains de son meilleur ami qui tremblait un peu et passa ses doigts sur les fines coupures. C'est lui qui l'avait trouvé ce jour là, c'est lui qui l'avait sauvé et c'est à partir de ça que leur amitié avait évolué.

-Oui je l'aime !

Blaise recula et porta son chocolat à ses lèvres. Puis il s'avança de nouveau.

-Draco tu sais au moins dans quoi tu t'embarques ? Lucius ne voudra jamais que tu ais une relation avec un moldu et puis Pansy…

-Ce n'est pas un moldu Blaise, et puis mon père peut dire ce qu'il veut je m'en moque. Je l'aime et il ne lui fera aucun mal.

Draco avait dit ça, prenant soin de détacher chaque syllabe.

-De toute manière il ne pourra pas lui faire de mal.

Draco but une gorgée de son café, Lucius n'avait pas le niveau pour battre Harry Potter, il ne l'aurait jamais et lui non plus ne le laisserais pas lui faire du mal. Il l'aimait trop pour le voir souffrir.

-Draco si ce n'est pas un moldu, c'est un sorcier ?

-Nan ce n'est ni un moldu ni un sorcier, c'est juste la personne que j'aime et je te défends de lui faire du mal ce soir !

Blaise sourit devant la mine de son meilleur ami, il avait changé, ce garçon avait changé quelque chose dans le regard de son petit dragon, ses yeux avaient à présent au fond d'eux, une étincelle de vie qu'il n'y avait plus depuis qu'il avait rejoint l'ordre de Voldemort et qui avait complètement disparut après son suicide raté.

-Très bien, tu as ma parole !!!

Ils finirent leur café et se levèrent pour partir. Blaise aida Draco à porter les paquets. Ils marchèrent en silence dans le froid. Draco saluait de temps en temps des personnes de sa connaissance. Ils arrivèrent rue des cerisiers puis à l'appartement. Plus ils avançaient plus Blaise sentait Draco peu sur de lui. Ils arrivèrent enfin devant la porte, elle n'était pas fermée signe évident qu'Harry était rentré.

Il poussa la porte, le salon était silencieux pas de trace du brun. Son cœur rata un battement à l'idée que l'opération ne soit pas faisable, qu'Harry se soit terré quelque part. Il passa la porte et eut à peine le temps d'esquisser le moindre geste qu'une touffe brune lui sauta dessus. Le blond lâcha ses courses sur le coup pour tomber en arrière sur les fesses, le visage de son petit ami dans sa chemise. Il n'osa pas poser la question de peur de la réaction mais Harry sentant son angoisse, releva un visage souriant.

-Ça marche !!! L'opération est faisable !!!! Je vais pouvoir revoir du moins si tout réussit !!! Mais il y a encore plus de chance qu'avant!!!!!!

Draco devant cette joie et la nouvelle le serra dans ses bras.

Mais c'est génial !!! Tu m'as fait peur, abruti !!!

Harry se prit une tape sur la tête et releva le visage vers celui tant aimé et auquel il mettrait bientôt des couleurs, des traits, une image. Il captura ses lèvres.

-Je vais bientôt pouvoir te voir !! Tout revoir !!!

Blaise ne comprenant pas tout malgré que ce soit en anglais avait vu par contre que le jeune garçon qui était dans les bras de Draco était aveugle et surtout qu'ils s'aimaient vraiment. Il se racla la gorge pour ne pas rester sur le pallier. Harry se releva d'un bond cherchant la personne, il frissonna un moment. Draco se releva.

-Voici Blaise Zabini, mon meilleur ami.

Harry sursauta au nom et ce rappela brusquement de la lettre de Lucius, il murmura un vague déjà et se tourna pour rejoindre le comptoir afin d'y faire déposer les courses. Le châtain se demanda une fois de plus pourquoi les deux lui disaient déjà. Apparemment il n'était pas vraiment le bienvenu dans le couple. Un chaton s'approcha de lui et vint se frotter contre ses jambes, il se baissa et le ramassa notant les yeux glace de celui-ci.

-Ils ont faim et c'est toi qui portes leur nourriture !! Dit gentiment Harry.

Il lui tendit les paquet que le brun prit et posa sur la table Draco l'aida à ranger, puis installa la nourriture pour les deux affamés. Blaise vit un deuxième chaton sauté du canapé pour se précipiter sur la gamelle.

-Je me demande encore d'où t'es venu l'idée de ramener deux ventres sur patte ici !!!

-Ose me dire que tu ne les aimes pas ?

-Ose dire que tu n'as pas eu envi de les stupefixié hier pour qu'ils se taisent !

Draco fit la moue. Blaise entendant le sortilège s'avança doucement.

-Alors vous êtes bien un sorcier !!

-Dra…il ne vous a rien dit ?

Blaise se tourna vers le blond qui prit un air pas pour le moins concerné, puis le blond regarda Harry.

-Je me suis dis que ce serait plus simple si tu le faisais toi-même.

-Pff en ça tu n'as pas changé Malfoy !

Le châtain fit un saut en entendant le nom de famille de Draco.

-Bon et bien puisqu'il le faut et puis Draco te fait confiance s'il t'a ramené ici. Hyan Princ mais tu peux m'appeler Harry lorsque nous sommes seuls, seulement dans ces cas là.

-Harry ? Draco ne me dis pas que c'est Potter !!

Le blond lui fit un petit sourire et s'approcha de son petit ami l'enlaçant.

-Et bien même si c'était le cas, qu'est ce que tu ferais ? Tu le tuerais ! Dans ce cas tu sais ce que tu devras faire avec, me tuer !

Blaise regarda le couple ainsi unie devant lui, dans quoi son meilleur ami avait il encore été se fourrer.

**A suivre…….**

Yami : RRRRRROoooooooo que je suis méchante !!!!

Aku : Tu signes vraiment ton arrêt de mort !!!

Draco : Que veux tu elle as comprit que les lecteurs ne pouvaient pas la tuer tant qu'il voulait la suite !!!!!

Harry : Elle peut être intelligente quand elle le veut !!

Yami : Nan mais, c'est quoi c'est façon de parler de moi !! Je vous ai entendu !!!

Aku : C'était fait pour baka !!!

Yami : Maieuuuuu sont missant avec moi tous !!

Blaise : Je suis tombé chez les fous !!!

Draco : On s'y habitue !!

Yami : Tu veux dire quoi par ça ???

Harry : Draco tu devrais arrêter de l'énervé si tu veux pas qu'il nous arrive malheur dans la suite.

Aku : Bien dit Harry !!

Draco : Bon je me tais alors !!

Yami : Une petite review et puis comme me la si bien conseiller Sybel, je vous pose la bonne question de savoir comment vous voyez la suite !!!Veux des avis, sinon ben pas de suite !!!!Niack !

**Kisu**


	7. Une amitié plus forte que tout

**Les yeux du cœur.**

Réponses aux reviews :

**Melhuiwen **: C'est tout simple, Harry est un sorcier puissant, il crée lui même le dessin, donc il l'a formé dans sa tête !!! Pas plus compliqu !!lol !! Voila la réponse !! Kisu !!

**Tobby, Yami-Rose1, lapieuvredudesert, craime fraiche, celine.s, lyly, Selann Yui, tete de noeud, Lululle, la lycan, Eowyn Malefoy, POH, Genevieve Black** !! Voila je tenais à vous remercier pour votre review, je vous adore !!!

**Onarluca** : C'est sûr que ça ne m'aide pas beaucoup !!lol !! Mais missi tout de même d'avoir répondu !!! Kisu ma grande !!

**Laika la Louve** : Tu me disais juste que Blaise aller débarqué, c'est pour ça !!lol !!! Kisu !!

**Angel Boo** : Copineuuuuu !!! Je t'adore !! Meu nan faut pas crier, aller voici the suite !! Kisu !!

**Dawnay** : Et bien heureuse de voir quelqu'un sortir de l'ombre !!! Et bien, j'attends tes reviews avec impatience !!!! Kisu !!

**manehou** : Ben tu sais avec le temps, faut s'attendre à tout !! Kisu !!

**Meiro** : Et ben, tu verras si ton souhait est respecté, moi-même je ne sais pas comment finira cette fic !! Et là tu es vachement bien avancée !!!Kisu !!

**Ange de la mort** : Missi la miss !!! C'est vraiment gentil ce que tu me dis !!! Voila la suite !! Kisu tout plein !!

**crazysnape** : C'est vrai que c'est une vision !!!!!! A toi de me dire maintenant si celle que j'ai fait te plait !! Kisu !!

**Vif d'or** : Pour le moment le rating est comme ça mais y a un lemon prévu depuis peut, donc je vais devoir changer ça !!! Sinon, ben tout le monde t'embrasse aussi, même les trois garçons !!! Allez kisu !!

**akashana **: Je vais essayer de faire le dessin de Draco en ange !! Mais je ne garanti rien !!!! Kisu !!

**Sybel**** 26** : lol !!! Sinon, que dire à part que ben tu verras bien si ton troisieme œil a vu juste !! Kisu !!

**lovespike** : Pour l'histoire de la bêta, je suis désolée ! Pour ce chapitre là, ce sera sans bêta, sinon, j'en ai une !!! Tu ne m'en veux pas !!! Kisu !!

_Bon je m'excuse pour les réponses rapides mais c'était ça ou le chapitre dans trois plombes !!!!!!_

_Voila, Missi à tout le monde !!_

_Bonne lecture !_

Chapitre 7 : Une amitié plus forte que tout.

Blaise était debout devant le couple unit. Son meilleur ami s'était vraiment épanouit, ça ne l'aurait pas gêner que ce soit un garçon, un moldu, mais Harry Potter. Draco était tombé amoureux de la cible de sa mission. Il était un peu déstabilisé par tout ça. Comment tout cela avait pu arrivé, comment Draco avait pu tomber autant amoureux de son ennemie de toujours, enfin de compte peu être que cela n'était pas un hasard, peut être que ça aurait du être ainsi. Trop de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête, il commençait à en avoir le tournis.

- Je peux m'asseoir ?

Les deux amoureux furent quelque peu surpris par les propos de Blaise mais Harry acquiesça, puis ne sentant rien de très agressif dans le mangemort il se remit en activité. Draco alla s'asseoir en face de Blaise.

- Tu veux boire quelque chose ? Demanda le blond.

- Mouais un verre d'eau.

Harry le lui déposa directement sous le nez. Puis rejoignit le blond dans le canapé. Les deux chatons vinrent directement se lover sur leur maître respectif. La tension s'accentua un peu, a vrai dire personne ne savait par quoi commencer. Blaise se sentant un peu dépassé mais tout de même l'intrus décida d'engager la conversation. Apres tout Draco était son meilleur ami.

- Puis je avoir quelques explications ou alors c'est du domaine secret !

Le blond une main sur le pelage d'Emerald, fixa son meilleur ami, Blaise avait dit ça d'un ton amusé, il savait au fond de lui que le mangemort ne ferait jamais rien contre lui, depuis son suicide, il n'avait jamais rien fait qui puisse lui porter préjudice allant même jusqu'à le couvrir de temps en temps.

- Et bien je pense que tu peux oui, Harry ça ne te dérange pas ?

Harry fixa un moment de ses yeux vides Blaise, le jeune homme se sentait sonder, le regard vide de l'aveugle était terrible avant déjà ses yeux émeraudes étaient perçant mais là depuis que toute flamme de vie avait disparu tout semblait décuplé. Harry fit un faible sourire et se tourna vers Draco.

- Nan ça ne me dérange absolument pas !

Draco lui rendit son sourire et se tourna vers son meilleur ami.

- Bien tu sais que j'ai été envoyé ici en mission pour retrouver Harry Potter en suivant une bête piste et ben en effet je suis tombé sur lui alors que je croyais que ce n'était qu'un simple moldu. Puis en découvrant son identité j'ai ressenti le besoin de savoir pourquoi le célèbre Harry Potter avait fuit le monde sorcier et comment était il devenu aveugle. Pensant qu'il ne m'avait pas reconnu, j'ai décidé de fouiner un peu et puis de fils en aiguille je me suis fait prendre à mon propre jeu et du coup c'est Harry qui m'a bien eu. Il savait depuis le début que c'était moi et puis tout c'est un peu bousculé, sentiments, amitié, amour, engueulade et puis voila.

Draco jouait machinalement avec ses mains, habitude qu'il avait quand il se lançait dans des explications plus que complexes et qu'il ne voulait pas pour autant parler de tout. Harry sentant le trouble de son petit ami prit lui la parole.

- Je sais que nous ne nous connaissons pas très bien Blaise, je sais aussi que tu ne me portes pas dans ton cœur tout comme moi il y a des années avec la guerre entre Gryffondor et Serpentard mais je dois te dire car je sais ce que tu représente pour Draco, que je suis certes aveugle mais que cela ne m'empêche absolument pas de comprendre ce qui se passe. J'aime Draco, ça j'en suis sûr et certain, je suis conscient de ce pourquoi tu es là, je sais aussi que tu es toi, un peu perdu et que tu ne sais plus quoi faire. Tirailler entre ton rôle de mangemort et donc ton maître et que de l'autre coté il y a ton meilleur ami. Petit ami de votre pire ennemie. Choix difficile mais je pense que tu feras le bon choix suivant ton cœur.

Harry se leva et partit dans sa chambre, laissant ainsi un peu d'intimité aux deux garçons qui en avaient sûrement besoin, ce n'était pas à lui d'interférer là dedans. Il s'allongea sur le lit les deux chatons sur son ventre, eux aussi avaient bien comprit qu'il fallait laisser les deux hommes dans le salon. Harry laissa ses mains se balader sur les pelages des chats, se calme allait lui manquer parce qu'incontestablement tout allait changer aujourd'hui. Ou Blaise les aiderait ou il les vendrait, bien qu'il choisirais l'un ou l'autre, le fait que la guerre allait reprendre pour lui, qu'il allait devoir se battre de nouveau, revoir obligatoirement tout le monde le gênait mais de toute manière il ne serait pas seul. Draco serait là.

Dans le salon, la tension avait baisser au parole du brun puis des qu'il était partit Blaise s'était laissé tomber en arrière sur le dossier du fauteuil.

- Hm, il a bien mûrit le petit Gryffy !

- Oui sa cécité et solitude !

- Comment ?

- Et bien je ne sais pas si je devrais te le dire après tout, je ne sais pas ou vont partir les informations, si tu ne le vendras pas au maître, si tu ne me trahiras pas tout comme la fait Crabbe et Goyle et Marxis.

Au souvenir de cette traîtrise, le blond trembla, ces deux là était si bête qu'ils avaient réussit à se faire engager par Rogue pour le compte de l'ordre du Phénix. Lui qui croyait ne jamais avoir de soucis de leur coté c'était vu trahir par ces deux gardes du corps et puis il y avait eu aussi eut Sylvain Marxis, un ami qui s'était joint à eux. Il leur avait fait confiance et le résultat avait été décisif pour lui. Blaise voyant son ami repartir dans ses souvenirs le stoppa pas la peine de ressasser le passé.

- Draco !!

Le blond sortit de ses songes et fixa son meilleur ami, est ce que lui aussi le trahirais ?

- Qui me dis que tu ne me trahiras pas, qui me dit que tu ne me briseras pas en m'enlevant Harry, je ne sais plus vraiment où j'en suis depuis que je l'ai revu je ne sais plus grand-chose. Je ne crois plus qu'en lui, et puis ……

Draco fut arrêté par la gifle qui venait de s'abattre sur sa joue, il releva la tête pour voir Blaise debout devant lui, droit comme un i.

- Arrête de te lamenter Draco, arrête de faire marcher ainsi ton esprit, tu envisages trop tout ce qui peu se passer, tu essaye trop de jouer les stratèges. Nous ne sommes pas en guerre l'un contre l'autre. Je suis ton meilleur ami, je ne suis pas Vincent, Grégory ou même Sylvain, et ça tu le sais. J'ai tout fait pour toi lorsque tu as fait la connerie, je t'ai promis d'être toujours là pour toi en tant que meilleur ami. Tu t'en rappelles de ça tout de même. Draco tu m'écoutes, je me fiche que tu ne veuilles plus être mangemort, je me fiche que tu sortes avec un garçon, que se soit Potter ou un autre, je m'en contre balance !!!!! Tu comprends, tu es mon meilleur ami, si je suis encore du coté des mangemorts c'est pour toi, pour ne pas te laisser seul. Un ami c'est celui qui est toujours là pour l'autre, un ami c'est celui qui écoute l'autre, un ami c'est celui qui te relève lorsque tu es au plus bas. Draco je suis ton meilleur ami, je serais toujours là si tu as besoin de moi ! Jamais je ne romprais la promesse que je t'ai faite ce jour l ! Tu m'entends, jamais !

Blaise était devant lui, haletant, il ne lui avait jamais parlé aussi sérieusement sauf peu être le jour ou il avait tenter le suicide, seul jour où il avait eu un visage si sérieux, si déterminé. Draco encra son regard dans le celui azuré de son meilleur ami. Il pouvait y lire tellement de chose, tellement d'amitié, il savait très bien que Blaise ne le laisserait pas tomber, cette promesse les liait. Le brun voyant une larme couler des yeux de son meilleur ami l'essuya avec tendresse, le blond même à l'école lui avait toujours inspiré un enfant perdus dans un monde où il n'avait rien à faire et là, il lui inspirait encore plus. Draco devant ce geste tendre se jeta dans ses bras, Blaise referma ses bras autour de la taille frêle de son meilleur ami.

Harry n'entendant plus de bruit se leva et ouvrit la porte, la scène qui s'offrait à lui bien qu'il ne puisse pas la voir dégageait un sentiment fort de confiance, d'amitié, il était à présent sûr que le jeune homme ne les livrerait jamais au Lord noir que maintenant il ferait partit de leur troupe. Qu'il se battrait à leur coté. Pour Blaise Draco était comme un frère, et il se devait d'en prendre soin. Pensant qu'il était tout de même temps de faire bouger tout ça, le brun avec un sourire amusée s'avança dans la pièce laissant au grand soin des chatons de régler le problème. En effet les deux terribles bêtes se ruèrent sur les deux garçons enlacés comme s'ils avaient comprit la volonté d'Harry et se mirent à miauler. Draco se desserra de Blaise et se pencha vers eux.

- Encore faim ?

- MAOU !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Blaise explosa de rire par la puissance du miaulement et Draco tomba en arrière, Harry se joignit à l'hilarité.

- Allez Draco c'est ton tour !

- Tu es sûr ?

- Ben oui vu que je fais le dîner tu t'occupes des chatons.

Blaise devant la scène de ménage explosa royalement de rire, Harry devant ça eut un sourire mauvais digne d'un serpentard.

- Au mais ne crois pas que parce que je suis aveugle, je me fais avoir, pendant que Dray donne à manger aux chats et que je fais la cuisine, tu vas mettre la table.

Blaise arrêta de rire, Harry lui faisait peur là, mais comme c'était de bonne guerre il accepta. La petite troupe se mis donc à sa tache. Puis à table devant un merveilleux plat de spaghetti à la bolognaise.

- Tu cuisines bien Harry, c'est très bon pas comme certain.

Le blond se sentant étrangement visé s'offusqua et se tourna vers son ami.

- Tu parles de moi l !

- Nan qui d'autre vois tu à cette table d'aussi cancre que toi dans ce domaine. Ce qui est étrange c'est qu'étant expert en potion tu n'arrives même pas à faire cuire des pâtes.

- C'est bon !

- Tu sais Blaise la première fois qu'il est venu ici, je lui avais demandé de surveiller les œufs et il a tout fait cramer.

- ça ne m'étonne même pas. Tu sais Harry un jour Draco a voulu faire la cuisine, il y avait Pansy, Sylvain et moi. Draco nous a persuadé qu'il ferait la cuisine et il a préparé un repas assez exécrable. Les pâtes étaient pas cuites, la viande cramée au contraire et le dessert mangeable mais encore pas assez de sucre. Draco n'aime pas ce qui est sucré et donc il n'en avait pas mit. Finalement c'est Pansy et moi qui avons fait la cuisine.

- Gniagniagnia.

Harry sourit, c'est vrai qu'il avait remarqué que son amoureux n'aimait pas le sucré, lui il adorait ça mais il faisait quelque sacrifice, il ne savait pas les effets qu'auraient une surdose de sucre dans l'organisme du blond, déjà que les crise d'hystérie était à éviter. Puis un nom lui revint en mémoire, Pansy il savait qui c'était mais ce Sylvain.

- Au faite Blaise tu as parlé d'un sylvain ?

Le blond se renfrogna d'un coup, Harry comprit vite sa bourde et se tut. Blaise voulant lui mettre les choses à plat et voyant que le blond avait du parler de tout à Harry mais évitant soigneusement tout ce qui se rapprochait de sa tentative de suicide et le survivant le savait, le blond n'était pas encore prêt a tout lui raconter.

- Sylvain était un espion dans notre camps et nous a trahit pour l'ordre du phénix.

Et le sujet fut clos. La conversation fut plus centrée sur lui et sur le couple qu'il formait avec Draco que sur autre chose et puis aussi un peu sur la guerre. Puis vint l'heure du coucher, Blaise hérita de la chambre de Draco mais que celui-ci n'utilisait plus depuis le jour ou ils s'étaient mis ensemble. Blaise leur souhaita une bonne nuit sans arrières pensés.

Draco et Harry se changèrent chacun à leur tour bien qu'ensemble il ne voulait pas aller trop vite non plus. Ils se glissèrent dans le lit puis dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

- Je suis désolé mon ange pour tout à l'heure.

Draco se resserra un peu plus contre Harry et captura ses lèvres. Un échange plein de tendresse eut lieu puis le blond lâcha la bouche tant aimée.

- Tu sais Harry, un jour je n'aurais plus de secret pour toi et en attendant ce jour là, arrête de t'excuser.

Harry prit les lèvres de son amoureux puis lui parla de sa voix douce.

- J'attendrais ce jour.

Deux boules de poiles sautèrent sur le lit à la surprise générale. Les deux amoureux se tournèrent vers la porte qui venait de se refermer.

- Il est hors de question que je me coltine vos boules de poiles, les tourtereaux.

Blaise retourna directement dans sa chambre en souriant, son meilleur ami était vraiment entre de bonne main.

Les deux chatons se lovèrent conter leur maître et s'endormirent en ronronnant puis suivit de près par Draco et Harry.

Le lendemain Draco se réveilla seul dans le lit et se leva directement, Sky n'était plus là non plus seul Emerald dormait toujours contre lui. Il caressa doucement le pelage du chaton puis se leva et sortit de la chambre, bizarrement suivit par la boule de poile qui dormait sois disant avant.

Il trouva Harry dans la cuisine attablée avec Blaise parlant calmement mais sérieusement. Draco s'approcha sans bruit et passa un bras autour des épaule de son amoureux puis déposa un baiser dans son cou.

- 'llo Amour. Puis à Blaise. 'llo Blaise !

- Salut Draco.

Harry se leva et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres qu'il trouva sans problème puis sortit les céréales pour le blond qui depuis le premier jours en prenait tous les matins.

- Vous parliez de quoi ?

- De ce que nous allions devoir faire maintenant.

Draco laissa tomber sa cuillère dans son bol, c'est vrai que maintenant ils allaient leur falloir se protéger et l'opération d'Harry qui n'allait pas tarder.

- Nous avons pensé qu'il nous faudrait sûrement demander l'aide de l'ordre du phénix.

- Ils n'accepteront jamais de nous aider !!!

Draco regardait Blaise, Harry lui commençait à ranger la vaisselle dans la machine puis il y eut une pause le temps que Draco finisse son bol puis ils allèrent s'installer dans le salon. Le sapin toujours présent répandant comme toujours sa douce odeur boisée, les chatons calés sur Blaise qui les regardait en ce disant pourquoi moi et puis Harry dans les bras de Draco.

- Bien, l'opération d'Harry est pour bientôt, nous il nous faut rentrer ou alors trouver une bonne excuses pour rester, ensuite je pense que Lucius voudra un rapport surtout que ça commence à s'agiter au QG.

Draco écouta Blaise puis prit la parole.

- Hm je suis d'accord mais demander de l'aide à l'ordre du Phénix est pratiquement suicidaire, ils ne voudront jamais de nous ou alors on va devoir faire quelque chose en échange.

Il y eut un court silence puis Harry le brisa.

- Je pense que je pourrais être un atout, avec moi il n'y aura pas de problème et puis de toute manière c'est pour moi que vous faites ça.

Draco passa sa main dans le dos du brun, l'idée ne lui plaisait pas trop mais à vrai dire il n'avait pas vraiment d'autre solution.

- Harry a raison, son aide nous sera précieuse et puis de toute manière ça pourra avoir son effet sur les membres de l'ordre, Harry Potter le retour avec Draco Malfoy et Blaise Zabini. Je suis vraiment sûr que ça aura son petit effet.

Les deux amoureux regardèrent le garçon il avait son petit sourire de Serpentard sur les lèvres, il se leva et fit quelque pas.

- Bien, je vais écrire une lettre à Lucius comme quoi nous avons une nouvelle piste dans le coin et que nous nous y rendons. Nous aurons quelques jours de répit ensuite nous aviserons.

Blaise n'attendit pas l'approbation des deux autres et partit dans sa chambre faire la lettre . Draco ne disait rien et Harry se demandait dans quoi ils étaient partit se mettre mais une chose était sûre et certaine, le temps ne jouait pas en leur faveur.

Blaise devant sa lettre se demandait encore comment il allait formuler ça. Lucius l'avait envoyé lui demandant de ramener son fils et si celui-ci avait une nouvelle conquête de la tuer s'il ne voulait pas partir mais là il devrait donc la jouer finement.

_Lucius, _

_J'ai retrouvé Draco, il se porte bien et c'est bien amouraché d'une jeune femme très jolie d'ailleurs. Cependant nous avons un petit contre temps, car une nouvelle piste c'est offert à nous, un individu ressemblant à Harry Potter aurait été aperçu dans les environs nous confirmons les dires et nous rentrons sauf si la piste nous emmène ailleurs. _

_B. Zabini._

Apres avoir jeter un sort sur la lettre, il ouvrit la fenêtre et siffla, un hibou vint se poser sur le rebord de la fenêtre et il lui accrocha la lettre. Le volatile s'envola portant la lettre. Blaise resta un moment là à regarder le ciel gris de France puis rejoignit les autres dans le salon. Il les retrouva entrain de s'embrasser, le tableau était si mignon. Il soupira, les moments de tranquillités allaient se faire rares, très rares.

Il se racla la gorge et les deux garçons le regardèrent.

- ça y est j'ai prévenu Lucius maintenant que faisons nous ?

Harry posa sa tête dans le cou du blond, respira un grand coup et se mis à parler.

- Le temps joue contre nous, il nous faut maintenant penser à agir.

- Tu veux dire que tu veux y aller des maintenant. Harry tu veux vraiment venir avec nous.

Le brun se tourna vers le blond, un air sérieux sur le visage.

- Oui je viens avec vous, je ne vois pas comment je pourrais ne pas venir sachant après tout, c'est moi la clé de tout ça. Ils ne vous croiront jamais alors que si je suis là, tout se passera mieux.

- Harry à raison Draco, il est vrai que je ne suis pas très chaud pour qu'il vienne mais on sera plus crédible.

- Hm

Draco ne savait pas trop quoi penser, d'un coté Harry était aveugle et risquait de le faire savoir et puis il ne voulait pas que son amoureux revive des souvenirs dont il ne voulait plus. Il avait fuit il y a bien longtemps ce lieu et il allait devoir y retourner. La vie est injuste parfois mais après tout plus vite se serait fait plus vite il se mettrait en sûreté.

- Cela veux dire que nous allons devoir partir pour Poudlard.

- Oui je pense que c'est le meilleur moyen pour approcher Dumbledore, nous allons devoir transplaner d'ici à Près au lard et ensuite nous nous rendrons à pied jusqu'à Poudlard. Les élèves étant en cours ainsi que les professeurs on pourra rejoindre le bureau de Dumbledore sans grand problème. Après resterait le fait de rentrer dans Poudlard, il devrait y avoir des protections mais ils n'avaient pas vraiment le temps de chercher, il le ferait aujourd'hui.

La décision était prise, ils partaient de suite pour Près au lard.

A suivre…………………

Draco : Et ben il t'en aura fallu du temps pour faire ce chapitre !

Yami : Maieuuu

Aku : Il n'a pas tord, nan mais taper le chapitre 8 et 9 avant le 7 c'est pas très fut !

Yami : Pourquoi vous êtes tous méchant avec moi !!

Harry : Ils ne sont pas méchants mais réaliste !!!

Yami : Vous boude tous !!

Draco, Harry et Aku : Mais nan !!!

Yami : Meu si !!

Blaise : Bon puis qu'ils se boudent, le clavier est libre, donc moi je vous demande une pitite review !!!!

Kisu


	8. Poudlard

**Les yeux du cœur.**

Réponses aux reviews :

**lapieuvredudesert :** Ceci est un grand mystère pour tout le monde !!lol !! Comment Lucius va-t-il réagir à tout ça !! Kisu !!

**onarluca**** :** Missi à toi ma grande !! Tu es vraiment gentille !! Kisu !!

**Eowyn Malefoy : **Grand merci à toi pour ta review !! Voila la suite !!Kisu !!

**celine.s :** J'espère que la conversation te plaira !!! Kisu !!

**akashana :** Le dessin est en court !! Voila un chapitre qui fait avancer l'histoire !!! Kisu !!

**Vif d'or :** Contente qu'il t'ait plus mon petit chapitre, moi je l'aime bien !!! Voila donc la suite !! Kisu !!

**DRACONNIA :** Voila la suite !! Kisu !!

**Kaorulabelle :** Voila Miss en espérant qu'elle te plaira !! Kisu !!

**Ange de la mort :** Kikou !! Et ben missi pour la review !! Voici la suite en espérant de tout cœur qu'elle sera à ton goût !!!! Kisu !!

**Melhuiwen :** t'inquiète pas je comprends !! Tu es atteins de flémingite aigu !! Moi aussi ça m'arrive !!lol !! Kisu !!

**clau1 :** Missi à toi !! Vraiment, ça fait plaisir de voir que tu aimes ma fic !! Kisu !!

**Sweet Drago : **Contente que tu aimes cette fic et que tu apprécies comment elle se développe. Missi !! Kisu !!

**blurp3 :** M'en parle pas de l'opération, rien que ça, ça m'angoisse !!!lol !! Et pourtant raaa !! Ça m'énerve !! Bref ça me fait penser que je vais chez l'ophtalmo à la fin du moi !! Ouin !!Bref mais bon, je m'égare et raconte ma ly !! Allez missi et Kisu !!

**fliflou :** Missi à toi et j'espère que Dépendance te plaira aussi !!! Kisu !!

**Angel Boo :** Copineuuu !!!Alors pour répondre à ta review, les réponses concernant Draco et Blaise seront dans le chapitre, atta je compte, le 11 enfin si le scénar ne change pas. Pour les œufs j'enfonce Draco mais je sais même pas en faire cuir !!!!mdr !! Oui tu vas avoir un semblant de réponse pour L'ordre dans ce chapitre mais on va dire que Draco est contre l'ordre a cause des autres mais Harry n'est plus vraiment dedans depuis qu'il a fugu !!! Bref tu verras bien !!!!T'inquiètes l'opération n'est pas oubli !!!! Missi bicoup même si tu le sais déjà je t'adore !!!!

_Alors voila un chapitre qui je pense était relativement attendu mais bon, moi je préfère celui d'après !! Pourquoi ? Mystère !!lol !! Ben quoi, vais pas tout vous dévoiler !!_

_Ensuite je vous remercie bicoup pour vos reviews et oui encore, je remercie ceux qui me lisent et qui ne mettent pas de review !! Ben quoi ils font déjà l'effort de me lire jusqu'au bout, c'est pas mal, j'en suis donc ravie !!!!_

_Sinon j'ai décidé de faire ma page pub !!MDR !!! Ben quoi j'ai le droit !!!Non !! Tan pis je le fais quand même !!!_

**Alors je vous conseil : **

**_Protect_****_ me d'Angel Boo_**_, histoire qui commence pas mal !!!!!!! Moi je la trouve sympa !!! _

_Ensuite **les fics en général d'Umbre 77** !! Et oui je suis une grande fane !!!!_

_Et pour finir, **sourire** **d'enfant de Lylith Malfoy** !!!!_

_Et puis soutenez **Kimmy**** 15** dans sa lutte parce que franchement c'est un bon auteur !!!_

_Voila n'oubliez pas de leur laissez des review, ça fait toujours super méga plaisir !!!!_

_Bonne lecture !! Oui je vous fou la paix !!!lol !!_

Chapitre 8 : Poudlard.

Harry, Draco et Blaise venaient de transplaner à près au lard, le brun se tenait près de son amoureux de peur du lieu où il se trouvait. Il avait mal, revenir là, cet endroit qu'il avait fuit, ce lieu de souvenirs. Draco le serra contre lui et ils avancèrent. Les villageois virent passer trois silhouettes encapuchonnées de noire, des ombres, mais dont la force magique les effraya et aucun ne pensa à les arrêter.

Harry n'était pas le seul qui ne voulait pas revenir en ces lieux, Draco et Blaise étaient mangemorts et quoi qu'il se passerait, ils étaient tout de même en territoire ennemie, jamais, nan, jamais, on les accueillerait à bras ouverts et encore moins, oublier ce qu'ils avaient fait. Draco n'était pas un ange, loin de là, il ne voulait pas en être un, Harry seul méritait ce titre, mais là, les souvenirs revenaient et il savait que ce ne serait pas simple pour tout le monde. De plus, si Lucius apprenait leurs traîtrises, ils ne voulaient pas savoir ce qu'on leur ferait subir.

- Dray, tu penses vraiment que c'est une bonne idée ?

- Oui Blaise et puis nous n'avons pas le choix, je veux que tout soit fini le plus vite possible !

- Draco à raison Blaise, nous ne pouvons pas fuir continuellement, la preuve vous avez bien fini par me retrouver.

Harry avait dit ça d'une voix lasse, Draco lui sourit et lui caressa doucement la joue. Harry sentit à se contact que quoi qu'il arriverait, ils ne se sépareraient pas. Blaise se rapprocha des deux tourtereaux comme il aimait les appeler. Et passa un bras autour des épaules d'Harry.

- T'inquiète donc pas, Draco et moi on sera là. Finalement je t'aime bien Harry !!!

Harry lui sourit, Blaise avait changé lui aussi, il ne savait pas encore comment son petit ami et le garçon c'était autant rapprocher mais il le saurait un jour, il le leur demanderait, parce que tous les trois ils se reverraient, ils étaient amis.

Le château se dessinait dans la brume du matin, il faisait un peu frais mais ils s'étaient bien couverts. Draco en voyant les tours et tout ce qui formaient leur ancienne école eut un frisson. Il n'y avait pas remis les pieds depuis si longtemps, Harry sentit lui aussi qu'ils entraient dans le domaine magique, les flux n'étaient pas le même. Il trembla, revenir six ans après avoir fuit, c'en était risible.

- Et bien je crois que nous y voilà les amis, le premier pas est fait, ils ne nous restent plus qu'à poursuivre !

- Ton entrain te perdra Blaise !

- Mais non mon petit Dragon, allez pensez à Emeral et Sky qui nous attendent !

Ils se sourirent, la pensés des deux chatons infernaux avaient toujours le don de les faire sourire. Ils avancèrent donc jusqu'au château, il n'était ni trop tôt ni trop tard, mais les élèves devaient être en cours, il n'y aurait donc personne pour les accueillir. Tan mieux ils iraient rapidement au bureau de Dumbledore sans rencontrer personne, c'était mieux ainsi.

Harry tenta de se souvenir des lieux pour ne pas tomber mais Draco et Blaise l'aidaient tout de même, ils avaient bien vu que le brun avait des petits soucis à cause de sa cécité mais il retrouvait petit à petit ses repères. Les couloirs qu'ils avaient si souvent traversés lui revenaient en mémoire mais il y avait encore des trous. Ils marchèrent silencieusement dans le couloir, personne, tout était vide et c'est ce qu'il fallait. Ils arrivèrent devant la gargouille, rien n'avait changé.

- Il nous faut le mot de passe maintenant !

- Pas la peine !

Blaise et Draco regardèrent Harry tendre la main vers la statue de pierre, une fine lumière passa entre les deux et la porte s'ouvrit. Les deux mangemorts n'en demandèrent pas plus et ils gravirent l'escalier. Pour arriver dans la salle intermédiaire du bureau.

- Je trouve que c'est trop facile de rentrer dans ce château, avec la menace mangemort, ils devraient être un peu plus sur leur garde !

- Blaise à raison, ils laissent entrer n'importe qui ou alors…….Harry sembla réfléchir et continua sa phrase. Disons jusque nous n'avions pas d'aura d'attaquant et donc que nous avons pu entrer parce que nous étions pacifique.

- Mouais il n'empêche Harry !

Draco était dubitatif mais il ne se sentait pas bien ici et il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'y rester. Harry lui attrapa à son tour le bras pour lui montrer qu'il était avec lui. La porte derrière eux s'ouvrit, ils sursautèrent et reculèrent contre le mur, Blaise et Draco devant Harry. Ce ne pouvait être qu'un professeur, certainement même, ils auraient du être plus rapides. Une jeune femme de leur age, de longs cheveux châtain légèrement bouclés, entra. Harry reconnu l'odeur et les deux autres malgré qu'il ne l'ait pas vu depuis six ans ou alors juste de vue, la reconnurent eux aussi. La jeune fille se tourna vers les trois personnes.

- Que faites vous ici ?

Harry se renfrogna, Blaise fit un pas en avant, tandis que Draco était préparé à tout attaque.

- Nous désirerions parler au directeur !

- Qui êtes vous ?

- Personne !! Répondit Draco. Nous voulons voir le directeur !

La jeune femme les regarda tour à tour, elle sortit sa baguette, elle n'aimait pas ce qui se dégageait d'eux mais s'ils avaient pu passer le sortilège d'entrer c'est que forcement ils ne voulaient aucun mal. Elle acquiesça et toqua à la porte qui s'ouvrit presque tout de suite sur un grand homme qui n'avait lui aucunement changé.

- Que ce passe t il Hermione ?

- Ils veulent vous parler !

Le grand homme se tourna vers les trois garçons, il semblait suspicieux.

- Vous pouvez enlever vos capuchons, et me dire le motif de votre visite.

Blaise fit le premier pas, après tout c'est lui qui avait proposé de venir ici. Il soupira et enleva le tissu.

- Bien le bonjour Mr le directeur.

- Monsieur Zabini ?? S'étonna t il.

- Oui en personne, ne me regarde pas comme ça Granger, ton regard ne me tuera pas sur place.

- Pourtant qu'est ce que j'aurais aimé Zabini.

Il lui fit un sourire charmeur et Draco avança gardant la main d'Harry dans sa main qu'il ne voulait absolument pas lâcher.

- Tu aurais aimé Granger là est toute la différence.

Draco enleva sa capuche lui aussi et lui fit un sourire, celui du petit garçon arrogant d'autre fois.

- Malfoy, je ne suis même pas étonné de te voir accompagné de Zabini et celle qui te suit, c'est qui ? Parkinson ? Les trois mangemorts dans Poudlard !

Harry eut un petit sourire et resserra sa main dans celle de son amoureux. Il porta l'autre à au tissu qui le voilait et le fit tomber.

- Désolé de te décevoir Granger mais je ne suis ni Parkinson, ni un mangemort.

Harry reproduit le même sourire que Draco, il ne se laisserait pas attendrir par son ancienne amie, il ne s'y laisserais pas, il leur en voulait de ne pas avoir su le retrouver, de n'avoir rien vue, de tant de choses finalement.

- Harry ?

- Et bien tu ne reconnais même pas celui qui était ton meilleur ami, Granger ! Lâcha Blaise.

Dumbledore fit un pas mais Blaise s'interposa et Draco suivit.

- Minute monsieur, je vous respect toujours autant mais je ne pense pas que ce que vous alliez faire soit ce que nous voulions.

- Nous avons demandé à vous parlez, rien éta Draco.

- Bien entrez dans ce cas.

Ils exécutèrent et s'assirent, Harry se tourna cachant ses yeux à l'aide de sa frange vers la porte.

- Granger peut rester si elle le souhaite.

Hermione tressaillit encore une fois, Harry ne l'avait jamais appelé comme ça sauf une fois ou il s'était énervé mais sinon jamais. Dès que tout le monde fut installé, Dumbledore entama la conversation.

- Que puis je pour vous ?

- Une chose toute simple Albus, je peux vous appeler Albus ? bien alors il se trouve que nous voudrions, si cela ne vous pose pas trop de soucis rejoindre vos rangs sans toute fois vraiment les rejoindre. Je ne sais pas si vous arrivez à me suivre.

Harry souri amusé et Draco fit de même.

- Je crois que j'aurais du expliquer !!! Dit Draco avec une pointe d'ironie.

- Blaise on a dit que c'était toi qui parlait parce qu'on pensait que tu ne t'emmêlerais pas autant les pinceaux !!!

Le garçon se tourna vers les deux tourtereaux et leur tira la langue.

- Ben allez y si vous vous croyez si malin !

- Donc je crois que je vais le faire, alors ce que Blaise a tenté de vous dire mais apparemment ces dons d'orateurs n'existent vraiment pas, que nous somme venus afin de vous demandez une sorte de protection, nous voudrions que vous occupiez les hordes mangemorts durant quelques temps. Voldemort est à la recherche d'Harry comme toujours mais cette fois ci, il a un plan en tête. Je ne pourrais pas vous dire exactement ce que c'est vu que je ne le sais pas moi-même, seulement la bataille finale approche et nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps et ce qu'il nous reste est précieux.

Draco fit une pause, ils avaient besoin de ce temps pour qu'Harry retrouve la vue, il en avait besoin.

- Vous me demandez donc de faire en sorte d'occuper les mangemorts durant un temps indéterminé afin de repousser les plans de Voldemort.

- C'est exacte, nous avons besoin d'un mois au moins, je ne pense pas plus mais un mois. Nous vous servirons d'espion si vous en avez besoin.

- Je pense pouvoir faire ceci mais j'aimerais vous posez une question à tous les deux.

Draco et Blaise acquiescèrent.

- Pourquoi rejoignez vous notre cause, pourquoi ?

Draco se renfonça dans sa chaise et Blaise eut un sourire assez franc.

- Je n'ai plus aucune affinité avec les mangemorts, personnellement je suis encore cette ordre juste pour être avec Draco rien d'autre, je le suis point barre.

Dumbledore écouta les paroles du brun puis porta son regard sur le blond qui semblait réfléchir. Harry lui sentait bien qu'il hésitait à parler d'eux deux. Il sentait le trouble en lui.

- Disons que moi j'ai trouvé ma lumière.

Harry sourit de plus belle, une jolie déclaration que venait de lui faire Draco. Dumbledore ne comprit pas tout ni Hermione d'ailleurs.

- Bien j'aimerais parler avec Harry si cela ne vous gènes pas, vous pouvez sortir.

- Nan ils restent !

La voix du brun était sans faille, le directeur hocha la tête et se mis à parler.

- Nous nous sommes beaucoup inquiétés pour toi, nous t'avons cherchés pendant longtemps.

- Apparemment pas assez vu que vous ne m'avez pas trouvé.

- Pardon Harry mais comment ce fait il que tu sois avec eux ? Demanda la jeune femme.

- Eux comme tu les appelles se sont mes amis, Draco m'a retrouvé, m'a montré qu'il était vraiment, j'ai appris à apprécié Blaise parce qu'il spécial lui aussi. Ce sont mes amis alors je t'interdis d'en dire du mal.

Dumbledore ce leva afin de calmer le débat qui risquait de tourner en mini bataille et il n'en avait vraiment pas besoin. Harry avait changé, il y avait quelque chose qui le gênait en lui et il n'arrivait pas à savoir quoi. Draco posa doucement sa main sur son épaule pour l'apaiser, il n'aurait pas du venir avec Harry, il n'aurait pas du, ça lui remémorait de trop mauvais souvenirs et ça ne servait à rien. Blaise lui aussi pensait que c'était une très mauvaise idée mais Harry avait voulu venir au cas ou il avait dit. Et bien maintenant il comprenait pourquoi le au cas ou, c'était tout simplement pour les protéger de ses anciens amis.

- Bien si ça ne vous dérange pas, vous assisterez à une réunion ce soir, Harry sait ou elle aura lieu, il vous y conduira.

Il y eut un court silence durant lequel Harry se maudit, il ne voulait pas retourner dans cette maison et encore moins voir les autres. Draco se leva et les deux autres suivirent le mouvement. Ils remirent leur capuche.

- Bien nous y serons mais pas de traquenard !

Ils sortirent en bousculant le professeur Rogue qui venait voir le directeur, il fut surpris de voir trois ombres passées mais ne dit rien. Il entra dans le bureau et ferma la porte. Devant le visage des deux personnes présentes, il leva un sourcil.

- Qui était ce ?

Hermione soupira, elle ne pensait pas que ces retrouvailles avec Harry se passeraient ainsi en faite elle avait perdu tout espoir de le revoir et voila qu'il débarquait avec Malfoy et Zabini comme si c'était logique. Dumbledore quand à lui était soucieux, Harry avait changé mais vraiment, il y avait quelque chose de trouble chez lui et de plus jamais il ne s'était montré ainsi avec Hermione. La jeune directrice des Gryffondors qui avait remplacé McGonagall lorsque celle-ci était morte avec d'autres membres de l'ordre semblait vraiment peinée mais que c'était il pass ?

- Nous avons une réunion ce soir Severus, veuillez prévenir les autres.

- Bien !

Il sortit finalement ils en parleraient ce soir, étant espion dans les rangs de Voldemort, il tenait à lui dire que les jeune Malfoy et Zabini avaient été envoyés en France pour retrouver Potter mais que ça avait échoué. Et puis il y avait aussi les plans du Lord noir qui évoluaient. Tout avançait trop vite à son goût.

Dumbledore regarda Hermione.

- Je suis désolé Hermione, je crois qu'Harry a changé.

- Je l'avais remarqué Albus, le seul problème que j'ai, c'est pourquoi Malfoy et Zabini, comment ? Trop de questions auxquelles j'aimerais qu'il réponde mais je ne suis pas sûre qu'il le voudra. Ça fait six ans, six ans, et voyez comment il a changé, il est plus mature, il n'est plus le petit Harry qui se lançait dans de folles aventures. Ce n'est plus le même, j'espère que Ron sera se tenir ce soir.

- Oui je sens que ça va être animé.

Dumbledore regarda par la fenêtre, les trois silhouettes s'éloignaient tranquillement.

Draco posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Harry et ils transplanèrent chez eux. Les deux chatons se ruèrent sur eux pour avoir à manger.

- Ces deux là lorsqu'ils penseront à autre chose que leur ventre !!!

Blaise leur donna à manger alors que Draco allait vers le téléphone pour écouter le message.

_Mr Prices, ici votre médecin, j'aimerais que vous passiez dans la semaine entre mercredi et vendredi afin que nous parlions de l'opération. Merci. Au revoir._

Harry se tendit puis soupira, de toute manière, il ne reculerait plus. Draco l'enlaça doucement et l'embrassa dans le cou. Il ne fuirait pas cette fois, il irait au rendez vous ce soir tout comme à celui du médecin.

**A suivre…..**

Yami : Et voila un chapitre avec plein de nouvelles choses !!

Draco : Et le suivant est pire !!

Yami : Allons ne soit pas défaitiste !!

Harry : De toute manière c'est moi qui souffre le plus !

Draco : Oui mais quand tu vas mal moi je vais mal aussi !

Yami : Et ouais sinon c'est pas drôle !

Aku : Bon c'est finit tout ça !! Arrêter un peu de râler !!!

Blaise : Entièrement d'accord avec Aku, la suite moi je veux !!!!

Harry : Ben pas moi !!

Yami : ben la ferais tout de même !!

Draco : Pfff ces auteurs !!

Yami : Et oui !!!

Aku et Blaise : Bon review please !!!!!

Kisu


	9. Comme quoi les cœurs changent et évoluen...

**Les yeux du cœur**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Onarluca**: Nan, j'ai pas pris de cours de sadisme, c'est naturel pour moi !!lol !! Mais bon cette fin est moi méchante !!!! Kisu ma grande.

**Ange de la mort** : lol !!! Voila la réunion, j'espère qu'elle te plaira, pour le couple Blaise Hermione, ça me tente bien, mais je pense que je vais lancer un sondage pour avoir des avis !! Sinon missi encore pour ta review !!Kisu !

**blurp3** : Contente que mon chapitre t'aie plu !!! Ouais j'ai de la chance mais en même temps ça fait des plombes que j'ai mal aux yeux. Problème avec l'intensité lumineuse !! Kisu et j'espère que tu auras bientôt un rendez vous et puis que tu aimeras mon chapitre par la même occasion !!

**Eowyn Malefoy** : Missi beaucoup pour ta review !! M'a fait super plaisir !!!! Voila donc le chapitre de la réunion !! Kisu !!

**Jo-hp5** : Disons que dans ce chapitre là, y a peut être plus d'intensit !! Bon tu me dis ce que t'en pense à la fin !!! Missi encore pour ta review !! Kisu !!

**Fliflou** : Contente que mes fics te plaisent. Pour tes questions sur dépendance je te répondrais dans le prochain chapitre de cette fic l !!! Kisu !!!

**celine.s **: Dans ce cas, j'espère ne pas te décevoir avec mon chapitre !! Moi je le trouve bien mais après c'est vous qui voyez. Lol ! Pour Ron, je suis cruelle mais pas à ce point !!lol !! Kisu !!

**Yumi**: Missi pour ta review !! Kisu !

**Angel Boo** : Copineuuuu moi aussi veux pas te perdre !!! Pour Hermione, je pense que je vais faire quelque chose avec parce que dans une autre review on m'a suggéré quelque chose et donc je cogite. Pour Dumbledore en effet c'est expliqué dans ce chapitre !! Kisu copineu et j'attends ta review avec impatience et puis remets toi bien.

**clau1 **: Missi pour ta review, c'est très gentil ce que tu dis !! Missi bicoup !!Kisu !

**lapieuvredudesert** : Réunion ce chapitre ci, l'opération encore un peu mais ça arrive !!! Kisu et encore missi pour ta review !!

**luffynette** : Il faut bien que les chapitres s'arrêtent un jour !!!! lol !! Voila la suite !! Kisu !!

**marrypier** : Missi pour ta review !! Kisu !!

**Vif d'or** : Il sait toujours tout ce qui se passe dans son château mais pas tout à l'extérieure. Et puis j'en avais marre qu'on le voit toujours comme celui qui sait tout sur tout alors un peu de mystère, ça lui fait travailler le ciboulot !!!lol !! Kisu et missi pour ta review !!

**Tobby** : Et bien j'espère que la réunion te conviendra !! Il est vrai que le passage à Poudlard fut bref et sans grande cérémonie mais c'est surtout pour garder un peux de mystère pour la réunion !!! Voila donc j'attends ton avis sur ce chapitre !! Missi encore pour ta review !! Et il est vrai que ce serait génial de lire des chapitres sans fin !!! Kisu !!

**Lyna**: En effet ma fic ressemble un peu à cœur de cristal, on me l'a fait remarquer mais Umbre m'a dit que ça ne la gênait pas surtout que la trame n'est pas la même. De toute manière je ne compte pas égaler cœur de cristal qui est une fic superbe et qui est inégalable pour moi !!! Voila en espérant donc que la suite te plaise !! Kisu !!

**chimgrid **: Voila la suite Miss !! Alors l'opération est prévue pour bientôt, je dirais sûrement le chapitre 11 !! En attendant place à la réunion !! kisu à toi et au petit Snape.

**BlackNemesis** : À vrai dire je ne sais pas encore si Harry restera aveugle ou pas, c'est là mon souci premier. Alors je suis contente de savoir que toi-même s'il reste aveugle ça ne te dérangera pas, de toute manière je pense faire un sondage à la fin de ce chapitre pour avoir différents avis sur plusieurs choses, j'attend donc le tien !! Moi j'aime bien Blaise donc j'ai essayé de lui donner un rôle sympa mais de toute manière la plus part du temps dans mes fics il n'est pas très méchant !!lol !!! Bon donc je te remercie encore pour ta review, j'en profite pour te dire que j'attends la suite de tes fics et puis ben Kisu !!

Voila donc la réunion, j'espère à tous qu'elle vous plaira !!! Ensuite je tenais à préciser que le chapitre d'après aura peut être et je veux plutôt dire sûrement du retard parce que c'est un chapitre qui va me demander plus de travail que cela avec ce que je veux mettre dedans. En plus je vais avoir une semaine chargée, et oui, c'est bientôt la rentrée. Donc voila, je vous pries donc de m'excuser pour mon retard éventuel.

Pour **l'Ombre Maléfique** je serais à jour, le chapitre est déjà commencer mais bon après qui sait mais normalement pas de retard.

Pour **Dépendance**, je le mettrais sans doute en ligne Lundi. Encore une fois si j'ai le temps mais normalement ce sera possible.

Voila donc !!

**Petite page de pub :**

**Protect**** me** d'Angel Boo un yaoi tout sympathique.

**Le secret des Evans **de Chimgrid ! Fic non yaoi sur Lily mais qui est superbe.

**Sortir des tenebres **de BlackNémésis, superbe fic vraiment.

**Chapitre 9 : Comme quoi les cœurs changent et évoluent.**

Harry, Draco et Blaise se trouvaient devant la porte du lieu de leur rendez vous. Dans le quartier où personne ne savait que cette maison existait et pouvait cacher des sorciers et même l'ordre du phénix. Draco savait très bien ce qu'elle représentait pour Harry, c'était la maison de Sirius Black, son parrain décédé par sa tante à lui, Bellatrix Lestrange, qu'aurait il donné pour que ce ne soit pas le cas, que sa famille n'est pas autant fait de mal à son petit ami. Harry resserra sa main dans la sienne conscient que le blond se posait trop de questions.

- Et bien siffla Blaise, voila enfin la maison que tous les mangemorts cherchent depuis si longtemps, le QG de l'ordre du phénix !!!!

- Hm et à l'intérieur il y a notre jugement qui nous attends, nous n'avons plus le temps de tergiverser, l'opération est trop proche et nous ne pouvons prendre le risque qu'Harry soit en danger.

Ils avancèrent, Harry entra le premier, ils étaient toujours cagoulés pour ne pas se faire repérer. La maison était d'un calme à toutes épreuves, personne. Ils soupirèrent, ils ne voulaient vraiment pas y aller, en plus ils étaient en retard, transplaner de France à Angleterre, d'Angleterre à France puis dans l'autre sens une fois de plus était crevant surtout qu'il y avait eu les deux petits démons qui n'avaient pas voulu les laisser partir.

Draco maugréa contre les bestioles ce qui fit sourire les deux autres. Ils arrivèrent enfin devant la porte de la salle où devait avoir lieu la réunion suivant les dires d'Harry.

De l'autre coté, Hermione et Dumbledore n'avaient rien dit, personne ne savait le but réel de la réunion mais l'air grave de deux de leur compagnon montrait que le but serait sûrement important. On frappa à la porte et Dumbledore l'ouvrit, trois cagoulés de noir entrèrent, la démarche peu assurée mais tout de même.

Draco tenait la main d'Harry mais cela ne se voyait pas caché par la longue cape noire, Dumbledore leur fit signe de s'asseoir. Les trois garçons regardèrent la tablé, il y avait Dumbledore, Tonk, Maugrey, Lupin, la plus part de la famille Weasley, Granger, Rogue, ce ne fut même pas une surprise, pratiquement tous les proches de Voldemort savait que Rogue était un traître mais le maître avait voulu le garder, il arriverait sûrement à en tirer un certain profit. Ensuite il ne connaissait pas tous les autres mais il n'en restait pas beaucoup. Harry non plus ne les connaissait pas, et puis il n'avait pas été là depuis six ans. Il nota que Ron avait changé, plus mature, plus grand et surtout avait gagné quelques cicatrices.

Dumbledore ce leva afin de briser le silence pesant qui venait de s'installer depuis l'arrivé des trois personnes.

- Bien maintenant que tout le monde est là, la réunion peut commencer.

- Qui sont ils ? Demanda un des jeunes nouveaux de l'ordre qu'Harry ne connaissait pas.

- Ceux qui m'ont fait organiser cette réunion en catastrophe, Alex.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête et ce fut autour de Ron d'engager la conversation.

- Dans ce cas peuvent ils enlever leur capuchon de manière a ce qu'on sache qui ils sont ?

Blaise porta comme la première fois sa main au morceau de tissu un sourire aux lèvres.

- Mais avec plaisir Weasley !!!

- Zabini ???

- Vas pas nous faire une crise cardiaque ce serait dommage !!!!! Dit il un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres.

- Dumbledore vous êtes fou ce sont des mangemorts !!!!! S'empressa de dire Maugrey.

- Oui nous le sommes enfin nous deux seulement !

Draco qui venait de parler enleva à son tour sa cape, la tête penchée sur le coté il souriait.

- Malfoy et ben, deux mangemorts et pas les moindres !!! Cracha Ron.

- Je te prie de rester polie avec eux, Weasley !!!!!! Dit Harry avec la même pointe de dégoût que son ex meilleur ami.

- Et pourquoi le serais je ?

- Parce que je ne te permettrais pas plus !!!

Harry se décoiffa à son tour et là ce fut le grand blanc. Harry sourit sans regarder personne dans les yeux. Draco qui tenait toujours la main de son petit ami la resserra.

- Potter, comment ce fait il que vous…..

- Voyons Severus, commença Draco, Lucius m'avait envoyé en mission je crois, je les exécut !

- Mais tu as dit que la piste était fausse ! Ton père croyait que tu n'étais là bas que pour batifoler !

- Mon père est un abruti doublé d'une croyance démesuré en son cher petit fiston adoré. Il ne pensait pas que je lui mentirais, ça a marché à ce que je vois !!!!

- Draco vous a tous berné, il a brouillé les pistes autour de moi.

- Tu l'appelles Draco ??? Remarqua Ron.

- ça te pose un problème !!! Renchérit il.

Dumbledore se leva pour calmer le tout.

- Bien maintenant que tout le monde est présenté, je vais vous dire le motif de cet entrevu. Comme Hermione le sait elle déjà, ces trois jeunes gens sont passés me voir ce matin afin de déposer une requête.

- Qui est, je vais le faire Albus, nous devons occuper les mangemorts durant un mois afin qu'il ne cherche plus Harry durant ce temps, un mois seulement.

- Pourquoi cela ? Questionna Ron.

- Je ne le sais pas mais c'est la demande formuler, n'est ce pas Malfoy ?

- En effet nous avons besoin d'un mois de protection à partir de cette semaine.

- Pourquoi devrions nous aider des mangemorts !!! Cracha le dénommé Alex.

- Et bien d'abord parce nous pouvons vous être utiles, ce qui n'est pas indéniable sachant que votre principal espion c'est fait démasquer il y a de cela bien longtemps, n'est pas Severus ? Je suis sûr que tu as des soupçons, mais il se trouve que Lucius et d'autres savent que tu ne fais plus partit de leur camps depuis déjà une bonne année, ensuite disons que c'est une requête que nous formulons.

Il y eut un court silence afin que tout le monde enregistre bien le fait que Rogue ne soit plus couvert.

-Et vous n'avez rien derrière la tête, un coup bas ou autre. Qui nous dis que vous ne nous trahirez pas ensuite !!

Harry se leva en tremblant de rage mais la dissimula rapidement, il devait rester calme malgré le flot de souvenirs qui lui revenait.

- Qui trahira qui ? là est la question malheureusement, nous sommes en période de guerre, tout le monde à un plan derrière la tête mais je vous interdit d'essayer de les juger alors qu'ils font tout ça pour moi ! C'est moi qui ai besoin de ce mois, pas eux.

Harry se laissa tomber sur sa chaise, Draco reprit sa main dans la sienne. Ron se leva à son tour pour regarder les trois garçons.

- Dans ce cas peut être pourrions nous savoir pourquoi un mois et surtout comment cela ce fait il que tu sois avec eux !

- Ce sont mes amis, Weasley !

Ron tressaillit à la voix du brun.

- Comme l'a dit Rogue, Draco a été envoyé pour me retrouver, il l'a fait et depuis c'est ainsi, Blaise nous a rejoint il y pas si longtemps afin de venir chercher son meilleur ami et nous en avons conclut ceci. J'ai besoin d'un mois de tranquillité encore et je pense que ce ne sera pas possible si nous n'avons pas d'aide.

- Bien, je pense que ce sera facile de les occuper en leur donnant de fausses pistes mais ou ne doit on pas les envoyer.

- En France ou alors dans le sud mais pas ailleurs.

- En France, tu as élu domicile en France ???? S'étonna Ron.

- Oui, un problème, les français sont très sympa et le médecin qui me soigne les aussi, je ne vois pas le problème.

- Tu te fais soigner ? Demande Hermione.

- Oui, c'est pour cela que j'ai besoin d'un mois, mon opération ainsi que tout ce qui va avec.

- Opération ?

Draco resserra sa poigne sur celle d'Harry pour lui donner du courage, le brun releva la tête et encra son regard dans celui de la jeune femme. Tous reculèrent d'un coup devant les yeux vides de toutes expressions de toutes vies.

- Je suis aveugle !

- De…depuis…quand ?

- Je ne sais plus, je ne compte plus !

- C'est pour ça que tu étais partit, c'est pour ça que tu as disparu.

- Oui !

- Mais tu aurais pu nous en parler, on aurait essayé d'arranger ça, tu aurais été à St Mangouste au lieu de fuir dans le monde Moldu !

Harry dirigea son regard vers Ron, la colère commençant à prendre en lui. Draco le sentit mais il ne pouvait empêcher son petit ami de se défouler.

- Et il ne t'est jamais venu à l'idée que je ne voulais pas, que je ne veuille pas que le monde sorcier apprenne que le grand, le célèbre Harry Potter allait devenir aveugle ! Franchement Weasley t'est il venu une seule fois à l'idée que je n'aimais pas tous ces regards sur moi !! Que je dépérissais de jour en jour, que part moment je ne vous voyais même plus. Nan, je me trompes, il n'y avait que les cauchemars que ce qui avait un rapport avec Voldemort mais jamais moi ou alors je n'étais pour toi que quelqu'un qui se pavane, qui aime avoir les regards sur sois, attirer les foules!!

Il y eut un silence au nom interdit prononcé puis Harry se rassit sortir tout ce qu'il voulait était fait, il se sentait un peu mieux, il n'avais pas voulu de traitement magique parce que n'importe qui l'aurais su et ça aurais fait la une de la gazette.

- Mon opération aura bientôt lieu, Draco restera avec moi alors je compte sur vous pour que tout ce passe bien ensuite seulement je reviendrais dans l'ordre avec Draco et Blaise !

Il avait bien appuyé sur les deux noms afin de bien faire comprendre que tout tiendrait si ces deux amis venaient, pas d'autre choix, Harry était le seul à pouvoir tuer Voldemort, le seul et l'unique il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre. Là était l'avantage de cette prophétie car il n'y en avait aucun autre.

- Nous acceptons, vous passez la nuit ici ou vous rentrez ? Dit Dumbledore de toute manière ils n'avaient pas le choix, ils avaient besoin d'Harry.

Blaise jeta un regard à Draco qui questionna Harry, c'était à lui de choisir s'il voulait rester dans cette demeure ou pas.

- Moui je ne me sens pas le courage de transplaner une nouvelle fois.

- Nous acceptons, Blaise tu restes aussi ?

- Ouais je préfère, je ne veux pas retourner seul pour me trouver nez à nez avec les deux monstres !!!

- Pleins toi à Dray c'est lui qui les a ramass !!

- Je vais vraiment finir par croire que tu ne les aimes pas !!

- Meu si, mais on va dire qu'ils sont aussi pénibles que toi !

- Hey !!!

Harry aimait bien taquiné Draco, c'est ce qu'avait très vite remarqué Blaise mais ils étaient si mignons ! Les autres suivaient l'échange surpris.

- Vous êtes amis depuis quand ?

- Hm avant noël, depuis que je suis en mission chez lui Severus !!!

Draco avait répondu avec une petite moue enfantine de petit garçon capricieux. Harry se leva, il n'avait pas l'intention que tout s'éternise.

- Bien pas que la discussion me dérange mais je suis fatigué.

- Je vais te montrer ta chambre, je suppose que Draco et Blaise dormiront dans celle d'accoter !

- Je préfère rester seul moi !! Dit Blaise avec un sourire.

- Bien dans ce cas, vous faites comme vous le sentez !

Blaise fit un grand sourire à Draco qui le lui rendit, passer la nuit avec Harry serait le mieux, il lui éviterait ainsi les cauchemars et puis ça faisait trop longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas embrassé avec la pression en plus, ils n'avaient pas pris le temps depuis le retour de Poudlard, Harry avait vaqué dans l'appart, du se défouler sur une toile et surtout prendre une bonne douche et se reposer. Draco avait voulu le laisser seul, il sentait que le brun avait besoin de calme et de solitude.

Hermione les mena aux chambres, Draco ne quittait pas la main de son petit ami, Hermione le nota d'ailleurs mais mit ça sur le fait qu'il ne voyait pas. Elle hallucinait ces trois là était comme des amis de longue date.

Arrivé devant la porte Blaise les salua avec un sourire qui sous entendait beaucoup de chose. Draco maugréa contre un stupide meilleur ami et rentra. Harry le suivit en souhaitant tout de même une bonne nuit à Hermione.

Une fois dans la chambre, Harry se jeta littéralement sur Draco pour prendre possession de ses lèvres, ils tombèrent en arrière sur le lit. L'un dans les bras de l'autre.

- ça va mon ange ?

- Oui Draco, tu es là.

Ils se laissèrent aller au douces caresses et s'endormirent dans l'un des deux lits de la pièce, Blaise lui dans sa chambre soupirait, il le sentait pas tout ça, il ne sentait vraiment pas toute cette histoire, si Lucius savait, il les ferait tuer. Jamais il n'accepterait que son fils soit amoureux d'Harry Potter, jamais, déjà un garçon.

Il se laissa tomber sur le lit et s'endormit, il voulait que son meilleur ami soit heureux au moins une fois, une fois seulement, une vraie fois.

Au matin les deux tourtereaux se réveillèrent ainsi, Harry se releva en baillant et Draco l'attrapa par la taille en le faisant retomber sur lui.

- Bien dormit amour ?

- Avec toi toujours.

Ils s'embrassèrent. On toqua à la porte et Blaise entra se dépêchant de fermer la porte derrière lui.

- Et ben encore au lit les deux tourtereaux, il faut que nous y allions, enfin pas que je sois pressé de revoir les deux monstres mais ils vont être encore plus affamés que d'habitude.

Ils se sourirent, ils s'habillèrent rapidement puis descendirent manger calmement. Dans la salle de séjour se trouvait la famille Weasley, Alex et Tonk.

- Bonjour !! Dit Tonk de sa voie joyeuse.

Harry répondit, Blaise fit de même et Draco fit simplement un mouvement de tête. Ils s'assirent pour manger. Ron ne les lâchait pas du regard tout comme les autres d'ailleurs. Ginny ne pouvait s'empêcher de jalouser les deux garçons d'être si près d'Harry, Ron ne comprenait pas comment ils pouvaient être si proches. Molly sentait que le brun était un peu plus heureux qu'avant. Harry nota qu'Hermione et Severus n'était plus là, c'est vrai qu'ils avaient cours.

- Bien dormit ? Demanda la mère des Weasley.

- Oui ! Répondirent les trois garçons en cœur.

- Harry puis je te poser une question ?

Harry releva la tête vers Ron, il avait suivit le son de sa voix, il hocha la tête.

- Pourquoi as-tu fais confiance à Malfoy !

Le blond encra son regard dans celui du roux, Harry ne réfléchit même pas.

- Parce que j'ai tout simplement confiance en lui, il a passé un mois à la maison sans jamais me dénoncer à Voldemort, il a prit soin de moi, je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne pourrais pas lui faire confiance.

- Il a prit soin de toi mais tu parles tout de même de Malfoy, ton ennemie !!!!

Ginny était debout à présent, Harry sentait toute la tristesse de la jeune fille, il savait qu'elle avait été amoureuse de lui mais il lui avait fait comprendre pourtant que rien ne se passerait jamais entre eux, rien.

- Ennemie, je n'en vois pas à cette table, Draco n'est pas mon ennemie, Blaise ne l'est pas non plus. Ginny, je crois que ta colère n'ai en rien valable en ce moment.

- Et pourquoi cela, tu reviens après avoir disparu durant six ans et en plus tu es ami avec Malfoy ! Tu ne trouves pas ça illogique !

- Pourquoi, il me semble que rien n'est logique en ce bas monde, moi aussi je me disais que c'était bizarre d'être ami avec Dray mais finalement je l'aime beaucoup.

Ginny bouillait sur place, Ron prit partit de se lever et de continuer la conversation.

- D'où te viens alors se retournement de situation, tu peux peut être tout simplement nous expliquer pourquoi tu es si proche de Malfoy.

Harry leva la tête, son visage montrait qu'il était sérieux. Draco et Blaise ne tentèrent pas de l'empêcher de parler, après tout c'était la vie d'Harry, c'était à lui de savoir s'il leur disait ou pas et apparemment il avait décidé de tout mettre au point.

- Est-ce que je t'ai demandé pourquoi tu te disputais tout le temps avec Granger ? Pourquoi tu n'osais jamais lui parler de tes sentiments ? Pourquoi l'aimes tu ? Elle ne le sait toujours pas ! Ça se voit. Tu sais ce que veux dire être amoureux dans ce cas laisse moi aimer qui je veux. J'aime Draco, un point c'est tout, tu aimes Hermione tu peux comprendre ce sentiment. J'ai donné ma confiance à Draco, je lui ai donné mon amitié et à présent mon cœur. Draco est mon petit ami !

Ron déglutit difficilement, Ginny faillit hurler, Molly comprit tout de suite pourquoi Harry semblait si heureux, il avait trouvé quelqu'un à aimer, quelqu'un qui serait capable de le protéger, de l'aimer.

- Ce n'est pas vrai ???

- Si Weasley, j'aime Harry tout comme lui m'aime, je ne vois pas pourquoi il devrait se méfier de moi. Je fais tout ça pour lui, bientôt il recouvrira la vue, il tuera Voldemort et nous vivrons tranquillement. Je pense qu'on ne peut pas rêver mieux.

Blaise voyant que tout cela allait dégénérer, se leva.

- Bien nous allons vous laisser, je repasserais vous voir seul pour les plans.

Draco aida Harry à se relever et main dans la mains ils transplanèrent. Ron les regarda disparaître et se laissa tomber sur sa chaise.

- J'y crois pas, Malfoy et Harry !

Ginny partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Tonk regarda Alex puis Molly.

- Comme quoi les cœurs changent et évoluent.

A suivre…

Yami : YYYAAATTTTTAAAA un chapitre super dur à écrire écrit !!!!!!!

Draco : My god !!

Aku : Moi j'aime bien ce chapitre, les gentils s'en prennent plein la tête !!!

Blaise : Vi, de la bouillit de gentil !!!

Harry : Vi au moins ce chapitre est fini moi j'n'en voulait pas !!!

Yami : Mais fallait bien le faire mon lapin, bon le prochain sera plus soft mais pas en émotion.

Blaise lisant le plan et le cachant vite fait : Oui je pense qu'il y aura moins de gueulante à la fin même si !!!

Aku : Chut !!! Maintenant si vous voulez savoir la suite, review ????lol !! Vous avez tres bien qu'on la mettra tout de même.

**PS :** Alors j'ai besoin de votre aide !!!! Je voudrais avoir votre avis sur deux petites choses alors s'il était possible que vous me le donniez, merci.

Alors tout d'abord question crucial parce que ben c'est quand même l'objet de la fic. Préférez vous qu'Harry retrouve la vue ou alors reste aveugle ? Ou alors même qu'il ne la retrouve que partiellement, c'est-à-dire un moment et retombe finalement dans le noir. Merci de répondre parce que j'ai vraiment besoin de votre avis pour ceci.

Ensuite deuxième question, on m'a fait remarqué que Harry était relativement méchant avec Hermione, est ce que vous aimeriez qu'elle est un plus grand rôle, afin de mettre une fille un peu en valeur. Moi personnellement j'ai déjà une petite idée que l'on m'a suggéré mais j'aimerais votre avis si oui ou non vous voulez qu'Hermione soit moins bête que Ron.

Voila vous seriez vraiment des amours si vous répondiez à ces deux petites questions !!!!

Kisu !


	10. Deux âmes se rassurent et un amour naiss...

**Les yeux du cœur.**

Alors les réponses aux reviews seront en fin de chapitre parce que ben je trouve ça plus simple pour moi que de vous mettre trois tonnes au dessus alors que vous ne voulez finalement qu'une chose la suite !!lol !! N'empêche que je vous remercie vraiment, trente six reviews pour ce chapitre !! Rooo je vous aime !!lol !! Mais bon, je suis sûre qu'à ce chapitre on fera nettement en dessous, nan ? Si ? A vous de me démontrer le contraire !!

**A lire impérativement** : Alors je voudrais mettre au clair une bonne fois pour toute quelque chose !! Cette fic est une fic contenant **un Slash** qui plus est **Yaoi** si vous ne connaissez pas ce mot, faut le demander, ce qui veut donc dire qu'il y a dans cette fic une **relation amoureuse et autres entre deux hommes !! **

Et j'en profite par là, pour prévenir aussi qu'il y aura un **lemon**pas dans ce chapitre mais il est prévu, je pense qu'il n'y a pas besoin d'expliquer ce mot, si oui, demandez sinon, pas besoin de présenter les deux protagonistes donc si y en a que ça gêne, vous êtes prévenu !!!!

Alors sinon je vous remercie d'avance tous pour vos réponses à mes questions, j'ai eu de tout et je suis contente que si je choisis quelque chose, y en aura au moins certain qui seront content !!MDR !!!! Ben quoi c'est vrai, comme vous avez choisi un peu toutes les fins je peux pas faire plaisir à tout le monde, donc ben maintenant vous verrez bien ce qui se passera !!!

**Chapitre 10 : Deux âmes se rassurent et un amour naissant pour deux autres.**

Une fois de retour dans leur appartement, un hibou attendait patiemment à la fenêtre. Blaise alla lire directement le message qu'il portait à la patte laissant seul les deux amoureux encore un peu secoués par les émotions fortes de la matinée. Harry chercha rapidement les lèvres de son aimé et les captura pour un tendre et amoureux baiser faisant ainsi passer tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Draco se laissa faire, apparemment le stresse du matin oublié dans ses bras durant quelques minutes était revenus au grand galop.

Ils furent tirés de leur échange par deux miaulements distincts et sonores qui réclamaient à manger. Draco lâcha donc les lèvres d'Harry pour poser son front contre le sien en souriant.

- Tu sais Harry, je pense que quoi qu'il arrive je t'aimerais toujours.

- Je l'espère bien Draco, je ne veux pas que tu me laisses.

Draco sourit, il reçu un petit coup de patte au niveau de la cheville et lâcha à regret son amoureux pour s'occuper des deux monstres qui ne leur laisseraient aucun moment de répit tant qu'il n'aurait pas le ventre plein. Harry l'entendit bouger, et il alla s'asseoir dans le canapé, maintenant que tout était passé, il se disait qu'il y avait peu être été un peu fort, mais le stresse et tous les souvenirs étaient encore présent et même avec du recul, il ne pouvait leur pardonner si rapidement ce qui avait eu lieu. De plus s'il voulait bien montrer qu'il aimait Draco, il allait falloir qu'il s'accroche, leur amour pouvait au moins avoir l'espoir de passer cette guerre. Il soupira, tout ce qui allait ce passer à présent serait bien dur pour eux mais ensemble ils le passeraient.

Blaise leur annonça simplement qu'il devait rentrer lui au QG mais qu'il reviendrait le plus vite possible. Draco avait bien sentit la légère tension de son ami, Harry aussi mais personne n'en avait parlé.

Les jours passèrent et Draco ne savait plus trop quoi faire, Harry était relativement tendu rien qu'à l'idée de se rendre à son fichu rendez vous. Le blond essayait de garder son calme mais la magie d'Harry semblait se décupler tant il était inquiet et il n'était pas rare de voir quelques étincelles du à sa magie sans baguette sortir de ses doigts et Draco essaya à chaque fois d'empêcher ce genre d'incident. Et encore là ce n'était que pour un rendez, le blond se dit que pour la véritable opération ce serait bien pire.

Seul moment où il se calmait était le soir, quand Draco le prenait tendrement dans ses bras et que tous deux s'endormaient ainsi. Seul moment où le blond arrivait à toucher le cœur blessé et apeuré de son aimé. Jamais encore il ne s'était engueulé, excepté ce fameux jour et Draco remercia bien fort le fait que son père l'ai ainsi éduqué. Il pouvait rester de marbre et ne pas trop inquiéter Harry avec ses sentiments. Le brun l'en remerciait vraiment, car se battre contre sa propre peur commençait à le fatiguer.

Mais il y avait tout de même une grosse ombre au tableau, Blaise n'était pas revenu, pas de lettre, rien, silence radio total. Son meilleur ami le mettait le plus souvent au courrant parce qu'il avait peur de l'inquiéter mais là, rien. Depuis le hibou mystère et son départ pour le QG, Blaise était comme mort. Ce qui n'arrangeait pas les choses.

Enfin vint le jour de la rencontre entre le médecin et Harry. Draco crut péter un câble, Harry ne tenait pas en place, il ne faisait que bouger, passant de la cuisine à la chambre, de la salle de bain au balcon, manquant à chaque fois d'écraser l'un des chatons. A croire qu'il avait perdu tous ses sens dans la confusion de ce qui ce passait.

Draco s'occupait donc de tout, il fit en sorte que Emerald et Sky ne soient pas dans le salon mais dans la chambre ou lui même avait dormit à son arrivé ici, comme Harry n'y passait pas, ils resteraient sauf, ensuite Draco passa à Harry. Comment le calmer, le rendez vous était dans à peine deux heures et le brun était chargé sur pile électrique. Il soupira, cette journée allait s'avérer bien dur pour eux.

« « «

Harry et Draco marchaient lentement mais sûrement dans les rues de le ville, il revenait de l'entretient avec le médecin. Depuis sa sortie du bureau, le brun avait un visage relativement fermé, il n'avait pas dit un mot, semblant réfléchir à beaucoup de chose. Draco ne l'avait pas fait sortir de tout ça, bien qu'il voulait savoir ce qui c'était passé, il ne voulait pas forcer Harry à parler pour le moment s'il ne le voulait pas.

Le regard tempête se posa sur les arbres bordant l'allée, les arbres qu'Harry voulait tellement revoir, ces arbres là fleurissaient en mars, il espérait de tout cœur que d'ici là, Harry pourrait de nouveau les revoir. Il soupira ce qui fit sortir de sa rêverie Harry.

- Tu n'as pas eu de nouvelle de Blaise ?

Draco se tourna vers Harry, il ouvrait enfin la bouche et c'était pour lui parler de Blaise, il ferma les yeux et essayant de garder une voix calme et non un peu anxieuse, il lui répondit.

- Non, mais je pense qu'il ne tardera pas à nous contacter.

- Si tu le dis, je te crois.

Harry prit doucement la main de son amoureux et ils rentrèrent ainsi à l'appartement. Le brun savait qu'il allait falloir parler avec Draco de cette entrevue avec le médecin, il avait besoin de lui et donc il fallait qu'il lui dise tout.

Ce ne serait pas facile mais à deux on est plus fort que seul.

« « « «

Blaise sortait du bureau de Lucius, il avait un visage rayonnant, son plan marchait comme sur des roulettes, il était vraiment heureux de voir qu'il pouvait toujours compter sur ses talents d'acteur. Lucius avait tout gobé, il en avait douté au début mais il avait réussit à tout faire fonctionner.

Il traversa rapidement les couloirs, croisant de temps en temps des connaissances qu'il saluait d'un signe de tête. Il n'y avait pas à dire, si Draco n'était pas ce qu'il était, il ne serait plus depuis longtemps mangemort. Mais son meilleur ami comptait vraiment à ses yeux, il était tout son monde et le voir heureux à présent même avec Harry, c'était tout ce qu'il voulait.

Depuis ce fameux jour où il l'avait trouvé en sang, le poignet ouvert, il avait su que sa vie serait de le protéger. Lui ne le trahirait pas, jamais, il ne le ferait. Parce que, de sa mémoire, ne s'effaceraient jamais ces images d'un ange couvert de ce liquide rouge, un tableau bien macabre mais qui l'avait fait se rapprocher incontestablement du jeune Malfoy et maintenant, il le protégeait de tout.

Et encore une fois, il venait de le faire en discutant avec Lucius. Draco ne pouvait pas quitter Harry tout de suite, si bien qu'il avait monté tout un plan autour de ça. Il lui avait dit que des pistes restaient encore à explorer, que Draco avait l'air d'avoir trouvé quelque chose mais ne voulait rien divulguer pour le moment de peur que ce ne soit encore qu'une belle illusion. Et lui, Blaise Zabini serait l'intermédiaire entre le QG et Draco, il fallait rester dans l'ombre parce qu'on notait de l'animation chez l'ordre. Lucius l'avait cru, il avait cru à ce bobard, à ce mensonge, et Blaise en était heureux.

Il entra dans la chambre qui lui était réservé quand il venait au manoir Malfoy et s'installa sur le lit, il se mit à réfléchir à tout, à rien, à Draco et Harry, à lui même. Tout ça n'était pas d'un palpitant. Il s'endormit fatigué de tout ce qui se passait autour de lui.

« « « «

Un picorement contre la fenêtre le fit se réveiller, il se leva doucement, émergeant des limbes du sommeil réparateur. Il posa un pied par terre et lentement se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Il l'ouvrit et un hibou qu'il ne connaissait pas entra, lâchant un paquet au sol. Blaise se baissa pour ramasser l'enveloppe.

Le hibou se posa sur la rambarde du lit en hululant. Blaise lui donna une petite caresse et ouvrit la lettre en se laissant tomber sur le lit. Une fois allongé, il se mit à lire la fine écriture.

_Blaise,_

_Cette lettre possède un sortilège très fort qui fait que seul toi peux la lire. _

_Dumbledore__ m'a demandé de t'écrire pour que tu viennes à Poudlard, il a eut vent de ce qui c'était passé lors de votre départ et aimerait te voir seul. Si tu pouvais te rendre au château le plus vite possible il t'en serait reconnaissant. _

_H.G_

Blaise relu encore une fois la lettre, Dumbledore voulait le voir, étonnant et pour parler de quoi, d'Harry et de Draco, encore plus troublant. Il regarda l'écriture fine et assez calligraphié de Granger, elle mettait toujours autant de soin à faire quelque chose.

Il regarda l'heure, il était dans les six heures, il avait bien le temps de faire ça. Il fit brûler la lettre pour ne laisser aucun indice, enfila rapidement une cape et après avoir conseiller au hibou de rentrer chez lui, il transplana.

Il arriva devant les grilles de l'école, il les regarda rêveusement un moment, il se souvenait de la première fois ou il les avait passé et ensuite ou il était venu avec Draco et Harry et maintenant seul. Il soupira, souvenir quand tu nous tiens.

Il avança doucement dans le parc et gravit les marches pour entrer dans le château, il croisa Hermione qui le reconnu car comme à son habitude, il cachait son visage sous son capuchon. Elle lui fit signe de la suivre et ne dire rien durant tout le voyage.

Blaise monta dans le bureau du directeur et attendit que la jeune femme lui permette d'entrer dans le bureau. Il en profita pour la détailler un peu. Elle s'était considérablement embellit, ses cheveux châtain bouclaient vers le bas reposant parfaitement sur ses épaules, son visage s'était amincit le rendant plus féminin. Son corps était celui d'une femme et d'une belle femme, elle ne semblait pas avoir des kilos en trop ou autre.

- Tu peux entrer.

Blaise sursauta et acquiesça, il passa devant la jeune fille qui lui sourit ayant sentit le manège du garçon. Elle se pencha vers lui avant qu'il n'entre.

- J'aimerais te voir après, en salle de métamorphose.

Blaise hocha la tête avant d'entrer dans le bureau. Il salua le vieux et s'assit. Il allait devoir affronter Dumbledore et ensuite Granger en une fois, et bien que les dieux soient avec lui.

« « «

Harry et Draco entrèrent dans le petit appartement du brun, les deux chatons vinrent vite quémander nourriture ce que le blond fit, il ne voulait pas que toute la soirée les deux monstres viennent réclamer. Surtout qu'il voulait sa discussion, il voulait savoir ce qui c'était passé dans le bureau puis qu'il avait laissé Harry y aller seul.

Harry laissa Draco s'occuper des deux monstres et s'installa dans le canapé. Draco le rejoignit rapidement et passa ses bras autour des épaules de l'ancien Gryffondor. Ils restèrent en silence dans la chaleur l'un de l'autre avant que le brun ne se décide à parler.

- Dis moi Draco, si jamais je restais aveugle après l'opération, resterais tu avec moi ?

Draco fut surpris par la question, rester aveugle, si Harry ne pouvait retrouver la vue, resterait il. Cela lui paraissait évident que oui, après tout, il était bien là en ce moment. Draco resserra don étreint autour des épaules de son aimé.

- Harry ne suis-je pas là en ce moment, je te l'ai déjà dis. Quoi qu'il arrive je ne pourrais pas te laisser.

- Oui je sais, mais avec tout ce qui se passe, si l'opération échoue et que je me retrouve aveugle pour toujours, comment veux tu que je t'apporte pleinement quelque chose en ne te voyant même pas…

Draco posa ses lèvres sur celle d'Harry, il parlait trop, lui aussi se posait trop de questions mais une chose était sûr, il aimait Harry et quoi qu'il arrive il ne le laisserais pour rien au monde.

- Je t'aime Harry, tu me vois mieux que quiconque, parce que tu ne te fis plus aux apparences, tu vois les cœurs Harry, tu vois par ton cœur. Et je t'aime pour ça, pour ce que tu es et non pas pour autre chose. C'est Harry que j'aime et non le sauveur, c'est ce garçon de notre rencontre que j'aime, celui qui m'a fait confiance avec qui j'ai vécu mes plus beaux moments. Alors ne te fais plus de soucis, parce que quoi qu'il advienne pour tes yeux, je serais là pour toi.

Harry regarda Draco, le blond imagina parfaitement, la lueur qui aurait pu y briller, il avait été attiré étant jeune par les deux émeraudes mais maintenant ce regard vide ne le laissa pas de marbre, il y était habitué. Il embrassa de nouveau son amour et tous les deux se couchèrent dans le canapé, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, pour savourer le petit moment de calme et de tendresse qu'ils avaient le temps de s'offrir.

**« « « « « **

Blaise sortit du bureau de Dumbledore un peu sur les nerfs, ce vieux fous lui avaient fait parlé de tout et de rien, et surtout de comment était Draco envers Harry, s'ils avaient vraiment des sentiments l'un pour l'autre, comment ils vivaient et tout et tout. Il avait un peu mentit, après tout c'était la caractéristique que tous serpentards développaient mais il fallait dire qu'il n'avait pas eu envi de tout dire. Et puis ce sentiment de trahir ses amis était toujours présent. Il n'allait pas raconter leur vie intime au premier venu que ce soit Dumbledore ou un autre.

Il pestait encore quand ses pas l'arrêtèrent devant la salle de métamorphose, son esprit avait complètement oublié le rendez vous mais pas son subconscient. Il soupira, si ça ce trouvait la jeune fille voulait exactement la même chose que le directeur.

Il frappa doucement, sa journée était vraiment riche en émotion. Hermione lui ouvrit et le fit entrer. Il se retrouva vite des années en arrière lorsqu'il n'était qu'étudiant dans cette école, il se souvenait parfaitement de ses cours. Il soupira et s'assit à une place libre. Hermione esquissa un sourire en voyant le visage du serpentard si calme. Il avait oublié de remettre son capuchon en sortant du bureau et elle pouvait voir ses traits encore un peu enfantin.

Blaise pencha la tête sur le coté et attendit que la jeune femme est finit de le détailler, il ne savait pas pourquoi mais ça ne le gênait étrangement pas. Celle-ci le rejoignit sur le banc d'en face et se tourna vers lui.

- Comment c'est passé l'entrevue avec Dumbledore.

Blaise fit la moue, Hermione comprit très vite que le châtain n'avait pas été très coopératif, mais elle espérait qu'avec elle, il le serait. Elle avait vraiment envi de revoir Harry, de ne plus être Granger mais juste Hermione.

- Pourquoi voulais tu me voir ? Demanda le garçon.

- Et bien, je voulais savoir si Harry était bien là où il vivait.

Maintenant qu'elle était là, autant y aller, elle n'avait de toute manière rien à perdre. Blaise la regarda un instant, son visage devint ferme et froid.

- Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire ? Tu l'as laissé tombé toi aussi…

Hermione le coupa rapidement.

- Non, je n'ai jamais arrêté mes recherches mais je ne l'ai jamais trouvé. J'ai du le faire en cachette parce que tout le monde le disait mort et on ne savait rien. A ton avis comment avez-vous eu les indices sur le fait qu'il était sûrement là ou il se trouvait, c'est que moi, j'avais fait des recherches, que Dumbledore m'avait dis que c'était absurde et que j'ai tout laissé comme ça. Entre mon boulot de professeur et mes recherches je n'avais pas le temps.

Hermione était rouge et des larmes perlaient aux coins des ses yeux, Blaise pesa le pour et le contre de ceux qu'il venait d'entendre, la jeune fille semblait vraiment sincère.

- Je voulais retrouver Harry, je voulais tellement pouvoir l'aider mais il est parti, sans rien me dire à moi, moi qui étais toujours présente pour lui.

- S'il est partit c'est qu'il ne voulait pas que vous le preniez pour un faible que maintenant qu'il était presque aveugle vous le preniez en pitié, il ne voulait pas ce voir encore avec une étiquette sur le dos, il voulait juste être libre. C'est égoïste de sa part certes mais c'est égoïste de la votre de vouloir tout lui mettre sur le dos.

Blaise encra son regard dans celui de la jeune fille, celle-ci rougit et baissa la tête. Elle se trouvait ridicule, bien sûr qu'elle savait qu'Harry en avait marre de porter le poids du monde sur ses épaules, bien sûr qu'elle savait qu'il aurait préféré être comme tout le monde, avoir des parents, une vie et ne pas être dirigé. Elle le savait mais n'avait rien fait, n'avait rien vue et maintenant elle voulait pouvoir lui prouver son amitié.

- Comment est ce que je pourrais regagner sa confiance ?

Blaise entendit la phrase lâchée assez bas pour que ce ne soit qu'un murmure. Voyant l'état de faiblesse de la femme devant lui, il lui prit la main. A présent ce n'était plus Hermione granger, la fière Gryffondore, la Miss je sais tout. C'était juste une fille qui voulait récupérer l'amitié de quelqu'un et qui ne savait pas comment faire. Il lui prit la main doucement.

- Accepte le comme il est, accepte son amour pour Draco, accepte Draco, accepte moi.

Hermione remonta doucement son visage et sourit. Blaise d'une main essuya les larmes de la directrice de Gryffondor.

- Et puis cesse de pleurer, tu es plus jolie quand tu souris.

Blaise rosit en se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de dire. Hermione rit en se reprenant.

- Je veux bien essayer de vous acceptez, si Harry tient à vous dans ce cas, je veux faire le teste. Regarde, avec toi, ça fait déjà un moment qu'on ne c'est pas envoyé de pique.

Blaise rit à la remarque de la jeune fille.

- Oui, c'est vrai ! Je crois que je pourrais même te trouver agréable.

- Parce que je ne le suis pas ?

- Si.

Hermione et Blaise rirent de plus bel, ils n'avaient plus l'impression d'être ennemies mais juste de vieux amis qui venaient de se retrouver. La jeune fille toujours ses mains dans celle de Blaise lui demanda.

- Harry tient vraiment à Draco ?

- Oui, et Draco aussi, ils sont tout l'un pour l'autre, ils s'aiment. La première fois que je les ai vue ensemble je n'ai pu m'empêcher de me dire que Draco n'avait jamais été aussi heureux, un amour pur émanait d'eux.

- Je suis contente qu'Harry soit enfin heureux. Raconte moi, comment ils vivent.

Blaise sourit et lui raconta son arrivé dans leur vie, comment il avait pu voir qu'ils ne pouvaient vivre l'un sans l'autre, tout l'amour qu'on ressentait rien qu'en les voyant, et puis aussi les deux petits montres. Hermione rit des blagues des deux chatons et des querelles des deux amoureux concernant les deux chatons. Elle avait vraiment envi de voir ça.

Plus le temps passait, plus elle trouvait que Blaise était quelqu'un de gentil, celui-ci avait de l'humour, un sens de l'amitié profond, et surtout il lui avait avoué ne rester dans l'ordre du mage noir que pour Draco qu'il considérait comme son meilleur ami.

Elle savait qu'il ne lui dirait pas tout, du moins pas encore mais elle avait envi d'en savoir plus, sur lui, sur eux, sur tout.

Blaise lui demanda à son tour de parler d'elle, elle le fit avec plaisir racontant un peu la vie de l'école, comment l'enseignement lui plaisait, comment elle vivait. Parlant un peu de l'ordre mais pas trop. A la fin de son récit, Blaise prit un air songeur. La jeune fille pencha la tête sur le coté.

- Tu veux me demander autre chose ?

- Oui et non, enfin c'est un peu indiscret.

- Pose là toujours, je verrais si je peux y répondre.

Blaise réfléchit, cela devait bien faire deux très bonnes heures qu'ils parlaient ensemble, ils savaient pratiquement tout l'un de l'autre. Il s'étonnait lui même de la facilité qu'il avait eu à lui parlé mais se n'était pas étonnant Hermione était une fille intelligente et on prenait plaisir à parler avec elle.

- Je voulais savoir si toi et Weasley était ensemble.

Le visage d'Hermione s'assombrit, semblant réfléchir à la réponse qu'elle allait donner puis le sourire revint.

- Non, nous ne le sommes pas, et je pense que cela ne se fera jamais, je ne supporterais pas ses gamineries et sa bêtise constamment.

Blaise explosa de rire, Hermione était vraiment quelqu'un de franche. Les deux adultes se regardèrent puis Blaise du partir. Hermione le raccompagna jusqu'au portail. Là ils se dirent au revoir.

- Tu me tiens au courrant pour Harry, j'aimerais pouvoir le soutenir moi aussi et puis Draco par la même occasion.

- Je te ferais par de l'avancer des choses.

- Tu reviendras me voir.

- Quand tu le veux.

Hermione lui sourit, et Blaise s'approcha d'elle pour lui dire au revoir, quelque chose lui traversa l'esprit et dans un mouvement il posa ses lèvres sur celle de la jeune femme et transplana. Hermione resta surprise un moment puis passa un doigts sur ses lèvres en souriant.

Chacun de son côté, ils voyaient l'amour naître et grandir, en ce temps de guerre, qui sait ce qui pouvait se passer, mais cela ne les empêcherait pas d'aimer la personne qu'ils désiraient.

A suivre…

Yami : J'ai vaincu ce chapitre mais j'en suis pas fière !!!

Hermione : Pourquoi ?

Yami : Je sais pas, dans l'évolution des sentiments de Blaise et d'Hermione, c'est finalement pas vraiment ce que je voulais.

Blaise : Jamais contente d'elle.

Aku : Si y a des chapitres qu'elle aime bien mais c'est vrai que celui là.

Yami : Je l'aime pas ce chapitre voila !!!

Draco : Moi du moment que je garde mon Harry, que tu l'aimes ou pas je m'en fiche !

Yami : Méchant !

Aku et Harry se regardant et haussant les épaules.

Blaise : Bon, en attendant la suite, une petite review ???

Yami : Dites moi j'aimerais savoir si il vous a plus ce chapitre parce que bon, moi je l'aime pas mais bon ; Voila quoi !!!!

kisu

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Tobby :** Kikou !! Alors je voulais vraiment te remercier pour ta review parce qu'elle m'a vraiment amus !! J'adore ton imagination pour la suite !!!lol !! Donc missi pour tes idées et tout et tout !! J'en prends note !!! Sinon je sais que mes chapitres sont courts mais je pense que là ils vont être un peu plus long du moins un peu, parce que je vais me concentrer sur plus de personnages et aussi sur les autres cotés. D'ailleurs je pense que tu l'auras remarqué sur ce chapitre !! Normalement mes chapitres font 8 pages word enfin c'est la moyenne. Voila Kisu et à ta prochaine review !!

**bubblegum712 :** Missi d'avoir répondu, ça m'aide beaucoup d'avoir vos avis, ça fait avancer la fic aussi !!! Missi encore et j'espère que tu aimeras la tournure que tout prend. Kisu !

**chimgrid :** Missi pour la réponse !!! Tu sais que je t'adore toi !!lol !! Bref donc je disais j'aime les idées sadique !! J'attends ton avis sur la suite !! Kisu et occupe toi bien de Snapou !!!

**Laika la Louve :** Et oui ce jour là, j'étais de bonne humeur ce qui n'est pas vraiment le cas maintenant !!mdr !! Bon en fait, je suis en pétard mais ça ne se voit pas donc, je tenais simplement à dire que je te remercie pour ta review, qu'elle m'a fait vraiment plaisir et puis que tu as raison vive les pirates des caraïbes !!!! lol !! Kisu !!

**marrypier :** Contente de savoir que peu importe le choix que je fais, j'aurais quelqu'un qui sera un temps soit peu contente !!!mdr !!! Missi pour ton avis !! Kisu !!

**lisbeth :** Au moins pour Ron et Hermione, ça a le mérite d'être clair !!!lol !!! Sinon sinon, contente que mes fics te plaise !!! Kisu tres fort !!!

**onarluca :** Je sais, je suis vraiment à la bourre mais avec cette rentrée de merde, mon moral à zéro et tout et tout, j'avais pas envi de taper quelque chose de déjà commenc !! Donc désol !! Sinon contente que ma fic te plaise autant ma grande et j'espère de tout cœur que ce sera pareil pour la suite !! Kisu !!

**Lyna :** Missi pour ton avis !!!! Moi aussi j'aime bien les happy end !!lol !! Mais bon qui sait ce que mon esprit tordu va pondre pour la fin ???? lol !! Alors la suite t'a plu ?? Question que je pose souvent je sais !!lol !! Kisu !!

**Johp5 :** J'avoue que j'ai mal posé ma question, Hermione est plus intelligente que Ron mais bon, le principal c'est d'avoir été comprise !!mdr !!! Alors alors je te remercie beaucoup pour ta review et on verra bien si la suite te plait toujours !!Kisu !!

**Fab. :** Missi pour ta review !! Je comprends tout à fait ta remarque mais c'était pour qu'on comprenne bien la colere d'Harry !! Et puis je peux te garantir que même si des personnes ont été tes meilleurs amis, tu peux les appeler par leur nom de famille ou autres d'ailleurs !! Kisu !!

**blurp3 :** Ton vœux pour Hermione a été exhaussé enfin c'est ce qui se profile à l'horizon pour eux !!! Sinon missi encore pour ta review !!! kisu !!

**mirrabella :** Missi pour ton avis !!! Missi pour ta review et puis ben contente que ma fic te plaise !! Kisu !!

**BlackNemesis :** Vraiment heureuse que tu ai aimé ce chapitre !! Et puis que le personnage de Blaise te plaise aussi !!! Pour la vue d'Harry c'est gentil le petit commentaire que tu as mis mais moi je ne trouve pas que j'écris si bien que ça !!lol !!! Toi tu écris bien moi beaucoup moins !!!! Sinon missi encore et puis j'aime bien faire de la pub pour les fics et les auteurs que j'aime beaucoup !! Kisu !!

**luffynette :** La suite ? C'est une bonne question, lol, bien sûr que la suite arrivera de toutes les façons !! Sinon et ben pour le reste je pense avoir une idée mais qui sait si elle ne changera pas d'ici la fin !! Kisu !!

**Vierge :** Missi pour ta review !! C'est très gentil !!! Kisu et j'espère que la suite t'a plus !!!

**Lady-Amy-Malfoy :** Contente que ma fic t'ai plus !!! Vraiment beaucoup moi contente !!lol !! Sinon pour les réponses aux questions je te remercie aussi d'y avoir répondu parce que moi ça m'a aidé pour la suite !! Kisu !!!

**Angel Boo :** Tu sais pour moi le principal ma Boo que j'adore c'est que tu ailles bien alors la review longue ou courte m'en fiche !!! Missi pour tes idées, et puis tout !!!lol !! Je t'adore vraiment !! Kisu !!

**clau1 :** Grand missi pour ta review !! Kisu !!

**Eowyn Malefoy :** Ce qui ressort de ta review, peu importe ce qui arrive à Harry, ça t'ira !!!!! Missi encore d'avoir reviewer afin de donner ton avis !!!! Kisu et j'espère que la suite t'aura plus !!

**celine.s :** Contente que malgré les réactions, cela t'ai plus !!!! Vraiment !! kisu !!

**marry :** Missi pour ton avis !! Kisu !!

**Gally-chan :** Comment ça tu espère moi j'espère bien que tu sera là au prochain chapitre !!!!! lol !! Alors missi pour ta review et puis pour tout !! Kisu !!

**clmzouille :** En effet on m'a fait remarqué qu'il y avait des similitude avec la fic d'Umbre77 qui est d'ailleurs magnifique !!! Ce qui je dirais est presque normal parce que finalement l'inspiration vient de ce qu'on lit et voit !! lol !!! De toute maniere elle me lit et je lui ai fait part de ces remarques et elle m'a dit que ça ne la dérangeait pas !!! Contente moi !!! Sinon sinon, je suis vraiment contente que ça te plaise !! Kisu !!

**lyly :** Missi bicoup fidele au rendez vous comme toujours ! Kisu !!

**Vif d'or :** Missi pour ta review, il est froid parce qu'il est en colere et surtout parce qu'il en a gros sur le cœur !! Voili voilou !! Kisu !!

**POH :** Missi pour ta review que j'ai adoré lire !!! Tu m'as fait sourire, rare ce soir !!!lol !! Enfin même en ce moment !! Donc missi vraiment !!! Kisu !!

**lapieuvredudesert :** C'était en effet le but recherché que vous me donniez votre avis même si apres c'est moi qui ecrit la suite, ça m'aide de savoir ce que vous pensez, ou aimerez voir ce dérouler !!! Voila sinon j'ai pas vu les Chevalier du Zodiac, honte à moi mais je connais tout de même un peu !! J'adore Shun !!! lol !!! Kisu !!

**Ange de la mort :** Ma fane préférée !!lol !! Missi pour ta review m'a fait plaisir et puis avoir ton avis aussi !! Kisu et encore missi !!!!

**thegirloftheshade :** Missi pour ta review et ton avis !! Il m'a beaucoup aid !!!! Vraiment missi !! Kisu !!

**Selann Yui :** Ils sont choupi mes deux petits monstres et ils sont rien qu'à moi !!lol !! Pourquoi mes parents ne veulent pas de chat !!!OUIN !!! Bon bref passons, Missi pour ton avis et j'espère que la suite t'aura plus !! Kisu !!

**Kaorulabelle :** Missi pour ton avis et puis je suis contente de voir que ma fic te plait toujours !! Sinon, moi aussi je vois bien Blaise avec 'mione !! Kisu !!

**Zabou :** Je ne vais pas dire que j'ai mal pris tes critiques mais disons qu'elles m'ont vraiment beaucoup touchés et pas qu'en bien !! Disons que petit ami, c'était le but de la fic à savoir que c'était un slash yaoi, donc relation amoureuse entre deux hommes, désolé si tu ne connaissais pas ce mot !!! Ensuite je pense qu'il est normal qu'il en veuille à ses amis, ça fait relativement mal de savoir qu'on devient aveugle et surtout que personne pas même ces meilleurs amis ne s'en rendent compte. En tout cas moi quand je vais mal, ça me fait encore plus lorsque je vois que tout le monde s'en fou ou ne voit rien et puis que d'un coup, des qu'on à besoin de moi, j'existe !! Je sais pas si tu vois ce que je veux dire mais de toute manière, le cas d'Hermione va être relativement revue, c'était prévu !! Pour le reste il était pas si bien caché que ça vu que Draco l'a retrouv !!! Apres suivant mon point de vue, je pense que c'est égoiste de tout mettre surs son dos, comme quoi il est le survivant, il doit se battre et tout et tout, le destin c'est bien mais c'est aussi un adolescent et il a le droit de peut être vivre un peu, ne ? Ensuite Harry n'a prévenu personne de sa fuite comme l'aurais surement fait le perso de JK Rolling mais d'un coté je ne suis pas elle, sinon je serais riche et d'autre part, je fais évoluer le personnage dans un futur que je n'ai pas encore lu dans ces livres donc qui sait comment son Harry va lui évoluer !!! Voila tu m'excuseras d'avoir défendu mon point de vu, apres tout c'est moi l'auteur donc je donne ma façon de penser par rapport à la tienne et puis comme tu dis chacun ses gouts !!!lol !!! Merci tout de même pour tes compliments et puis même si tu n'aimes pas la tournure que ça a pris, j'espere que la suite te plaira tout de même un tit peu !! Voila c'est mon tour de te dire de pas prendre mal ce que j'ai dis !!! Kisu !!

**Zancthey :** Kikou !! Heureuse que m'a fic t'ai plus sinon pour le reste tu verras dans la suite de la fic !! Kisu et puis moi j'attend la tienne de suite !!lol !!

**Aikopotter :** Missi pour ta review missi pour tes compliments missi de me lire tout court !! Kisu !!

**Héloïse :** Je suis vraiment contente que ma fic te plaise !! Pour la suite qui sait ce qui arrivera à Harry !!lol !! Kisu !!

**crazysnape :** Qui sait comment se déroulera la bataille finale !!! lol !! Missi pour tes deux review, elles m'ont bien fait plaisir !!!!!! Tout comme ton point de vu sur mes questions !! Sinon une petite parenthese, tu as mis Miss Aku, euh Aku pas tout à fait, Yami je veux bien mais pas Aku, lol , lui c'est un mec !! Mdr !!!! Voila gros Kisu et à ta prochaine review si tu m'en laisses une ?????

Voila, je crois n'avoir oublié personne si c'est le cas pardon, sorry, gomen, scusami………

**Kisu******


	11. Douleur du passé, douleur du présent, do...

**Les yeux du cœur.**

**Note des auteurs :** Alors, oui, comme promis, c'est donc cette fic là qui est updater avant les autres. Ensuite ce sera l'ombre maléfique comme je l'avais dit.

Et puis ensuite, vous aurez Sang et amour, mais pour celle là je tiens à dire quelque chose. Et ouais, on s'est concerté avec Aku et on a décidé que ce chapitre ne serait tapé que si, vous mettez encore une review !!!MDR !! Ouais, vous ne pouvez pas dire que je fais du chantage tout le temps, c'est l'une des très rare fois ou je vous demande une faveur comme celle là. Comprenez, que y en a 99 et je fais un blocage. MDR. Alors une toute pitite!! PLEASE !!!

Voila, après c'est deux là, je vous abandonnerais juste pour le temps de me mettre à jour dans la section gundam. Et puis voila. J'espère que vous ne nous en voudrez pas, mais on a vraiment prit du retard et donc ben on essaye de régulariser.

Ensuite, j'ai fait des réponses aux reviews très brèves et très rapides parce que ben comme vous l'avez remarqué, on est un peu sur le feu et puis en plus de cela, vous ne devez même plus vous en rappeler. MDR. Vous inquiétez pas, les réponses auront lieu dans le chapitre suivant normalement.

**A lire impérativement** : Cette fic est **slash Yaoi** comportant donc **des relations entre personne du même sexe**. Si ça choque allait dire vos propos homophobes ailleurs. Merci.

Et j'en profite par là, pour prévenir aussi qu'il y aura un **lemon**pas dans ce chapitre mais il est prévu, je pense qu'il n'y a pas besoin d'expliquer ce mot, si oui, demandez sinon, pas besoin de présenter les deux protagonistes donc si y en a que ça gêne, vous êtes prévenu !!!!

**Résumé : **Draco mangemort est envoyé en mission, il est sur les traces d'Harry Potter qui semble avoir été repéré dans une ville de France. Arrivant sur place, il fait la rencontre d'un jeune aveugle, Hyan Princ, Draco se retrouve dans l'appartement du jeune homme après l'avoir aidé à porter ses cours. Pensant que la piste était fausse, il avait laissé son cœur lui dicter de faire une bonne action dans sa vie. Et par chance ou malchance, il se trouve que le jeune aveugle n'est d'autre qu'Harry Potter. Par curiosité il décidera de rester sur place se faisant passer pour Dray Mander. Une douce amitié va naître entre eux deux, jusqu'au jour ou un incident aura lieu et que tout sera dévoilé. Draco et Harry s'avoueront un certain nombre de chose et l'amour frappera à la porte. Mais tout serait si bien si le bonheur n'était pas éphémère, Blaise, le meilleur ami de Draco arrive et est mis au parfum, s'en suite une rencontre avec les membres de l'Ordre afin d'édifier un mur de mensonge autour d'Harry qui doit subir une opération et peut être retrouver la vue. Autant dire que la réunion ne se passe pas si bien que ça. De retour à leur appartement, Draco et Harry apprenne que le médecin veut les voir. De son coté Blaise protège le couple et se voit convoqué à un rendez vous à Poudlard. Là, après sa rencontre avec Dumbledore, il verra Hermione Granger en qui il découvrira petit à petit des sentiments réciproques ?

Bonne lecture en espérant que cette reprise vous conviendra.

**Chapitre 11 : Douleur du passé, douleur du présent, douleur du futur. **

La porte était close depuis déjà un moment, on avait l'impression que cela faisait une éternité qu'elle ne s'était pas ouverte, du moins, une éternité pour l'âme qui attendait assis sur la chaise dans le couloir, inlassablement que cette porte s'ouvre.

Il releva la tête, ses yeux étaient cernées du fait qu'il n'avait pas du beaucoup dormir la nuit dernière, comment dormir d'ailleurs en sachant ce qui allait se passer en ce moment même. Ses cheveux tombaient en bataille un peu partout, il ne s'en formalisait d'ailleurs pas plus que ça, à vrai dire, il ne se formalisait de rien d'autre que de l'insoutenable attente à laquelle il était en proie.

Regardant le petit cadre rouge, il vu que c'était toujours occupé, son cœur était serré dans l'attente, il voulait savoir ce qui se passait. Pourquoi cela durait si longtemps ? Il voulait être rassuré, il voulait savoir si tout allait bien, si Harry allait bien.

Il appuya sa main sur son cœur, son âme sœur était dans cette salle et lui, il était là, attendant encore et encore, avant de savoir si oui ou non, l'opération réussirait, si oui ou non Harry allait bien.

Il plongea un moment dans ses souvenirs, en revenant du rendez vous, Harry avait attendu un moment avant de lui parler de l'entretien, mais une fois qu'il fut correctement installé dans les bras de son amour, il avait parlé.

Une voix froide et distante était arrivée aux oreilles du blond, il savait que le brun faisait ça pour se couvrir, mais il ne pouvait lui, s'empêcher du coup de s'inquiéter.

- _Je vais me faire opérer dans peu de temps, j'ai déjà une date. _

Il n'avait rien dit, savait parfaitement qu'Harry angoissait, mais que le médecin lui avait il donc dit pour qu'il prenne une telle distance.

- _Draco__, il faut que tu saches que cette opération n'est pas sans danger, il me l'a bien répété, en entrant dans la salle je pourrais perdre à jamais l'espoir de revoir un jour. Mais si ça réussit, alors il faudra attendre pour connaître les résultats. Il m'a laissé le choix de risquer le coup. Il savait très bien que je tenterais, même si pour ça, je risque en cas d'échec de ne même pas pouvoir recommencer ou aller ailleurs_.

A ce moment là, Draco avait resserré sa prise sur son amour et l'avait embrassé.

- _Harry, tu as fait le bon choix_.

Le brun avait sourit timidement et l'avait embrassé à son tour.

- Monsieur vous devriez vous reposer, cela ne sert à rien d'attendre ainsi.

Il sursauta, depuis quand sursautait il comme ça, mais il fallait dire aussi qu'il était un peu sur les nerfs, il encra son regard un peu rougit par la fatigue dans celui de l'infirmière qui venait de lui parler. Elle arborait un petit sourire désolé.

- C'est bon, je reste là, je veux être là quand il sortira.

- Cela ne servira à rien, il sera inconscient, rentrer vous reposez, on vous appellera.

- Mais…

- Ne ripostez pas ou alors je fais appelle à la sécurité. Nous sommes dans un Hôpital et je ne tiens pas à avoir un patient de plus.

Draco soupira, elle avait raison, à quoi cela servait il qu'il reste ici à se ronger les sangs ? Mieux valait qu'il rentre et qu'il guette si jamais un courrier arrivait. Il se leva et laissa l'infirmière sur place, celle si souriait tout de même de voir le jeune blond rentrer chez lui. Ça faisait déjà deux bonnes heures qu'il était là et elle savait que l'opération serait longue, de plus, si jamais le patient sortait de la salle d'opération, il ne pourrait pas le voir de suite.

Elle retourna travailler une fois qu'elle fut sûre que le jeune blond était partit.

Il passa les portes de la clinique et marcha lentement, l'air frais de janvier était toujours présent et il sentait le froid mordant, prendre possession de son corps, mais ça le réveillait un peu. Il flânât avant de revenir par l'allée des cerisiers, il voulait vraiment que Harry puisse les voir une fois encore en fleur. C'était un vœu tellement cher à son ange qu'il ne pouvait qu'espérer qu'il se réalise.

La vielle dame le salua lorsqu'il arriva sur le perron, elle s'arrêta son panier à la main et se tourna vers lui.

- Hyan n'est pas avec vous ?

- Non il est en opération pour ses yeux.

Elle lui offrit un magnifique sourire rassurant.

- Oh je vois, ne faites pas cette tête, reposez vous et vous verrez tout ce passera bien.

- Je l'espère.

Elle le laissa sur place et partit faire ses courses. Draco ne pouvait que l'admirer, voir une si vielle petite dame, faire son marché comme ça, toute seule et surtout, avoir autant le sourire.

Il monta par les escaliers, toujours pas habitué à l'ascenseur et entra dans l'appartement. Il avait ce poids toujours sur son cœur, un mauvais pressentiment en plus qui prenait place.

Les deux chatons l'entendant entrer se ruèrent sur lui. Il se baissa pour les ramasser et leur sourit.

- Vous avez faim, allez Harry reviendra bientôt.

Il alla à la cuisine et leur servit de quoi manger, lui, prit juste un verre et se laissa tomber dans le canapé, il n'en pouvait plus de cette lourde attente, la présence d'Harry lui manquait énormément, et se retrouver dans l'appartement vide, lui faisait d'autant plus mal.

Ou était passez le rire claire de son amour ?

Il n'entendait plus les bruits venant de la cuisine, il ne sentait pas la bonne odeur de nourriture du repas qu'il allait manger, il n'y avait rien, rien du tout. Juste le silence, enfin, le bruit de sa respiration et les miaulements des deux chatons qui devaient se chamailler pour manger la dernière croquette.

Il resta là, un moment à rêvasser puis un picorement le fit sortir de sa rêverie. Il se leva pour ouvrir la fenêtre, le hibou alla se poser directement sur son épaule, il referma le tout afin de ne pas refroidir la maison puis d'un pas nonchalant, il se rassit, prenant la lettre qui lui était adressée.

_Malfoy_

_C'est Blaise qui m'a dit de t'envoyer ce courrier, car il parait que c'est aujourd'hui qu'a lieux l'opération d'Harry. Tu dois te demander comment je suis aussi au courrant que ça, je crois que Blaise n'a pas voulu t'en parler tout de suite mais nous entretenons une relation ensemble et j'en suis très heureuse crois moi, mais je lui laisse le soin de tout te raconter, c'est pour ça que j'aimerais que nous soyons ami. _

_Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je t'écris, cela fait combien de temps que la réunion à eut lieu, pratiquement deux bonnes semaines, et même si nous arrivons à envoyer des mangemorts sur de fausses pistes, il serait plus simple que vous vous mettiez à l'abris, du moins Harry, après son opération. _

_Je ne sais pas ce que tu sais de ton coté, ni si tout ce passe bien, crois moi je m'inquiète pour vous deux ; Blaise à réussit à me faire voir en toi autre chose que ce gamin arrogant d'autrefois alors je te fais confiance pour protéger Harry, seulement je m'inquiète._

_Alors si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, sans pour autant que Dumbledore soit au courant, fait le moi savoir, je serais là pour vous deux, et je dis bien vous deux. _

_Affectueusement Hermione Granger. _

Draco s'offrit le droit de faire un micro sourire, alors Blaise lui cachait des choses, c'est vrai que cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas de nouvelle ou alors, des parchemins courts et avec le strict minimum comme si, ils étaient vraiment sur une piste.

L'Ordre leur faisait croire que Harry se trouvait en Espagne, si bien que Draco faisait croire la même chose et Blaise le couvrait. Il avait bien fait croire à Lucius que l'Ordre se doutait de quelque chose et que moins ils étaient de monde à entretenir une correspondance, mieux c'était, si bien que Draco n'avait des nouvelles que par Blaise.

Peut être cela était mieux, mais il aurait tout de même aimé garder un œil sur son père. Il soupira de nouveau et se leva, il avait besoin de faire quelque chose ou alors, il allait se mettre à ressasser le passé.

En passant dans la salle de bain pour se débarbouiller, il se regarda dans la glace. Il faisait relativement peur, sa peau était bien plus blanche qu'avant et sous ses yeux se trouvaient de lourdes cernes bleutées. Il haussa les épaules et se mit à repenser à son arrivée ici.

Lentement ensuite ? il se dirigea vers la chambre d'ôte ? en faite, il n'avait pas le cœur à aller dormir dans la chambre d'Harry, il n'avait pas besoin de ça en plus pour accroître son cafard. Cette chambre était leur nid, et y être seul, n'était pas des meilleurs.

Il se laissa tomber lourdement sur le lit dans lequel il avait dormit à son arrivée ici et regarda le plafond, il faudrait qu'il réponde à Hermione mais pour lui dire quoi. Tient Hermione, il avait appelé la jeune fille par son prénom, sûrement le fait de savoir que Blaise en avait fait l'élue de son cœur.

S'il se souvenait bien, le jeune homme n'avait jamais vraiment fait attention à ce genre de chose, pour lui ce n'était qu'un jeu, car relativement bien foutu, et avec un joli minois, il avait fait en sorte de ne jamais laisser quelqu'un s'attacher à lui. Et il avait compris en plus que depuis son accident, ça serait toujours comme ça jusqu'à ce que lui même aille mieux.

Et il semblait que c'était le cas, alors le jeune homme avait lâché du leste, et l'ancienne Gryffondore semblait avoir tapé dans l'œil du mangemort. Curieuse coïncidence quand on se disait que lui même sortait avec un ancien Gryffondor. Ainsi les meilleurs amis, sortaient avec les meilleurs amis, enfin, il se disait ça comme ça, parce qu'au fond de lui, il savait très bien que Harry adorait encore la jeune fille. Le rouquin, il en était moins sûr depuis la prestation de l'autre matin mais la fille.

Son regard dériva sur une petite fissure dans le plafond, doucement son esprit se mit à lui repasser son arrivé en ces lieux, tout ce qui s'était passé depuis ce jour là. Les rires, les engueulades, les moments tendres devant le sapin, la crise d'hystérie, leur premier baiser, l'arrivée de Blaise et puis le soir avant l'opération.

Harry était paniqué, ce que Draco comprenait parfaitement, il savait ce que cela représentait pour le brun, il le savait parce que si lui perdait la vue, alors il n'aurait jamais la force d'Harry de résister et encore plus s'il avait été seul à surmonter cela. Mais le brun, lui, l'avait fait et maintenant, il semblait que tous ses nerfs lâchaient pour se défouler avant l'opération qu'il attendait tant et sur laquelle il reposait tant d'espoir.

Il avait même été obligé de repousser les avances d'Harry, sachant pertinemment que celui-ci n'était pas prêt pour ça, et lui même non plus, il ne savait pas pourquoi, avec les autres, ça ne l'avait jamais gêné mais là, il ne savait pas. Leur relation de tendresse était douce et rassurante et il ne voulait pas tout gâcher en y mettant du sexe.

Cela pouvait paraître stupide, mais il avait bien sentit que d'une part il ne voulait pas brusquer le brun surtout qu'en se moment tout n'était pas au beau fixe et qu'en plus de cela, Harry Potter ne devait pas avoir eut beaucoup de relation sachant qu'il était resté enfermé dans son appartement depuis son accident.

Grave dilemme qui s'était offert à lui, mais la veille il savait très bien, que même avec du sexe cela ne ferait pas partir la peur d'Harry, au pire ça lui ferait oublier et il ne voulait pas de quelque chose de ce goût là, avec la personne qui était si chère à son cœur.

Il soupira et son regard se posa sur la table de chevet, il y avait dessus un petit paquet, tout lui revint d'un coup en mémoire, le paquet, il s'en souvenait maintenant, il ne l'avait toujours pas ouvert. Il l'attrapa de ses longs doigts fins.

_-Quand tu penseras que c'est le bon moment mais pas tout de suite._

Les paroles d'Harry se jour là lui revinrent, le bon moment, peut être que maintenant ça l'était et puis la curiosité et lui, c'était une grande histoire d'amour, la preuve, sinon, il ne serait plus dans cet appartement depuis longtemps. Il examina le tout.

Il était simple et pourtant, le nœud était vert, ce qui n'était pas anodin du tout. Il le défit religieusement, attendant afin de savoir ce qui se trouvait dedans.

On gratouilla à sa porte et il lâcha un juron, maudits chats, même pas capable de le laisser tranquille. Il se leva et alla leur ouvrir, les deux petites boules de poiles se ruèrent sur le lit et se mirent à jouer avec la petite boite. Draco leur arracha rapidement des pattes avant de râler.

- Pas touche, c'est à moi ça.

Il se rallongea sur le lit, les deux chatons aillant comprit, vinrent se pelotonner contre lui, et le laissèrent découvrir le contenu du cadeau.

Il fut surpris en découvrant ce qu'il y avait dedans, un cadeau bien étrange quand on n'en connaissait la signification. C'était un rappeltout et pas n'importe lequel, celui que Neville avait donné à Harry pour le remercier. Il lui avait dit que finalement cela ne lui servirait jamais parce que même si la fumée devenait rouge, il ne savait de quoi il devait se rappeler.

Un sourire vint naître sur ses lèvres, Harry n'avait pas voulu qu'il l'ouvre tout de suite, sinon, il aurait tout de suite fait le rapprochement que Hyan savait pour le Draco et non pas le Dray. Il était vraiment astucieux ce garçon.

Il se souvint de l'histoire de cet objet, il fallait dire que leur rivalité étant enfant était vraiment grande. Lors de leur premier cours de balais, bête engrenage qui s'était formé autour d'eux, après que Neville Longdubat est merveilleusement prouvé ses talents d'oiseau, il avait perdu le petit objet et lui, l'avait ramassé avant de nargué Potter avec, l'obligeant à voler pour la première fois et sans autorisation.

Il se rappelait parfaitement de la magnifique façon du Gryffondor de tenir sur son balai et surtout la facilité qu'il avait à planer et faire des figures comme si, il était le maître.

Ce bête accident avait fait devenir le brun attrapeur, alors qu'il voulait qu'il se fasse coller ou même renvoyer, il lui avait offert l'opportunité de rentrer dans l'équipe de sa maison comme élève le plus jeune en plus. Et lui qu'en avait il récolté, qu'une amère défaite qui lui était restée comme toutes les autres, en travers de la gorge.

Et pourtant maintenant qu'il s'en souvenait, cela ne le faisait que sourire. Comment avait il pu être si bête étant enfant ? Des querelles sans lendemain et qui pourtant faisait la une de l'école. Ils étaient les deux ennemis, deux maisons différentes, il avait refuser sa poigné de main pour un Weasley et maintenant, il avait accepter sa main et laissait de coté le Weasley.

Le monde tournait à l'envers à présent ou alors, il reprenait son cours normalement. En tout cas, tout ce qu'il pouvait dire, c'est que le passé, ce passé là en tout cas, était révolu et qu'il y avait quelque chose qui était sûr en lui, c'est que si tout était à refaire, il essayerait de tout changer afin qu'il devienne ami avec Harry et que celui-ci ne perde jamais la vue.

Il sourit encore une fois avant de regarder la petite boule, puis au travers il vit un autre petit paquet, plus petit, qui avait du glisser de la petite boite lorsqu'il l'avait ouvert. Il le défit et y trouva un pendentif ressemblant à une pierre verte et dessus était écrit en argenté : Draco.

Il n'y avait pas à dire, Harry avait vraiment tout bien fait. Il avait vraiment fait en sorte que si jamais il ouvrait le paquet tout de suite, il saurait immédiatement qu'il avait été reconnu. En tout cas, il félicitait vraiment Harry de lui avoir fait autant confiance, ou alors c'était que lui aussi avait une curiosité sans faille.

Il se frappa mentalement la tête, bien sûr qu'Harry était curieux, sinon jamais tout ce qui lui était arrivé lors de ses années à Poudlard ne se serait passé et jamais dans ce cas, il n'aurait eut tous ses points et remporté la coupe des quatre maisons. Parce que même si le directeur ne divulguait jamais d'où venaient les points, lui le savait de part son père et les espions.

Il reporta son regard sur le plafond et doucement ses yeux se fermèrent. Les deux chatons relevèrent la tête de concert en entendant la respiration régulière du blond. Celui si dormait bel et bien, tout en tenant dans sa main le pendentif, et la petite boule sur son ventre, la fumée rouge prenant place, voulant sûrement lui dire de se rappeler qu'il devait répondre à une lettre.

« « «

Un miaulement le réveilla, enfin, ce n'était pas un miaulement mais plutôt la sonnerie du téléphone. Il réalisa lentement qu'il avait du s'endormir dans le lit avec les deux chatons. Il se leva assez rapidement, ses neurones s'étaient rapidement reconnectés en se disant que si ça sonnait, c'était que ça avait un rapport avec Harry.

Se levant rapidement, laissant tomber le rappeltout au sol, manquant de marcher dessus et de tomber, puis trébuchant sur ses chaussures une fois la porte passée, il arriva enfin au combiné et pu répondre rapidement.

- Allo ?

- Monsieur Dray Mander.

- Oui lui même.

- Monsieur Princ est sortit de la salle d'opération et après être passé en salle de réveille, il se trouve dans sa chambre.

- J'arrive.

L'infirmière n'eut même pas le temps de rajouter quelque chose que Draco avait raccroché et courrait dans toute la maison afin de retrouver ses affaires, enfin surtout de mettre quelque chose d'autre sur lui, car il était assez mal habillé sachant qu'il avait dormit avec et donc que tout était fripé et dans un sal état. Et même s'il n'avait qu'une seule envi, aller voir son amour, il ne pouvait pas non plus, y aller dans cet état. Une fois prêt, il vida rapidement la nourriture dans la gamelle pour les chats et se dépêcha de partir.

Les voisins sortant à ce moment, virent une queue de cheval blonde passer rapidement devant eux, leur lançant un vague bonjour, il ne savait pas vraiment quelle heure il était, mais en tout cas, le soleil ne devait pas être très haut.

La jeune voisine sourit en se souvenant que son voisin se faisait opérer et qu'apparemment, le jeune blond devait avoir eut des nouvelles. Elle ne pouvait à présent plus qu'espérer elle aussi que tout ce passe bien pour ce jeune garçon qui avec le temps, avait fini par ce faire bien apprécier. Et surtout qui avait un certain talent pour la peinture, si elle se souvenait bien de ce qu'il peignait avant ce regrettable accident.

Il arriva après avoir fait un certain effort physique, à savoir courir comme un fou jusqu'à la clinique, manquer de se faire écraser par trois voitures et un bus scolaire, traverser le parc sans vraiment faire attention aux gens et avoir frôler l'hyperventilation car il n'avait pas assez bien respiré. Après tout il était un sorcier et transplaner ou se déplacer à balais était plus simple que la course à pied à laquelle, il n'était absolument pas préparé. Il se fit une note mentale de s'y mettre, parce que finalement, ça pouvait être plus utile que ce qu'il pensait.

Il déboula à l'accueil se laissant tomber sur le comptoir devant une infirmière, qui avait un large sourire aux lèvres mais qui le réprimanda tout de même sur le fait qu'on ne courrait pas dans un hôpital.

- Vous désirez ?

- Monsieur Princ, opération pour les yeux.

- Attendez.

Elle pianota rapidement, Draco sentait son cœur battre dans sa poitrine, il tenait fermement dans sa poche le petite pendentif qu'il n'avait pas eut le temps d'enfiler et qui lui rappelait à quel point il tenait à Harry et à quel point il voulait le remercier, l'embrasser, le serrer dans ses bras. Il fut coupé dans ses pensées par la femme.

- Chambre 702, il dort mais le médecin vous attend.

- Merci.

Il monta rapidement les escaliers, décidément, il fallait qu'il fasse plus d'exercices physique, c'était vraiment obligé, il ne tenait pas le coup sur une petite distance comme celle là, il ne tiendrait pas sur un champ de bataille. Il se mit à chercher la chambre en arrivant à l'étage. Il la trouva enfin, et devant l'attendait apparemment le médecin comme lui avait dit la femme à l'accueil.

Celui-ci semblait un peu fatigué mais tenait un calepin à la main et un petit sourire naquit sur ses lèvres en voyant le blond arriver rapidement.

- Vous voila.

- Alors ?

Le médecin était vraiment ravi de l'arrivée du garçon dans la vie de son patient, parce que depuis lors, il était sûr que quelqu'un de proche était là pour le brun et qu'il ne restait pas tout seul. Même s'il avait des doutes sur leur relation, même si cela ne lui avait pas trop plu de savoir qu'il y avait entre eux plus que de l'amitié parce qu'il ne voulait pas nier les avoir vu s'embrasser avant que son patient ne rentre en salle d'anesthésie. Il était tout de même content de pouvoir compter sur quelqu'un de fiable.

Et comme lui avait dit l'infirmière qui n'était d'autre que sa fille, le blond semblait tellement désespéré, et surtout elle sentait tellement que ce jeune homme aimait l'autre, qu'aucun d'eux n'avaient le droit de les juger sur leurs sentiments. Chacun était libre d'aimer la personne qu'il souhaitait.

- Et bien pour être franc, l'opération c'est bien passée,

- Je suis rassuré alors.

- …seulement, ce n'est pas tout, il va falloir qu'il garde le bandeau pendant un petit moment, afin que la lumière n'agresse pas ses yeux et ensuite, il faudra encore du temps avant de savoir si oui ou non, sa vue se stabilisera. Il aura une légère rééducation si tout fonctionne du fait qu'ayant perdu la vue assez tard, il connaît déjà tout.

- Je vois, il y a un espoir.

- Oui, réel car l'opération a réussit mais après, il y a trop de facteurs que nous ne pouvons prédire.

Draco ferma les yeux, il comprenait parfaitement ce que voulait dire le docteur, l'opération pouvait avoir réussit, si jamais quelque chose se passait ensuite avant même que sa vue ne se soit habituée ou autres, cela pouvait altérer. Et puis, Harry était devenu aveugle une fois, alors pourquoi cela ne pouvait pas se reproduire. Il espérait tellement que ce soit réussit mais d'un autre coté, cela tenait tellement à peu de chose.

Et puis la guerre n'attendrait pas indéfiniment. Il rouvrit les yeux et regarda le médecin qui nota les yeux encore un peu rouges du fait qu'il avait peut être dormit cette nuit mais que la fatigue était encore évidente dans le corps de ce jeune homme.

- Je peux ?

- Bien sûr.

Draco entra dans la chambre et resta un moment à regarder l'ange aux yeux bandés allongé sur le lit. Il semblait tellement serein et surtout, en le voyant ainsi sur le lit, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le comparer à un ange, un ange qui serait tombé du ciel et surtout qui serait blessé.

Le cardiogramme montrait un pouls régulier d'une personne dormant. Il attrapa la chaise dans le coin et s'assit à coté de son amour.

Le regardant ainsi, il ne pu s'empêcher de se dire que ça devait faire mal, il n'avait jamais vraiment aimé les endroits comme celui là, cela lui rappelait trop la fois ou il avait tenté de se suicider. L'odeur du désinfectant, les murs si blanc, mais il était là pour son amour, pour personne d'autre, alors cette peur d'enfant ne valait rien.

Passant une main dans la chevelure de son amour, il descendit doucement un doigt sur la joue si douce qu'il aimait caresser.

- Tu sais Harry, tu es vraiment la meilleure chose qu'il me soit arrivé. Alors aveugle ou pas, je t'aimerais toujours.

Rien ne lui répondit, seulement, il savait, qu'en fin de compte, même s'il dormait, il avait entendu ses douces paroles.

**A suivre…**

Yami : Comment ça enfin.

Draco : C'est entièrement vrai, tu as vu combien de temps il t'a fallut pour que tu daignes faire une suite à cette fic.

Yami : Maieuuuu, entre le pc, et ma flémingite aiguë.

Harry : Ouais en attendant, moi je suis sur un lit et qui sait si je retrouverais la vue ou pas.

Aku : ça tu peux le dire qui sait.

Draco : Et puis, pendant qu'Harry se fait opérer, c'est encore moi qui me tape des crises d'angoisse.

Yami : Tu préfères angoisse ou hystérie.

Draco : Euh…ni l'une ni l'autre, cette option est possible ?

Aku : Je ne crois pas non.

Blaise : Et t'as mis Draco au courrant pour moi et Hermione.

Yami : Yep, parce que bon, en deux semaines, il s'en passe des choses.

Blaise : Mais on nous voit pas.

Aku : Ben on peut se faire des films et puis t'inquiètes donc pas mon petit lapin, tu vas bientôt retrouver le chapitre.

Blaise : Me taire la prochaine fois.

Yami : Dites j'ai une question. Est-ce que vous vous attendiez à ça comme cadeau ?

Aku : Baka, va te coucher, sinon, dites, on pourrait avoir une petite review pour savoir si cette fic n'a pas été enterré trop profondément. Lol.

**Réponse aux reviews : **

**Onarluca****, chimgrid, bubblegum712, Jo Lupin , Genevieve Black, Selann Yui, celine.s/Line/C-Line, Eowyn Malefoy, luffynette, 4rine , Clem, JohannaMalefoy, muse, marrypier, Lyly, Ouky, Angel Boo, Ayako, hermionedu69, Zancthey, crazysnape, Gally-chan, Vif d'or :** Missi vraiment beaucoup à vous tous d'avoir laissé un mot la dernière fois !! Je vous en remercie vraiment et on espère que cette suite vous aura plu. Kisu.

**Lapieuvredudesert : **Ouais sûrement suis-je trop jeune comme tu dis, pour connaître les chevaliers du zodiac mais il n'en reste pas moins que pour fane de manga que je suis, je connais pas merveilleusement mais voila. Et puis d'abord, Shun il est très bien, NA !!! lol !!!! Kisu.

**BlackNemesis : **Contente que tout ce que j'avais fait dans le chapitre d'avant t'avait plus !!! Et puis t'inquiète pas pour les reviews, adresse toi à une personne on prendra pour les deux, se sera plus simple pour toi !!! lol !!! Et puis tu sais, y a rien de méchant à rigoler du pauvre Ryry, lol, de toute manière il y est habitué maintenant. Et ouais un serpentard, reste un serpentard. Kisu.

**Ange de la mort : **Pour la relation Blaise/Hermione, ça va un peu vite certes, mais d'un autre coté, ce n'est qu'une pulsion, un tout petit baiser de rien du tout !!!mdr !!! Et puis pour la vue, pas d'indice, tu verras bien ce qui se passe dans la suite. Bon je sais elle est longue à venir la suite, mais la patience est une vertu, elle ne s'apprend pas !!! Lol !! KISU.

**S : **Je ne sais pas si tu te rappelles de ta reviews mais tu m'avais posé des questions et je vais donc te répondre.

Harry animagus, je ne sais pas, en faite, je ne pense pas même, parce que pour moi, on le devient pas en claquant des doigts et que la préparation pour qu'il le devienne serait trop longue par rapport à la durée de la fic. Mais qui sait.

Un serpent, je dois te dire que je n'en sais rien non plus, mais cette question à plus de chance de voir un aboutit que celle du dessus. Kisu.

**Voilou****, c'est tout pour maintenant. Merci vraiment encore. **

**Kisu**


	12. Quand on croit que l’espoir est là

**Les yeux du cœur**

**Note des auteurs :** Bon alors, d'après les réclamations de Umbre77, je me suis décidée à vous faire la suite ! Oui parce que sinon vous auriez attendu encore un bon mois parce que j'avais vraiment pas la motivation. Mais comme vous voyez, j'ai réussit à vous pondre, avec la grande aide de Aku, qui en a fait d'ailleurs beaucoup dans ce chapitre, la suite. C'est y pas cool ça. On dit merci qui ? Bon d'accord on dit merci Umbre77. lol !

**Disclamers : **Les persos ne sont pas à moi, je le dis juste en passant, mais si on voulait me les offrir pour mon anniversaire à la fin du mois, je ne suis pas contre !

**Attention :** Je rappels que cette fic est **un slash yaoi donc relation homosexuelle**. Que le couple est DracoHarry et qu'il y aura sûrement présence de **Lemon** Pas besoin de vous rappeler ce que c'est, si ? Non ? Pour les doutes et bien, vous n'avez qu'à me demander.

**Résumé :** Alors Draco a été envoyé dans le but de retrouver Harry Potter, seulement, il trouve à la place un jeune aveugle qui s'avère après un moment être le brun tant rechercher. Lentement et par curiosité Draco va entrer dans la vie de Harry qui se fait appeler Hyan. De l'amitié fera place à l'amour et les ennuies commenceront. Blaise Zabini va se joindre à leur groupe et trouver en Hermione une âme sœur. Harry devra faire face à son passé en revenant sur les lieux de son adolescence qu'il avait fuit. Un plan s'échafaude pour que l'opération est lieu sans soucis. Lorsqu' enfin elle a lieu, il ne reste plus que l'angoisse d'un blond pour un brun, une jeune fille qui aimerait que son meilleur ami lui pardonne et un jeune mangemort qui fait tout pour les protéger.

Mon résumé est moins bien que celui du chapitre d'avant, mais comme je suis dans un état complètement amorphe, j'ai même pas eut l'intelligence de faire copier coller donc vous en avez un zarb à la place.

Bon arrêtons de blablater parce que vous vous en foutez de ma vie. Donc voila le chapitre suivant. Bonne lecture.

**PS :** Il y a une note importante à la fin du chapitre alors passez la voir.

**Chapitre 12 : Quand on croit que l'espoir est là.**

Une respiration faible, un rythme normal, une présence, douce et agréable, sentir que l'on est aimé. Sa main bougea lentement, il se réveillait doucement, il voulait ouvrit les yeux mais ne pouvait pas, quelque chose se trouvait dessus, une sorte de tissu. Il porta sa main à son visage et sentit le bandage.

Sortant doucement de la brume, les brides de ce qui c'était passé lui revinrent en mémoire, il avait été opéré, une première étape de passée, un pas en avant pour un espoir qu'il gardait encore au fond de lui, ainsi qu'un sentiment de chaleur. Sa main partit à la recherche de la présence, il toucha doucement des mèches de cheveux, douces et soyeuses.

Souriant, il reconnut son petit ami qui devait dormir, il avait du le veiller pendant un moment et connaissant son caractère, ne pas vouloir le laisser seul après sa sortie. Tournant son visage vers ce qui devait être le cardiogramme, il soupira, le bruit était apaisant.

Il se releva lentement essayant de ne pas réveiller Draco, il aurait bien aimé savoir l'heure qu'il était, combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis son anesthésie ? Combien de temps avait il dormit après être passé en salle de réveille ? Est-ce que dehors il faisait beau ? Est-ce qu'il faisait nuit ? Jour ? Comment évoluait le monde ? Comment avait grandit son amour ? Il voulait pouvoir revoir ça, même si ce n'était qu'un simple instant, bref, éphémère, il voulait pouvoir se perdre dans les yeux dont il savait qu'il brillait une flamme rien que pour lui.

Restant un moment ainsi à espérer, sa main caressant la tête de son petit ami, il ne fit pas attention aux pas qui venaient vers sa chambre, il n'entendit pas non plus la porte s'ouvrir. Complètement perdu dans ses songes.

« « «

Elle avait réussit à se défaire de ses obligations, demandant simplement le droit de quitter le château pour faire quelques courses. N'en disant pas plus autour d'elle pour que rien ne soit divulgué, telle une ombre elle avait réussit à fausser compagnie aux deux mangemorts qui la suivaient depuis un moment dans les rues de Londres. Apparemment, tous les membres de l'ordre étaient étroitement surveillés par le camp adverse, il allait falloir redoubler de vigilance.

Marchant comme si elle n'avait rien d'autre en tête que de faire les boutiques, elle entra dans une de vêtements pour faire semblant de chercher quelque chose et surtout mettre un peu de temps entre elle et ses poursuivant. Restant à peu près plus d'une demi heure, elle finit par sortir avec un ensemble bleu, un pantalon en jean et une veste avec un joli col brodé. Ça faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas faire des courses pour elle même.

Fière de sa nouvelle tenue, elle se remit en route pour son point de rendez vous, elle n'était pas trop en retard, du moins pour le moment. Repérant un mangemort, elle voulut faire un mouvement pour sortir de son champ de vision mais une main se plaqua sur sa bouche et la tira dans une rue déserte.

Elle se retourna pour faire volte face et crier contre son agresseur mes aucun son ne put en sortir, elle sentit rapidement deux lèvres avides se poser sur les siennes et l'embrasser avec passion. Répondant au baiser jusqu'à plus souffle, elle fut repoussée doucement pour découvrir un jeune homme habillé tout de noir, un sourire charmeur sur le visage.

"Pas eut trop peur miss Granger."

"Si que le grand méchant loup ne me dévore."

Blaise sourit avant de la plaquer au mur et de l'embrasser de nouveau, attendant d'un œil que le mangemort passe son chemin. Lâchant de nouveau ses lèvres pour encrer son regard amusé dans celui de sa petite amie, il sourit.

"C'est qu'il est dur de vous voir princesse, vous êtes plutôt bien surveillée."

"Oui, trop même, mais que voulez vous mon beau prince, il faut savoir se faire désirer."

Blaise déposa encore une fois ses lèvres mais chastement avant de lui prendre la main et de la tirer au travers de la rue pour un endroit plus sûr. Une fois en sécurité, il prit un air plus sérieux. Hermione savait très bien qu'elle n'était pas là pour batifoler, mais avoir des informations, Blaise se mettait en danger pour ça, il n'était pas question d'user trop de son temps.

"Quelque chose ne va pas ?"

"Oui, Lucius commence à s'impatienter, il me demande de plus en plus de nouvelle de Draco, mais je ne sais pas trop quoi dire pour continuer ce jeu de mensonge. Cela va faire une bonne journée que l'opération est passée, tu n'as pas eut de réponse."

"Non, rien, je pensais que Draco serait plus rapide à me répondre, seulement, rien, mais je pense qu'il doit être auprès de Harry, seulement, je m'inquiète."

Blaise la prit dans ses bras, puis s'éloigna pour la regarder dans les yeux.

"Ecoutes, je vais devoir repartir au QG, normalement, il va y avoir une nouvelle attaque et je me dois d'y participer, pas que cela m'enchante mais je n'ai pas le choix. En attendant, essaye de te rendre en France, il faut que Draco se bouge un peu, bientôt il ne pourra plus cacher Harry. Passe lui ce message."

Blaise glissa une enveloppe dans la main de la jeune fille avant de prendre ses lèvres pour un ultime baiser et de disparaître aussi rapidement qu'il n'était arrivé. Hermione soupira une fois la rue vide, c'était trop rapide, trop brutal, trop, trop quoi. Elle aurait aimé avoir un peu plus son aimé près d'elle.

Elle tourna les talons et transplana pour le chemin de Traverse, elle avait tellement rêvé d'une relation avec quelqu'un, maintenant que ça s'offrait à elle, il fallait que ce soit entre la vie et la mort, un amour qui devait se partager entre le goût du risques et le goût l'un de l'autre. Tout le temps traqué, pas de répit, digne de n'importe quelle série télévisée dont toutes filles voulaient faire partie dans leurs rêves. Mais une fois que c'était fait, sentant à chaque fois qu'elle ne pourrait avoir plus, qu'ils ne pouvaient pas avoir une relation stable, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir que la guerre s'arrête et que le calme soit là pour pouvoir s'épanouir enfin avec Blaise.

Soupirant, elle fit tourner la lettre dans sa main et transplana.

« « « « «

Blaise arriva dans un pop au milieu du couloir du manoir Malfoy, son sourire disparut tout de suite pour ne laisser paraître qu'un visage sans aucune émotion.

Marchant d'un pas lent, après avoir changer ses vêtements moldus pour le complet du méchant petit mangemort, il se dirigea vers la salle où avait lieu la réunion pour la prochaine attaque. Il se demandait ce qui allait encore se passer, devoir tuer ne lui plaisait pas, il ne niait pas qu'au début comme tous les mangemorts, entendre les cris d'agonies et voir des êtres inutiles se détruire n'étaient pas jouissif, mais c'était avant, lorsqu'il ne savait pas qu'il n'y avait pas de différence entre eux et lui, avant, alors qu'il avait été conditionné pour tuer, alors qu'il avait été éduqué pour haïr cette race. Il s'en voulait tellement maintenant et Draco aussi devait s'en vouloir.

Tant de remords pour des fautes commises qui ne s'effaceraient jamais.

Il soupira et passa la porte pour entrer dans une salle sombre, quelques mangemorts étaient déjà là, mais pas tous. Il repéra Lucius qui lui fit un signe de main pour qu'il s'approche. Décidément, il ne le lâchait plus celui là.

Ramenant ses capes vers l'homme, il le salua poliment comme le voulait la coutume des plus jeunes envers leurs aînés. Le grand blond lui répondit d'un signe de tête avant de se pencher vers lui.

"Où en est notre affaire ?"

"Elle avance, mais pas très vite, je vous l'ai déjà dit Lucius, il faut du temps et puis l'Ordre et sur la même piste que nous."

"Je n'en doute pas, seulement le temps joue, et nous avons besoin de savoir ou se trouve Potter afin de l'éliminer une bonne fois pour toute, ou plutôt que le maître l'élimine."

Blaise hocha la tête, il avait compris, il le lui répétait à chaque fois, l'allégeance de Lucius était bien trop grande pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres pour que quelque chose ne cloche pas. Mais pour le moment, là n'était pas la question.

Blaise baissa la tête à l'arrivée du maître dans la salle, apparemment pendant qu'ils discutaient les derniers avaient rejoint les rangs pour écouter les derniers ordres de mission. Le mage noir était respecté, il faisait peur, et personne n'osait réellement le regarder de face, les seules fois où cela était fait, la peur se lisaient dans les yeux des mangemorts, le regard rouge sang de leur meneur en faisait trembler plus d'un.

"Ecoutez moi, aujourd'hui nous allons attaquer un village qui ne se trouve pas loin de Poudlard. Je veux que Dumbledore comprenne que la menace plane toujours à ses portes. Il y a beaucoup trop d'agitation de leur coté, il nous faut calmer cela en frappant fort. Je ne veux pas de survivant est ce bien clair ?"

Sa voix sifflante fit tressaillir les mangemorts se trouvant dans la salle, tout le monde acquiesça les paroles, mettant leur cagoule, ils partirent pour le massacre. Décidément, il n'y avait pas de répit ni pour les uns ni pour les autres.

« « « «

A la porte, une ombre regardait avec tendresse le tableau qui s'offrait à elle. Il émanait tellement de douceur, d'espoir et pourtant, de la tristesse et de la mélancolie aussi. En regardant les pâles rayons du soleil venir refléter sur le visage d'Harry qui semblait songer, on n'aurait pu croire qu'il tendait les mains pour les caresser, alors qu'il ne les voyait pas.

Faisant un pas dans la salle, l'ombre se ravisa, elle ne voulait pas briser cette scène et puis Draco dormait encore, elle n'allait pas les brusquer alors que l'infirmière lui avait bien dit qu'il avait besoin de repos. Regardant une dernière fois la scène, l'ombre fit marche arrière et sortit de la salle.

Se retournant elle manqua de heurter un homme qui venait apparemment voir comment se portait le malade.

"Vous êtes une amie de Monsieur Princ."

Hermione haussa un sourcil ne voyant pas de qui, il voulait parler, puis se souvenant de tout ce que lui avait confier Blaise, elle hocha la tête. Il était vrai qu'ici, ce n'était pas Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy, mais Hyan Princ et Dray Mander.

"Oui, une amie d'enfance."

"Comment vont-ils ? Je suppose que le jeune garçon n'est pas encore sorti."

Hermione sourit.

"C'est en effet le cas, Dray dort, et Hyan semble entrain de réfléchir. Ça fait si longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu sourire et le voir aussi triste me fait un peu mal au cœur."

Le médecin posa une main sur son épaule avant de l'emmener vers son bureau. Une fois installé, il s'accouda pour parler sérieusement à la jeune fille qui ne semblait vraiment pas bête et comprendrait sûrement ce qu'il lui dirait.

"Oui, il sait les risques qu'il encourt en faisant cette opération. Mais il veut un espoir, il semble résigner au cas ou ça ne marcherait pas. C'est tellement dommage qu'il est eut cet accident. Mais je suis heureux de voir qu'il a tout de même des personnes qui l'entoure dans cette épreuve."

"Nous sommes là, mais il ne semble pas vraiment nous voir."

Hermione avait baissé la tête, elle s'en voulait tellement de ce qui c'était passé. Elle aurait du mieux chercher, faire plus pour son meilleur ami, chercher, plus encore et encore.

"Ne culpabilisez pas, monsieur Mander et vous êtes un soutient pour lui, plus qu'il ne le pense. J'en suis sûr. Mais j'aimerais qu'il soit encore un peu au calme."

"Je comprends."

Hermione, espérait que ce serait possible, même si elle avait des doutes.

"Quelque chose ne va pas ?"

"Oh ce n'est rien, c'est juste que vous savez qu'il est anglais, et il est vrai que nous avons pensé le rapatrier dans son pays, seulement, il ne semble pas vouloir bouger pour le moment, mais nous ne pourrons pas rester éternellement ici, nous avons tous nos obligations."

Le médecin hocha la tête, regardant le dossier de son patient.

"Je pense que je pourrais lui retirer ses bandages d'ici une semaine, après, tout dépendra des facteurs aléatoires, il pourra s'entraîner tout seul pour sa vue, seulement, il faudra qu'il voit quelqu'un pour tester de temps en temps. L'opération c'est bien passée, mais rien n'est encore sûr, l'espoir est tout ce que je peux dire."

"Oui, espérer, c'est tout ce qu'il nous reste."

Hermione fit un sourire triste avant de se lever, le médecin fit de même pour la raccompagner à la porte, ils se dirent au revoir et la jeune fille repartit en direction de l'accueil ou elle pensait laisser le message pour Draco et rentrer chez elle. Seulement elle ne put le faire, quelqu'un semblait l'attendre.

« « « «

Sentant les douces caresses, l'endormit se mit à gémir de bien être, avant de papillonner des paupières et regarder encore dans les limbes du sommeil, la personne qui lui procurait cette douce sensation.

Remarquant que c'était Harry et que celui-ci le regardait, enfin plutôt, avait son visage bandé vers lui et souriait, il se releva en faisant un petit mouvement pour frotter ses yeux afin de paraître plus éveillé qu'il ne l'était.

"Bien dormit, tu aurais du rentrer."

"J'étais bien là, et puis j'avais envi de sentir ta présence."

Harry sourit de plus belle avançant son visage vers celui du blond, le son de sa voix lui disait qu'il se trouvait par là. Draco l'aida un peu en corrigeant la trajectoire et venant coller ses lèvres sur celle de son amour. La réponse ne se fit pas attendre, et Draco se releva un peu plus pour approfondir le baiser.

Pratiquement au dessus de lui, Draco lâcha les lèvres de son amour, pour caresser sa joue avant de se coucher sur lui, posant sa tête sur son torse.

"Tu sais que j'ai eu peur."

"Mais comme tu le vois tout c'est bien passé."

"Oui mais j'ai eu si peur, je ne veux pas te perdre Harry."

"Tu ne me perdras pas Draco, c'était juste une opération."

"Je sais."

Harry sentit son petit ami trembler sur son ventre, il passa une main encourageante le long de son dos, il ne comprenait pas toujours son ange, un coup il pouvait être sûr de lui, un coup il pouvait devenir comme un enfant qui a besoin d'être rassuré. Continuant de passer sa main le long de son dos, il sentit le blond se décontracter.

"Tu devrais rentrer te reposer pour de vrai."

"J'ai envi de rester encore un peu comme ça si ça ne te dérange pas."

Harry ne répondit pas, se contentant de passer encore une fois sa main dans son dos. Laissant le temps couler alors qu'ils ne pensaient ni l'un ni l'autre à autre chose qu'à eux deux. Finalement, Draco se redressa pour y aller, l'heure des visites allait être finit et il ne voulait pas se faire encore une fois crier dessus, il avait déjà eut le droit de rester, c'était pas mal.

Embrassant Harry, il passa la porte en lui disant qu'il allait retrouver deux monstres affamés, ce qui fit rire le garçon. Une fois la porte fermée, Draco soupira, ça faisait mal de se dire qu'il le laissait seul, et que lui allait rentrer tout seul.

Marchant dans le couloir, il était complètement perdu dans ses pensés, alors qu'il allait passer les portes pour quitter l'hôpital, une jeune femme l'interpella. Se retournant, il lui demanda ce qu'elle voulait, l'infirmière lui dit qu'une jeune femme était passée et qu'elle n'était pas encore partit, mais elle voulait voir Monsieur Princ.

Se demandant qui ça pouvait bien être, il attendit calmement au comptoir que la mystérieuse jeune femme fasse sont apparition.

« « «

Harry regardait la porte se fermer, il sentit son cœur se faire lourd, la douce présence s'en allait pour ne laisser que du vide. Il resserra ses bras autour de lui, il avait froid à présent. Il voulait partir, il voulait quitter cet endroit, retourner dans son appartement, retrouver Emerald et Sky, les entendre miauler, lui et Draco rire aux bêtises qu'ils faisaient, il voulait que tout s'arrête que le temps ne joue plus avec lui et qu'il puisse avoir enfin un peu de calme.

« « « « «

Draco releva un sourcil envoyant Hermione arriver, il ne s'était pas vraiment attendu à ce qu'elle se déplace, mais se souvenant qu'il n'avait pas répondu à la lettre, il se doutait bien que ça n'avait pas du être bien perçu.

Hermione s'arrêta à quelque pas de lui pour le saluer, elle ne savait pas vraiment comme s'y prendre avec lui, fallait il lui serer la main, faire un signe de tête, le prendre dans ses bras, l'embrasser comme le font des amis, ou alors simplement laisser faire le garçon.

Le blond voyant que la jeune fille devait être aussi mal à l'aise que lui, fit juste un signe pour qu'il la suivre et quitter le bâtiment qui n'était pas vraiment un lieu propice pour une discussion.

L'air frais fouetta le visage du jeune homme qui tressaillit, la présence chaude d'Harry avait disparu. Soupirant, il se mit en marche, côte à côte avec Hermione.

"Tu n'as pas été suivit ?"

"Non, j'étais bel et bien seule lorsque j'ai transplaner."

Draco hocha la tête et ils firent le chemin dans un silence casi-religieux. Le mois de janvier touchait à sa fin et bientôt le mois de février commencerait. Il espérait que pour le mois de mars, Harry verrait pour voir les arbres fleurirent dans l'allée.

Hermione regardait à droite et à gauche afin de voir où est ce que son ami avait vécut pendant si longtemps. Elle n'était même pas étonnée de voir que c'était un endroit calme, sans soucis, loin du monde de la magie et des ennuis.

Arrivant au bout d'un moment devant l'immeuble, Draco salua la vielle dame qui revenait de faire quelques courses.

"Vous avez besoin d'aide ?"

"Merci mon grand, mais je ne veux pas te déranger."

"Vous ne me dérangez jamais."

Draco lui offrit un grand sourire avant de prendre son cadi et d'entrer avec pour le monter au premier étage et laisser là, la vielle dame qui le remercia. Hermione le regardait faire, il y avait longtemps qu'elle avait apprit le français comme beaucoup d'autres langues, sa soif de connaissance était intarissable et la France était un pays d'Europe et l'un des plus proche de l'Angleterre. C'est ainsi qu'elle s'était lancée dans l'apprentissage de cette langue si complexe.

Elle suivit donc Draco sans faire de remarque, il avait changé et c'était visible, depuis quand un Malfoy aidait il une vieille dame à monter son sac de course, depuis quand un Malfoy était il si poli avec une moldue mais ce qu'elle avait omit, c'est que Draco Malfoy était amoureux de Harry Potter, ce qui changeait toutes les données.

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant l'appartement du brun, Draco fit tourner la clé dans la serrure pour entrer, il laissa passer Hermione avant de refermer la porte. La jeune fille resta un instant en admiration devant la salle de séjour où elle venait d'arriver, c'était si calme et apaisant. Il restait encore le sapin décoré par eux d'eux et la faible lumière du jour qui déclinait rendait cette salle douce.

Draco fit quelques pas et fut attaqué des deux cotés par deux chatons affamés qu'il avait totalement oublié, pour son grand malheur. Soupirant, il se dépêcha de se rendre dans la cuisine pour leur donner le lait qui le sauverait de la longue torture des les entendre miauler et lui sauter dessus pour qu'il aille plus vite.

Hermione regardait la scène amusée de voir, Draco Malfoy, mangemort, attaqué par deux chatons affamés. Draco une fois le lait servit lança un regard noir à la jeune fille qui pouffait discrètement.

"J'aimerais t'y voir, toi, dans mon rôle."

"Oh, tu veux que je te dise, je suis sûre que je me débrouillerais mieux que toi."

"T'es bien une fille."

Draco haussa les épaules, Hermione lui sourit pour répondre à sa remarque. Puis doucement le blond invita la sorcière à s'asseoir.

"ça ne te dérange pas, si je prends une douche avant ?"

"Absolument pas."

"Merci."

Draco, allait passer la porte de la chambre et se tourna.

"Tu peux te servir quelque chose si tu as soif, les verres sont dans le placard de droite."

"D'accord."

Et le blond disparut de la pièce pour prendre des vêtements et ressortis pour aller à la douche.

Hermione regarda un peu mieux la salle où elle se trouvait, un verre d'eau à la main, elle observait les peintures, elles étaient magnifiquement peintes et avec goût, elle se demandait qui avait bien pu faire de telles merveilles, mais pour qu'elles aient plus à Harry, il fallait que ce peintre ait du talent, parce qu'autant qu'elle se souvienne, lui et Ron n'avaient, jamais été de grands adeptes de l'art.

Elle continua son avancé dans la maison pour s'arrêter devant la porte où était entré Draco, incité par la curiosité, elle entra pour voir. C'était ranger, seulement, elle remarqua quelque chose de brillant au sol. Se baissant, elle ramassa le Rapeltout. Souvenir, que de souvenir. Il en avait coulé de l'eau sous les pont depuis ces incidents, depuis leurs querelles d'adolescent, depuis, tant de temps en faite.

Une présence se fit sentir et elle fit volte face rapidement pour tomber sur un Draco, les cheveux encore mouiller, un petit sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

"Alors Granger, on fouine encore même à ton age."

"Que veux tu Malfoy, on ne se refait pas. Je visitais juste."

"Et bien je t'en pris, seulement vois tu, j'ai besoin de t'emprunter cette pièce un moment."

Hermione baissa la tête pour voir que Draco ne portait qu'une serviette, se sentant rougir elle leva la tête rapidement.

"Faut il que je dise à Blaise que tu reluques les autres."

S'en fut trop, Hermione passa rapidement la porte rouge de honte, Draco la ferma derrière elle en riant. Il s'était vengé du fait qu'elle s'était moquée de lui dans la cuisine. Après tout, il était plutôt rancunier comme garçon.

Allant jusqu'au tiroir, il en sortit un boxer, ce qu'il avait oublié en prenant de quoi se changer.

Hermione jura contre le maudit serpentard et s'avança vers une porte qu'elle avait remarqué avant, elle la poussa pour trouver une salle toute noire, cherchant l'interrupteur, la lumière apparue mais très faible. Elle regarda l'antre qu'elle nomma la caverne d'Harry.

Avançant un peu lentement, elle commença à faire marche arrière alors qu'elle ne se sentait pas très bien, faire ça alors que son meilleur ami se trouvait à l'hôpital, ce n'était pas bien. Elle quitta la salle et retourna au canapé. Elle ne pouvait pas s'insinuer comme ça dans tous les secrets d'Harry, il fallait que ce soit lui qui lui permette.

Attendant encore un peu, Draco la rejoignit habillé assez simplement pour s'asseoir dans le fauteuil.

"Je t'aurais bien proposé de dîner, mais je ne suis pas un expert et je préfère ne pas tenter."

"Comment fais tu alors pour manger lorsqu' Harry n'est pas là."

Draco releva la tête pour regarder ailleurs, la jeune fille soupira, Draco Malfoy savait garder son honneur.

"Je vois, Blaise avait raison en me disant que tu étais têtu comme une mule. Je paris que tu n'as pas mangé depuis qu'il est en opération."

Draco ne répondit pas, Hermione soupira de nouveau et se leva pour aller préparer quelque chose de rapide pour eux deux. Draco la voyant faire se leva lui aussi pour la suivre.

"Tu vas faire quoi ?"

"Te nourrir, que dira Harry s'il te retrouvait agonisant le ventre vide."

Il n'y eut pas de réponse. Hermione sortit une casserole et mit de l'eau à bouillir dedans. Attendant un peu, elle ajouta les pattes sous le regard du blond. Il mit la table voyant qu'il y en avait encore pour quelques minutes. Une fois les dîner près, ils s'assirent l'un en face de l'autre, Draco était tout de même heureux qu'il y ait une présence en ce lieu, il ne se sentait pas l'âme de rester seul.

"Merci."

"Pourquoi ?" S'étonna Hermione.

"Je suis trop préoccupé par Harry pour penser à moi."

"Tu ne devrais pas te faire autant de souci, Harry ne voudrait pas que tu te fasses du mal tout simplement parce que tu as l'esprit ailleurs."

Draco hocha la tête, il était tout de même surpris de voir avec quelle simplicité Hermione avait pu se greffer à sa vie. Le fait qu'elle soit la petite amie de Blaise jouait pour beaucoup, mais elle était aussi douce, gentille, intelligente, rassurante, bref, c'était quelqu'un qu'il regrettait à présent d'avoir traité de tous les noms lorsqu'ils étaient encore jeunes. Il comprenait à présent ses erreurs passées, il sortait avec Harry alors que c'était son ennemi juré et il devenait ami avec Hermione Granger, qui était une sang de bourbe. Plutôt étrange comme évolution.

Hemione regardait le blond manger rapidement mais avec des gestes qui rappelaient qu'il était un enfant d'une grande famille aristocrate. Elle ne ressentait pas d'animosité envers lui, comme si tout ce qui c'était passé lors de leur jeunesse n'existait plus. C'était bête de se faire la guerre alors qu'on ne se connaît finalement pas. Il avait fallut autant de temps pour se rendre compte de si peu. S'ils avaient vu ça plutôt, alors ils n'en seraient pas là, Harry ne serait peut être même pas aveugle, Draco ne serait pas entrain de se faire du soucis et Blaise entrain de tuer en ce moment même.

Soupirant de concert, les deux amis se regardèrent et sourire, apparemment, ils pensaient à la même chose.

« « «

Il en avait marre, sa robe noir ne l'était même plus tellement le sang la maculait, il avait un goût âpre dans la bouche, il se sentait las, trop de morts, trop de sang, trop d'horreur. Il avait envi de vomir.

Il comprenait parfaitement pourquoi Draco ne supportait plus cette situation, lui n'avait jamais vraiment fait attention à tout ce qui se passait mais là, il sentait que tout ça ne devait plus durer, il en avait marre, il voulait raccrocher.

Pendant la durée de la bataille, il n'avait pas fait attention, laissant son instinct meurtrier prendre le dessous, il était tellement las et fatigué de tout ça, l'esprit occupé à autre chose, il avait simplement manié sa baguette comme il le faisait d'habitude, seulement, ce n'était pas comme d'habitude parce qu'il avait changé, déjà depuis le suicide raté de Draco, et maintenant, depuis que sa petite amie était de parents moldus, il ne pouvait plus faire ça comme si de rien n'était.

S'arrêtant au coin d'une ruelle, il vomit ce qu'il avait mangé peut avant, essuyant sa bouche du revers de sa manche encore à peu près noir, sa tête tournait et il avait chaud. Il se releva doucement. Ses yeux sombres croisèrent ceux plus clair d'une personne qu'il aurait préféré ne pas voir.

"Alors on ne se sent pas bien ?"

"C'est juste passager, je suis fatigué."

"Fatigué de quoi, de tes balades."

Blaise fit un pas en arrière sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, Lucius se dressait droit devant lui, lui devait être plutôt pâle, très pâle même.

"Nan, je crois que je suis malade."

Lucius releva un sourcil, le jeune homme devant lui, qui avait sa cagoule un peu relevé du fait qu'il avait vomit ce qu'il avait dans le ventre, était vrai, plutôt pâle.

"Dans ce cas, transplane directement et demande à Pansy de te soigner, je ne veux pas de personne pouvant compromettre la mission."

Blaise hocha la tête et disparu pour réapparaître au manoir, traînant les pieds et respirant un peu plus vite que la normal, il fut accueillit par Narcissa et Pansy.

"Blaise ça ne va pas ?" Demanda la maîtresse de maison.

"J'ai besoin de repos."

Blaise passa devant elle sans plus se soucier de tous le sang qui coulait derrière lui, une fois arrivé dans la chambre, il se laissa tomber au sol, dans un ultime effort il réussit à se relever et à se traîner jusqu'à la salle de bain où il laissa couler l'eau sur son corps couvert de sang. Il fallait qu'il tienne le coup, encore au moins quelques jours, le temps qu'Harry soit hors de porter, le temps que son opération se fasse. Il devait gagner du temps mais jusqu'à quand y arriverait il ?

« « « «

Draco et Hermione avaient discuté assez longtemps de choses et d'autres, la jeune fille allait partir pour rentrer, il fallait qu'elle soit en cours et surtout pas en retard, sinon elle se ferait taper sur les doigts.

Le blond avait hoché la tête pour dire qu'il comprenait et elle avait disparut rapidement après lui avoir souhaité une bonne nuit.

Regardant l'appartement vide, il sentit son cœur se serrer, la présence d'Hermione avait atténué ce fait, mais maintenant il le ressentait doublement. Harry lui manquait tellement et il voulait des nouvelles autres de Blaise, savoir comment tout ça ce passait pour lui, mais rien, pas un mot.

Se laissant tomber dans le canapé, il regarda un moment le sapin avant de se lever et d'aller chercher le livre qu'il lisait avec Harry, tans pis il lui ferait la lecture du passage qu'il lirait ce soir mais il avait besoin de s'occuper l'esprit ou alors il allait devenir fous.

Ouvrant le livre à la page où il s'était arrêté, il commença à lire l'histoire triste de l'amour des deux anges. Parcourant les lignes, il rentra finalement complètement dans l'histoire allant jusqu'à s'endormir le livre sur le ventre.

_Les deux anges s'aimaient d'un amour si sincère que Dieu ne permit pas une telle chose, les anges ne devaient aimer que lui, ils étaient nés grâce à lui alors ils lui devaient obéissance. Il se devait de les séparer, il se le devait. _

Draco se réveilla en sueur, il avait mal au bras, très mal. Il porta sa main à son front, il était en sueur, pourquoi, pourquoi maintenant sentait il l'appelle du maître, pourquoi sentait il que quelque chose n'allait pas ?

La pièce était sombre et il n'y avait pas de bruit, les deux petits chatons dormaient tranquillement sur le coté du canapé, il ne les avait pas réveillé, c'était une chance mais la douleur devenait de plus en plus forte. Serrant les dents, il attendit que cela passe.

Regardant vivement ensuite autour de lui sentant que quelque chose avait changé, il sentit un petit courrant d'air froid lui parvenir, se levant rapidement prêt à se défendre, il remarqua que la fenêtre était simplement entre ouverte. Comment cela se faisait il ? Il la ferma d'un coup de baguette et se retournant pour ramasser le livre qui était tombé au sol, il sursauta violemment en croisant le regard noir de son meilleur ami.

"'tain Blaise, tu voulais que j'ai une attaque."

"Pas le temps."

Draco blanchit en voyant le teint livide du jeune homme, il semblait malade et extrêmement paniqué, ce qui était rare de voir ça sur le visage joueur et dragueur de son ami. De plus cela ne le confortait pas vraiment dans le fait que son ami ce soit déplacé.

"Que ce passe t il ?"

"Je ne sais pas trop, mais il faut que tu fasses en sorte que Harry parte d'ici. Je n'ai pas tout suivit, mais il semblerait qu'un assassin ait été envoyé, je dis bien un assassin Draco. Il ne mettrait pas trop longtemps à repérer et se renseigner sur les tranplanages qui ont eut lieu récemment et fera vite le rapprochement."

"Pourquoi lui arriverait il à ça alors que personne avant ne l'avait fait."

"Tout simplement parce que personne ne transplanait autour de Harry. Et puis il cherchera simplement, une enquête de routine et il partira d'ici."

"Merde."

Draco était debout, il posa une main sur l'épaule de Blaise, il n'avait pas l'air bien, il devait être malade et il prenait le risque de se déplacer jusqu'ici pour le prévenir, ce n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de plus intelligent, mais c'était son meilleur ami, et il savait très bien que quoi qu'il dise ou fasse, Blaise resterait le même.

"Rentre au manoir, ne te fais pas avoir, je m'occupe de Harry."

"Ne te fais pas prendre Draco, ne te fais surtout pas prendre, le Lord noir commence à en avoir marre des traîtres et toi, si tu es attrapé à avoir tourner le dos, tu n'auras pas que la colère du maître, tu auras celle de Lucius."

"Je ne me ferais pas prendre."

Draco sourit à son ami, Blaise se mordit la lèvre, il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il avait peur. Ça avait bougé trop vite, il avait réussit à entendre une bride de conversation alors qu'il allait dîner avec Pansy, mais ça personne ne le savait, il avait fait son possible pour venir voir Draco et le mettre au courrant, maintenant il fallait juste qu'il ait confiance en son meilleur ami.

Il transplana, laissant seul un Draco qui quittait l'appartement pour l'hôpital. Il fallait se dépêcher, l'assassin dont parlait Blaise devait être celui dont lui avait parlé son père une fois, dans ce cas, il fallait faire vite, très vite, il ne fallait pas qu'il ait des doutes sur le fait que Harry Potter ne se trouvait pas dans les environs de Marseille.

« « « « «

Harry était paisiblement allongé sur le lit de l'hôpital, Draco lui manquait, il voulait rentrer, que tout ça soit passé et surtout qu'il ait un peu de répit pour ses yeux qui avaient souffert. Il en avait marre de rester allonger à ne rien faire, attendant patiemment que la nuit passe, que le lendemain arrive et ainsi de suite. Cette longue attente devenait insoutenable surtout que le médecin lui avait dit qu'une jeune fille était passée, de la façon dont il lui avait décrite, il avait reconnu Hermione. Pourquoi était elle ici ? Pourquoi était elle passée ? Y avait il un problème avec l'Ordre ? Avec les mangemorts ?

Il avait réussit à s'éloigner de tout ça, du stresse d'être traqué constamment, de ne jamais savoir quand on allait lui tomber dessus pour le tuer, quand est qu'on allait lui enlever quelqu'un qu'il aimait tant. Et maintenant tout revenait trop rapidement, vraiment trop. Il fallait que tout cela finisse vite, qu'il puisse reprendre une vie calme et sans le souci de se dire qu'il était survivant et que selon la prophétie, seul lui pouvait tuer le seigneur des ténèbres.

Pourquoi était il si important, il aurait aimé retourner en arrière mais cela n'était pas possible, on effaçait pas sa destiné d'un coup de baguette, ce qui était fait, l'était, qu'on le veuille ou pas. Et maintenant qu'il avait Draco dans son cœur, il n'était plus seul, ils partageaient le danger ensemble et survivraient à ce danger.

Le son du cardiogramme l'apaisa et commença à l'endormir, il sentait ses paupières se faire lourdes, de plus en plus. Il eut une pensée pour Draco, comment se débrouillait il pour manger ? Avait il bien nourrit les deux monstres ? Avait ils enfin ouvert son cadeau ? Est ce qu'il se sentait bien ? Pas trop seul ? Est ce qu'il dormait ? Ou pensait il à lui ? Est-ce qu'Hermione l'avait vu ? Que lui avait elle dit ? Beaucoup trop de questions lui préoccupaient l'esprit.

Il n'eut pas le temps de penser plus qu'il sentit les bras que Morphée l'emporter.

« « « «

Le silence régnait dans le hall de l'hôpital, deux infirmières parlaient tranquillement tout en faisant leur temps de garde. L'une d'elle releva un sourcil lorsqu'elle vit une silhouette passer les portes. Elle voulu parler, mais quelque chose fusa vers elle, une petite lumière, elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir, qu'elle s'endormait ainsi que son amie, sur le bord du comptoir.

La silhouette sourit et se dépêcha de partir à la recherche de ce qu'elle devait faire, avançant en prenant soin de ne pas laisser de trace, il ne devait pas se faire repérer sous peine de donner l'alerte et de rater ce qu'il devait entreprendre.

Ce n'était pas trop dur, les moldus n'avaient pas la même façon de faire qu'eux et surtout, étaient bien trop insouciant pour être constamment en était d'alerte au cas ou quelqu'un voudrait prendre la vie d'un de leur patient. Ils devaient se dire que c'était impossible.

Arrivant enfin devant la porte numérotée, il l'ouvrit doucement et pénétra dans la pièce où la seule chose qu'on pouvait entendre était le cardiogramme qui émettait un son régulier. S'avançant jusqu'au lit, ses doigts frôlèrent le bandage pour allez soulever quelques mèches cachant la cicatrice en forme d'éclaire.

Il fallait agir et maintenant.

**A suivre…**

**Yami : **Pitié, pas les tomates, ça tache !

**Draco : **Attend, tu mes trois plombes pour poster un minuscule petit chapitre et la fin est à chier.

**Aku : **Ton langage Draco.

**Draco : **Non mais tu as vu dans quelle angoisse je me trouve moi, et Harry, c'est qui cette ombre qui traverse le couloir, tu vas me le dire.

**Yami**** regardant en l'air laissant Draco s'époumoner tout seul. **

**Harry :** C'est frustrant et moi je dors comme un bien heureux.

**Aku: **Ouais, c'est le script.

**Draco : **File moi la suite que je sache ce qui se passe.

**Yami : **Rends moi mes fiches !

**Draco : **Non !

**Yami : **Si !

**Hermione arrivant, prenant les fiches et s'en allant avec, laissant Yami et Draco complètement défaits. **

**Aku : **Bon ben le soucis est réglé enfin un peu de calme. Alors ce chapitre, vous a-t-il plus ? Non, je vous comprend pas, pourtant, on y voit tout le monde…Cherche…Je vois pas. Mais bon, vos avis sont les bienvenus, surtout qu'en ce moment, la motivation laisse un peu à désirer donc encouragements, menaces, tous est accepté, ben oui, on a bien dis tout, enfin sauf les tomates, ça tache vraiment. Et puis ça fait tellement plaisir de se savoir suivit.

**Réponses aux reviews :**

Alexiel: Merci beaucoup pour ta review, je suis heureuse de savoir que quoi qu'il arrive, du moment que notre petit lion reste avec son petit serpent, cela te va ! En espérant que ce chapitre t'aura plus. Kisu.

Onarluca : Et voila donc la suite, contente que tu aimes cette histoire, il est vrai que c'est un autre genre que ce que j'écris normalement vu que ça ne se passe pas à Poudlard, mais contente quand même de voir qu'elle intéresse des lecteurs. En espérant que cette suite t'aura plus. Kisu ma grande.

marrypier : Merci beaucoup et puis voila la suite en espérant qu'elle t'aura plus. Kisu.

satya : Thanks pour la review, en espérant que la suite te plaira autant que le reste. Kisu.

Sélène : Pour la formation d'animgaus, contente que tu sois du même avis mais bon, il faut dire aussi qu'il y a des fics ou le scénario est assez rapide. Je ne dis pas que je ne fais pas la même chose mais il y a des choses qui pour moi sont trop longues à apprendre pour que ça se fasse en un claquement de doigts, mais bon. Sinon et bien en espérant que la suite te plaise. Kisu.

Carrymaxwell : Voila donc la suite, je sais c'est long entre chaque chapitre mais bon, voila. Contente que cette fic te plaise et j'espère que la suite le sera aussi. Kisu.

Gally-chan : Contente alors qu'elle ne soit pas tomber dans les oubliettes ! Ça fait plaisir. Sinon et bien pour l'évolution de la fic et tout ce que tu espères, on verra bien comment tout ça évolue. Kisu et merci encore de suivre cette histoire.

bubblegum712 : Contente que ça t'ait plus tout de même ! Sinon et bien la suite arrive petit à petit ainsi que les réponses sur ce que vous attendez tous de savoir. Kisu.

Vif d'or : Ouais mais il a eut un bijou aussi, mais je trouvais ça mieux d'offrir quelque chose ayant un rapport avec leur enfance que l'éternel collier ou bracelet. Enfin, voila ! Mdr ! Sinon et oui vous ne savez toujours pas, mais sinon ça ne serait pas drôle. Kisu.

chimgrid : Tes doutes seraient ils fondés, et oui il faut bien que ça commence à bouger un peu. Pour sa vue au petit Ryry, je dois bien dire que j'ai ma petite idée sur comment ça va se passer mais bon, tu verras bien lorsque le moment sera venu ! lol ! Sinon voila Kisu.

Shinobu-Sû : Merci beaucoup et bien comme tu auras pu le remarquer depuis, les fics dont tu demandais la suite ont été updater. Kisu.

Slydawn : Merci, contente que tu aimes cette histoire et que tu veuilles la suite. En espérant donc que la suite t'aura plus. Kisu.

Lapieuvredudesert : Nan, je ne te dirais pas s'il va retrouver la vue ! C'est plus marrant de vous faire languir !mdr ! Et puis d'abord Shun il est très bien, même si son frère est super aussi, il en reste pas moins que je l'adore dans son beau costume ! Bref, voila. Kisu.

Xena : MDR ! Ça ne sert à rien de te mettre à genoux, lol, vous verrez bien ce qu'il se passera mais dites vous simplement que je suis peut être adepte des happy end, c'est pas pour autant que je ne ferais pas souffrir les petits persos !mdr ! Allez tu verras bien ce qu'il lui arrivera. Kisu.

Sahada : Ouais je fais attendre et je le sais mais je n'ai pas trop le temps et l'inspiration pour gérer toutes mes fics. Kisu et missi encore.

**Voila, je remercie tout le monde, seulement, je vais vous demander quelque chose maintenant, c'est d'aller sur mon profil pour voir la note que je vais faire. Enfin je vais tout de même la mettre ici mais on va dire que ça concerne toutes mes fics sur HP.**

**Vous avez du remarquer que je n'avais pas le temps pour updater toutes mes fics. Donc je vais vous demander d'en choisir une qui sera updater toutes les semaines. Voila, donc ce n'est pas pour faire monter le conteur des reviews comme certain le penseront, oui, je le dis parce qu'on me fera et on m'a fait la remarque. Non c'est juste parce que je n'ai pas le temps et que pour la section GW j'ai déjà commencé en updatant toutes les semaines uniquement Shinigami's pop. Donc voila, je vous demanderais donc de laisser un comm. Sur la fic que vous aimerez voir updater. Si vous avez déjà reviewer pour le chapitre qui est sorti ça ne sert à rien, parce que je conterais simplement le nombre et pas deux fois par personnes. Voila. Mais faites le sincèrement parce que moi ça m'aiderait beaucoup dans l'organisation que j'ai. **

**Kisu**


	13. Et qu'on s'aperçoit que non

**Les yeux du cœur.**

**Note des auteurs** : Pour ce qui est du vote tout est en fin de chapitre. Ensuite bonjour tout le monde, voici donc le chapitre 13de Lesyeux du cœur, je dois dire que çanous fait plaisir de voir que beaucoup de monde aime cette fic, donc j'espère que ce sera pareille pour la suite. En ce qui est de l'évolution, je pense que nous avons passé la moitié, mais après ça dépendra que la taille de nos chapitres et de ce qu'on mettra dedans, mais de toute manière le résumé global est fait, donc nous avons le mot fin. Ne reste plus qu'à tout mettre en forme et taper correctement.

Ensuite, nous allons rentrer en exam blanc de bac, donc je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir suivre un rythme, hum, bien défini pendant les trois semaines qui vont venir et ensuite on est en vacances et on part une semaine, donc je vous tiendrais au courrant en ce temps là. Mais cela veut dire qu'on ne peut pas assurer un jour fixe de parution.

Merci.

**Disclamers** : Tous les personnages appartenant au monde d'Harry Potter ainsi que le contexte ne sont pas à nous, nous ne touchons rien en nous les appropriant pour les mettre dans nos histoires.

**Attention** : Cette fic est un slash yaoi, donc relation amoureuses entre garçons, oui vous avez bien lu, mais si vous êtes arrivés jusqu'à ce chapitre, c'est que vous l'avez compris. Lol. Mais on ne sait jamais. Il y aura aussi un lemon, je sais que certaine personne attende ça avec impatience, mais je dois vous dire, pas que je sache pas écrire un lemon, j'en suis pas à mon premier, qu'il ne sera ici, question de sexe. J'en vois grogner, il y aura un lemon, dans un chapitre.

Voila, sur ce, on vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 13 : ...Et qu'on s'aperçoit que non.**

_Il fallait agir et maintenant. _

Une main rapide ce posa sur la bouche du brun qui était allongé sur le lit de l'hôpital. Il se réveilla rapidement avant de se débattre en faisant un mouvement d'air rapide avec ses bras. La main se pressa un peu plus sur sa bouche avant que le visage de celui qui venait d'arriver dans la pièce s'incline vers son oreille.

« N'ai pas peur Harry, surtout ne fais pas de bruit, c'est moi. »

Un souffle, quelques mots et le brun se calma rapidement, il se releva aidé par son petit ami avant de poser la question cruciale.

« Que ce passe t il ? il est déjà l'heure des visites. »

« Bien que je l'aurais aimé, non. »

« Alors… »

« Magie, je n'ai pas pu faire autrement. »

Draco s'assit sur le rebord du lit, Harry était soucieux, pourquoi son petit ami se trouvait il dans sa chambre d'hôpital en pleine nuit alors qu'il devrait être dans son lit entrain de dormir tranquillement.

« Si tu me dis que tu es là parce que je te manquais, je ne te croirais que de moitié. »

Draco sourit et posa ses lèvres sur celles de son amour assez furtivement pour reprendre un air sérieux.

« Si seulement cela pouvait être vrai… »

La fin de la phrase fut lâchée sans grand enthousiasme.

« Que ce passe t il Draco ? »

Le blond soupira avant de prendre la main de son amour dans la sienne, il la tritura un moment avant d'annoncer de but en blanc la nouvelle.

« Un assassin a été lancé contre toi. »

« Un assassin ? »

« Oui, il est très doué, j'en ai déjà entendu parlé et c'est assez grave pour que Blaise se déplace pour me l'annoncer en personne. »

Draco prit un air pensif alors qu'Harry était plutôt entrain d'essayer de percevoir au travers du mur en face de lui. Un assassin à sa poursuite, là ça devenait bien trop important pour qu'il continue de vivre comme ça loin de tout et pas protégé pour un sous si ce n'est par sa magie propre dont il ne s'était pas vraiment servi depuis bien longtemps.

« Je serais plus à l'aise, si on pouvait partir cette nuit. »

Harry tourna son visage vers son amour, partir, cette nuit, sans rien dire, comme des voleurs, c'était ce qu'il y avait de plus judicieux à faire, mais quand même. N'était ce pas un peu trop flagrant pour quiconque les cherchait ? Harry ne dit mot sentant parfaitement que son petit ami avait du mal à garder l'esprit bien claire. Qui était dont cet assassin pour qu'il fasse trembler Draco Malfoy ? Que disait on sur lui pour que le simple fait de faire allusion à lui fasse trembler quiconque ?

Harry fit un petit sourire résigné, il posa sa main sur l'épaule du blond avant de prendre l'une des mèches et de l'embrasser tendrement. Draco tourna la tête lorsque le brun fit le mouvement. Harry n'avait jamais fait ça avant, c'était étrange.

« Allons y dans ce cas. »

Il l'embrassa, trouvant ses lèvres facilement dans l'ombre qui l'entourait quotidiennement. Draco se laissa planer le moment que dura le baiser avant d'acquiescer.

« Nous allons aller au QG, ce sera l'endroit le mieux. »

« Bien. »

Draco aida Harry à sortir du lit avant de passer un bras autour de sa taille et d'un mouvement de poignet suivit de la baguette, il fit disparaître toute trace concernant un certain patient dans cet hôpital, il n'y avait jamais eut de Hyan Princ et c'était mieux ainsi pour la sauvegarde de cet endroit et des gens y vivant.

Dans un petit pop, deux corps disparurent de la chambre pour réapparaître dans une ruelle froide et à peine éclairée. Ils en sortirent en regardant s'il n'y avait pas une personne qui traînait dans la rue en cette heure tardive. Ils se dépêchèrent de traverser la rue. Draco sentait que son petit ami avait froid, après tout, il ne portait qu'une robe blanche montrant qu'il venait d'un hôpital et ses pieds nus courraient au même rythme que les siens sur le béton froid.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi Dray. »

Draco ne dit rien, Harry savait très bien ce à quoi il pensait et cela tout le temps en ce moment. Il arrivait si bien à le décrypter sans le voir, c'était parfois gênant mais en même temps c'était rassurant parce que ça prouvait que son petit ami faisait toujours attention à ce qu'il faisait ou pensait.

Il frappa rapidement à la porte dès que celle-ci se présenta, une petite lucarne s'ouvrit révélant un regard noisette, reconnaissant les deux personnes qui se trouvaient devant la porte, celle-ci fut ouverte pour leur laisser le passage. S'assurant ensuite qu'il n'ait pas été suivit il la referma avant de se placer devant eux.

Draco soupira, il aurait aimé tomber sur tout le monde sauf cette personne qui était aussi droit qu'un i, attendant apparemment des explications sur le pourquoi du comment ils étaient tous les deux là, Harry en pyjama d'hôpital, les yeux bandés et un Draco le tenant comme s'il était sur le point de s'écrouler.

« Bonsoir Weasley, enchanté aussi de te voir. Fit narquoisement Draco. »

« Désolé si ce n'est vraiment pas réciproque, pouvez vous me dire ce que vous foutez là en une heure si tardive ? »

« Nous nous promenions au clair de lune après avoir transplaner de France. Nan sans blague Weasley, la politesse serait de nous permettre de nous asseoir. »

Ron devint rouge retenant la colère qui n'attendait qu'une chose éclater à la vue de la tête de la fouine qu'il haïssait tant, mais à celle de Harry frigorifié, il fit un signe de main pour les diriger vers le salon où ils pourraent s'asseoir.

Entrant dans la pièce, Draco déposa précautionneusement Harry dans le canapé avant de tenter de réchauffer les pieds de son bien aimé en les frottants rapidement. Harry fit un petit sourire au blond.

« Ron qui est ce qui a frappé… »

La voix s'arrêta à mi chemin avant qu'elle ne devienne un petit cri et que deux secondes plus tard, quelques sorts lancés, Harry se retrouve recouvert d'une grosse couverture et qu'un thé bien chaud reposant sur la table.

« Merci Molly. »

« Mais que faites vous si tard dehors et aussi peu couvert et ce bandage… »

« Je sors de l'hôpital où Draco est venu me chercher en coup de vent. »

« Oh et pourquoi ? »

Draco porta une tasse de thé à la bouche de son amour qui avait encore un peu de mal à trouver les objets tout seul dans ce lieu qui ne lui était plus parfaitement familier. Molly les regarda faire un petit sourire attendrit sur les lèvres, le blond prenait tellement soin du brun que s'en était touchant. Draco se rassit cela une fois fait dans le canapé. Se frottant un peu les bras pour se réchauffer, il sentait déjà que les effets de la chaleur émanant de la cheminée lui faisaient un réel bien.

« Blaise m'a informé qu'un assassin avait été lancé à la poursuite d'Harry, j'ai donc préféré le sortir de l'hôpital, endroit le plus proche de chez lui où l'assassin irait sûrement chercher en premier. Vu que ça a été ma première piste. »

Molly hocha la tête alors que Ron revenait d'un pas traînant.

« J'ai contacté Dumbledore, je lui ai dit que vous étiez là, il m'a dit qu'il viendrait demain à la première heure mais que d'ici là, vous deviez vous reposer. »

Draco hocha la tête, Molly leur offrit un petit sourire avant de prendre le plateau où se trouvaient les tasses de thé.

« Ron mène les à leur chambre tu seras gentil. »

Ron bougonna mais obéit, Draco aida Harry à se lever, le prenant par la taille et passant le bras du brun sur ses épaules. Harry était vraiment affaiblit depuis son opération et il n'aimait pas le voir dans cet état en pleine période de crise.

Arrivé devant la porte, Ron la leur ouvrit pour les laisser passer, Draco déposa le brun sur le lit avant de revenir vers le roux. Celui-ci attendait visiblement quelque chose mais le blond n'était pas d'humeur à lui raconter sa vie.

« Tu veux quelque chose Weasley ? »

« Hum, non, enfin si. »

« Indécis peut être. »

« Pas tout à fait Malfoy, mais sache que ça me répugne de te voir. »

Et sur ces mots, Ron claqua la porte avant de descendre les escaliers pour reprendre son poste à l'entrée en cas de visite nocturne comme celle qu'il venait d'avoir.

Draco soupira en évitant de justesse de recevoir la porte dans la figure, il jura contre un abrutit de garçon roux sans aucune manière ce qui fit pouffer Harry.

« Qu'est ce qui te fait rire ? »

Harry lui offrit un grand sourire, les querelles entre Ron et Draco le faisaient toujours autant rire, même si maintenant les rôles étaient inversés parce qu'il aimait beaucoup plus un certain blond qu'à l'époque où il y avait ce genre d'affrontement.

« Rien du tout. »

Draco plissa le nez, cette réponse ne lui convenait pas vraiment, il vit Harry bailler à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et il vint s'asseoir près de lui.

« Tu devrais dormir avant que l'autre vieux fous débarque pour poser je ne sais combien de questions. »

« Au pire tu pourras y répondre sans moi. »

« Me jetterais tu en pâture à ces sorciers de magie blanche. »

Harry lui offrit un sourire carnassier avant de prendre possession des lèvres qui parlaient beaucoup ce soir pour dire que des méchancetés selon lui.

« Hum, peut être, mais je préfère te garder pour moi. »

Draco l'embrassa à son tour avant de l'entraîner dans sa chute pour se coucher sur le matelas qui semblait leur tendre les bras. Remontant comme il put les couvertures sur leur deux corps, Draco serra un peu plus Harry une fois que ce fut fait.

« Tes yeux ça va ? »

« Oui, ils ne me font pas trop mal et puis tu m'apaises. »

Draco sourit avant de déposer un doux baiser sur le nez mutin de son petit ami, une fois cela fait, il déposa sa tête sur son épaule.

« Bonne nuit Harry. »

Harry lui répondit sentant que Draco était bien plus calme, ici, dans ses bras qu'il n'avait du l'être dans l'appartement seul à angoisser que quelqu'un n'attaque. Il fallait dormir un peu avant que l'interrogatoire commence pour Draco car lui même ne savait pas grand-chose sur ce qui se passait, mais tout cela ne présageait rien de bon.

Pour que Voldemort décide d'envoyer un assassin à sa poursuite, c'est que tout commençait à s'accélérer de leur coté, il devait avoir peur, très peur, qu'il puisse le terrasser un jour.

Il pensait peut être même qu'il était en entraînement quelque part et que l'ennemi faisait en sorte de faire croire qu'il avait disparu, non, pas à ce point, mais toutes les possibilités étaient à explorer après tout, mieux fallait connaître les pensées de l'ennemie. Depuis qu'il avait réussit à bloquer son esprit contre les assauts répétés de Voldemort, il ne savait plus vraiment ce qui se passait et c'était peut être mieux ainsi avant mais maintenant, devait il risquer de recevoir de nouvelles pensées de ce monstre pour savoir ce qu'il préparait. Il soupira, se serait se livrer directement à l'ennemi.

Ne voyant aucune issue possible, il s'endormit sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, bercé par la respiration de son amour qui l'enserrait dans une profonde étreinte lui communiquant ainsi sa chaleur.

« « «

Hermione marchait dans les couloirs de Poudlard, elle devait demander quelque chose au directeur sur un document qu'elle venait de trouver à la bibliothèque. Arrivant devant la statu, elle donna le mot de passe et la tête encore dans la lune elle arriva dans l'inter bureau.

Elle se heurta au professeur Rogue qui sortait un peu inquiet.

« Pardon professeur. »

« Mademoiselle Granger, combien de fois faudra il vous le répétez je ne suis plus votre professeur. »

« Pardon Severus, je ne m'y suis pas encore vraiment habituée. »

Severus haussa les épaules, il s'était lié d'amitié avec la jeune fille peut après son entré comme professeur, il devait bien l'avouer que malgré le fait qu'elle avait souvent réponse à tout, c'était une excellente professeur et qu'elle pouvait être aussi de très bon conseil lorsque la situation le demandait.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

« Albus va vous en faire part, moi je me dépêche d'aller annoncer que je ne serais pas là pour les premières heures, voulez vous que je le fasse pour vous ? »

« Je ne suis pas encore au courrant mais je pense que oui. »

Le professeur passa le pas de la porte rapidement après avoir offert une charmante grimace à la jeune sorcière, celle-ci était tout d'un coup inquiète par ce qui ce passait. Elle n'était même pas encore au courrant que déjà elle le sentait très mal.

En effet ses doutes furent ravivés par les traits tirés du directeur, il était entrain de se préparer pour un voyage par poudre de cheminette apparemment. Il tourna la tête en voyant Hermione rentrer, il allait devoir donner des informations à la jeune fille maintenant. Lui qui voulait éviter qu'elle soit au courrant ce matin et qu'elle puisse assurer ses cours, c'étaient peine perdue.

« Que ce passe t il Albus, j'ai croisé le pr…Severus, il avait l'air pressé ? »

« C'est le cas…Mais assied toi. »

Hermione obéit prenant place dans l'un des fauteuils faisant face au bureau, le grand mage se mit à lisser sa barbe signe qu'il était inquiet. Quelque chose de vraiment important avait du se passer pour qu'il soit dans cet état et qu'il doive voyager rapidement.

« Harry et Draco sont arrivés dans la nuit au QG. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Calme toi. »

Hermione s'était relevé d'un coup, pourquoi ? Comment ? Harry et Draco au QG ? Ce n'était pas possible. Elle avait laissé Draco quelques heures avant sans soucis. Aurait elle été suivit ? Elle avait pourtant fait tout ce qui était possible pour que ce ne soit pas le cas.

« C'est Ron qui m'a prévenu, apparemment ça a été assez précipité, il semblerait que Harry était encore en pyjama d'hôpital. »

« Oui son opération ayant eu lieu quelques jours avant, il se devait de rester encore un peu à l'hôpital le temps que son état se stabilise. »

Albus fit un petit sourire et la jeune fille compris directement son erreur, elle en savait beaucoup pour quelqu'un qui n'était pas sensé avoir de contact avec les deux garçons autrement que par le lien qu'était Blaise.

« Ce n'est pas grave, je comprends que tu es eu envi d'en savoir plus sur Harry. Mais nous reparlerons de ça plus tard, pour le moment, nous devons nous rendre au QG afin de savoir de quoi il en découle. »

Hermione hocha la tête au même moment Severus arriva haletant, il avait couru tout le long des couloirs pour ne pas se faire attendre, après tout, c'était urgent de savoir ce qu'il se passait même si ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Depuis peu sa marque lui faisait souvent mal et même s'il ne se rendait plus au manoir où se trouvait Voldemort, il pouvait ressentir son appel oppressant.

Une fois qu'ils furent tous prêt, ils passèrent par la cheminé, pour débouler dans le salon devant un Ron qui n'attendait qu'eux.

« « «

Il y avait de l'agitation en bas, Draco émergeait doucement de son cocon de chaleur enserré par les bras d'Harry, leur position avait changée dans la nuit et il ne tenait plus le brun dans ses bras mais l'inverse c'était produit. Il bougea et entendu un petit gémissement du coté de son amour, il ne pouvait dire si celui-ci était endormi ou réveillé vu que ses yeux étaient bandés mais le vacarme qui venait du salon juste en dessous leur signalaient qu'il y avait déjà du monde.

« Tu es réveillé petit lion ? »

« Hum oui mais je veux pas sortir. »

« Tu crois que je le souhaites peut être. »

Draco sourit et déposa un petit baiser sur le nez de son amour avant de faire de même sur les deux pommettes pour arriver à la bouche si tentatrice. Un tendre échange se produisit avant qu'un troupeau d'hippogriffe ne se fasse entendre et qu'on ne tente de défoncer leur porte.

« Allez debout là dedans, on n'attend plus que vous en bas. »

« Bonjour à toi Weasley. »

Il y eut un grognement avant que les pas légers se fassent de nouveau entendre. Harry émit un petit rire avant d'être coupér par deux lèvres qui venait apparemment de perdre leur bonne humeur.

« Arrête de rire à chaque fois. »

« C'est tellement tentant. »

Les coins des lèvres du brun s'étirèrent pour former un magnifique sourire, Draco lui donna une petite pichenette sur le nez avant de lancer.

« Je crois qu'il faut y aller. »

« Hum, je crois aussi. »

Draco s'extirpa du lit difficilement avant de s'étirer comme un chat et de rajuster correctement ses habits, après tout, ils avaient dormi sans se déshabiller épuisé et n'avait rien à se mettre en échange. Il aida ensuite Harry à faire de même et ils sortirent de la chambre, le blond aidant le brun à marcher.

Apparaissant dans le salon où se trouvait toute la petite troupe, Draco glissa le nom des personnes présentes avant qu'Harry ne leur offre un sourire quelque peu froid mais tout de même là.

Dumbledore était inquiet et Hermione se retenait de sauter au coup du blond pour savoir ce qui venait de se passer mais la présence de Ron la gênait un peu, on sentait qu'elle n'était pas vraiment libre lorsque le rouquin était sur place.

« Bonjour les garçons. »

Harry et Draco hochèrent la tête avant de prendre place dans un des fauteuils libres, Harry sur les genoux du blond qui le tenait contre lui. Il était hors de question que ce soit parce qu'il y avait du monde qu'il ne pouvait pas continuer de sentir le corps de son petit ami contre lui.

Hermione lui offrit un petit sourire rapide que le blond ne loupa pas, Blaise serait là, ce serait parfait mais bon. Il eut tout de même un pincement au cœur en pensant à son meilleur ami qui avait risqué sa peau pour venir le prévenir, était il en sécurité, c'était il fait prendre, avait il un problème, il lui semblait bien pâle et malade lorsqu'il était apparu dans l'appartement.

Harry posa une main rassurant sur son épaule avant de caler sa tête dans le creux de son cou et de continuer sa nuit, il écoutait certes, mais lui n'avait rien à dire et trop réfléchir lui donnait un mal de crâne effroyable.

« Bon maintenant que tout le monde est là, si vous nous donniez la raison de votre arrivé quelque peu prompte en ce lieu. »

Draco fit un sourire tout à faire charmant à Dumbledore qui releva un sourcil.

« Et bien figurez vous, que j'ai appris qu'un assassin avait été envoyé à la recherche d'Harry, j'ai donc préféré prendre les devants et le mettre à l'abris et ainsi, évité aussi le fait que l'hôpital soit détruit. »

« Qu'est ce que ça aurait pu te faire ? » Grogna Ron.

Draco tourna la tête vers le rouquin et lui lança un regard froid.

« Tout simplement Weasley parce que je connais les gens sur place et que pour ton information j'aimerais qu'ils restent en vie. »

« Il n'y a pas de risque que l'assassin apprenne pour l'hôpital. »

Draco suivit la voix pour tomber sur le visage calme d'Hermione, il la remercia intérieurement d'avoir coupé court au débat sinon il y aurait pu avoir un mort. Il ne fallait pas sous estimer Draco Malfoy, il était peut être patient mais il était aussi un maître en magie noir même s'il le cachait relativement bien.

« Aucun, du moins l'assassin n'attaquera pas un endroit où Harry ne se trouva pas, ou plus d'ailleurs vu que les mémoires ont été effacées ainsi que toutes autres traces menant à lui. »

Hermione hocha la tête, Severus fit de même, il reconnaissait bien là le coté soigné de son meilleur élève du temps de Poudlard. Dumbledore lui lissait sa barbe, prenant tout scrupuleusement en note dans sa tête.

« Je vois, alors un assassin aurait été lancé, cela voudrait dire que votre couverture est découverte. »

« Non, je ne pense pas, sinon je ne serais pas là. Non je dirais plutôt que le Lord Noir a décidé de passer à un rythme plus rapide. Cet assassin est connu pour être rapide et efficace, il sait faire rapidement les liens entre différentes pistes. Je crois qu'ils en ont eu marre de jouer à cache-cache. Il ne faut pas oublier que la thèse sur la disparition d'Harry n'est toujours pas éclaircie pour ceux du coté sombre. »

Molly entra avec un plateau contenant le petit déjeuner des garçons, elle avait entendu en grande partie ce qui avait été dit mais quelque chose la démangeait.

« Vous ne savez pas qui peut être cet assassin ? »

Draco hocha négativement la tête, ce fut Severus qui prit la suite.

« Personne à part Lucius et le maître le savent, cet assassin est la personne la plus fiable qu'il ait sous la main, il a su plus d'une fois faire disparaître quelqu'un sans que personne ne le voit ou alors retrouver un fuyard. »

« Dans ce cas pourquoi ne l'utiliser que maintenant ? »

Draco baissa la tête, Severus regarda ses ongles, quelque chose n'allait pas et ils ne voulaient pas leur dire. Harry se tendit au silence, ce pourrait il que ces deux là sachent quelque chose mais qu'ils ne veuillent pas en faire part ? Pourquoi cet assassin n'était il pas venu le voir plutôt ? Pourquoi avait il fallut que ce soit Draco ? Cela était louche et les deux hommes ne voulaient rien dire.

Le blond était pensif, il ne pouvait pas leur dire le pourquoi du comment, tout comme Severus. Tout simplement parce que pour le professeur celui-ci n'avait jamais été vraiment mis dans la confidence et que pour le blond, c'était quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait divulguer sans devoir avouer quelque chose à coté.

« Cet assassin, ne serait ce pas celui qui a détruit l'un des camps de l'Est ? » Questionna le roux.

« Si, c'est bien lui. Répondit faiblement le blond. La mission était simple, retrouver l'espion et l'exterminer, si celui-ci avait bien trouvé refuge dans le camp ennemi, dans ce cas, exterminer toutes vies. »

Il y eut un court silence avant que Dumbledore ne prenne la suite.

« Je me souviens de cet épisode néfaste, il n'y a eut qu'un seul survivant sur tous, il m'a dit avoir vu un ange noir s'abattre sur eux et tuer tout le monde. Seulement ce qui l'a surpris c'est qu'il était capable de faire de la magie sans baguette et maniait une lame assez fine. »

« L'ange de la mort venu pour détruire. Hum oui, c'est exactement ça. Rajouta Hermione. »

« De la magie sans baguette ? Sursauta Harry. »

« Oui, tu as bien entendu, une magie assez puissance, cependant au lieu d'être aussi positive que la tienne peut l'être, elle était plutôt meurtrière. Lorsque j'ai vue les souvenirs dans la pensine, je n'ai pu que penser que ce sorcier était d'une grande menace pour nous. Seulement, après ce carnage, il n'a plus vraiment fait d'apparition aussi violente. »

Il y eut un petit silence, Harry sentit Draco tressaillir un court instant, puis celui-ci annonça d'une voix ferme.

« Je vais devoir rentrer au Manoir. »

Tout le monde se tendit, Harry avait arrêter de réfléchir aux paroles de son petit ami et le sujet d'avant avait été complètement oublié.

« Monsieur Malfoy. »

« Vous avez bien entendu, je dois rentrer au Manoir, si cet assassin a été envoyé c'est que quelque chose se prépare, je me ferais découvrir si jamais je ne rentrais pas, ma mission est définitivement terminée. »

Hermione baissa la tête, elle savait que ces paroles blessaient Harry mais avait il le choix, le brun se leva et quitta d'ailleurs la pièce, Draco ne fit pas un seul geste pour l'arrêter.

Harry montait difficilement les marches qui menaient à la chambre, Draco savait très bien qu'il devait rentrer et il ne lui en avait même pas fait part lorsqu'ils étaient tous les deux. Pourtant il savait très bien que lui même préférait savoir tout ce qui concernait le blond avant les autres. Il était son petit ami, ils s'aimaient.

La porte claqua violemment sans qu'aucun son ne soit prononcé, Harry se jeta sur le lit et tenta de se calmer, il ne voulait pas que Draco parte, oh que non, il ne le voulait pas.

Il savait que ça terminerait ainsi que le blond serait bien un moment ou un autre, obligé d'aller rendre des comptes à son paternel, mais pas maintenant, pas alors qu'il subissait, lui, les séquelles de son opération et qu'il avait besoin de quelqu'un auprès de lui, de quelqu'un qu'il aimait.

Il se mit à marteler de coup le pauvre matelas, ce laissant envahir par l'odeur de son amour dont les draps étaient imprégnés après leur nuit. Il le savait, il savait que ça ne servait à rien de faire un caprice et tout ce à quoi il arrivait, c'était se donner un affreux mal de tête.

Dans le salon tout le monde s'était tu, Draco fixait ses mains, il s'en voulait bien sûr de ne pas avoir prévenu Harry avant mais il n'avait pas pu, comment lui dire qu'il allait l'abandonner maintenant alors qu'il souffrait encore de son opération. Tout n'était pas fini, si ça se trouvait, il ne pourrait même pas assister à l'enlèvement du bandage, pouvoir voir ces deux yeux verts magnifiques, être la première chose que découvrirait Harry en voyant de nouveau.

Hermione se leva pour briser le silence.

« Je vais me rendre dans l'appartement d'Harry et récupérer tout ce qu'il y a et faire un peu de ménage. »

Ron voulu protester mais Dumbledore hocha la tête, la jeune fille disparue rapidement par la cheminer pour retourner à Poudlard et prendre quelques affaires. Quand à Draco, il se leva lui aussi.

« Je vais moi aussi partir, je tenterais de vous contacter par un moyen mais je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir revenir tout de suite. »

« Je comprends, faites comme se sera possible. »

Draco hocha la tête et se dirigea vers la chambre, il avait mal au cœur, arrivé à la moitié des marches il fit demi tour pour se rendre à la porte et quitter la maison pour transplaner au manoir.

« « «

Hermione arriva dans l'appartement et fit un tour rapide avant de soupirer, ça lui faisait étrange d'être de nouveau ici, mais cette fois ci, sans personne. Elle soupira avant de remonter ses manches et de lancer un sort qui fit disparaître toutes traces du passage d'un certain blond en ce lieu, le réduisant en une petite mallette qu'elle fourra dans sa poche. Là c'était fait, mieux fallait commencer par ça et faire en sorte que Draco ne risque rien.

Ensuite elle fit un sort identique pour ce qui appartenait à Harry, qu'elle fourra dans sa poche. L'appartement ressemblait à présent à un appartement tout à fait normal, meublé avec goût, mais avec plus aucune trace montrant qu'il avait été occupé par un sorcier et ci ce n'est plus. Seulement comme si les locataires étaient partis en vacances pour un long moment.

Un miaulement ce fit entendre, suivit d'un second et Hermione sourit en voyant les deux chatons se ruer dans ses jambes réclamant apparemment à manger. Elle se pencha pour les caresser et les prendre dans ses bras.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de faire plus, une voix froide ce fit entendre et un sort la heurta de plein fouet l'envoyant voler contre le bar de la cuisine.

« Tiens tiens, de la visite en ce lieu et pas n'importe qui. »

Hermione releva un regard un peu embrumé par le sang qui coulait de son front, elle réussit à distinguer une forme avant que tout doucement, tout redevienne net.

Elle blanchit, ce ne pouvait être que l'assassin, grand, enveloppé d'une robe noir et d'une capuche ne laissant voir que le bas du visage. Une main gantée de noire se leva tenant dans celle-ci une baguette, le sort allait de nouveau percuter la jeune fille mais elle fut plus rapide l'évita, attrapant les deux chatons par la peau du cou, elle se rua vers la fenêtre.

Il fallait partir, quitter cet endroit car elle n'aurait pas le pouvoir de se mesurer contre l'assassin, elle n'avait pas été assez prudente et elle le payait à présent, seulement il n'était pas dit qu'Hermione Granger n'était pas une jeune fille pleine d'ingéniosité et de persévérance.

« Ne crois pas que tu vas t'en tirer comme ça. »

« C'est ce qu'on va voir. »

Les deux battants s'ouvrirent et elle sauta, avant même de toucher le sol elle transplana. Du haut de la balustrade, la silhouette drapée de noir regardait l'endroit à présent vide.

« Ce n'est que partie remise. »

« « «

Draco arriva devant les grandes grilles du manoir, il posa sa main sur l'un des grands barreaux se réunissant au centre pour former les magnifiques lettres de sa maison. Une petite lumière apparue et il put entrer sans rien risquer.

Marchant les mains dans les poches de sa robe de sorcier rapidement enfilé pour qu'il ne se fasse pas prendre à se balader en moldu. Il arriva aux portes et entra dans un couloir qu'il connaissait par cœur.

Il le traversa sans vraiment faire attention à ce qui se passait autour, il fallait aussi dire que l'habitude était tellement présente que ça ne lui faisait plus rien. Lorsqu'il était petit, il se souvenait parfaitement les parcourir en courrant pour monter entrer dans le salon et aller voir sa mère assise devant le piano, jouant magnifiquement.

Maintenant, ce n'était plus comme ça, il n'y avait plus de musique dans la demeure familiale, plus de douce mélodie faisant oublier un moment ce qui pesait sur le cœur meurtrit du jeune blond étant enfant. Toutes ces années étaient passées à présent.

Il entra dans le salon, sa mère y était assise dans un fauteuil, en face d'elle se trouvait Lucius Malfoy accompagné d'il ne savait qui mais sûrement un mangemort bien placé dont il n'avait pas encore fait la connaissance. En tout cas tout ce qu'il pouvait dire, c'est qu'il était plutôt très beau garçon, un peu moins de la trentaine, des cheveux courts d'une drôle de couleur un peu bleuté et un peau halée.

« Père, Mère. »

Les trois adultes se tournèrent vers le jeune homme, le blond fit un petit salut froid, ce qu'il faisait à chaque fois qu'il les voyait.

« Monsieur. »

Rebelote, l'invité fit un mouvement de tête pour lui rendre son salut.

« Tu tombes bien, je voulais te présenter Monsieur Joachin Deepton, c'est notre nouveau stratège. »

« Enchanté. »

« Je vous le retourne. »

Un échange de regard rapide et Draco salua de nouveau pour partir cette fois ci.

« J'ai fais un long voyage, je suis fatigué, je vous prierais de m'excuser. »

Son père acquiesça et Draco quitta le salon. Il soupira une fois éloigné, ce n'était pas encore fini, cet homme lui donnait presque froid dans le dos et ce n'était pas peu dire. Son regard avec quelque chose d'attirant mais en même temps effrayant, la couleur était presque anormale.

Il gravit les escaliers et ça le frappa d'un coup, oui, c'était ça, ils étaient d'une étrange couleur mélangeant le bleu et le violacé.

Améthyste, ils étaient améthystes avec quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas pensé voir dans d'autres yeux que les siens.

**A suivre…**

**Yami** : Et oui, je sais je suis une méchante pas belle sadique.

**Draco** : Tu peux le dire, je peux savoir pourquoi ça va encore me tomber sur la gueule.

**Aku** ; Parce que je lui ai suggérer quelque chose qu'elle a très vite apprécié.

**Draco** : ça m'aurait étonné tien.

**Yami** : Allons mon 'tit Draco chou que j'adore.

**Draco**** commençant à partir mais se faisant rattraper par le collet par un Aku grand sourire. **

**Aku** : Ou est ce que tu partais comme ça.

**Draco** : Nulle part.

**Aku** : Menteur.

**Draco** : C'est juste que j'ai un peu peur lorsqu'elle dit ce genre de chose.

**Yami** : Mais faut pas, tu vas voir, je vais prendre tout soin de toi dans les prochains chapitres et puis de Harry aussi mais surtout de toi.

**Draco**** soupirant** : Je suis maudit.

**Harry** : Comme on dit, chacun sa part de malheur.

**Draco** : T'es sûr que tu ne veux pas la mienne.

**Harry ouvrant grands les yeux après avoir parcouru les quelques lignes du scénario** : Hum, non je ne crois pas.

**Draco**** regardant le papier qu'il tient dans la main** : C'est quoi ça ?

**Harry cachant le papier dans son dos** : Rien rien.

**Draco** : Montre le moi.

**Harry** : Mais j'ai rien.

**Draco** : HARRY !

**Le dénommé Harry partant rapidement en courrant suivit d'un blondinet pas très content. **

**Yami** : Bon ben que dire de plus à part qu'on a la paix pour finir tranquillement ce chapitre.

**Aku** : Ouais, alors une petite review pour dire si la suite vous plait, ou ne vous plait pas d'ailleurs. Nous rappelons que nous acceptons tout reproche du moment que ce n'est pas à titre homophobe. Voila.

**Réponses aux reviews :**

Onarluca, Sam, Kaorulabelle, bubblegum712, Dawn456, Sélène, chimgrid, lyly, Zancthey, marrypier, crystal yuy, Anaxarete-Amaurea, lodie, fliflou, mifibou, Marie Potter, tatunette, satya, Phoenix 5, Laika la Louve, Vif d'or, louvegrise, dmoniac Cat's.

Je vous remercie tous beaucoup d'avoir voté pour cette fic là, je tiens donc à rappeler ici vu que depuis le chapitre des rouages du temps quelques détailles ont changé et comme je suis sûre que tout le monde ne passe pas voir ma bio tous les jours, mdr, encore heureux d'ailleurs parce que sinon, je me poserais des questions, mais bon passons. Je disais donc qu'il a été extrêmement difficile de faire un choix entre les rouages du temps et les yeux du cœur, donc il y aura un chapitre alterné par semaine.

**Je rassure tout le monde, aucune fic n'est arrêtée, un peu retardé dans les upadates, mais je n'arrête aucune fic en cours, je ne supporte pas ça. Quand on commence quelque chose pour moi on va jusqu'au bout.**

Voila pour ça, ensuite je fais une réponse globale pourquoi, parce que sinon vous l'aurez jamais ce pauvre chapitre parce que vu qu'il y a eut le week end de Pâques, et en plus un gentil petit virus tout sympathique, c'était un peu la galère.

Donc reprenons, pour cette fic, apparemment la fin n'a pas été relativement apprécié, on se demande bien pourquoi, et celle là alors, vous l'aimez plus. (Se cache pour éviter de se faire lyncher) Bon d'accord je me tais. Donc pour Harry et Draco on prend un grand tournant dans ce chapitre, et oui, la vie suit son cours tout comme les ennuis. Pas de répit pour nos deux petits héros en herbe.

**Prochain chapitre, hum, et ben, je vous le dirais pas ! Gardons le suspense.**

**Kisu**


	14. C’est mon choix et personne ne le change...

**Les yeux du cœur.**

**Note des auteurs** : Alors un chapitre, et oui un chapitre, mais que c'est merveilleux et posté avant la fin du WE ! My God, il va neiger demain, hum, non, ça va plutôt être une journée de merde.

Mais passons, que pouvons nous vous raconter de beau, on est crevé à cause des allergies de merde au pollen, donc étant à la masse, les fautes d'orthographes peuvent avoir doublé. Ensuite on tapé ce chapitre alors qu'on était extrêmement énervé, donc c'est tout à fait normal que vous en trouviez des symptômes.

Hum, que dire de plus, je crois que ce sera tout. AH non, la semaine prochaine nous ne seront pas au rendez vous pour les rouages du temps, enfin sauf si vraiment on trouve du temps, ce qui m'étonnerait franchement, donc vous ne l'aurez que dans la semaine suivant. Et après une semaine de vacances donc pas de net.

**Disclamers** : Les persos d'Harry Potter ne sont pas à nous, nous ne faisons que les emprunter, les torturer et les rendre ensuite. Joachim Deepton est à nous par contre.

**Attention **: Cette fic est un slash et comprendra un lemon dans un des chapitres à venir.

**Chapitre 14 : C'est mon choix et personne ne le changera.**

Draco était assis sur son lit, il était fatigué, il n'avait vu ses parents qu'un tout petit moment et ça avait suffit à l'achever, tout ce qui voulait en ce moment même, c'était les bras d'Harry. Oui, un câlin de son amour, un baiser de ses lèvres, sa simple présence, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que ce ne serait pas tout de suite, et qu'il avait intérêt à s'y faire très vite.

Il n'avait pas le choix, de toute manière, ça devait se passer ainsi, mais il aurait aimer certes en parler peut être un peu avec Harry avant. Mais cette histoire d'assassin avait tout bousculer, il ne pouvait pas lui dire pourquoi il était inquiet comme ça, il ne pouvait pas tout lui dire maintenant. Alors lui était là et Harry au QG.

Soupirant, il regarda un moment la le baldaquin de son lit, fermant les yeux, il se laissa prendre dans les bras de Morphée.

Il fut réveillé par de petits coups à sa porte, se levant d'un geste lent, il s'étira avant d'ouvrir la porte. Devant celle-ci se trouvait Blaise, un peu fatigué certes, mais toujours fidèle à lui même. Il ferma de lui même la porte et entra pour s'asseoir sur le lit du blond. Draco le rejoignit.

« Tu es rentré ? »

« Oui, comme tu peux le constater. »

« Et… »

« Il est au QG. »

« Je vois. »

Il fallait faire court, car même ici, ils n'étaient pas sûrs qu'on n'écoutait pas leur discussion. Draco passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux, il était encore fatigué par tout ce qui allait se passer maintenant.

« Pansy passera sûrement te voir elle aussi. »

« Hum. »

« Je te dis juste pour te prévenir. »

« Je le sais. »

Draco resta un moment pensif, il allait voir Pansy, ça encore ne le gênait pas trop, même si elle allait lui casser les pieds, non ce qui l'embêtait le plus, c'est le choix qu'il devait prendre. Blaise le regarda un moment, puis soupira.

« Allez viens, Lucius et le maître veulent nous voir. »

Draco leva un sourcil avant d'obtempérer. Ajustant convenablement ses vêtements, se recoiffant rapidement, ils descendirent les escaliers pour se rendre dans la salle où se passaient les réunions en présence du Maître. Ils entrèrent et trouvèrent quelques autres mangemorts de leur rang. Lucius était à coté de sa femme et de l'étrange homme dont il avait fait la connaissance la veille.

Joachim Deepton, celui-ci lui adressa un signe de tête, il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il lui laissait une drôle d'impression et puis il ne pouvait pas se tromper, cette chose dans ces yeux, cette sorte de regard. Ils étaient pareils.

Blaise lui donne un coup de coude pour le faire sortir de sa rêverie.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

« Tu sais qui c'est ? »

Blaise regarda l'homme avant de faire un petit signe de tête et de lui glisser tout ce qu'il savait à propos de l'homme.

« Il est le nouveau stratège, il a une connaissance parfaite militairement, et que ce soit sorcellerie et moldu, il en sait beaucoup, trop, je dirais même. Il est assez jeune, cependant, son regard en a dérouté plus d'un. Il a une force de caractère assez grande, et Voldemort à l'air de beaucoup l'apprécier. Il faut dire, que pour le moment aucune attaque présentée par lui, n'a eut de faille. Il est très doué Draco, il est très calme aussi, ne s'énerve que lorsqu'il le faut. Je ne l'ai pas encore vu faire de magie. Mais ces yeux en font fuir plus d'un. »

Draco hocha la tête, bien sûr, améthyste, c'était étrange pour de pauvres sorciers, tout comme lui et ses orbes argentés, on n'avait pas les yeux de ses couleurs là normalement à moins que quelque chose ne se soit passer entre temps. Il soupira, il ne voulait pas se souvenir pour le moment.

Le Lord Noir entra et tout le monde se tu, il semblait un brin excité et une silhouette noire le suivait de près. Draco reconnut directement les vêtements que portaient les assassins. Blaise détailla le suivant, mais ne perçu rien qui pouvait le mener sur une quelconque piste sur son identité.

Tout le monde nota une chose, ce n'était pas le premier assassin, c'était le numéro deux, il portait à sa ceinture sa baguette et il n'y avait pas la présence de l'épée à la lame si fine.

« Bien, vous êtes tous réunis ici pour que nous parlions de ce qui va advenir. J'ai réuni en ce lieu les personnes en qui j'ai le plus confiances, vous pouvez donc vous sentir honorer de ceci. »

Un sifflement leur parvint, apparemment personne n'avait fait attention à la présence de l'énorme serpent qui venait de sortir dont ne sait où. Il fallait dire aussi que toute l'attention avait été focalisée sur l'assassin.

« Une nouvelle attaque est envisagée, mais cette fois ci, nous allons viser plus haut qu'avant, j'ai décidé que nous allions annexer un des villages qui sert à l'ordre du phénix. J'ai de source sûre, appris que certains membres de cet ordre ainsi que des aurors s'y préparaient. Joachim nous a déjà fait des plans parfaits. Il vous briefera avant que vous partiez pour cette attaque. »

Il y eut un petit mouvement de foule, puis le Lord fit un pas qui fit reculer la plus part des personnes présentes, l'assassin trônant parfaitement à ces cotés.

« Autre chose avant de laisser la parole à notre stratège. Mon assassin ici présent revient de sa mission, il se trouverait qu'il soit tombé sur La sang de bourbe Granger pendant qu'il suivait la piste d'Harry Potter. Apparemment celle-ci passait dans l'appartement se trouvant en France, celui-ci est vide. A croire qu'ils cherchent tous aussi ou est passé ce garçon. Les fouilles auraient elles été reprise de leur coté ? Je pense que oui. Donc comme nous n'avons toujours rien de bien concret et que Draco Malfoy est revenu de sa mission, Il va nous falloir aller de l'avant. C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé que ce sera l'escouade qui irait. »

Il y eut un grand silence, Lucius regardait son maître avec un petit étonnement.

« Maître, devons nous y aller à deux seulement. »

Voldemort ne dit rien, il attendait apparemment quelque chose et ce quelque chose vint.

« J'aimerais reprendre mon poste. »

Tout le monde s'écarta pour laisser au maître la vue sur le jeune homme qui avait un genou à terre, le visage tourné vers le sol. Un sourire satisfait vint naître sur le visage de Voldemort.

« Voila voter réponse Lucius. Draco Malfoy reprend son poste de commandant. »

Sur ces mots, Voldemort quitta la pièce suivit par l'assassin. Lucius regardait son fils, il était fier de voir que celui-ci revenait à leur coté. Blaise donna un petit coup de coude à Draco alors que celui-ci se relevait.

« Bon je redeviens ton capitaine, monsieur le commandant. »

« M'en parle pas. »

Draco fit quelque pas vers l'endroit ou se trouvait le Lord quelques secondes avant, son père ainsi 'une femme s'avança. Ils étaient les trois commandants en chef pour l'expédition. Joachim déplia une grande carte sur une table où trônait de nombreux points rouges ainsi que des traits tous de différentes couleurs. Draco se pencha un peu plus histoire de voir le nom du village qu'ils allaient attaquer, il fut surpris de voir que c'était un village pas si loin de Poudlard que ça.

« Ce village est du coté moldu, il est assez éloigné de Poudlard sans trop l'être si bien que nous pourrons avoir la probable visite de l'ordre, seulement, nous pouvons faire ça discrètement. Tout ce passera cette nuit, je vais vous expliquer. »

« « «

Draco était entrain de revêtir sa robe noir de mangemort, ce Joachim était un as, vraiment, il avait un dont dans tout ce qui était stratégie, il leur avait montrer toutes les sorties possibles, comment il fallait procéder pour les prendre en sandwich et surtout pour le faire sans le moindre bruit. A croire qu'il s'était même rendu sur place pour prendre des notes.

Il sortit sa longues chevelures de son col, ce soir il allait tuer, seulement, il le devait, c'était ainsi écrit, pour que le monde avance, pour que bientôt tout puisse être finit, il fallait qu'il continue de jouer son rôle.

Il accrocha la grosse ceinture où il glissa sa baguette, cacha un poignard au niveau de sa cheville puis tourna sur lui même pour voir si rien ne le gênait. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'était pas sortit pour se battre, il détestait ça, mais ce n'était pas le moment de mourir.

Remontant le capuchon sur sa tête, il se regarda dans la glace, il n'aimait pas ces vêtements, il lui rappelait trop ce qu'il était mais ce soir, il fallait qu'il le soit.

Il avait lui même fait ce choix, en étant commandant, il avait plus de chance d'être du coté de Voldemort et ainsi protéger sa couverture, et puis, il préférait être commandant que ce qu'il était…Le cours de ses pensées fut coupé par un léger bruit contre la porte.

Il soupira avant d'ouvrir la porte, Blaise se trouvait adosser contre le mur à côté, Draco sentit qu'il était fatigué et que la fièvre devait encore être présent, mais il y avait autre chose aussi.

« Tu t'inquiètes pour elle. »

« Hum, nan, pas vraiment, c'est juste que… »

« Elle est forte Blaise. »

« Je sais. »

Ils firent quelques pas pour rejoindre la salle d'où il partait pour l'opération de nuit, Draco posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami.

« Tu sais très bien ce que je pense de tout ça Blaise, seulement, tu ne m'accompagneras pas cette nuit. »

Blaise se tourna vers lui les yeux grands ouverts.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Tu as vu ton état, je ne peux t'emmener comme ça sur un champ de bataille, je ne tiens pas à ce que tu te fasses tuer. »

« Mais et toi ? »

« Je me débrouillerais. »

Draco lui fit un micro sourire avant de partir vers la salle, Blaise resta un moment sur place avant de lui courir après, il était hors de question qu'il laisse sont meilleur ami se rendre tout seul sur un lieu qu'il ne pouvait pas sentir. Il détestait ce battre depuis ce jour, il ne supportait pas ça, alors pourquoi s'obstinait il à présent à y aller sans dire un mot, sans broncher. Il savait très bien que l'amour d'Harry était important, il savait que depuis sa rencontre avec le survivant, il avait de nouveau changé.

« Draco il est hors de question que je reste ici. »

Ils entrèrent dans la salle, il ne se trouvait pour le moment que Joachim, et Lucius, Draco se tourna vers son ami encrant son regard dans le sien.

« Ecoute moi Blaise, tu es mon second et je ne compte pas devoir te surveiller pendant l'attaque. Tu vas obéir gentiment et rester ici. Est-ce claire ? »

Lucius releva la tête en entendant son fils parler ainsi, Joachim eut un petit sourire alors qu'au même moment un autre homme entrait, c'était le troisième commandant, ou plutôt commandante, Bellatrix regardait les deux garçons d'un drôle de regard.

« Et bien, il y a déjà de l'ambiance. »

« En effet. »

« Draco il est hors de question que je te laisse y aller tout seul. »

« BLAISE ! Je ne me le répèterait pas, tu vas te coucher, je n'emmène pas quelqu'un ce battre s'il est à peine capable de tenir sur ses jambes. Je ne tiens pas à ce que se sois toi qui fasses tout merder. »

Blaise lui envoya un regard noir avant de faire demi tour et de rejoindre la chambre où il couchait, Narcissa passa sa tête pour voir ce qui ce passait et pu voir le petit dragon engueuler son meilleur ami. Elle vit Blaise quitter la pièce et monter les escaliers. Il ne voulait pas qu'il soit dans cet état sur un champ de bataille, il avait beau avoir toutes les excuses du monde pour l'accompagner, il ne le mènerait jamais dans cet était sur un lieu dangereux.

Blaise se laissa tomber sur son lit, il en avait marre, tout commençait à s'accélérer et lui qu'avait il de mieux d'autre à faire, c'était de chopper la crève et de devoir rester couché. Draco était son commandant dans l'affaire, lui était son second, il devait assurer ses arrières. Et là, il n'y aurait personne ? Bien qu'avant Draco n'avait pas besoin de lui pour assurer ses arrières, depuis l'incident, il était moins dans les batailles.

Il soupira, hors maintenant, c'était tout autre chose, il avait cette même rage qu'avant dans le regard, cette même froideur, il avait un but, et ferait tout pour qu'il aboutisse. Comme il aurait aimé savoir qu'elle avait été le déclencheur de toute cette démotivation d'un moment.

Draco était quelqu'un de faible depuis son accident et pourtant il avait reprit du poil de la bête, il redevenait ce jeune homme d'autre fois.

« Draco pourquoi étais tu ainsi ? »

« «

Draco faisait face à la troupe qu'il commandait, il tenait dans sa main sa baguette, son capuchon était bien placé. Il regardait chacun de ses hommes tour à tour, son regard argenté en glaça plus d'un. Ils étaient un peu à l'écart dans la forêt, il y avait quatre entrées, la première où il se trouvait, la seconde pour Bellatrix et les deux dernières, c'était son père qui s'en chargea.

« Bon vous m'écoutez bien, nous avons été choisis, nous exécuterons cette mission sans faille. Alors vous aillant tout bien expliqué, pas d'erreur. »

Tous hochèrent la tête, ils étaient une dizaine et tous étaient prêts à l'attaque. Le village semblait paisible, cependant Joachim les avait bien mis en garde sur le fait que ça grouillait de sorciers. Un petit bruit lui parvint de sa montre, c'était l'heure. Sa baguette exécuta un petit mouvement et toute la troupe se mit en action.

Parcourrant rapidement la forêt, Draco sortit sa dague pour trancher la gorge de l'un des gardes, la magie ne servait à rien en ce lieu sauf à ce faire remarquer. Il avait prit la tête justement pour ça. Il savait que s'il mettait n'importe qui, il exécuterait avec magie et dans ce cas là, il se ferait directement repérer sans avoir prit l'avantage.

La deuxième gorge tranchée lui donna un haut le cœur mais il passa outre, il devait redescendre sur terre. Les jours passés avec Harry étaient abolis, il devait prendre leur futur en main et pour cela, il devait tuer.

Draco continua son avancé, silencieusement, il serait le premier à mettre un pied dans la ville et à s'occuper des personnes s'y trouvant. Il entra dans la première maison et surpris tout le monde. Les suivants prirent la seconde et ainsi de suite, normalement il ne devait pas y avoir de survivant et avant que les renforts ne soient demandés, il y aurait la moitié du village d'annexer.

Draco continua ainsi son travail, les sorts fusaient à présent dans toute la ville, il avait ranger sa dague et se servait de sa baguette, donnant la mort à tout va le plus rapidement possible, ne prenant aucun plaisir à faire ça et refoulant les souvenirs qui affluaient dans sa tête.

Il s'adossa après la sixième maison pour faire une petite pause, il en avait déjà marre et voulait rentrer, ses mains et le bas de sa robe étaient couverts de sang qui n'était pas le sien. Surtout de personnes qui n'avaient rien demander.

Il entendit un cri, puis rapidement compris que les aurors avaient été prévenu et qu'un bon nombre venait d'arriver. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il sortit de sa cachette pour se jeter à corps perdu contre les aurors et membres de l'ordre. Devait il dire qu'il se sentait toucher de les tuer, non, nettement moins que les innocents qui peuplaient ce village, eux, il ne les aimait pas. Il avait ses raisons, et c'était tout.

Au bout de dix minutes ce ne fut plus qu'un bain de sang, les mangemort et membres de l'autre coté étaient entrain de s'entre tuer sans faire attention à ce qui se passait ailleurs. Draco en était à sa quinzième victimes, couvert de sang cette fois ci des pieds à la tête, il prenait un malin plaisir à tuer chaque membre. Il n'entendait plus rien, ne voyait plus autre chose que le rouge de sa colère, il avait laissé place à cette colère qui coulait en lui et la laissant sortir contre ces personnes qu'ils détestaient tant.

Pourquoi ne les aimait il pas ? Pourquoi ne pouvait il pas supporter les membres de l'ordres ? il n'arrivait pas à se remettre ses pensées en ordre, pour le moment tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il les détestait pour la plus part alors qu'il ne lui avait pourtant rien fait. Mais c'était un tout, il les regroupait tous dans le même panier, comme eux le faisaient avec eux.

Lançant un autre sort, il fut surpris de sentir quelque chose dans son dos.

« On m'a demandé de ramener un chef au QG, je pense que tu feras l'affaire. »

La voix était rauque et un peu haleté, un membre de l'ordre, il en était sur, mais en plus de cela, il était persuader d'avoir reconnu la voix.

« Tu sembles faire pas mal de dégât et je suis sûr que tu auras pas mal de chose à nous raconter. »

« Je ne crois pas Weasley. »

Draco se retourna et encra son regard argenté dans celui du rouquin, Ron fit un pas en arrière bien trop surpris de le voir ici.

« Je serais toi, je partirais avant que je ne sois obliger de te tuer. »

Ron leva sa baguette pour faire un geste mais elle n'était déjà plus dans sa main mais dans celle de Draco, celui-ci le regardait un sourire mutin aux lèvres, son visage était à demi visible. Ron ne pouvait pas y croire, celui qui avait volé le cœur d'Harry était là entrain de tuer et surtout, il y prenait plaisir. Il tendit sa main pour récupérer sa baguette mais Draco fit un petit geste pour la faire disparaître.

« Au revoir Weasley. »

Ron transplana pour le QG, il n'en revenait toujours pas, Draco Malfoy avait reprit su service en tant que mangemort et surtout, il était un commandant en chef de l'armée. Il ne l'aurait jamais cru aussi bien placé.

Draco émit un petit rire sarcastique avant de continuer ce pourquoi il était sur place. Les aurors et autres commencèrent à se replier et les mangemort furent déclarés gagnant, rentrant une fois sûr qu'il n'y avait plus de survivant, ils apparurent rapidement devant les grilles du manoir Malfoy.

Entrant dans le manoir et se retrouvant dans la salle, Joachim fut félicité une fois de plus pour son plan parfait. Lucius et Bellatrix partirent faire un rapport au maître, accompagné de Draco toujours couvert de sang. Entrant dans la salle sombre, ils s'agenouillèrent afin de faire honneur à leur maître.

« Nous avons remporté la victoire Maître. »

« Je n'en attendais pas moins de vous Lucius. Bellatrix, vous me ferez le rapport de l'attaque, quand à toi Draco, je suis fier de te voir de nouveau parmi nous. »

Draco fit un petit mouvement de tête avant qu'on ne leur permette de quitter la salle. Le blond monta tout de suite dans sa chambre, il était fatigué, l'adrénaline ne faisait plus vraiment effet. Il passa a porte de sa chambre et trouva Blaise assit sur son lit. Celui-ci faisait une drôle de tête et n'était apparemment pas vraiment content de l'état dans lequel il revenait.

« Je t'avais dit que je devenais venir. »

« Je ne suis pas en sucre Blaise. »

« Non mais tu es couvert de sang. »

Draco regarda ses mains, et en effet elles étaient aussi rouge que s'il les avaient trempé dans de la peinture. Il émit un petit rire avant de se laisser tomber à genoux au sol, le rire s'accentua et Blaise eut peur de la réaction de Draco. Il finit par se lever et le prendre par les épaules pour le mener dans la salle de bain.

« Ecoute Draco, je sais très bien qu'il c'est passé quelque chose avant l'incident, seulement, j'aimerais que tu ne redeviennes pas cette personne. Je veux que tu restes le Draco, celui qui est amoureux d'Harry. »

Draco hocha la tête puis la releva pour encrer son regard argent dans celui de son meilleur ami, Blaise fit un pas en arrière, il n'aimait pas ce regard, bien trop intense pour lui.

« Ecoute moi bien Blaise, je me battrais pour que tout ça finisse. Il faut que je me réveille un peu, j'ai un but à accomplir maintenant. »

« Peut être, mais je ne veux pas que tu redeviennes le commandant Malfoy que tout le monde redoutait à cette époque. Je… »

« C'est trop tard Blaise, tout est enclenché. »

Draco se détacha des bras de son meilleur ami pour pénétrer dans la douche et laisser l'eau le laver de tout ce sang, il avait un but, un seul, celui d'aider Harry. Et pour cela, il était prêt à vendre une seconde fois son âme au diable, même à ce que Harry le déteste, si cela pouvait permettre qu'il ne souffre plus d'être traqué.

Oui, il l'aimait et il fallait faire des sacrifices, ce n'était que maintenant qu'il s'en rendait vraiment compte.

Blaise soupira, il était trop tard, peut être pas, Draco ne redeviendrait jamais celui qu'il était avant car il avait une blessure pour lui rappeler qu'il était, cependant, il pouvait péter un plomb et devenir potentiellement dangereux.

Soupirant, il quitta la salle.

« « « «

Ron avait les nerfs à vif, il marchait en long, en large et en travers du salon du QG. Il n'arrivait pas à se retirer du crâne le regard de Malfoy ainsi que son petit sourire aux lèvres, il n'y arrivait vraiment pas. Il le détestait, au que oui, il le détestait vraiment, ce petit connard prétentieux, celui qui lui avait prit l'amitié d'Harry, celui qui disait aimer Harry, il le retrouvait où ? Sur un champ de bataille, commandant les hommes les plus fidèles de Voldemort, tuant, couvert du sang des leurs.

Il avait la haine, il sentait la colère se répandre en lui, oh, il ne s'en sortirait pas ainsi, jamais, il ne le pouvait pas, c'était un traître.

Dumbledore entra dans la pièce, suivit d'Hermione et un peu plus tard, Harry et Severus. Severus avait tenu à observer la progression de la vue d'Harry et était donc passé assez tôt ce matin avant les cours, il ne s'attendait pas ce que dans la foulé, ils doivent subir une réunion importante.

Harry sentit quelqu'un de relativement en colère, il arriva à déterminer que c'était le roux. Hermione lui prit la main et le mena au canapé, il ne la retira pas, ce qui rassura la jeune fille. S'asseyant à ses cotés, Dumbledore dans un fauteuil près de celui de Severus, ils laissèrent la parole à Ron.

« Le village de Wayxly a été attaqué cette nuit par des mangemorts. »

« J'ai été informé ce matin avant de venir. Mais l'auror était tellement paniquér que je n'ai pas tout compris. »

« Paniqué, il y avait de quoi, nous n'avons pas subit une telle attaque depuis un moment. Un plan formidable, tellement bien fait que nous n'avons rien vu venir, nous avons été prévenu, la moitié de la population avait déjà été décimé sans même avoir eut le temps de riposter. »

Il y eut un court silence, Ron n'arrêtait pas de faire de grands pas, ce qui donnait un peu mal à la tête à tout le monde.

« Nous sommes arrivés, c'était un vrai massacre, ce monstre n'avait pas envoyé les plus faibles, non carrément sa garde préféré. Il tenait à frapper un grand coup, nous avons réussit à sauver deux trois personnes pas plus. Les mangemorts ont remporté la victoire. »

Il continua à faire un pas, puis un autre. Dumbledore écoutait ce que disait le roux attentivement, Voldemort avait décidé de frapper un grand coup en détruisant ce village pas si éloigné que ça de Poudlard. Et ça dans une parfaite maîtrise des lieux.

« Ils étaient foutrement bien commandés ces bâtards. Foutrement bien. **Trois** commandants de **Dix** personnes. Ils ont massacré une troupe entière d'auror avec dix malheureux mangemorts par groupe. »

« S'ils étaient commandés par Lucius et Bellatrix ça ne m'étonnait même pas, mais un troisième dis tu, je n'ai jamais eu vent qu'ils étaient trois redoutables. » Dit Albus.

« Si, ils le sont, cependant le troisième avait fait une pause durant de longues années, je ne pensais pas qu'il aurait reprit du service. »

« Vous le saviez et vous n'avez rien dis ! »

Severus baissa la tête devant le regard accusateur de Ron.

« Je ne pouvais pas, après qu'il ce soit retiré, nous ne pouvions plus le nommer à ce rang. Il était clair qu'il ne faisait plus partit de cette troupe là. Vous savez qui ayant préféré le mettre sur le coté, en réserve pour de plus petites missions. »

« Et bien il ne l'est plus en quarantaine. Vous en avez d'autre à nous apprendre sur lui encore, ou faut il que je manque de me faire tuer pour les apprendre. »

Severus releva son regard pour l'encrer violemment dans celui du garçon, il commençait à en avoir marre. Non il ne savait pas tout, il n'était plus dans les confidences depuis un moment, il savait juste qu'il y avait eut un incident et que ça avait tout changé, mais de là à ce que tout recommence comme au départ c'est qu'un choix avait été prit.

« Monsieur Weasley au lieu de vous énerver de la sorte, pouvons nous avoir plus de précisions. »

Ron donna un coup dans le vide pour se calmer, il n'en revenait pas, Severus le savait depuis le début, il savait tout le concernant et n'avait rien dit. Il en avait marre.

« Ce que je veux dire, c'est que le troisième commandant n'était d'autre que Draco Malfoy, ce con a manqué de me tuer. Oh ne faites pas cette tête, il était bien là, couvert de sang et commandant d'une main de maître ceux qu'il avait sous la main. »

Harry avait relevé la tête au nom de son petit ami et n'arrivait pas à comprendre totalement ce qui venait d'être dit.

« Oh tu peux faire la tête que tu voudras Harry, c'est la pure vérité, ton cher et tendre petit ami était entrain de tuer des aurors un grand sourire aux lèvres. Tu ne t'y attendais pas à ça peut être. »

Hermione tressaillit, et posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule de son ami, elle savait très bien que c'était de même pour Blaise, ils étaient des mangemorts et leurs couvertures voulaient qu'ils restent ce qu'ils étaient. Mais dans ce cas là, pourquoi Draco avait il été si loin et avait il reprit sa place de commandant ? Pourquoi. ? Personne ne le voyait capable de tels actes.

Harry n'arrivait pas à coordonner ces idées normalement, Draco commandant des armés fidèle de Voldemort, pourquoi ne lui avait il pas dit que c'était ça son boulot ? Pourquoi ? Et surtout…Il s'arrêta de penser, Severus avait parlé d'un incident, ce pouvait il que ce soit ça, le pourquoi du fait qu'il avait arrêté de se battre de faire ce boulot.

Il soupira et se leva, Hermione le suivit, Dumbledore et Severus le regardèrent passé, ils savaient très bien que Draco n'avait pas pu tout lui dire, il n'était pas simple de parler de ça. Et Ron qui venait hurler ça comme ça.

Le rouquin se laissa tomber dans le canapé, la colère semblait s'apaiser du fait qu'il venait de tout dire, il se sentait un peu soulager mais en colère tout de même que Severus ne leur ai jamais dit cela.

« Monsieur Weasley, je pense que vous pourrez rentrer à votre base pour me faire un rapport complet et le nombre de pertes aussi. »

Ronald hocha la tête avant de se diriger vers la cheminé et d'y disparaître, Dumbledore se tourna ensuite vers Severus.

« Et si vous m'expliquiez un peu mieux. »

Le professeur hocha la tête et commença à parler.

« Il se trouve que lors de l'arrivée de Draco au sein des mangemorts son père l'a projeter en haut de la cote. Il avait déjà suivit beaucoup d'entraînements afin de devenir quelqu'un de fidèle à vous savez qui. Cependant, il c'est trouvé que le maître c'est prit d'affection pour le jeune homme et l'a fait former pour le commandement. Il avait confiance dans les deux Malfoy, très confiance même. Draco au bout de six mois est devenu commandant en chef des armées de fidèle, Blaise l'a suivit et est devenu son second. Mais Le maître n'utilise pas souvent ces fidèles là, alors Draco n'a pas fait beaucoup de mission, mais un jour, il a décidé de rendre son poste, Blaise est descendus avec lui. Le maître n'a rien dit et les a transféré dans une autre unité. Et puis il s'est retrouvé ensuite à partir à la recherche de Potter. »

Dumbledore lissa sa barbe, Draco Malfoy avait exécuté un sérieux parcours pour un si jeune homme. Il avait du vivre beaucoup de chose et encore tous les points n'étaient pas clair mais plutôt obscure. Il ne voyait pas pourquoi le jeune homme était retourné à son premier poste et aussi facilement, mais il savait qu'il aimait énormément Harry et qu'il y avait une bonne réponse à tout ça.

« J'espère simplement qu'il sait ce qu'il fait. »

« Je crois que pour tout le monde c'est pareil. »

Ils se regardèrent et repartir pour Poudlard.

« « «

Dans la chambre, Harry était assis et Hermione le regardait, elle savait très bien qu'il avait du être surpris, que Draco n'avait pas du lui en parler, mais surtout était il au courrant de ce que tout cela était. Après tout il s'était longtemps absenté du monde des sorciers, mais devait elle lui expliquer ou garder ce qu'était cette escouade pour elle ?

« Hermione, peux tu m'expliquer ce que c'est que tout ça ? »

Et voila, comme quoi le destin ne vous donne pas souvent le choix. Elle soupira et prit place à coté du brun.

« Ce groupe est très peut utilisé, seulement pour les coups qui demandent le plus d'attention, de confiance. Il y a donc trois groupes, commandés par un commandant et un second. Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange et apparemment Draco Malfoy sont ces trois commandants. Après à l'époque où Severus n'était pas encore découvert il était le second de Lucius, le mari de Bellatrix était le sien et je parierais tout ce que j'ai que pour Draco c'était Blaise. »

Il y eut un court silence avant qu'elle ne reprenne.

« Comme je disais, il ne sont utilisés que pour les gros coups, c'est-à-dire qu'ils ne sortes vraiment que rarement. Je ne les rangerais pas au même niveau que l'assassin qui est à tes trousses mais c'est a peu près l'équivalent. Ils attaquent souvent la nuit pour passer inaperçus, ne tuent pas forcément à coup de sort mais du meilleur moyen pour rester discret. Ils tuent un bon nombre de personne avant que les renforts ne viennent et surtout ont un taux de réussite de 99 . Ils sont très dangereux et sont les plus fidèles du seigneur. »

Harry soupira, il savait maintenant qui était ces hommes mais il n'arrivait pas à ce faire à l'idée que son petit ami en faisait partit. Il comprenait pourquoi il ne lui en avait jamais parlé. Il s'était apparemment retiré pour des missions moins importantes. Il savait très bien que l'incident avait du être le fait qu'il s'était coupé les veines, mais il n'arrivait pas à en savoir la cause.

Hermione le trouvant un peu trop dans ses songes y coupa court.

« Tu sais Harry, je me suis lié d'amitié avec Draco, je suis passé te voir lorsque tu étais à l'hôpital et nous avons beaucoup parlé Draco et moi, j'aime Blaise plus que tout. Il est vraiment quelqu'un d'important à mes yeux. Et même si je sais qu'il est le second de Draco, même si je sais qu'il tue, il n'en reste pas moins qu'il nous aide d'un autre coté et que grâce à lui nous avons des informations. »

« Je le sais bien Hermione, je sais très bien ce que tu veux dire, je me doute que Draco fait tout ça pour rester couvert et arriver à me protéger le plus possible, je le sais. Mais il me ment trop. Il me cache trop de chose. »

Harry se laissa tomber sur le dos, il avait mal au cœur, Severus lui avait dit qu'il pourrait retirer les bandages bientôt et qu'après il aurait une petite rééducation. Cependant, il aurait aimé voir le visage doux de Draco, le savoir à ses cotés, près de lui, le rassurant, plutôt que loin, au pied de Voldemort entrain de tuer, tuer et tuer encore afin de le protéger dans un futur proche.

Il soupira. Hermione, elle, ne savait pas si elle devait parler de ce qui c'était passé à l'appartement, les deux chatons dormaient tranquillement dans une corbeille dans un coin de la chambre, elle n'avait dit à personne pour l'assassin, attendant de pouvoir parler avec Harry, mais maintenant encore une fois, elle ne savait pas quel choix faire.

« Tu as quelque chose à me dire Hermione ? »

La jeune fille se mordit la lèvre, comment diable Harry savait il tout le temps ce qui se tramait alors qu'il ne voyait rien.

« Tu es nerveuse. »

Elle le maudit avant de se lancer, après tout, mieux valait qu'elle le mette au courrant.

« Lorsque je suis passée prendre tes affaires et celles de Draco, j'ai rencontré l'assassin. »

Harry se releva d'un coup pour tourner son visage bandé vers la jeune fille, celle-ci était vraiment nerveuse. Harry attrapa ses mains rapidement pour les faire cesser le mouvement qu'elles faisaient, insistant par ce fait pour qu'Hermione continue ce qu'elle avait commencé à dire.

« J'ai fuis avant qu'il n'ait le temps de faire quoi que ce soit et puis j'avais tout fait disparaître, seulement, quelque chose n'allait pas avec cet assassin. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Et bien, tout d'abord, il n'avait pas vraiment l'intention de tuer, du moins c'est ce que j'ai cru percevoir et puis, il se servait d'une baguette, hors Severus a dit qu'il faisait de la magie sans baguette. »

Harry resta silencieux un moment, Hermione pensait la même chose que lui.

« Il y en a donc deux. »

« Oui, c'est ce que je me suis dis. »

Harry se laissa de nouveau retomber sur le matelas, ça devenait trop compliqué, Hermione le regarda un moment, elle savait que Draco lui manquait, qu'il s'inquiétait et que maintenant avec tout ce qu'ils avaient appris, ça n'allait pas être simple de rester comme ça, à ne rien faire pour les aider.

« Il faut juste avoir confiance. »

Et sur cette dernière phrase les deux amis restèrent dans le silence.

**A suivre…**

**Yami** : Niack, j'aime pitit Draco dans ce chapitre.

**Draco** : je deviens légèrement psycho sur les bords.

**Yami** : Meu nan, tu deviens juste comme je veux.

**Draco** : Ai peur.

**Aku** : Tu devrais être habitué à présent.

**Draco** : ça ne m'empêche pas de redouter à chaque fois ce que vous allez me faire subir.

**Aku** : Hé hé.

**Ron**: Pourquoi je suis pas aimé moi ?

**Aku** : Parce que c'est comme ça.

**Ron** : Injustice.

**Hermione** : De toute manière, nous n'avons pas le choix que de souffrir selon le plan de cette fic.

**Harry** : Te plains pas tu souffres moins que nous.

**Hermione** : Certes, mais je suis pas le héro de l'histoire.

**Yami** : Là, elle marque un point.

**Aku** : Bon on arrête là, le blabla qui sert à rien, alors, un avis positif, négatif sur ce chapitre. N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis.

**Réponses aux reviews :**

marrypier : Le secret de Draco, et bien tu en as déjà un bout ici. Missi pour ta review et en espérant que tu aimeras la suite. Kisu.

Onarluca : Missi ma grande, savoir que mes chapitres te plaisent à chaque fois me fait très plaisir. T'adore. Kisu.

Raziel : MDR, me suis dit que certain allait tilter pour les yeux. Mais bon, mon petit Joachim reste encore un mystère pour tous ! hé hé ! Kisu.

tatunette : Et oui, il est partit sans dire au revoir à Harry. Sinon ça aurait fait trop sentimentale. Lol ! Donc j'ai opté pour ça. Sinon je crois que tu t'es planté dans ta review, c'est pas moi qui écrit la fic dont tu parles ! lol ! Kisu.

satya : Missi bicoup ! En espérant que ce chapitre t'aura plus. Kisu.

Crazysnape : Ouais je sais, il est mal polit Draco dans cette fic. Seulement je voulais pas d'un passage dégoulinant de bon sentiment parce que Draco partait pour le manoir. Pourquoi t'aime pas Joachim, einh, pourquoi ?MDR ! En espérant que ce chapitre t'aura plus la Miss. Kisu !

bubblegum712 : En effet je n'ai rien confirmé pour les yeux d'Harry. Pour Joachim, pourquoi tout le monde l'aime pas ou le trouve bizarre, moi je l'adore ce perso !mdr ! Sinon contente que mon choix de fic t'ai plus, en tout cas moi j'adore les deux, même si je dois dire que mon choix se porte tout de même sur Les rouages du temps ! mais bon. Kisu.

Sélène : Comme tu dis, les fins donnent du piment à l'histoire ! Et je ne suis pas prête de m'arrêter dans le choix de mes fins sadiques. Même si je trouve que celle-ci l'est moins ! Alors c'est en espérant que le chapitre t'aura plus que je te dis à la prochaine. Kisu.

chimgrid : Mon petit Joachim t'intrigue, hé hé, contente alors ! Tu as eu peur pour Harry Draco et Hermione. C'est bien alors ! Sinon ça serait pas drôle ! Niack ! Comment ça je suis méchante meuuu nan ! Bon allez, kisu et puis en espérant que la suite t'aura plus.

Dawn456 : Et voila, maintenant qu'en as-tu pensé ?

Vif d'or : Tu te rends compte de ce que tu me demandes. Ne pas martyriser ces pauvres choux ! Mais ce n'est pas humainement possible pour moi ! Même pas du tout du tout ! Mais je vais continuer très chère, comme le montre ce chapitre d'ailleurs. L'assassin est ce que tu le connais, fort possible. Mais je ne dirais rien. En espérant que la suite t'aura plus malgré que je martyrise toujours les persos ! Kisu.

louvegrise : Je leur réserve tout plein de choses ! Missi pour la review et j'espère que tu auras aimé la suite. Kisu.

Tama : Contente que tu aimes mes fics. Je suis ta progression d'ailleurs ! Dis tu vas quand même pas toutes les faire ? SI ? mdr ! Bon alors en espérant que cette suite t'aura plus. Kisu.

**Prochain chapitre, un indice ou pas ? Hum réfléchissons ! **

**Ouais je vais vous mettre une phrase du chapitre : **

_« Dis moi Draco, ne voudrais tu pas reprendre ton ancien poste en entier. Te voir ainsi couvert de sang me rappel des souvenirs. Tu as l'apparence d'un ange et l'intérieur d'un démon. C'est cette image que j'ai de toi que je veux retrouver. »_

**Voila ! Je sais je suis méchante mais c'était pas ma journée !**

**KISU.**


	15. Faire confiance est une chose et

**Les yeux du coeur. **

**Note des auteurs** : Bon et bien tout d'abord bonjour tout le monde ! Ouais vous n'hallucinez pas, c'est bien un nouveau chapitre. Non sérieux, pas de blague !

Alors un nouveau chapitre nous disions donc, autant vous le dire tout de suite, on n'en est pas fier. Comment ça ? Et bien, on ne l'aime pas trop, on ne le voyait pas comme ça en faite.

En plus, la fatigue fait mal les choses. Donc désolée pour les fautes immondes que vous allez sûrement trouver.

Ensuite je préviens que dans le chapitre prochain, il y aura un changement de rating, je pense que nous allons la passer en M pour cause de hum, on va dire, vous verrez dans le prochain chapitre.

**Disclamers** : Les persos d'Harry Potter ne sont pas à nous, nous ne faisons que les emprunter, les torturer et les rendre ensuite. Joachim Deepton est à nous par contre.

**Attention **: Cette fic est un slash et comprendra un lemon dans un des chapitres à venir.

**Chapitre 15 : Faire confiance est une chose et garder espoir en est une autre.**

Quelques jours étaient passés depuis qu'il avait apprit que son petit ami commandait les troupes sacrées du Lord Noir. Avec l'aide d'Hermione, il avait réussit à garder confiance en lui, en Draco, il était amoureux, il fallait arrêter de croire qu'il était le garçon d'avant. Non, il était son petit ami, point barre, il ne serait jamais plus ce mangemort sans âme et sans coeur qu'il avait dû être. Hermione avait la même certitude pour Blaise, elle n'avait pas pu le voir depuis, le jeune homme faisant apparemment table rase, mais elle gardait espoir.

La guerre était quelque chose d'instable, toujours en mouvement. Elle ne voulait pas risquer de le perdre. Surtout pas alors que pour la première fois elle se sentait aimée pour elle-même. Et c'était pareille pour Harry, l'amour qui les unissait, lui et Draco, était quelque chose de fort, et ne se briserait pas. Il l'aimait, et il fallait savoir comprendre, attendre et endurer les silences avant la vérité.

Aujourd'hui était un jour spécial, elle avait prit sa journée afin d'être là pour soutenir le brun, il le fallait bien. Pomfresh allait venir faire les premiers tests afin de voir si la vue d'Harry était sur la bonne voie. Faisant les cent pas dans la salle d'à coté de la chambre du brun, elle attendait. L'infirmière avait demandé à être seule avec son patient si bien qu'elle devait rester dehors. Elle espérait tellement que tout ce passait bien, ils avaient pris tellement de risque pour cette opération, il fallait que ça réussisse.

Le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvre la fit sursauter, elle se rua alors sur la femme.

« Vous pouvez aller le voir. »

Elle ne se fit pas prier et entra dans la chambre, Harry portait toujours son bandeau, mais il était nettement plus fin, laissant passer de la lumière apparemment. Il avait un air sérieux et pensif. Elle n'arrivait pas à savoir si c'était de bonne augure ou pas. S'asseyant à ses cotés, Harry tourna la tête vers elle, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

« Ne sois pas si inquiète. »

« Comment veux tu que je ne le sois pas Harry ? »

Il émit un petit rire, penchant la tête sur le coté, il montra les bandages sur le coté.

« Elle m'a dit que je pouvais alléger pour habituer ma vue à la luminosité. Elle pense que dans moins d'un mois, je pourrais les quitter. »

« Vraiment, mais c'est super Harry. »

Elle se jeta dans ses bras avant de déposer un énorme smack sonore sur sa joue. Il y eut un raclement de gorge à ce moment même et les deux amis se tournèrent vers la silhouette fluette d'un certain jeune homme. Hermione rosit. Puis se rendant compte qu'il était bien là, elle se leva pour se ruer sur lui et se pendre à son cou, passant ses jambes autour de sa taille et capturant les lèvres de son petit ami.

« Serait ce de la jalousie que je perçois dans ces superbes orbes ? »

« Jalousie, moi, jamais ma chère. Je ne connais pas ce mot hélas. »

Elle se mit à rire avant de descendre des bras du garçon, Blaise fit quelques pas. Hermione le vit boiter légèrement mais il faisait tout pour que ça ne se remarque pas de trop. Elle sentit son cœur se serrer mais ne dit rien. Elle ne devait pas s'inquiéter comme ça.

« Je t'amène quelque chose Harry. »

Blaise tendit la lettre au brun qui la prit. Il passa ses doigts sur le cachet portant les armoiries de la famille Malfoy, ou plutôt celles personnelles de Draco.

« Alors comment ça ce passe pour toi, histoire que je rassure l'autre abrutit. »

« Bien, l'infirmière vient de dire que j'ai beaucoup de chance de retrouver la vue. »

« Ça va lui faire plaisir. »

Harry ne dit rien, Hermione sentit le brun se tendre encore plus, il voulait poser une question mais n'y arrivait pas. Blaise le sentit aussi, il avait ce flair que devait avoir les mangemorts de grade supérieur. Reprenant un sérieux que ni Hermione, ni Harry lui connaissait, il parla.

« Si tu veux me poser une question Harry, n'hésite pas, je ne te mordrais pas et te répondrais dans la mesure du possible. »

Il y eut un court silence mais finalement le brun accepta l'offre.

« Pourquoi ne pas nous avoir dit que vous faisiez partit de la garde rapproché de Voldemort ? »

Blaise soupira, il s'y attendait, la sortie du blond la dernière fois avait dû soulever beaucoup d'interrogation.

« Tout simplement pour éviter des prises de tête. Lorsqu'il s'est retiré de ce rôle, nous avons tous juré, de ne plus jamais en parler. C'était une promesse, un pacte, cela vos biens plus que tu ne peux le penser. Un pacte de sorcier surtout du coté sombre, c'est un lien qu'il ne faut briser. Et puis, Draco ne voulait plus en parler, ni y faire allusion. Ça faisait partie d'un passé oublier, d'un passé qui n'avait jamais existé. Tu sais comment il est Harry ! Tu sais comment est fait son cœur ! Lorsqu'il veut oublier, il le fait et très bien. »

Harry hocha de la tête en soupirant. Oui, il le savait mais tout de même. Il ne voulait pas qu'il y ait de secret entre eux, il voulait que les barrières soient brisées une bonne fois pour toute.

« Dans ce cas pourquoi avoir repris du service ? »

Blaise aux paroles d'Harry tourna la tête pour regarder le mur sur le coté, il ne voulait même pas croiser le regard d'Hermione.

« C'est ainsi. Nous sommes des assassins Harry. Il ne faut pas l'oublier, nous avons les mains couvertes de sang. »

« Cela ne vous oblige pas à continuer. » Fit le plus posément possible Hermione, mais sa voix tremblait.

Blaise sentit son coeur se serrer, il se releva doucement avant de rejoindre la porte.

« Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps et nous avons chacun notre avis sur la question, que ce soit Draco ou moi. Si tu veux savoir le pourquoi du comment, il faudra le lui demander. Pour ma part, c'est juste que j'ai quelque chose d'important à protéger et que c'est la solution la plus efficace. Vous ne savez pas comment est le Lord Noir, vous ne savez pas grand chose en fin de compte. Vous pensez avoir des renseignements, mais seul ceux se trouvant à sa droite, sont au courrant de bien plus. Draco, Lucius, Bellatrix, il faut s'en méfier de toute le monde et en même temps de personne. L'assassin de même. Voldemort ne s'entoure que de personnes fortes et faisant couler le sang sans se poser de question. Les anges ont des ailes Harry, mais parfois, elles sont tellement pures et éclatantes que ça peut cacher quelque chose de sombre et noir. »

Il s'arrêta sur le pas de celle ci.

« Sachez juste que quoi qu'il arrive, jamais vous n'effacerez ce sang et nous en sommes tous les deux conscients. Bien plus même que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer. »

Il disparu, Hermione voulu lui courir après mais ses jambes se dérobèrent sous elle. Il avait dit ça tellement sérieusement, tellement tristement. Elle le savait, quoi qu'il se passerait, ils avaient du sang sur les mains, ils étaient des assassins, des mangemorts. Elle se tourna vers Harry qui faisait tourner la lettre dans ses mains sans bruit.

Elle ne savait pas à quoi il pensait, mais elle se doutait que ça devait rejoindre ses pensées. Sa voix brisa le silence d'un coup.

« Tu veux bien me la lire? »

Elle se releva lentement.

« Oui. »

Elle la lui prit des mains et la décacheta doucement pour ne rien abîmer. Sortant le parchemin, elle découvrit la fine écriture du blond, il semblait pourtant qu'elle était un peu nerveuse.

_My Heart, _

_Je pense que ses mots seront lus par Hermione et ça ne me dérange pas. Blaise lui fait confiance, je lui fais confiance._

_J'espère que tu te portes bien, que ta vue va mieux et que je pourrais un jour voir tes orbes briller comme avant mais là, sache que quoi qu'il arrive, je t'aime. _

_Mais le but premier de cette lettre n'était pas véritablement celui de te faire une déclaration d'amour, mais plutôt celui de répondre à une question que tu dois te poser après l'intervention, j'en suis sûr, plus que douce de Weasley. _

_J'aurais peut être dû lui lancer un sort pour qu'il ne puisse pas l'ouvrir mais bon, après tout, vous l'auriez appris un jour ou un autre. _

_Donc oui, je suis bien chef des armées de Lord, oui, j'ai bien commis tous les meurtres qu'on me met sur le dos et ce message s'autodétruira à la fin de la lecture. _

_Si ça peut te donner bonne conscience, je ne fais pas ça par plaisir, si j'avais quitté ce poste, c'était pour une bien bonne raison et je me sens mal d'avoir entraîné de nouveau Blaise dans cette histoire. _

_Seulement, ne te fais pas de soucis pour nous, pense seulement à toi, à tes yeux, à ce que tu dois faire. Moi je suis assez grand pour m'occuper de moi seul. Tout comme Blaise. Ai juste confiance. _

_Je t'aime Harry, mon coeur et mon âme sont a toi. _

_Draco. _

Hermione lâcha la lettre lorsqu'elle vit une étrange lueur bleue engloutir le parchemin. Harry la récupéra alors qu'elle disparaissait, un léger sourire triste aux lèvres. Ça faisait tellement mal mais en même temps tellement du bien d'avoir la vérité de la main de l'homme qu'on aime. Il ne restait plus qu'à lui faire confiance, il se le devait, il devait croire en lui.

La jeune fille posa une main bienveillante sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami, elle avait aussi confiance en Blaise. Ils le devaient de toute manière.

Les jours passaient, et Draco errait toujours autant dans les couloirs du manoir. Il n'y avait rien à faire, il revenait d'un entraînement avec ses hommes et ça ne l'avait même pas défoulé. Il avait toujours cette boule coincée dans sa gorge, et cette petite voix qui lui criait qu'il fallait qu'il fasse attention.

Arrivant à la salle de réunion, il entra et tomba nez à nez avec Joachim. Celui ci tenait une carte à la main, il lui offrit un grand sourire.

« Monsieur Malfoy. »

« Monsieur Deepton. »

Joachim ne perdit pas son sourire devant le ton froid du jeune blond. L'étrange homme pencha la tête sur le coté, quelques mèches vinrent sensuellement balayer son visage halé.

« Le Lord vous cherche je crois. »

« Vous croyez? »

« Oui, il me semble qu'il ait envi de vous voir à l'oeuvre. »

« A l'oeuvre? »

« Oui, un nouveau jeu je crois, pourriez vous par la même occasion lui porter le double des plans qu'il m'a demandé? »

Draco releva un sourcil, cet homme le faisait frissonner, tout comme son regard, mais il fallait comme lui en avoir l'habitude, pour le voir. Peu de gens le remarquaient lorsque la personne n'était pas énervée. C'était d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il restait toujours aussi calme.

« Je le ferais. »

« Je vous remercie grandement. Je vais pouvoir allez me reposer un peu. Les nuits blanches ne sont pas le meilleur moyen d'être opérationnel. N'est ce pas monsieur Malfoy? »

Il se mit en route dans le couloir, laissant un Draco, tenant dans ses mains les plans, les yeux surpris par ce que venait de dire le stratège. Comment pouvait il savoir qu'il ne dormait pas beaucoup? Il suivit des yeux la silhouette souple de l'homme et se rendit vers la salle où devait se trouver le Lord Noir. Lui qui n'avait pas l'intention de le voir aujourd'hui, c'était raté.

Il frappa trois coups et entra. La salle était ronde, sombre, éclairée par des torches. Il fit quelque pas avant de poser un genou au centre de la pièce et de baisser la tête.

« Vous m'avez demandé seigneur? »

« En effet Draco, je t'ai fais demander. »

Il y eut un petit sifflement mais Draco ne bougea pas.

« J'ai eu vent que tu t'ennuyais, je voulais te proposer un nouveau jeu. »

« Nouveau jeu? »

« Oui Draco, un nouveau jeu. Cela fait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu te battre, je voulais voir comment tu te débrouillais à présent. »

Draco tressaillit mais garda tout de même son sang froid.

« Voila, nous avons fait un prisonnier, c'est un brillant Auror à ce que je sais, seulement, il m'ennuie. J'aimerais voir ce qu'il vaut contre toi. »

Draco releva la tête mais la rebaissa rapidement.

« Vous aimeriez que nous menions un combat singulier tous les deux devant vous? »

« Oui. Un combat corps à corps, pour seule arme une épée chacun. »

« Une épée ? »

« Oui, je n'ai pas vu le sang couler depuis un moment. Je m'ennuis moi aussi. J'espère que tu sauras me divertir comme il se doit. »

Draco se releva, la voix de son maître était claire et nette. Il n'avait pas le droit de refuser.

« Bien mon seigneur, mais avant, si cela ne vous dérange pas. Joachim m'a demandé de vous remettre ses plans. »

« Parfait, pose les sur la table là bas. »

Draco obéit et revint devant le Lord.

« Ton épée, petit Dragon, ton épée. Et toi là bas, amène le prisonnier. »

Une lourde porte bougea et un homme fut jeté sans ménagement dans la salle. Une épée lui fut donnée. Il regarda les deux hommes et le serpent présent. Il se rua sur Voldemort mais une lame rosée vint heurter celle métallique de l'homme.

« Bien, divertit moi petit Dragon. »

L'auror posa son regard sur le plus jeune aux cheveux blond. Draco ouvrit de grands yeux avant de les plisser.

« Toi. »

« Malfoy, j'aurais dû me douter que je te trouverais ici. »

Draco retira sa lame avant de faire deux pas en arrière.

« Moi je ne pensais pas que tu te ferais un jour capturé. »

« Ça te fait plaisir. »

« Oui d'autant plus que c'est moi qui vais pouvoir te tuer. »

« Ne rêve pas Malfoy, tu ne me battras pas. »

« On verra bien. »

Draco sourit malicieusement, ce n'était pas la veille qu'il se ferait battre par ce maudit Pouffsoufle qui lui avait fait un sal coup un jour. Il s'en souviendrait toute sa vie de ce fameux jour et sa vengeance n'en serait que plus grande. Même s'il devait le tuer.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux étrangement brun leva la lame devant lui et fondit vers le blond qui esquiva sans grand soucis. S'en suivit attaque, parement, attaque, esquive, attaque. Le Lord suivait avec intéressement le combat, son petit dragon pouvait paraître en difficulté aux yeux de l'auror, il n'en était pas moins que pour lui, il le menait à la baguette. Alors que justement il en faisait part à son serpent, Draco fit un tour sur lui même et en deux pas, il fit tomber le brun sur la table.

« Oh je ne pensais pas que les Pouffsoufle savaient ce battre. »

« Ne fais pas le malin Malfoy, tu ne le faisais pas ce jour là. »

Les yeux de Draco se rétrécir.

« Tu ne devrais pas me rappeler ça. »

« Et pourtant, que c'était jouissif de voir ta tête. »

« J'aurais dû te tuer à ce moment là. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je vais rattraper ce retard. »

Draco fit quelques pas en arrière et regarda sa lame, elle était à lui, rien qu'à lui. Le garçon se releva, remettant une mèche en place, il se rua sur le blond. Le combat fut plus passionné, plus enragé. Draco toucha le garçon à l'épaule, puis au flanc et à la joue alors que lui ne récolta rien d'autre qu'une petite égratignure qui ne se voyait qu'à peine.

« Draco tout cela traîne. »

Draco comprenant par ce fait qu'il était temps de mettre fin à ce combat, se mit dans une position que l'ancien Pouffsoufle ne comprit pas. Draco avait les yeux fermés, sa lame était à ses cotés, il fit deux pas en avant. Le garçon profita de cet instant pour attaquer, mais avant même qu'il soit à porté du blond, celui ci ouvrit les yeux et le jeune homme tressaillit. Il n'eut pas le temps de faire un pas de plus que la lame venait de le transpercer de part en part. Le sang l'éclaboussa et l'auror tomba au sol les pupilles dilatées de terreur.

Draco soupira avant de se tourner vers son maître. Celui ci l'applaudissait.

« Bravo petit Dragon, tu te bats toujours avec autant d'élégance. »

Draco baissa la tête avant de la relever. Il était là devant son maître, son arme à la main, sa robe et son visage tachée de sang. Comme avant, comme se souvenir enfouit qui remontait doucement mais qu'il tentait tant bien que de mal de laisser au fond de lui.

« Dis moi Draco, ne voudrais tu pas reprendre ton ancien poste. Te voir ainsi couvert de sang me rappel des souvenirs. Tu as l'apparence d'un ange et l'intérieur d'un démon. C'est cette image que j'ai de toi que je veux retrouver. »

Le jeune homme sentit son coeur se serrer mais il garda son calme.

« Avec tout l'honneur que je vous doit mon seigneur, je ne le peux. »

« Je ne te comprends pas petit Dragon, tu prends tellement de plaisir à tuer, mais tu ne veux pas. »

« Excusez moi mon seigneur, mais je ne suis plus capable d'assurer ce rôle. »

Le seigneur hocha la tête pour montrer qu'il avait compris et congédia le blond. Celui ci passa la porte et tomba sur Pansy. Elle se pendit à son cou tout de suite.

« Oh Draco chéri, comment vas tu? »

« Comme tu peux le voir Pansy. J'aimerais seulement allez prendre une douche. »

Elle se recula et vit l'état dans lequel il était, un grand sourire vint naître sur son visage.

« Qui viens tu de tuer Draco? »

« Han Cley. »

« Ce bâtard de Pouffsoufle. »

« Oui, il était devenu auror. »

« Bien fait pour sa gueule, ça lui apprendra. »

Draco sourit en entendant Pansy l'insulter de tous les noms possibles, il fallait dire qu'ils en avaient tous un amère souvenir. Ils firent le chemin tous les deux. Arriver à sa chambre, ils entrèrent pour voir Blaise assit sur le lit, il semblait dépiter mais reprit contenance.

« Oh Blaise, tu es là toi aussi, ça fait du bien de tous se retrouver comme ça. »

La jeune fille se laissa tomber sur le lit alors que Draco prenait de quoi se changer avant d'aller prendre une douche. Une fois cela fait, il rejoignit ses deux amis. La jeune fille était en train de conter à Blaise au combien, elle était heureuse de les retrouver tous les deux et surtout de savoir qu'ils avaient repris leur rôle de haut gradé au sein de l'armée de Voldemort.

« Mais dites moi les garçons, vous faites quoi ce soir ? »

« Rien pourquoi ? »

« Oh j'ai découvert un charmant petit restaurant. »

Elle leur fit un superbe sourire avant de commencer à leur en faire la description. Les deux garçons acceptèrent l'invitation. Pansy avait l'air tellement enthousiaste, il ne fallait mieux pas la contre dire.

« « « « « « « «

Harry était assis sur son lit, il passait ses doigts lentement sur son petit journal. Ce même journal qui avait été la clé de leur amour, ce même journal qui les avait fait se crier dessus et enfin se comprendre et s'aimer.

Il repensa doucement à ce jour, cette nuit où pour la première fois, il avait embrassé le blond. Il en avait un souvenir à la fois amère et agréable.

Depuis ce jour, que c'était il passé ? Ils avaient créés entre eux un lien, un lien spécial et à présent, ils étaient loin l'un de l'autre, si loin.

La guerre, ce qu'il avait voulu fuir, ce qu'il arborait, ce qu'il exécrait. Il était de retour, de nouveau ce pion que l'on joue comme carte maîtresse.

Soupirant, il continua de passer ses doigts sur la fine couverture. Il venait de lui confier tout ce que son cœur contenait depuis peu. Toutes ses inquiétudes, son amour, ses doutes, sa confiance.

Et maintenant, il attendait, il attendait patiemment son heure. Oui, car aujourd'hui était un grand jour pour lui. Cela allait faire un mois, un long mois qu'il attendait. Il avait eu des visites régulières pour ses yeux, seulement, c'était aujourd'hui qu'il allait tenter le tout pour le tout.

Un espoir.

La porte s'ouvrit et Hermione apparu.

« Elle est là. »

Harry soupira de toute manière, il fallait le faire.

L'infirmière entra, elle s'assit devant le jeune homme.

« Je vais retirer le bandage, si tu ressens la moindre chose désagréable, une sensation de brûlure, tu m'en fais tout de suite part. D'accord. »

Harry hocha doucement la tête.

Il ferma les yeux en sentant les mains de l'infirmière venir défaire le bandage, puis doucement, il les rouvrit au fur et à mesure que ça se défaisait. Il commença à voir de la lumière, bien plus nette que sous le tissu.

Une boule d'angoisse se forma dans sa gorge, au fur et à mesure que le pansement le quittait, il sentait ses yeux s'humidifier.

Hermione qui était près de la fenêtre au cas où il faudrait fermer les rideaux rapidement, assistait en silence à la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux.

Comme elle savait que Draco aurait voulu être là.

Comme elle savait que Harry aurait voulu qu'il soit là.

Comme elle espérait car s'était le fruit de beaucoup de leur part.

Comme elle sentait que ce moment était important.

Elle était heureuse d'y assister, mais en même temps, elle avait peur, peur que tout soit anéantit.

Mais pourtant elle gardait espoir.

Elle vit le visage du brun apparaître, il pleurait.

De joie ?

De tristesse ?

L'infirmière posa les bandages sur le lit, Harry avait fermé ses yeux entre temps car la lumière était trop forte.

« Baisser un peu les rideaux. »

Hermione exécuta.

« Monsieur Potter, vous pouvez ouvrir les yeux à présent. »

Harry hésita un instant. Il eut une pensée pour Draco. Tous les deux ils devaient être forts et affronter la vérité. Il devait savoir.

Il papillonna des yeux avant de les ouvrir totalement. Son cœur manqua un battement.

« Monsieur Potter, vous allez bien ? Dites moi si vous voyez quelque chose. »

Harry cligna une fois, deux fois. Il avait du mal à s'habituer mais y arrivait, doucement, et encore, les formes se dessinèrent sous ses yeux. Il voyait l'infirmière, puis les draps du lit. Il tourna la tête vers la fenêtre, la silhouette d'Hermione apparue.

Les larmes se remirent à couler silencieusement. Personne ne parlait, elles attendaient toutes les deux qu'Harry veuille bien émettre un son.

« Je…je…je vous vois… »

Hermione lâcha un soupire de soulagement alors que l'infirmière commençait une série d'examen au niveau de ses yeux. Ce fut rapidement fait, Harry voyait bel et bien, seulement ce n'était pas encore tout à fait finit.

« Ecoutez moi bien Monsieur Potter, à présent, il vous faudra mettre ses gouttes tous les jours. Porter ceci durant un temps, une semaine devrait être bon. »

Harry prit la paire de lunette teintée mais très sobrement et la posa sur son nez.

« Bien, Miss Granger, je vous charge de me tenir au courrant de tout. »

La jeune femme hocha de la tête et l'infirmière plia bagage laissant Hermione et Harry seuls. Le jeune homme n'arrivait toujours pas à arrêter les larmes de joie qui coulaient le long de ses joues.

Hermione vint s'asseoir en face de lui et lui retira doucement ses lunettes afin de voir ses beaux yeux émeraude. Harry fit un tendre sourire.

« Tu m'as tellement manqué Harry. »

« Tu as changé, tellement changé. »

Harry prit le visage de son amie dans ses mains et la détailla avant de la serrer contre lui. Il avait si hâte, si envi de redécouvrir ce monde avec ses yeux.

Comme un enfant à qui on offrait un nouveau jouet, il voulait ancrer dans son esprit chaque trait, chaque nouvelle chose qu'il ne connaissait pas. Revoir la maison, revoir ses livres, revoir les personnes, la nature, le ciel, ses peintures…………Draco.

Il avait tellement envi de pouvoir se perdre dans son regard.

Mais il attendrait et pendant ce temps, il se soignerait, il se préparerait à affronter ce qui allait se passer.

Il ferait tout pour vivre avec Draco.

Il l'aimait.

**A suivre……**

**Yami** : C'est nulllllllllll !

**Aku** **qui met ses mains sur ses oreilles** : Et voila c'est repartit !

**Draco** : Pourquoi elle braille encore ?

**Harry** : Je crois qu'elle n'aime pas.

**Yami** : NON je n'aime pas du tout ce chapitre, beuuuuuuuuuu, déçue, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais, mais alors pas du tout.

**Aku** : Je t'ai déjà dis que ça servait à rien de brailler, il est fait, il est fait. C'est pas à nous d'en juger.

**Yami** : Maieuuuuuuuuuuu.

**Draco** : J'aimerais dormir moi.

**Yami se tournant vers Draco couché un Harry dans ses bras** : Ouais c'est sûr !

**Aku** : Allez mon cœur, faut ce calmer, tu verras bien si les lecteurs aiment eux.

**Yami** : Vi mais quand même…

**Aku** : Bon chut. Alors vous avez aimé ? Pas aimé ? Euh…review ?

**Réponses aux reviews :**

_Alors réponses globales. Ouais je sais, on aurait pu faire individuellement, mais cela aurait voulu dire repousser la mise à jour de cette fic. Hors pas envi. _

_Hum que dire que dire, merci déjà, ce serait une bonne chose. On est heureux de voir que vous aimez toujours autant cette fic et que vous nous suivez toujours aussi. Vos reviews nous font énormément plaisir, je crois que c'est en quelque sorte, une récompense, un moyen de savoir ce que vous pensez. _

_C'est un cadeau moi je trouve et ça réchauffe énormément le cœur. _

_Donc merci infiniment pour ce moment que vous nous faites partager en nous laissant un petit mot. _

_Ensuite pour toutes les questions que vous vous posez concernant Draco et le second assassin ainsi que Joachim et bien vous aurez un commencement de réponse dans le prochain chapitre. _

_Et je vous rappelle par la même occasion qu'il n'en reste plus des masses. _

_Et oui, bientôt ce sera la fin des yeux du cœur. _

_Bien, le sommeille commence à gagner et demain nous aimerions commencer un autre chapitre d'une autre fic si nous avons le temps et l'inspiration pour une update prochaine. Alors nous allons vous laissez. _

_**Merci donc de tout cœur. **_

_En espérant que ce chapitre vous aura plu, c'est un chapitre important malgré le fait que je le trouve bâclé. _

**Allez prochain chapitre** : Que vais-je vous mettre cette fois. Hum. Encore une petite phrase. Hum, non.

Alors…..histoire de larme…de sang…de douleur…mais d'amour avant tout.

**Kisu**


	16. Quand la douleur ne vaut pas l’amour qu’

**Les yeux du cœur**

**Disclamers** : Les persos d'Harry Potter ne sont pas à nous, nous ne faisons que les emprunter, les torturer et les rendre ensuite. Joachim Deepton est à nous par contre.

**Attention **: Cette fic est un slash et comprendra un lemon dans un des chapitres à venir.

**Note des auteurs **: Voila le chapitre 16 de cette histoire. Nous tenons à vous signaler qu'il n'y aura que 21 chapitres en tout. Oui, le 21 étant l'épilogue.

Cette fic sera updater un chapitre par semaine car elle est finit. Donc nous sommes Mardi, Mardi prochain, nous mettrons le chapitre 17 et ainsi de suite.

Comme nous l'avons signaler dans « Les rouages du temps » nous ne faisons plus de RAR par personne mais juste une collective en fin de chapitre, pourquoi ? Et bien parce que nous n'avons pas le temp. Nous avons repris les cours Lundi et nous ne pensions pas que ce serait autant intensif. Et puis Ffnet est trop instable là-dessus pour que nous risquions de nous faire supprimer notre compte. Même si pour nous il n'est clairement dit nulle part que les RAR sont interdites, fin bon, ils prennent ça pour du chat…..

Donc nous espérons que ce chapitre vous plaira et vous nous laisserez un petit comm pour nous dire ce que vous en avez pensé.

**Résumé **: Draco mangemort, se voit confier la mission de se rendre en France afin de vérifier les dires d'un indic concernant la présence d'Harry Potter. Cependant, là bas, il trouvera un jeune aveugle. Mué par la curiosité, Draco restera sur place afin de comprendre pourquoi Harry Potter a changé de nom et comment il est devenu aveugle. Le temps passera et les sentiments naîtront, Harry et Draco tomberont amoureux. Mais ce n'est pas sans oublier les soucis. Harry doit subir une opération pour ses yeux, Blaise le meilleur ami de Draco débarque pour signaler que son père aimerait le voir revenir. Un plan va être conçu, Blaise et Draco vont devenir espions pour l'Ordre et en contre partie, celui-ci devra les protéger durant le temps de l'opération d'Harry. Entre les différentes réactions sur le retour de Harry, celui de Draco et Blaise, tout va continuer de tourner. Hermione tombera amoureuse de Blaise et vis versa. Harry et Hermione apprendront que leurs petits amis respectifs ont un post assez haut placé dans l'armée de Voldemort.

Après une longue attente, Harry retrouve la vue…

**Chapitre 16 : Quand la douleur ne vaut pas l'amour qu'on porte.**

Il était enfermé depuis combien de temps. Il ne le savait pas, il n'avait pas compté. Il aurait du faire plus attention, vraiment plus et pourtant, à présent il était là, assit sur cette chaise, les poignets attachés dans son dos, la tête basse en train de ressasser ô combien il c'était fait avoir comme un bleu.

Et Blaise, il espérait qu'il allait bien, après tout, c'était de sa faute, il l'avait suivit, par amitié, par amour pour Hermione. Il soupira, et maintenant, ils récoltaient tous les deux le fruit d'avoir aimer un interdit.

La porte s'ouvrit doucement, la lumière filtra mais Draco ne bougea pas, il ne voulait pas bouger tout simplement, parce que ça ne servait à rien. Des pas se firent entendre sur le sol, il nota qu'il devait être trois.

- Draco tu m'as déçu.

Le blond ne dit rien, la voix de son père se faisait de plus en plus traînante et on pouvait en effet discerner qu'il était réellement contrarié. Pauvre petit, il n'allait tout de même pas croire qu'il serait toujours ce qu'il avait voulu qu'il soit. Un sourire vint naître sur son visage, s'il savait ô combien il avait fait encore mieux. Doublement mieux même, mais ça il ne le savait pas.

- Regarde moi !

La voix était forte, Draco n'amorça aucun geste, rien. Il restait là à regarder le sol, attendant qu'on daigne lui infliger sa punition. Il savait qui était dans cette pièce et il n'avait pas peur. Il sentit quelque chose se passer au niveau de ses mains, il fut attraper par les épaules et lever de la chaise.

- Tu vas nous suivre.

- Ai-je le choix ?

La pression se fit plus forte sur ses épaules qu'il sentit les ongles de cette personne entrer dans sa chair. Il ne dit rien et avança. Il savait que son père n'avait qu'une envie, lui lancer un sort dont il se souviendrait toute sa vie. Mais rien, il ne faisait rien. Ils traversèrent les couloirs où quelques mangemorts les regardaient passer. Il sentit les regards insistants sur sa nuque, beaucoup devait se demander ce qui se passait. Ou alors n'arrivait pas à se dire que Draco Malfoy allait être punit.

Draco passa la porte de la salle ronde du Lord noir, il allait lui faire face, ça allait être un très joyeux moment, il le sentait gros comme un dragon.

La poigne sur son épaule le fit s'agenouiller. Un sifflement retentit dans toute la salle mais il ne cilla pas. Il entendit un petit bruit étouffé et un corps se placer à ses côtés. Il reconnut juste la présence de son meilleur ami. Comme ils se retrouvaient.

- Alors voici donc nos deux espions.

- Oui, Blaise Zabini a été noté de nombreuses fois absents et nous avons appris de source sûre que Draco Malfoy avait été aux côtés d'Harry Potter durant son séjour en France.

Draco tressaillit. Comment diable avait il pu savoir qu'il avait séjourner avec Harry ? Y avait il une taupe au sein de l'ordre ? Harry devait être en danger … mais si cette personne n'avait pas parlé de sa liaison avec le brun, alors c'est qu'elle n'était pas tout à fait renseignée comme elle se le devait. Il espérait que rien n'avait filtré de plus.

- Draco…Je n'aurais jamais pensé ça de toi.

- Comme quoi y a un début à tout ! Lâcha le blond toujours tête basse.

- Ne te moque pas du Maître. Fit Lucius de sa voix traînante.

- Je ne me moque pas père, j'énonce une simple vérité.

Lucius assena un coup de canne dans le dos de son fils, Draco ne dit rien. Il y eut un mouvement d'air et une voix sifflante ce fit entendre.

- Laisse Lucius.

Une force étrange s'empara de ses membres et il fut forcé de relever la tête pour plonger dans le regard rouge sang de Voldemort.

- Je suis déçu de toi petit dragon.

- Et bien moi j'en suis fier.

- Ça ne m'étonne même pas, je comprends maintenant pourquoi tu ne voulais pas reprendre ton rôle.

- Plutôt crever.

Voldemort émit un petit rire cruel.

- Je pense bien, tu as toujours été ainsi, mais ton ami.

Draco tourna la tête pour voir Blaise rester impassible, il avait confiance en lui, il ne dirait rien, il préférait mourir que de vendre son amour. Il entendit la voix sifflante lancer le doloris, mais ce ne fut pas lui qui le reçu. Il regarda Blaise serrer ses poings jusqu'à ce que son sang coule mais il ne laissa sortir aucun son.

Le blond fixa le sol, il ne devait pas faire attention à ce qui se passait à côté, il devait rester concentrer sur lui-même. Il attendit, n'osant regarder ce que son meilleur ami endurait. Ils avaient choisis de vivre dangereusement, il arrivait un jour où on récoltait ce qu'on semait.

Au bout du-il ne savait combientième doloris-il entendit un faible son sortir de la bouche de Blaise. Il osa tourner son regard et voir son meilleur ami inconscient au sol. Il avait supporté, il n'avait rien dit jusqu'au bout, et encore, ce n'était qu'un début.

- Emmener le moi en salle et occupez vous en.

Il y eut un mouvement mais Draco ne bougea pas. Il revoyait Blaise allongé au sol. Il avait mal au cœur, mais la vision d'Harry apparue devant lui, il sourit. Pour lui, rien que pour lui, il devait se taire, et supporter ce qui allait suivre.

- Bien, à ton tour petit dragon, voyons voir si tu tiendras aussi longtemps que ton ami.

Le doloris fut lancé, Draco accusa le sort, fermant les yeux et serrant les dents pour ne pas émettre de song. Il devait faire honneur au courage de Blaise, même s'il se doutait qu'il n'aurait pas le droit à un traitement doux. Le second partit, il serra les poings jusqu'à ce que le sang coule le long de ses doigts. Une troisième, il se mordit la lèvre, le goût âpre du sang se mélangeant à sa salive.

- Tu résistes bien petit Dragon.

Draco releva la tête en souriant. Il garderait son air hautain jusqu'au bout. Voldemort plissa des yeux et relança le sort. Draco commença à perdre l'équilibre. Tout son corps se contractait, il avait si mal. Mais il se raccrochait à l'image d'Harry, cette image qui le berçait, ce visage qu'il aimait plus que tout.

Il en accusa encore de nombreux mais rien ne passa ses lèvres, pas un son, pas un bruit, pas un soupir. Il s'était enfermé dans son monde, ses rêves, où seul Harry pouvait le toucher, seul le brun avait réussit à capturer son cœur. Il était son ange.

Le dernier doloris partit. Voldemort s'ennuyait, il n'était pas assez réceptif. Il aurait aimé l'entendre crier, sa si jolie voix venir percuter les murs de la salle pour arriver à ses oreilles. Il voulait se délecter de la souffrance du blond mais rien, il ne lui offrait même pas ce plaisir.

D'un geste las, il le congédia.

- Lucius, fais en ce que tu veux pour le moment, je passerais le voir plus tard.

Draco sentit une main le prendre par les épaules pour le remettre debout. Il releva son visage dont le sang s'écoulait de ses lèvres. Il cracha avant de relever sa tête, haute.

- Ne fait pas le malin petit Dragon, tu n'auras même pas la force tout à l'heure.

Draco ne cilla pas. Lucius ramena son fils dans sa cellule, le blond pu apercevoir Pansy et Joachim qui les regardaient passer dans le couloir. La peine, la tristesse et la douleur que laissaient paraître les yeux de la jeune fille lui firent mal. Elle l'aimait tellement, elle l'idolâtrait même trop.

Il fut jeté sans ménagement dans sa geôle et la porte se referma en claquant. Il soupira en allant se coller contre l'un des murs. C'était humide, mal éclairé et on sentait l'odeur de moisie ainsi que le couinement des rats.

Il se roula en boule pour faire passer la douleur de ses côtes, mais rien à faire, il s'endormit en ne pensant qu'à une personne.

- Debout fainéant.

Il reçu un coup de pied dans le vendre et ouvrit les yeux, la lumière était aveuglante maintenant. Il reconnu l'un des hommes de son père. Il fut attrapé par le col de sa robe et tiré hors de sa geôle puis mené dans une autre salle et assit sur une chaise. Lucius entra fier et prêt à faire parler quiconque ne le voudrait pas.

Il remarqua les taches de sang au sol, Blaise avait du y passer juste avant lui.

- Tu penses à Blaise.

Draco ne répondit rien.

- Si c'est ce que tu veux savoir, il n'est plus en très bonne forme, mais tu vas avoir ta part.

Le sourire sadique qui naquit sur les lèvres de son bourreau ne lui annonçait rien de bon, cependant, ce serait ainsi.

« « «

Harry marchait tranquillement dans les rues de Londres, il avait réussit à fausser compagnie à ses gardiens. En effet, Dumbledore ne l'avait pas laissé sans surveillance, seulement, c'était mal le connaître. Maintenant qu'il pouvait voir, il voulait toucher à tout, avancer et reconnaître les objets qui lui avaient tant manqué.

Et là, dans les rues Londoniennes, c'était comme s'il revivait vraiment. Il s'imprégnait de tout ce qui passait, réassimilant les noms aux couleurs, les choses à leur utilisation. C'était comme si il le découvrait pour la première fois.

Les passants ne se retournaient même pas pour le regarder, il était si discret et pourtant, tellement heureux, même s'il se disait que c'était éphémère, que la guerre grondait tout autour de lui et qu'il était même peut être suivit. Ce n'était pas sa principale préoccupation.

Il s'arrêta dans un café et commanda un chocolat bien chaud. Il faisait toujours aussi frisquet ces temps ci et pourtant, la mi mars n'était pas si loin que ça.

La serveuse le lui déposa sur la table et il paya. Prenant à présent le temps de savourer la chaleur se répandant dans sa gorge. Son regard se posa sur la place libre en face de lui. Il soupira. Draco lui manquait tellement. Reposant la tasse dans la petite coupelle, il laissa ses yeux cachés par la teinte ombrée des verres de lunette balayer ce qui s'offrait à lui.

Il s'arrêta sur une jeune femme qui venait à sa rencontre, il la reconnu rapidement. Ses cheveux attachés en queue de cheval rousse battant au rythme de son avancée. Il était repéré. La rouquine ne lui demanda même pas l'autorisation et se laissa tomber sur la chaise.

Un lourd silence s'installa entre eux, c'était pesant mais aucun des deux ne comptaient entamer la conversation. Harry finit son chocolat et finalement Ginny parla.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi quoi ?

La jeune fille le fixa haineusement.

- Pourquoi avoir disparu pour ensuite réapparaître avec ce mangemort ?

- Il me semble avoir répondu à cette question.

Harry parlait toujours avec ce détachement qui se retranscrivait dans sa façon d'être. Oui, il ne faisait pas vraiment attention à elle.

- Non, ce n'était pas des réponses…Pourquoi nous as-tu abandonné alors que nous t'aimions, que nous voulions t'aider. Tu pensais qu'on ne comprendrait pas, qu'on ne serait pas capable de te venir en aide. Mais lui, _lui_, il a réussit, c'est ça. _Lui,_ c'est ton sauveur!

Il la laissa décharger sa colère, il entendait tout ce qu'elle disait, mais à quoi s'énerver aussi. Il suffisait simplement qu'elle déballe tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur, et ensuite, oui ensuite ce serait bon.

- Je t'aimais Harry. Tu étais beaucoup pour moi, un ami, un frère, un garçon. Le garçon que j'aimais.

Il vit une larme couler le long de sa joue et soupira imperceptiblement.

- Je t'aimais…J'ai tellement pleuré quand tu es parti. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que tu nous avais laissé comme ça, sans rien. Et puis les jours ont passé, tu n'es jamais revenu…On t'a tellement cherché, on avait peur pour toi, on t'a cru mort et on n'a cesser de te chercher…On était sûr que tu avais été tué. Et tout ça pour en arriver à ça.

- Pourtant Hermione a continué elle.

Ginny releva son visage, les larmes coulaient en silence sur ces joues rosies par le froid. Harry avait son regard posé sur la vitre, observant avec intérêt la rue et ses passants.

- Hermione n'a pas cessé de me chercher elle…

- Elle était persuadée que tu n'étais pas mort, mais nous, nous devions nous battre, nous avions une guerre sur le dos que tu nous avais laissé.

- Tu n'y croyais plus.

Elle s'arrêta encore une fois, Harry parlait d'une voix calme et froide. Elle ne comprenait pas comment il arrivait à trouver si simplement les mots justes pour répondre.

- On y croyait plus. Comment voulais tu que nous croyons en un fantôme ?

- Hermione l'a fait.

En entendant une fois de plus le nom de la jeune femme, elle serra les poings.

- Pourquoi parles tu autant d'elle ?

- Parce qu'elle a continué à me chercher.

- Menteur…Il y a autre chose…Pourquoi es tu si gentille avec elle et pas avec moi…Pourquoi suis-je laissée de côté. Alors que moi je t'aime.

Les gens dans le café écoutaient la conversation. Il est de nature humaine de toujours vouloir savoir ce qui se dit et là, apparemment la dispute était bien partit. Harry se sentant observé, posa ses deux mains sur la table en se levant.

- Cesse donc de te donner en spectacle. La raison est très simple, elle a accepté Draco.

Il laissa sa main glisser sur la table et s'apprêta à passer la porte. Ginny se leva et se tourna vers lui, le regard brûlant de douleur et de haine.

- C'est de la pitié Harry. Malfoy n'a fait ça que par pitié et rien d'autre.

Le brun poussa la porte mais s'arrêta, sans se retourner il dit.

- Et toi ? Si tu t'es rapproché de moi durant toutes ses années, n'était ce pas par pitié pour la vie qui m'était offerte.

La porte se rabattit derrière lui et il laissa la jeune fille seule dans le café. Il reprit tranquillement sa marche, son cerveau réfléchissant à tellement de chose.

Pitié ? Pourquoi toujours en revenir à ce sentiment.

Il n'avait pas eu de chance lors de sa naissance.

Il avait été choisi pour une prophétie qui régirait sa vie.

Il avait vécu tellement de choses et vu des gens mourir, des gens qui lui étaient si chers.

Il était devenu aveugle.

Il avait refait sa vie en s'adaptant à cette cécité.

Il avait débarqué ensuite, changer du tout au tout.

Il l'avait aidé.

Il l'avait écouté.

Il l'avait aimé.

Ce n'était pas de la pitié.

Draco n'aurait jamais de pitié pour lui car il ne voulait pas qu'on en ait non plus pour lui. Accorder de la pitié à quelqu'un était l'enfoncer encore plus et c'était contre la nature du blond.

Pour Ginny, elle pouvait dire ce qu'elle voulait, lui faire la scène de ménage qu'elle venait de faire au milieu du café ne démontrait que trop son envie d'avoir un rôle dans cette histoire et non pas d'être là pour lui. Elle ne voulait pas être mise à l'écart, elle voulait pouvoir faire quelque chose mais dans le but d'être remarqué ensuite.

Il soupira et transplana pour se retrouver devant la maison. La voir en son ensemble pour lui était quelque chose de triste. Il frappa à la porte et on lui ouvrit, il eut à peine le temps de faire un pas dans la maison qu'on lui sauta dessus.

- Harry, tu nous as fait peur à partir ainsi.

Il sourit lorsque le visage d'Hermione apparu dans son champ de vision.

- Tu n'étais pas censé être en classe.

- Nous sommes samedi Harry.

Le brun pencha la tête sur le côté comme s'il venait de comprendre ce qu'elle lui disait.

- On ne travaille pas le samedi à Poudlard.

- C'est vrai, je n'ai pas vraiment fait attention au jour que nous étions aujourd'hui.

- Harry, tu devrais.

- Hum.

Hermione se détacha de lui et ensemble, ils se rendirent au salon où ils s'assirent confortablement.

- Tu n'as pas eu de nouvelle de Draco et Blaise ?

Elle baissa la tête en soupirant.

- Non, rien depuis deux jours. Je m'inquiète un peu, ce n'est pas dans la nature de Blaise de ne même pas envoyer une lettre.

Harry se laissa aller contre le dossier en fixant le plafond.

- J'ai un mauvais pressentiment pour tout ça.

Hermione ne répondit rien, ils restèrent simplement tous les deux assis là sans rien dire.

« « «

Le bruit métallique percutant le pavé raisonna dans toute la petite salle, un soupire ce fit à son tour entendre. La personne qui se trouvait dans la cellule était las. Il était fatigué, que dire, même exténué, ses forces se faisaient de moins en moins présentes en lui. Il tenait à peine sur ses jambes et les chaînes qui enserraient poignets et chevilles n'étaient d'autre que des contrôleurs de magie, voir même, absorbeurs.

Voldemort avait bien fait son compte en agissant de la sorte, ça évitait qu'il puisse s'enfuir seul. Mais en plus de l'empêcher de faire de la magie pour s'évader, ça lui buvait ses forces le rendant docile et épuisé.

Il voulu bouger un bras mais la douleur lui fit se mordre la lèvre. Combien de séance de torture avait il subit ? Combien de fois son père et Voldemort s'étaient fait plaisir ? Est-ce que Blaise en avait subit autant ? Avait il parlé ? Non, il ne l'avait pas fait, il en était sûr…

Se relevant doucement, il réussit tant bien que de mal à s'adosser contre le mur. Son souffle était saccadé rien que par cet effort. Sa tête alla heurter le mur humide. Il grimaça rien qu'en pensant à l'état dans lequel il devait être. En tout cas, il commençait à se dire qu'il comprenait Harry quand il se retrouvait dans le noir. Il avait tenté de s'adapter à cette situation et passait son temps à repérer les rats qui courraient à côté de lui, attendant sûrement qu'il rende l'âme pour pouvoir se repaître de son corps.

Un bruit de clé dans la serrure ainsi que la porte en fer s'ouvrant ne le firent pas bouger.

C'était déjà l'heure ? Il n'avait réussit qu'à se reposer à peine une petite heure…D'habitude, il avait le droit à un peu plus. Mais peut être que le Lord Noir avait décidé de frapper plus vite et plus fort afin de le faire craquer pour de bon. Cependant il était décidé à ne pas lui faire ce plaisir, jamais, plutôt mourir.

Gardant la tête haute, il ne put voir qu'une silhouette assez fine se découper, ce n'était pas son habituel geôlier.

- Draco…

Cette voix…Il la connaissait.

- Draco ?

Ce n'était pas possible.

- Pansy.

- C'est bon, il est toujours vivant.

La silhouette s'avança et lui attrapa le bras pour le tirer vers la sortie. Elle eut beaucoup de mal car dès que le blond fut débout, il s'écroula sur elle.

- Fait un petit effort. On n'a pas beaucoup de temps.

- T'es maligne…tu as vu mon état.

- Ah désolée, je ne vois pas dans le noir.

Elle le sortie tan bien que de mal et Draco s'habitua à la lumière et repéra Blaise qui était dans un très sal état lui aussi. Celui-ci lui offrit un petit sourire.

- Oh je vois que ton traitement de faveur a été pire que le mien.

Il montra du doigt les jolies bracelets avant de soupirer en serrant son ventre.

- 'Tain c'est que c'est vraiment douloureux.

- Je t'ai pourtant lancé un sort pour que la douleur soit plus supportable.

- A croire que ce n'était pas assez.

- Allez vient m'aider à le supporter.

Blaise clopinant réussit à arriver jusqu'à eux et passa l'un des bras de Draco autour de ses épaules. Pansy sortit une petite fiole qu'elle avala rapidement avant de les entraîner le plus vite possible dans une zone où ils pourraient transplaner.

- Je ne savais pas que cette salle servait à ça.

- Normal, tu ne descends que rarement ici.

Pansy ferma la porte d'un coup de pied et tourna la tête vers Draco qui respirait de plus en plus mal.

- Il faut lui retirer ses chaînes. Ajouta Blaise rapidement.

- Oui je l'avais remarqué. C'est pour ça que je vous emmène tous les deux à Poudlard.

- Tu…

- Oui, chut.

Elle ferma les yeux et ils transplanèrent rapidement. Une fois dans une ruelle sombre de Prés au lard. Blaise se tourna vers la jeune fille.

- Comment as-tu fait ?

Draco fut le plus rapide à répondre.

- La potion.

- Parfaitement. Maintenant mettez ça rapidement.

Elle sortit de sa poche deux grandes capes noires qui s'agrandirent une fois à l'air libre. Adossant Draco à un mur, Blaise réussit à passer le vêtement, puis avec l'aide de Pansy, ils mirent la cape sur les épaules du blond. D'un petit coup de baguette, la brune fit en sorte que ce soit plus simple à porter pour lui avec ses chaînes.

- Merci.

- Ne me remercie pas encore, nous ne sommes pas arrivés.

Repassant un bras autour de sa taille, Blaise fit de même et s'entraidant comme ils le pouvaient, ils se mirent en route pour le château.

Arrivant aux grilles, ils soupirèrent de concert.

- On n'y arrivera jamais. Maugréa Blaise.

- Allez tenez le coup. On est déjà arrivé jusqu'ici.

Draco s'affaissa un peu plus sur eux. Les deux commencèrent à paniquer.

- Pansy pourquoi ne lui jettes tu pas ce foutu sort ?

- Tu crois que je ne l'aurais pas fait si je le pouvais. Il a des absorbeurs de magie. Ce n'est _pas_ possible.

Blaise se tut, quel crétin il faisait. Raffermissant la prise sur le corps de son meilleur ami, il se mordit la langue quand une petite flaque de sang se forma à ses pieds.

- Allez en route…Souffla t il.

Pansy exécuta, elle vida son esprit en ne pensant plus qu'à une chose, sauver les deux garçons et réussit à passer la grille. Marchant doucement, Blaise se prit les pieds dans la cape de Draco et tous les deux s'étalèrent au sol.

- Merde ! Cracha t il.

Draco resta sur le ventre, son visage dans l'herbe. Il était trop fatigué pour arriver à bouger. Pansy retint un cri en voyant le sang de Blaise couler le long de sa jambe découverte par la cape.

- J'en peux plus…

- Euh, restez là.

La jeune fille fit quelques pas.

- Ne bougez pas, je vais aller chercher du secours.

Et ils n'eurent pas le temps d'en placer une qu'elle s'élançait vers le château. Tous les deux au sol, Blaise se traîna vers Draco pour le placer sur le dos. Celui-ci grimaça mais réussit tout de même à sortir un merci. L'ancien Serpentard émit un petit rire qui lui fit cracher un peu de sang.

- Et bien, j'aurai jamais pensé qu'on finirait comme ça.

- Moi…non…plus…Je…suis…Déso…

Blaise toussa en jurant.

- Bor…del Draco…J'ai choisis de te suivre…

- Oui mais…

- Tu es mon meilleur ami ! Tu comprends ? Et puis j'aime Hermione !

Il avait pratiquement crié ses mots, il se retrouva sur le côté en train de tousser. Draco tourna son visage pour plonger dans le regard de son meilleur ami. Un sourire étira ses lèvres alors que ses paupières commençaient à se fermer.

- Merci Blaise…Merci d'avoir…toujours été là pour moi…

- Dray, Dray, ne t'endors pas ! Tu m'entends…Reste avec moi…

Les yeux du blond se voilèrent dangereusement alors qu'une larme coulait le long de sa joue.

- Ce ne sera…Que la deuxième fois…

Blaise voulu dire quelque chose mais Draco venait de s'évanouir, la larme se mélangea au sang qui s'écoulait de ses lèvres. Le garçon tenta par tous les moyens de s'approcher de son meilleur ami. Sa main se posa sur sa joue, elle était froide, il le secoua un peu mais aucun son ne sortit de ses lèvres. Il pencha la tête vers elles, afin de sentir son souffle, il respirait encore, très faiblement. Ces foutus bracelets allaient finir par le tuer.

- BLAISE !

Il releva la tête et reconnu Hermione. La voyant courir ainsi vers lui, réchauffa son cœur, c'était finit. Il posa son regard sur le blond. C'était bon, ils allaient s'en sortir.

La jeune femme se laissa tomber à ses côtés et l'étudia rapidement.

- Par Merlin mais dans quel état es tu…Et Draco !

- C'est finit…

Et il s'évanouit dans ses bras. Hermione tourna la tête vers Pansy qui semblait s'inquiéter pour Draco.

- Granger, il faut se dépêcher.

Elle hocha de la tête et d'un sort rapide, elle les fit planer. En chemin, elles ne se parlèrent pas, Hermione était bien trop occupé à se faire du souci pour les deux garçons. Blaise était dans un certes sal état, mais ce n'était pas comme Draco. Les chaînes qu'il portait au poignets et chevilles étaient mauvaises très mauvaises. Normalement seul celui qui les avait mises pouvait les enlever. En tournant au coin du couloir, elle heurta quelqu'un.

- Vous ne…

- Professeur.

Severus regarda sa jeune collègue et tomba sur les deux garçons puis sur Pansy.

- Quels abrutis. Dépêchons.

Ils arrivèrent à l'infirmerie, Severus passa le premier alors qu'Hermione allait déposer les deux corps sur les lits suivit par Pansy.

- Cas urgent.

L'infirmière qui était en train de faire boire une potion à un élève qui avait eu un accident lors d'un cours tourna tout de suite la tête. Elle congédia son malade pour se ruer vers les deux blessés.

- Par Merlin, mais…Allez prévenir le Directeur et vite.

Severus hocha la tête avant de quitter la salle pour se ruer vers le bureau. L'infirmière revint et Hermione lui murmura quelques mots avant d'entrer dans la petite pièce du fond.

- Aidez moi Mademoiselle Parkinson.

La mangemort hocha de la tête alors que la femme lui donnait les vêtements qu'elle défaisait magiquement. Hermione revint quelques minutes après et elle fut suivit un quart d'heure après par Dumbledore et Severus.

- Miss Parkinson ?

- C'est elle qui nous les a ramené.

- Vous pouvez faire quelque chose pour ça !

Elle montra du doigt les chaînes, le visage du directeur devint plus pâle.

- Je ne pensais pas qu'il avait ce genre de chose en sa possession.

- Je ne vous demande pas de me faire le catalogue de torture du Maître mais de me dire si vous pouvez l'enlever.

Hermione avait tourné son visage vers lui afin de savoir la réponse.

- Je ne crois pas…

- Vous mentez !

L'infirmière tendit un onguent à Hermione pour qu'elle s'occupe des blessures de Blaise. Il était torse nu, et ce n'était vraiment pas beau à voir. Elle sentit une larme couler le long de sa joue alors qu'elle finissait de nettoyer avec une petite éponge le sang.

- On leur avait dit de ne pas en faire trop. Soupira Severus alors qu'il apportait des bandages de l'arrière salle.

- Ils en font toujours trop. Fit Pansy en passant sa main dans les cheveux de Draco. Ils ont tenu tête pendant quatre jours.

Une porte claqua, ce qui fit retourner tout le monde.

- Monsieur Potter, vous êtes dans …

- Une infirmerie oui je sais.

La femme se tut tant la colère se faisait sentir autour du brun. Il était suivit de près par Ron et Molly.

- Hermione vous ?

- Oui, vous vous attendiez à quoi ? Que je ne lui dise pas peu être.

Dumbledore n'ajouta rien alors que le brun se frayait un chemin vers le blond. Il analysa rapidement la situation ainsi que les chaînes qui entravaient toute possibilité de soin.

- Poussez vous !

Pansy n'exécuta pas, mais le brun ancra son regard dans le sien.

- J'ai dis : poussez vous !

Une fois seul près de son amour, il s'adoucit et posa sa main sur son front. Il était si froid. Il ferma les yeux et son autre main alla se poser sur les chaînes.

- Harry fait attention.

- Pas de soucis 'Mione, après tout, il a de mon sang en lui.

Autour de lui tout le monde attendait de voir s'il allait réussir. Au bout d'une petite minute, le bracelet s'ouvrit, il fit glisser sa main sur l'autre et ainsi de suite. Une fois terminée, il ramassa le tout pour le faire tomber à côté du lit. Il fit un petit mouvement et le métal fondit sur place.

- Vous pouvez y aller maintenant.

L'infirmière hocha de la tête et se dépêcha de lui prodiguer le plus de soin possible. Harry se tourna vers Pansy qui le regardait toujours étrangement.

- Alors c'était vrai.

- Hum.

- Draco t'avait bien retrouvé, vivant.

- Oui. Comme tu peux le voir.

**A suivre…**

**Yami** : Et voila, petit chapitre finit !

**Draco** : Je me suis fait torturer…

**Blaise** : Hum t'es pas le seul…

**Aku** : Ben vous croyez quoi, que tout allait très bien se passer…

**Draco** : On pouvait l'espérer…

**Yami** : Pouvait ouais, mais pas plus….Mouhahahaha…fin bon, te plaints pas, Harry est près de toi à présent.

**Draco** : Et je devrais me sentir rassurer ?

**Harry** : Vais prendre soin de toi mon petit dragounet chéri.

**Draco** : Vire moi ce surnom stupide.

**Harry** : J'aime bien moi. C'est mignon.

**Draco** : Ce n'est pas mignon.

**Harry** : Si.

**Aku** : Moi je suis d'accord, c'est mignon !

**Draco** : HELP !

**Yami** : Moi ça me fait penser à Pansy.

**Draco**, Harry et Aku : ARG !

**Yami** : Au moins, là tout le monde est d'accord.

**Aku** : My god … Alors, ce chapitre ? Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Sachez que c'est très important pour nous de le savoir…

**Réponses rapides**

Alors grand remerciement à tout ceux qui ont laissé un petit mot. Ah que ça fait du bien de les relire pour donner du courage avant d'aller bosser.

Alors, j'ai remarqué que certains étaient septiques sur le pourquoi Draco avait reprit son poste haut gradé, surtout pour en tomber si vite ce sera expliqué dans le chapitre 18. L'histoire du Poufsouffle aussi, non il n'était pas là que pour se faire trucider, quoi que…

En fait, faisons simple, la plus part de vos questions concernant Draco, son passés, sera révélé dans le chapitre 18. Et je précise d'avance que le lemon se trouvera aussi dans ce chapitre là. Vi ça fera beaucoup de chose, mais vous verrez bien.

En attendant le chapitre 17, hum, vous y trouverez beaucoup d'amour, une surprise de taille pour Draco et Blaise et quelques explications sur la personne qui les a balancé.

Voila, en espérant que ce chapitre vous aura plus, malgré, sa médiocrité, ouais, encore pas content de son chapitre la Yami mdr. Je sais vous en avez marre de m'entendre le dire XD ! En tout cas bienvenu sur cette histoire aux nouveaux et puis, si vous avez le courage de nous laisser un petit mot, tout petit même, nous on aime bien, même si ce n'est pas grand-chose. C'est juste que ça donne beaucoup de courage et de baume au cœur quand nous rentrons le soir et que nous pouvons lire ce que vous avez pensé de l'histoire…

Et puis il est vrai que nous aimerions bien arriver à 500 reviews à la toute fin de l'histoire…Et nous sommes à 334…il reste cinq chapitres…c'est juste un souhait personnel.

**Voilou****. Encore miffi !**

**KISU**


	17. Souvenir d’un passé normalement oublié

**Les yeux du cœur**

**Note des auteurs : **Voila le chapitre 17. Plus calme celui là que le 16. Mais le 18 je vous le rappelle sera remplie de réponses à de nombreuses questions que vous devez vous poser.

Désolée d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographe.

**Disclamers** : Les persos relatif au monde de Harry Potter ne nous appartiennent pas.

**PS** : Nous avons mis une demande en fin de chapitre, si vous pouviez y participer, ça nous aiderait beaucoup.

MIFFI.

Je vous rappelle aussi que le prochain chapitre contiendra un _Lemon_. Et que cette histoire est un **SLASH** !

Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 17 : Souvenir d'un passé normalement oublié.**

L'arrivée des deux espions à Poudlard avait fait un sacré remue-ménage. Pansy avait du partir rapidement afin de ne pas avoir de soucis auprès du Lord Noir. Elle avait laissé avec regret Draco aux mains de Potter. Et puis Ron n'avait pas cessé de dire qu'elle était suspecte comme fille. Hermione pour une fois avait tout de même approuvé seulement, elle leur avait ramené Blaise et Draco.

Une fois les soins appropriés faits, Harry avait insisté pour qu'ils soient tous les deux transférés au QG. Pomfresh était contre le déplacement, et Dumbledore n'aimait pas trop l'idée mais Harry avait fournit le simple argument, qu'ils ne pouvaient pas garder deux espions mangemort qui allaient être recherchés dans une école. Et puis de toute manière, tous étaient conscients que s'ils refusaient, il le ferait tout de même. C'est donc ainsi que les deux garçons se retrouvèrent dans deux chambres séparées afin de pouvoir se reposer.

Harry était donc à présent assit au chevet de son amour, sa main passant et repassant dans ses fins cheveux. Il n'avait pas encore ouvert les yeux, mais ça ne l'étonnait pas. Après tout ce qu'il avait dû subir comme torture en ajoutant les chaînes, il avait le droit d'être fatigué.

Il se pencha sur le côté pour déposer un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres puis doucement, il alla s'allonger à ses côtés. Passant ses bras autour de sa taille en faisant attention. Même si les soins avaient été prodigués, il n'en restait pas moins que c'était encore fragile de partout. On ne pouvait pas soigner quelqu'un aussi facilement et tout faire disparaître. Les os n'étaient pas totalement ressoudés, et il y avait encore des blessures qui se rouvraient.

Fermant les yeux, il murmura un « Je t'aime Draco » avant de s'endormir.

« « «

C'était tellement sombre, il avait tellement mal…Son bras le lançait et il avait l'impression d'être sourd et de ne plus rien sentir. C'était comme si ses sens avaient disparu. Voldemort c'était bien amusé avec lui.

En boule dans un coin, il tentait d'arrêter l'écoulement d'une plaie béante se trouvant sur son flanc, ça ne marchait pas vraiment, mais c'était déjà mieux que rien.

Alors qu'il commençait à perdre connaissance, une main fraîche se posa sur son front. Il voulu bouger mais un gémissement passa ses lèvres. Il ouvrit péniblement les yeux mais ne voyait rien d'autre qu'une grande silhouette flou.

- Tchut…Avale ça…

Il obéit, comme bercé par la voix qu'il n'arrivait pas à reconnaître. C'était trop bas pour qu'il y mette un nom.

- Tu as un peu de fièvre, ça va la faire passer.

Il hocha de la tête sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, ce qu'il avait avalé possédait un goût amer qu'il ne reconnaissait pas. La main se posa de nouveau sur son front, voulant vérifier que la fièvre était bien en train de baisser. Une fois cela fait, il le fit se relever mais Draco bloqua.

- Il faut au moins faire cesser le saignement.

Découvrant sa plaie, Draco se mordit la lèvre en sentant les longs doigts fins venir retirer le tissu qui était collé par le sang. Quelque chose fut appliquée sur la blessure, une douce odeur lui parvint. Ça piquait mais ça devenait agréable.

- Bien ne bouge pas trop et tu devrais t'en sortir.

La silhouette s'éloigna, il tendit son bras mais ne toucha personne.

- Mer...ci…

« « «

Il ouvrit les yeux dans une douce chaleur, tout était sombre et pourtant, ce n'était pas les mêmes ténèbres que son cachot. Quelque chose remua à ses côtés et il tourna son visage. Il gémit en sentant son corps craquer de partout mais n'en revint pas quand les traits de son petit ami se découpèrent dans la peine ombre.

Essayant de bouger, il se rendit compte qu'il était carrément coincé par les bras d'Harry. S'il en croyait toutes les sensations qu'il ressentait, il était dans un lit.

Etait ce un rêve ?

Si c'était le cas, il ne voulait jamais se réveiller, ne jamais retourner dans cet endroit de torture.

- Cesse de réfléchir et repose toi…

La voix endormie d'Harry lui parvint.

- Je…

- Oui tu es au Square, oui ce n'est pas un rêve, oui tu es dans mes bras, et oui il est tôt.

Harry bougonna encore un peu pour la forme avant de se rapprocher du corps du blond. Sa main se glissa le long des bandages avant de remonter pour se poser sur sa poitrine.

- Ce…

- Veux tu bien te taire…

Draco consentit donc à obéir se laissant juste porter par la respiration et l'odeur du brun. Et il se rendormit.

Harry sourit en sentant que son petit ami venait de repartir dans les limbes d'un sommeil de repos. Il garda ses yeux clos et le rejoignit rapidement.

« « «

Il faisait froid dans le lit où elle se réveilla, papillonnant des cils elle posa son regard sur la place vide à ses côtés. Se relevant rapidement, elle fit le tour de la pièce avant que ses prunelles ne se posent sur une silhouette bandée de partout assit sur le lit, examinant apparemment ses mains. Elle soupira avant de se lever et de s'avancer doucement vers lui. Elle passa ses bras autour de sa taille et déposa un baiser dans son cou.

- Tu es enfin réveillé.

- Oui…

- Tu sais que tu m'as fait peur.

- Pardon.

- Ne t'excuse pas, ce n'est pas de ta faute.

Blaise se laissa aller dans les bras de sa petite amie avant de poser la question qui lui tiraillait l'estomac.

- Draco…

- Il est dans la chambre suivante avec Harry.

- Comment ? Les chaînes ?

- Harry les lui a enlevé.

Le jeune homme fut soulagé par la réponse et ferma les yeux alors que la chaleur de l'ancienne Gryffondor lui parcourrait le dos.

- Qu'allons nous faire à présent ?

- Attendre que vous soyez guérit déjà.

Blaise sourit et tourna la tête pour capturer ses lèvres. Elle caressa ensuite doucement sa joue en souriant alors qu'une larme coulait.

- Je ne veux pas te perdre, tu comprends…

- Oui, Je t'aime…

Il essuya doucement les longs sillons et se laissa tomber avec elle sur le lit, pour un petit moment rien qu'à eux de silence.

« « «

Harry était assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre et regardait le paysage qui s'offrait à lui derrière cette vitre. Un mouvement de draps le fit se retourner et il sourit en voyant Draco s'éveiller tranquillement. Les deux orbes glaces semblèrent le chercher comme pour se rassurer que tout ne fût pas un rêve.

- Je suis là.

Harry pencha la tête sur le côté alors que les deux prunelles se posaient sur lui. Le blond soupira avant de se relever pour quitter le lit. Il grimaça en sentant tout son corps craquer mais il mit tout de même pied à terre, s'en roulant dans la couverture pour ne pas avoir trop froid. Il s'avança doucement, chancelant jusqu'à son amour qui portait un grand sweet vert recouvrant ses jambes recroquevillées contre lui.

Il dut se tenir au mur pour arriver à ses fins et une fois près d'Harry, sa main alla se poser sur sa joue. Elle était bien réelle, sa peau douce et chaude le lui confirmait.

- Ce n'était vraiment pas un rêve.

- Non, tu es bel et bien au QG de l'Ordre, vivant.

Draco pencha la tête sur le côté, quelque chose le dérangeait. Harry le remarqua et déposa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Quelque chose ne va pas amour ?

- Je ne sais pas…amour ?

- Tu n'aimes pas.

- Si.

Le blond l'embrassa à son tour et se recula pour regarder son petit ami de la tête au pied. Il avait toujours cette impression de changement, mais il n'arrivait pas à savoir quoi. Harry le regardait faire amusé. Combien de temps mettrait il pour trouver ce qui le gênait ? Voyant qu'il n'y arrivait vraiment pas, il tenta de l'aider un peu.

- Je t'ai monté un petit déjeuner. J'y ai mis tout ce que tu aimes dessus. Molly en a fait pour quatre et le café est très noir dans la cafetière, fait attention, elle a du bien le serrer.

Draco ne dit rien et se contenta d'aller voir le plateau puis se stoppant à mi parcourt, il se retourna.

- Qu'as-tu dit ?

Harry prit un petit air mutin avant de redire la phrase.

- Comment peux tu savoir la coule…

Le blond se tut, comme si c'était évident. Ouvrant grand les yeux, il regarda de nouveaux son petit ami. Harry descendit de son perchoir pour marcher vers lui, ses yeux pétillants de malice.

- Qu'y a-t-il Monsieur Malfoy ? Vous avez du mal à parler.

- Alors c'est vrai ?

- Oui.

Draco caressa la joue de son amour avant de l'embrasser.

- Je suis vraiment heureux pour toi.

Harry se mit à rire et cala son nez dans le cou du blond.

- Moi aussi mais pas autant que de te voir en vie.

Draco referma ses bras sur son dos et savoura avec plénitude la douce chaleur. C'était fini…pour le moment.

« « «

- Qu'allons nous faire ?

Harry tenait Draco par la taille et l'aidait à descendre les escaliers quand ils entendirent le début de conversation entre les différents membres de l'Ordre.

- Il doit y avoir une réunion. Murmura Harry.

Ils continuèrent leur descente en écoutant les dires.

- Nos deux espions se sont fait prendre.

- Ils doivent avoir mal joué leur jeu c'est tout. Répondit une voix grave.

- Je ne pense pas, Hemione m'a parlé d'une taupe dans notre camp.

Draco reconnu la voix de Severus, l'autre lui était vaguement familière.

- Au faites, vous ne m'avez pas donné les noms des deux espions. J'étais en mission mais ce n'était pas la peine non plus d'être aussi discret.

- Si car comme tu le vois, même là, il y a eut des fuites.

Ils arrivèrent dans le couloir et marchèrent jusqu'au salon. Ils n'eurent même pas le temps de passer le seuil que Molly les apercevant se rua sur eux.

- Mes petits chéris, que faites vous en bas ?

Emerald et Sky se mirent à miauler en venant se frotter aux jambes de Draco. Le blond voulu se pencher mais s'arrêta en plein geste. Harry le fit à sa place et attrapant les deux chatons par la peau du cou, il les lui mit dans les bras.

- Je t'avais dit de ne pas descendre.

- C'est ce que Pompom a dit. Ajouta Molly.

- Ouais ouais, je sais, mais avec vous, dans trois semaines je suis encore au lit. Et puis il me semble que les deux autres sont en bas aussi.

Molly dut se rendre sur ce coup là.

- Oui, Hermione a tenu à aller préparer le repas. Il l'a simplement accompagné. C'est amusant comme ils sont toujours fourrés ensembles. Je me demande bien pourquoi ?

Harry éclata d'un grand rire franc et tout le monde se tourna vers lui. Draco fit un petit sourire alors qu'il tentait de se retenir pour ne pas souffrir de ses côtes.

- Oh Molly, je pensais vraiment que vous étiez plus intuitive que ça.

- Harry ! Fit elle outragée.

La porte s'ouvrit et Hermione entra.

- Et bien, Harry, te voir rire me fait plaisir.

- Pouvons nous savoir le pourquoi de ce fou rire Monsieur Potter.

Harry se tourna vers Blaise qui portait une grande marmite qui le cachait complètement.

- 'Mione, tu devrais avoir honte de faire travailler un blessé.

- Monsieur Potter, votre blessé devrait être au lit. Répondit elle une pointe d'amusement.

- Bon faite pas comme si je n'avais rien dit, c'est quoi le délire ? Histoire que je participe.

- Je ne te conseille pas, ça fait mal.

Harry reprit un peu contenance et exposa d'une voix encore tremblante.

- C'est juste que Molly trouve étrange que vous soyez toujours ensemble.

Hermione vira au rouge et bafouilla avant que Blaise n'émette un rire et se mette à tousser. Elle lui retira vivement la marmite avant que le contenu ne se vide sur le sol.

- Et dire que…'Mione me disait justement…que vous étiez une vraie mère pour elle…

- Cessez donc de vous moquez de moi tous les quatre. Ce n'était qu'une phrase.

Blaise était en train de s'étouffer de rire alors qu'Hermione tapait du pied.

- C'est bien fait pour toi pour la peine.

- Tu pourrais avoir un peu de compassion pour lui tout de même.

- 'Ry à raison, après tout, vous êtes toujours ensemble.

- Je n'ai pas de compassion pour lui en ce moment même.

- Même pas…un peu…Fit Blaise en se relevant un petit peu en souriant.

Draco donna un petit coup de coude à Harry pour lui signifier qu'elle était en train de craquer. Ce qui se confirma quand elle l'embrassa tendrement.

- Par Merlin. Vous deux…Ensemble…

Molly se déplaça rapidement et serra chaleureusement Hermione dans ses bras avant de faire de même avec Blaise. Celui-ci grimaça en sentant ses côtes craquées et Harry prit bien d'aller faire lâcher la mère Weasley afin que Blaise reste en vie. Draco seul adossé à la chambranle resta un moment à regarder son meilleur ami se faire féliciter. Puis son regard bifurqua vers un jeune homme à côté de Severus. Ils avaient apparemment cessé leur conversation.

Sentant un regard sur lui, il tourna son visage, et ils restèrent tous les deux accrochés. Draco sentit un frisson parcourir son échine alors qu'il reconnaissait les traits de son visage.

- Sylvain !

- Draco !

Tout le monde se retourna alors que les deux garçons se fixaient, entre surprise et haine. Blaise reconnaissant lui aussi le garçon s'approcha de Draco.

- Alors c'était vous les deux espions.

- A croire. Marxis.

Blaise cracha ses mots et posa une main sur le bras de son meilleur ami.

- Je ne pensais pas vous revoir.

- C'était réciproque, du moins vivant.

- Mais de même. Blaise.

Molly fit quelques pas ainsi qu'Hermione.

- Hum, les garçons, vous voulez bien vous calmez.

- Oui, vous deux êtes blessés.

Draco se détacha de la poigne de Blaise et clopina jusqu'à la table. Harry vint tout de suite l'aider, les deux chatons de nouveau au sol les suivant. Une fois assit, Harry remarqua que son petit ami triturait son poignet. Il tourna son regard vers le jeune homme qu'il n'avait jamais vu, celui-ci fixait toujours Blaise avec haine. Hermione tira son amour à la table, ça ne servait à rien de créer une bagarre dans le salon. Ils étaient assez blessés comme ça.

Les autres ne comprenant pas vraiment, s'attablèrent à leur tour. Molly servit tout le monde et commença la discussion avec Tonk.

- Harry peux tu me passer le sel ? Demanda Draco.

- Bien sûr.

Il sala doucement sa soupe avant de le lui rendre. Sylvain les observa faire, voir Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy à la même table. Et puis, pourquoi personne ne lui avait dit que le Survivant était de retour. Il se tourna vers Severus qui buvait tranquillement son verre.

- Depuis quand y a-t-il une telle révolution dans l'Ordre.

- Cela va faire deux mois.

- C'est arrivé peu après mon départ en mission.

- Oui.

Harry décidant de se faire un peu moins discret se mit à parler.

- Vous avez prévu de faire quelque chose pour trouver celui qui les a vendu.

- Comment peux tu être sûrs qu'ils aient été vendu ? Demanda Molly.

- « _Oui, Blaise Zabini a été noté de nombreuses fois absents et nous avons appris de source sûre que Draco Malfoy avait été aux côtés d'Harry Potter durant son séjour en France._ » Personne à part vous, savait que j'avais retrouvé Harry en France. Quelqu'un au courrant, mais pas de tout.

- Peu de personne était au courrant de votre rôle surtout étant capable d'en dire si peu.

Draco finit son bol de soupe et Harry passa une main dans ses cheveux.

- Personne n'aurait pu divulguer maladroitement l'information. Sous emprise d'un sort.

- C'est fort possible, seulement je ne vois pas qui….

- A moins que…

Hermione se leva rapidement d'un mouvement de baguette fit apparaître une liste.

- Cela fait un moment que Carine ne s'est pas montrée. Et pourtant, elle est venue il y a deux semaines.

Elle tendit la liste à Severus qui analysa rapidement les venus de chaque membre.

- Oui. C'est fort possible.

- Il y a deux semaines, j'ai eu une conversation avec Hermione dans le salon à propos de Draco et Blaise.

- En effet, je m'en souviens. Carine est passée en coup de vent pour utiliser un livre qui se trouvait dans la bibliothèque. Mais je ne l'ai plus revu depuis.

- Alors ce serait elle. Elle ne pouvait en savoir trop sur vous deux du fait qu'elle n'était pas à la réunion.

Draco se pencha vers l'oreille de son petit ami et lui murmura.

- Tu parlais de quoi avec 'Mione ?

Harry rougit au souffle dans son cou et se tourna vers le blond en souriant.

- De chose entre nous deux. Mange.

Draco bouda mais vida le contenu de son assiette alors que Molly revenait avec le dessert. Harry se permit alors de faire un signe à Severus qui fit apparaître une potion devant les deux blessés. Ils froncèrent le nez communément.

- Pas d'enfantillage messieurs, buvez.

- On est vraiment obligé ? Commença Blaise.

- Oui, si vous voulez être rétablit le plus rapidement possible.

- Vous auriez pu faire un effort pour l'odeur. Soupira Draco en regardant l'espèce de liquide verdâtre.

- Cesse de râler bois.

Draco lança un regard noir à Harry et passa sa main au dessus de la boisson qui prit une étrange couleur laiteuse. Tirant la langue à son voisin, il porta la boisson à ses lèvres et l'avala cul sec.

- C'est tout de même plus agréable comme ça.

- Monsieur Malfoy.

- Oui Severus.

Le professeur de potion n'ajouta rien et Blaise tendit le sien à son meilleur ami qui fit de même sous le regard réprobateur de sa petite amie.

- C'est vrai que ça a meilleur goût ainsi.

Severus eut un petit sourire sadique alors que les deux garçons commençaient à chanceler. Hermione rattrapa de justesse Blaise qui allait tomber en arrière et Harry reçu Draco sur son épaule.

- Qu'avez-vous mis dedans ?

- Le problème avec les potions, c'est qu'elles ont souvent l'effet secondaire de faire dormir.

Harry passa doucement sa main dans les cheveux de son amour et se leva.

- Dans ce cas je vais aller le coucher.

Il le prit aisément dans ses bras et commença à quitter la table. Hermione lança un petit sort à Blaise qui plana doucement vers l'étage. Une fois partit, Molly sourit.

- Finissons le repas.

« « «

- Je ne comprends pas, comment avez vous pu faire confiance à eux pendant mon absence. Criait presque Sylvain.

- Nous vous avons bien fait confiance, non ? Répondit sagement Severus.

- Ce n'est pas pareil, vous connaissez le rôle de Draco dans l'armée.

- Oui, c'est pour cela qu'il a été un très bon atout, avec Blaise.

Harry qui était resté avec Draco un petit moment après qu'il se soit endormit, avait remarqué que sa fièvre remontait en flèche. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi. Il s'agitait et devait être en proie à un mauvais rêve. Il voulait demander à Severus, s'il avait une potion pour l'aider à dormir tranquillement. Il avait besoin de sommeil et non pas de cauchemars, pour se remettre.

Arriver à mi escalier, il avait entendu la conversation. Il était sûr que ce Sylvain faisait partit du passé de Draco et leurs façons d'être ne montraient que trop leur animosité.

- Tout de même, je n'arrive pas à comprendre, pourquoi ?

- Vous les connaissiez bien. Fit Molly.

- Bien oui, je faisais partit de la petite bande, je les ai tout de même trahit, et finalement, ils ont trahit à leur tour.

- Dans ce cas, ça ne sert à rien de continuer à vous faire du tord, vous êtes dans le même camps à présent.

- Peut être…mais je ne crois pas en leur rôle d'espion.

Harry posa pied à terre et entra dans le salon, faisant tourner les têtes vers lui. Il posa son regard sur Sylvain puis sur Severus.

- Auriez vous quelque chose pour calmer la fièvre.

- Oui, je vais aller vous en cherchez une dans la cuisine.

- Merci bien.

Sylvain examina Harry de la tête au pied et c'était de même dans l'autre sens. Il n'imaginait pas le survivant ainsi, il le pensait avec plus de prestance, plus d'importance vu qu'il devait être celui qui les sauverait tous, mais non, il avait devant lui un jeune homme de quelques années plus jeune que lui, guère très musclés et qui avait fuit pour revenir.

- Alors tu es Harry Potter.

- En effet.

- Sylvain Marxis.

Il lui tendit la main, Harry hésita quelques secondes avant de la serrer sans montrer le moindre signe de courtoisie.

- Ex mangemort si j'ai bien compris.

- Oui, depuis assez longtemps.

Assez grand, des cheveux bruns coupés courts, une peau halée et des yeux caramels. Il n'était certes pas moche mais il avait quelque chose qu'il n'aimait pas chez lui, peut être un air supérieur sur tout ce qu'il voyait.

Harry détourna les yeux pour regarder le salon, cette pièce qu'il avait tant connue.

- On m'a dit que tu étais à présent le propriétaire de cette maison.

- Hum, Sirius me l'a cédé mais je n'en veux pas.

- Pourquoi ?

Posant son regard sur le jeune homme, il put voir qu'il était vraiment surpris.

- Parce que je n'en ai pas besoin. Je ne compte pas vivre à Londres de toute manière.

- Vraiment, pourtant cette maison est magnifique.

- Hum, et remplie de souvenir.

Sylvain n'ajouta rien en voyant le visage froid du brun. Voulant changer de sujet, il bifurqua sur celui qui était d'actualité.

- As-tu une idée de ce qui va se passer à présent pour l'Ordre.

Coula un petit silence avant que le plus jeune ne réponde.

- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, je me fiche de l'Ordre.

- Quoi ?

- Tu m'as bien entendu, je n'ai pas de lien avec l'Ordre, tu n'étais pas là, tu n'as pas suivit ce qui c'est passé. La teneur de notre contrat ne se constituait qu'à une protection le temps d'une opération, en contre partie, Draco et Blaise jouaient les espions. Opération terminée, eux découverts, tout est terminée.

- Mais…

- Oh ne t'inquiète pas, je compte bien en finir avec cette prophétie seulement je ne ferais rien tant que Draco et Blaise ne seront pas sur pied et prêt à se défendre. Si jamais, et je le dis bien, si jamais, Voldemort devait s'attaquer à l'Ordre, je m'assurerait que Draco et Blaise soient à l'abris avant de m'occuper du reste.

Il était sincère dans ses paroles, la vie des deux garçons comptait bien plus que le reste, que l'Ordre. Sylvain passa sa main dans ses cheveux, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, pourquoi tant d'importance pour des mangemorts de si haut niveau. Pour lui, ils étaient une certaine menace pour l'Ordre, les avoir ici était une menace.

- Pourquoi avoir autant de confiance en eux. Je n'arrive que ce soit toi ou Severus, ou même Hermione, voir Molly et Dumbledore, arrivez à voir. Que leur trouvez vous pour leur donner autant de confiance ? Qui vous dit que ce ne sont pas eux qui ont tout monté pour nous faire couler.

- La foi.

Harry l'avait coupé dans son discours par deux mots.

- J'ai foi en Blaise et en l'amour que lui porte Hermione. J'ai foi en Draco bien plus qu'en ceux qui constituent l'Ordre.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je l'aime et qu'il m'aime plus que sa vie. Son état le montre. Tout ce qu'il a fait pour moi ne pourra être remplacé, il m'a protégé, il m'a évité une mort certaine et surtout, il continue de me protéger, c'est à mon tour de faire quelque chose pour lui.

- Comment peux tu être tombé amoureux d'un être comme lui.

Harry ancra son regard dans celui du plus vieux, il pouvait y voir tellement de haine, il pouvait voir tant de chose, ce que Draco ne lui avait pas encore raconté, ce qu'il gardait au fond de son cœur.

- Parce que justement il est ce qu'il est.

- Tu l'as brisé Marxis, en nous trahissant tu l'as brisé bien plus que tu ne le penses. Tu ne savais pas tout de lui et tu l'as abandonné. Tu lui as dit tellement de fois que tu l'aimais, que tu serais toujours là pour lui et finalement, tu nous as trahit.

Blaise venait de rentrer dans la salle, ses prunelles brillaient d'une lueur malsaine, de cette même lueur qu'Harry était certain de trouver lorsqu'il combattait.

- Je ne te permettrais pas d'arriver avec tes grands mots et de faire souffrir Draco. Lorsque tu lui as dit « je t'aime », lorsque tu lui as dit, » je te protégerais, je te le promet, je resterais constamment prés de toi, je serais toujours là pour toi ». Tu te devais de faire honneur à tes paroles, et à la place, tu l'as laissé, tu l'as trahit, tu nous as trahit. Tu as trahit ta parole de sorcier.

Un petit rire répondit à son laïus. Un petit rire froid et sarcastique.

- C'est vrai, au début mes paroles avaient un sens, je voyais en lui tellement de chose, il était plus jeune et pourtant, il avait cette force et cette rage cachées en lui. Et puis il était si beau et si fragile à la fois. Mais face à tant de froideur, j'ai finis par jouer un jeu, en me tournant contre le Lord, en me tournant contre vous. Je pensais qu'en continuant de jouer les amoureux transit, j'aurais plus d'information. Un général d'armée et son second, vous étiez parfaits.

Il fit un tour sur lui-même en souriant.

- Mais je me suis fait prendre, et j'ai dû tout quitter comme vous aujourd'hui. Vous vous êtes joués de tout ceux que vous connaissiez. Pansy doit en avoir gros sur le cœur, son petit Dragon qui la trahit, toi qui fais de même, il ne lui reste personne sur place, personne pour l'aider. Vous n'êtes au final pas mieux que moi.

- Peut être.

Sylvain posa son regard sur Harry qui venait de parler.

- Je ne suis pas mieux dans ce cas, j'ai tout quitté pour moi-même sans penser aux autres. Mais je n'ai jamais joué avec les sentiments des autres.

- Vraiment, et Draco, tu ne vas pas me dire que tu l'aimes vraiment. C'était juste un moyen pour toi d'arriver à tes fins.

- Non. J'aime Draco, ma vue je m'en fiche, Je suis heureux de l'avoir de nouveau, je peux voir Draco, je peux voir ce qui se passe autour de moi, mais j'ai appris une chose en étant aveugle. C'est de ne pas me fier à ce que je vois, mais ce que je perçois.

L'ex mangemort resta sans voix aux paroles du brun. Il avait devant lui tellement de noblesse, en le voyant la première fois, il n'aurait pas pensé qu'il avait autant mûrit. Severus qui revenait avec la potion ce dit exactement la même chose, cependant, il tomba sur Draco qui écoutait tout ce qui était dit derrière la porte.

Il le vit trembler et s'approcha de lui.

- Draco, tu devrais être au lit…

- C'est bon.

- Tu voulais écouter c'est ça.

Il hocha la tête et soupira. Ça lui faisait tellement mal d'entendre ce que venait de dire Sylvain. Il posa sa main sur son poignet et ferma les yeux. La vérité, la trahison. Il avait besoin de prendre l'air. Il allait faire demi tour lorsque la voix de Sylvain lui parvient.

- Alors dans ce cas, comment as-tu pu percevoir quelque chose de bien en cet assassin.

Draco se stoppa net et fit demi tour, il entra dans la salle et décocha un magistral coup de poing dans la mâchoire du garçon. Harry fut assez rapide pour venir soutenir son petit ami qui était affaiblit par la fièvre mais dont la fureur était bien présente.

- Je ne te permets pas Marxis, de me juger.

L'agressé se releva massant sa mâchoire endolorie.

- Tu…

Harry tenant toujours Draco soupira.

- Je crois tout simplement que tu n'as jamais réussit à le comprendre. Merci Severus pour la potion.

Faisant demi tour, Harry tira Draco à sa suite, il prit la potion et monta dans sa chambre. Son petit ami le suivant tel un automate. Harry fit apparaître une petit sac, fourra deux trois trucs à l'intérieure et attrapa la main du blond avant de descendre les escaliers. En chemin ils croisèrent Hermione qui les regarda faire.

- Où allez vous ?

- Draco a besoin de s'éloigner de cet endroit. Si tu nous cherches, tu sais où me trouver.

Il passa la porte et transplana assez rapidement. La jeune femme soupira et entra dans le salon. Elle trouva les trois garçons ainsi que Molly qui n'avait pas bouger de toute la scène. Elle déposa un baiser sur la joue de Blaise pour le calmer. Elle sentait qu'il n'avait qu'une seule envie, c'était de tuer sur place l'ex mangemort.

Serrant les poings, il ancra son regard dans le sien.

- Tu n'as rien comprit Marxis, rien de rien. Draco avait des sentiments pour toi, il a vécu quelque chose sans nous en parler, il avait besoin de nous tous. Tous. Tu l'as trahit, tu lui disais je t'aime et tu l'as trahit. Il en a souffert, bien plus que tu ne le penses. Je ne prétends pas que tu sois le seul facteur, mais tu as tué Draco une fois, je ne te laisserais pas recommencer.

Blaise tourna les talons laissant les autres sur places. Hermione repensant à ce qu'il venait de dire porta la main à sa bouche en comprenant ce qu'il venait de dire. Elle les avait vu ce soir là, après l'opération d'Harry où elle avait fait la cuisine pour Draco, où ils avaient sympathisé ensemble. Ses marques sur son poignet.

« « «

Elle marchait doucement dans le couloir du manoir, elle n'en revenait pas, alors Harry Potter était vraiment vivant et de retour dans l'Ordre. Ce qui la rassurait, c'est qu'il avait pu enlevé les chaînes à Draco. Mais tout de même, elle n'arrivait pas à s'y faire.

Apprendre que Draco et Blaise étaient des espions avait été dur, mais en plus que Harry Potter s'était lié d'amitié avec celui qu'elle aimait. Elle n'y arrivait pas. Il l'avait trahit, lui qui disait que jamais il ne les trahirait, que jamais il ne ferait comme Sylvain et finalement, ils avaient suivi le même chemin.

Elle entra dans le salon et se laissa tomber dans le canapé, ne faisant même pas attention à la présence qui s'y trouvait. Elle sursauta cependant quand une voix masculine lui parvint.

- Alors ?

- J'ai suivis ce que tu m'as conseillé de faire. Tu avais raison, ils sont saufs.

- C'est ce que tu pouvais faire pour eux.

- Oui tout ce que je pouvais faire, rien de plus rien de moins.

Une main se posa sur son épaule et elle soupira.

- Je ne te comprends pas. Pourquoi m'avoir aidé à les sortir de là ?

- Stratégie. Tu oublies que c'est mon domaine.

Elle se retourna mais l'homme était de nouveau penché sur une carte. Ce Joachim ne l'inspirait vraiment pas, mais lui avait été d'une grande aide. Soupirant, sa tête alla taper dans le dossier, maintenant qu'elle avait fait ça, qu'allait il se passer.

- Ah je devais te dire, le Maître a décidé de s'amuser avec celle qui a vendu Draco et Blaise.

- J'espère qu'elle souffrira beaucoup.

- Tu sais au moins pourquoi elle les a vendu.

Pansy tourna la tête pour regarder Joachim qui était toujours penché sur sa carte.

- Non.

- Draco a tué la personne qu'elle aimait.

Il avait dit ça d'une voix neutre. Elle se laissa retomber sur les coussins. Tuer la personne qu'elle aimait. Ce jour où il était sorti couvert de sang. Ce Poufsouffle qu'ils détestaient tous. Soupirant, elle se laissa partir dans ses souvenirs.

**A suivre…**

**Yami** : Bon je change ou pas…bon non alors je n'aime toujours pas ce chapitre XD.

**Draco** : Moi non plus.

**Harry** : Moi je suis content, je t'ai retrouvé et tu es vivant.

**Draco** : C'est un point de vue, mais franchement, faire revenir Sylvain, pouvait pas avoir claquer celui là.

**Aku** : Et ben non, il le fallait pour le chapitre qui va suivre. Mouhahaha !

**Draco** : Ouais venez me casser mon monde.

**Yami** **glissant furtivement à l'oreille de Draco** : Tu oublies que dans le prochain chapitre y a le bonus sucré.

**Draco**** souriant tout d'un coup** : Avais oublié.

**Aku** : Pas moi XD !

**Harry** : Veux le prochain chapitreuuu !

**Yami** : Ouais si t'es sages…

**Aku** : Alors ce zapitre, vous za t'il plu ? Pas du tout ? Un peu ? Faites le nous zavoir z'il vous plaieuuuuuuuu !

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Miffi** à ceux qui ont laissé une review, ouais parce que ça nous a fait super plaisir de voir que l'histoire était toujours suivie.

Et puis quand on rentre le soir, avoir un petit mot aide vachement à continuer de prendre le clavier pour taper. Parce que même en aimant écrire, repasser derrière pour corriger puis mettre en ligne, c'est pas de tout repos, donc **miffi** à vous de prendre un petit peu sur votre temps pour laisser un petit comm.

Donc un grand **miffi** à ceux qui nous suivent depuis le début et qui sont encore parmi nous.

Pour vos questions sur le rôle de Pansy, un peu plus au prochain chapitre.

Dans le prochain chapitre, beaucoup de révélation, un **_lemon_** et surprise…

Il y aura sûrement un peu de retard pour le postage du prochain chapitre, entre le pont et le WE chargée. Donc désolée d'avance.

**Dites, nous aimerions voir à peu prés combien de personne suivent encore cette histoire, ce serait bien si chacun laissait un petit comm, histoire de faire une comparaison avec les hits de ffnet. **

ENCORE MIFFI

**KISU**


	18. You are my only one

**Les yeux du cœur.**

**Note des auteurs : **Voila le chapitre réponses aux questions, j'espère que nous n'en avons oublié aucunes. Car le chapitre suivant sera plus actif dirons nous.

Nous vous rappelons qu'il n'y a que 21 chapitres.

Miffi à Lily.B pour sa relecture !

**Disclamers** : Les persos relatif au monde de Harry Potter ne nous appartiennent pas.

Cette histoire est un **SLASH** ! Et ce chapitre contient un **LEMON**, oui vous avez bien lu.

Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre** **18: You are my only one.**

Les deux garçons se retrouvèrent au milieu de l'appartement vide, du moins juste ce qu'Hermione avait jugé sans danger. Harry laissa tomber le sac qu'il tenait et tira Draco dans ses bras ne lâchant pas la main qu'il tenait étroitement dans la sienne. Il le fit s'asseoir dans le canapé et se rendit à la cuisine afin de lui faire couler un verre d'eau.

Revenant le plus rapidement possible, il manqua de lâcher le verre qu'il avait dans les mains, Draco était recroquevillé sur lui-même, comme s'il souhaitait se protéger de quelque chose. Il s'assit juste à ses côtés et posa sa main sur son épaule. Il le sentit trembler.

- Draco, c'est moi, Harry. On est à l'appartement.

Le blond releva doucement la tête à la douce voix du brun et jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'endroit où il se trouvait.

- Bois ça.

Il lui tendit la potion que lui avait donné Severus. Draco l'avala rapidement et grimaça, Harry lui fit boire le verre d'eau pour faire passer un petit peu le goût. Il alla poser le tout dans la cuisine et revint s'installer à côté de son amoureux. Draco vint rapidement se calfeutrer contre lui, sa tête posée sur ses genoux.

- Dis Harry…

- Hum.

- Tu tiens vraiment à moi ?

Harry soupira, il s'y attendait, la fièvre qu'il avait et l'état psychologique dans lequel il était, allait lui faire poser des questions. Mais après tout, c'était peut être le moment de tout mettre à plat, de tout savoir. Ils avaient un tout petit moment de répit, autant en profiter un peu, rien qu'eux deux, rien que pour pouvoir se parler.

- Oui je tiens à toi. Tu es mon ange Draco, je te l'ai dis.

- Je ne suis pas un ange.

- Pour moi si.

La main du brun passait tendrement dans les cheveux soyeux afin de lui prodiguer un peu de douceur.

- Je t'aime Draco, peu importe ce que peut dire Sylvain.

- Mais il a raison…

Il laissa sa phrase en suspend. Harry lui laissa le temps de formuler les mots qu'il cherchait dans sa tête. Il le sentit de nouveau trembler, comme si ce qu'il voulait dire n'arrivait pas à franchir la barrière de ses lèvres.

- Tu n'es pas obligé…

- Si…Fit il faiblement…J'ai envie de te mettre au courant, j'ai envie de te parler, de te raconter tout ça. J'ai besoin de tout confier.

Harry sourit et continua ses caresses.

- Même Blaise ne connaît pas tout de cette histoire. A la fin, je comprendrais si tu me dis que tu me hais.

- Dra…

- Laisse-moi parler, tu ne sais pas tout de moi.

Draco s'installa un peu mieux et ferma les yeux.

- Sylvain a raison je suis un assassin, seulement, il ne sait pas ce qu'a comme porté ce simple mot. Assassin. Cela veut dire tuer des gens, des êtres vivants. On a tous tué un être vivant dans notre vie mais ce n'est pas pour ça qu'on est traité d'assassin. J'ai tué, énormément, plus qu'on ne le pense.

Il soupira.

- Quand je me suis engagé comme Mangemort, c'était pour faire plaisir à ma famille, à mon père. Il était si fier de me voir entrer dans les rangs, de m'agenouiller devant le Maître. Il avait ce sourire que j'ai rarement vu sur son visage. J'étais heureux qu'importe ce qui suivrait…Blaise était avec moi, ainsi que Pansy et Sylvain. Nous avons fait nos armes ensembles bien que Sylvain étant plus vieux connaissait plus de chose. Il nous formait. Les armes, les sorts, la cruauté, nous avons suivis beaucoup de formation. Père nous observait tout le temps, évaluait nos aptitudes. Travailler dur était le maître mot de l'entraînement.

Il ouvrit les yeux.

- Nous avons eu nos premières missions, assez simple, en tant que novices Mangemort, ce n'était jamais de grandes choses. Seulement, il s'est trouvé que nous étions apparemment plus doué que nous le montrions. Toutes nos missions étaient réussies, c'est comme ça, que nous avons commencé à grimper les échelons. Pansy n'a pas très bien suivi, Blaise et moi par contre si. Nous sommes rapidement devenu très bons. A peine un an après, on nous mettait dans les rangs des soldats de garde rapproché. Là encore nous avons gravi. Voir mon père sourire était pour moi une sorte d'énergie. Je voulais aller toujours plus haut. Et j'ai atteints l'un des sommets. Je suis devenu le chef d'une des garnisons.

Il eut un rire amer avant de continuer.

- Je me suis fait félicité, mon père m'a félicité parce que j'étais devenu l'un des meilleurs plus jeune. Parce que j'étais quelqu'un capable de tuer tellement facilement, rapidement et sans séquelles. Finalement, j'étais capable d'une seule chose dans ma vie, tuer. Et puisque j'étais si bon dans ce domaine, j'ai continué. Blaise m'a rejoint rapidement, je l'ai nommé moi-même second. Malgré nos rangs, Blaise, Pansy, Sylvain et moi étions très proches. Dès que nous avions un temps de repos, nous le passions ensemble, nous mangions ensemble. Les autres s'amusaient à nous appeler les 'inséparables'. Et puis Sylvain a commencé à agir étrangement avec moi. Il était attentionné, il m'apprenait de nouveaux sorts, de nouvelles techniques. Un jour il m'a dit 'je t'aime'. J'ai gardé ma façade froide, aimer ? C'était un mot qui ne rentrait pas dans mon vocabulaire. Je ne faisais pas bien attention à ses paroles, mais doucement, ça a commencé à me travailler, j'ai commencé à apprécier ses gestes envers moi, et ses paroles qu'il me murmurait pensant que personne n'entendait.

Écoutant silencieusement, Harry sentit son cœur instantanément se serrer à ces mots. Draco avait aimé des gestes tendres venant de ce garçon.

- Seulement, entre temps quelque chose d'autre c'est passé, quelque chose qui m'a changé encore plus. J'ai été demandé devant le Lord, il m'a demandé de faire un travail en plus de mon grade. Un travail que personne ne devait connaître. J'ai accepté. Ces missions se déroulaient discrètement, tuer une personne, ce n'était pas trop dur. Mais petit à petit, ces personnes sont devenues difficiles à atteindre mais toujours je réussissais. Et personne n'en savait rien. On entendait juste circuler dans les couloirs les nouvelles et personne ne savait rien. Sauf moi, moi qui tuait dans l'ombre. Et puis petit à petit, un nom était sur toutes les lèvres. Le Lord Noir avait un assassin avec lui, un homme capable de tuer sans se faire prendre, qui était aussi invisible que possible vu que personne n'arrivait à savoir qui il était.

Comprenant petit à petit ce que disait Draco, Harry se retenait de trembler, il avait peur de la vérité, mais en même temps, il voulait la savoir.

- Et puis il y a eu ce massacre, un vrai massacre. Une mission, un camp à détruire de nuit. Principal donné ne pas laisser de trace. C'est que j'ai fais. J'ai tuer tout le monde, sans remord, tout ce qui passait à porter de ma main, tout. Je n'éprouvais rien. Rien…

Les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues sans qu'il ne puisse les arrêter.

- J'ai tuer beaucoup de monde, mais pour moi, ces personnes étaient des ennemis, pouvant entraver des plans, hors dans ce camp, il y avait de tout. Des civils, des dirigeants, des combattants et moi je tuais tout le monde, les mettant tous à la même enseigne. Avant ça ne me faisait rien, la magie se contrôlait toute seule. Mais là, je me suis fait peur à moi-même.

Vérité surprenante et douloureuse.

- La mission fut un succès malgré un survivant. J'ai été félicité par le Maître, Tout le monde parlait de moi dans les couloirs, j'étais l'assassin qui venait de terrasser à lui tout seul plus de cent personnes sans soucis. J'étais un démon. Pour eux je ne pouvais pas être un être humain. Ce n'était pas possible. Alors petit à petit j'ai commencé à me remettre en question. Un être humain ou un Démon ?

Ses paroles étaient entrecoupées de sanglot.

- Tout a été très vite ensuite, alors que j'étais en train de me demander si j'avais encore le droit qu'on m'appelle humain, Sylvain qui était l'un de ceux en qui j'avais le plus confiance, qui me faisait croire encore homme nous a trahi. Ça a été très dur. J'ai craqué, ce fut l'un des facteurs de ma chute. Blaise m'a retrouvé un jour le poignet en sang. Il m'a sauvé, il m'a consolé, il m'a promis de ne rien dire à personne de cette tentative ratée, car assez mal vue dans notre milieu. Je n'ai pas osé lui dire le pourquoi du comment. Je ne voulais pas qu'il sache pour mon rôle d'assassin. Je ne voulais que personne ne sache. J'ai tout arrêté ensuite, j'ai rendu les armes, demandant une pause qui me fut accordée.

Il se recroquevilla encore plus sur les jambes d'Harry qui n'arrivait pas à émettre un son.

- Oui je suis un Mangemort, oui, j'ai tué des gens, mais je suis aussi un assassin. Un vrai celui dont tout le monde à peur, celui qui reste dans l'ombre et qui n'a pas peur de tuer. Je suis un monstre !

Harry soupira alors que Draco continuait de pleurer contre lui. Il était un assassin, cet assassin dont tout le monde avait peur, il n'arrivait pas à le croire, il n'y arrivait vraiment pas. Il savait qu'il avait tué, apprendre qu'il était le commandant des armées était déjà quelque chose, mais là, c'était assez fort. C'était l'assassin, le bras droit de l'ombre. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire.

Devant le silence qu'émettait Harry, Draco avait peur, encore plus peur qu'avant de lui raconter. Il avait peur de se faire rejeter. Tellement peur de ça.

- Je suis un monstre Harry.

- Non.

Il avait parlé, il n'en revenait pas, il avait réussit à sortir un mot. Cependant il fallait aller jusqu'au bout.

- Non tu n'es pas un monstre Draco.

- Je…

- Je t'ai dis que non.

La voix d'Harry était sans appel, il n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire vraiment. Ce garçon recroquevillé contre lui, fiévreux ne pouvait pas être un tel assassin.

Il le sentit bouger, et se relever.

- Tu ne veux pas y croire, hein Harry ?

Le brun détourna la tête.

- Et pourtant, regarde, j'ai la séquelle d'un homme ayant tué beaucoup trop. Mes yeux ont cette teinte argentée que peu de gens ont. Ce n'est pas celle de ma naissance, c'est celle d'un assassin.

Il avait entendu parler de cette chose, un homme qui a vu devant lui trop de sang couler par sa main se voit attribuer la marque de ses péchés.

Se retrouvant dans l'obligation d'ancrer son regard dans celui de la personne qu'il aimait, il dû avouer qu'il avait cette teinte qu'on relatait dans les livres. Malgré la fièvre et les larmes, il la voyait, cette couleur qui marquerait à vie les prunelles du blond. Et pourtant, il pouvait voir un appel, une lueur d'espoir tout au fond, celle de ne pas se faire rejeter.

Il ferma les yeux et passa ses bras autour du cou de Draco et soupira.

- Tu n'es pas un monstre, ni un Démon. Tu as tué, tu as été marqué, mais à présent, tu tentes de te repentir. Ce n'est pas à moi de juger tes actes, je n'en ai pas le droit. Ce n'est pas à moi de te donner un statut d'humain ou de démon. Je ne suis pas Dieu, je ne suis pas Roi, je ne suis pas Homme à juger.

Faire comprendre ce qui se passe dans son cœur.

- Je t'ai dis, je ne me fis pas à ce que je vois mais ce que je perçois. Et je ne reviendrais pas sur mes mots, je t'aime Draco, quoi que tu sois, quoi que tu dises. Je t'aime. J'ai senti en toi quelque chose qui fait que pour moi tu es spécial, j'ai ressenti ce petit cri de détresse que tu lances et que personne n'arrive à intercepter.

Le blond ne su quoi répondre, à la place il se laissa aller dans les bras d'Harry, ses larmes se tarir petit à petit mais l'angoisse était toujours présente.

- Mais j'ai tué tellement de personne.

- Et tu en as souffert.

- Oui mais…

- Chut, tu es fatigué, dors.

- Je…

Harry passa une main apaisante dans les cheveux blonds trempées de sueur, il se mit à fredonner afin qu'il ne parle plus. Quelques minutes plus tard, la respiration plus sereine, il souleva son petit ami pour aller le coucher dans le lit. Assit sur le rebord, il passa une main le long de sa joue avant de remonter les couvertures. Il quitta la chambre sans un mot de plus, se laissant tomber dans un des fauteuils, il soupira.

Il n'arrivait pas à y croire vraiment. Draco l'assassin qui dans l'ombre avait tellement fait de meurtre. Celui dont même les Mangemort avaient peur. Une ombre sans âme, sans foi, ni loi, qui tuaient sans remord. Quel étrange destin. Ils avaient un rôle tellement opposé et pourtant il arrivait à sentir ce lien qui les unissait, ce lien qui depuis sa rencontre au centre commercial les avait rapproché jusqu'à en faire des inséparables.

Soupirant de nouveau, il ferma les yeux pour se relaxer, il n'était pas sûr d'arriver à dormir, vraiment pas.

oOo

- Où sont ils ? Cria pratiquement Ron en entrant dans le salon.

- Calme toi, ça ne sert à rien de hurler de la sorte.

- Comment ça, ça ne sert à rien ! Mais merde, ils sont tous les deux rechercher par ce taré d'albinos et tout ce que tu trouves à dire, c'est ça sert à rien de hurler.

Un petit rire sarcastique se fit entendre.

- Tu te soucis de nous maintenant, c'est trop aimable.

Un regard noir se fit sentir.

- Je ne me soucis pas spécialement de vous, mais de nous en général.

Le rouquin se laissa tomber dans le canapé en soupirant de lassitude.

- Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que vous reveniez ? Vous ne pouviez pas faire quelque chose de discret et d'efficace.

- Nous t'avons ramener Harry Potter tu voulais qu'on fasse quoi d'autre. Toi tu n'as même pas été capable de le retrouver et surtout de faire ton devoir d'ami.

Hermione s'interposa entre les deux garçons les mains en signe de paix.

- J'en ai ma claque de vous entendre vous chamailler de la sorte. Ces deux là on besoin de parler, P.A.R.L.E.R Vous comprenez ce mot, là où ils sont pour le moment, personne ne les retrouvera dans les quelques jours qui suivront tout simplement parce que tout le monde pense que cet endroit n'est plus habité et que c'est une fausse piste. Alors le premier qui ouvre encore une fois sa bouche, je le rends aphone pour le reste du temps que nous avons encore avant la prochaine bataille.

Les deux garçons se turent donc devant la colère de la jeune fille. Se défiant du regard, celle-ci soupira, elle pouvait les empêcher de se quereller à haute voix mais pas par là, à moins de leur bander les yeux.

- Et bien, c'est tout calme ici.

Trois regards noirs se dirigèrent vers la même personne.

- Qu'est ce que tu viens foutre ici. Fit très aimablement Blaise.

- Je suis encore dans le QG de l'Ordre, j'ai le droit d'en entrer et d'en sortir.

L'ancien Mangemort détourna le regard pour se focaliser sur la cheminée. Ron qui avait appris tout ce qui s'était passé se leva et se plaça devant le jeune homme.

- On peut savoir ce que tu veux ?

- Toi t'étais pas censé être contre ces deux assassins.

Ron passa une main dans ses cheveux.

- Et bien, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi depuis et les paroles d'Harry sont profondément sincères. Ce qu'il fait pour Malfoy et ce que Malfoy fait pour lui. J'ai du mal à me faire à cette idée mais je ne peux pas non plus régir leur vie alors qu'ils s'aiment.

- Je ne te reconnais plus Ronald Weasley.

- Moi aussi j'ai du mal.

Hermione vint passer un bras autour des épaules du rouquin en souriant.

- Il y en a juste qui se serve de leur cervelle pour réfléchir.

- Tu insinues quoi là !

Ron se mit entre les deux.

- Il faut s'habituer aux changements, tu étais Mangemort, je t'ai accepté, Zabini et Malfoy l'étaient aussi. Et puis Ginny m'a ouvert les yeux à son insu.

- Comment va-t-elle ? Demanda la jeune professeur.

- Elle n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi Harry aime tant Malfoy ni pourquoi toi tu aimes ce mec.

Elle sourit en sentant un léger dégoût dans la voix du garçon à côté d'elle.

- Tout simplement parce que c'est ainsi.

- Vraiment.

- Oui Ron. Tu comprendras le jour où tu rencontreras vraiment la personne que tu chériras pour le restant de ta vie.

Blaise n'ajouta rien en la voyant le serrer dans ses bras, elle lui avait expliquer que Ron avait un sentiment assez ambiguë pour elle, mais que ce n'était pas de l'amour, simplement elle était la seule fille à s'être approcher de lui pendant longtemps. Regardant Sylvain qui hallucinait sur tout ce qui se passait de louche dans cette maison, il se mit à penser à Draco. Lui et Harry devaient parler de beaucoup de chose mais est ce que parler de tout ce qu'il lui cachait à lui, ne le briserait pas plus qu'autre chose. Il espérait bien que non.

oOo

- Non…non…

Harry se réveilla en sursaut en entendant des gémissements non loin de lui. Se rendant compte qu'il était encore dans le salon, il se leva rapidement pour se rendre dans la chambre. Il y découvrit Draco se débattant dans ses draps. Apparemment la fièvre ne l'aidait pas et il devait cauchemarder.

- Draco.

Il posa sa main sur son front mais celui-ci ce débattit bien plus violemment. Retirant rapidement sa main, il sentit un léger courant magique émaner du malade, ce n'était pas mais alors pas du tout bon signe. Il ne fallait pas oublier que la magie était une partie intégrante et bien plus forte chez l'ancien Serpentard que chez d'autres sorciers.

Fermant les yeux, il inspira un grand coup. Il fallait l'apaiser. Il se concentra sur la magie qu'il dégageait pour calquer la sienne sur le flux. Elle était nettement plus douce et chaude que celle froide du malade qui émanait. Il tendit la main pour toucher la peau fiévreuse, se servant de son habitude à être constamment dans le noir, de sa faculté à percevoir ce que d'autre ne pouvait palper.

Quelques minutes passèrent où il dû réitérer son geste. Murmurant toujours inlassablement le nom de son ange. Il fallait qu'il reprenne simplement pied avec la réalité, avec lui.

Il finit par le sentir cesser de remuer, la magie resta mais devint plus agréable, Harry se pencha au dessus du blond qui murmurait à présent lui aussi son nom.

- Tchut oui je suis là.

Les yeux glaces s'ouvrirent pour se rassurer.

- J'ai cru que tu m'en voulais, que tu me détestais.

- Ce n'était qu'un rêve, un simple rêve.

- Mais tu n'étais pas là. Je…

- Je suis là maintenant, dors.

Il passa au dessus du malade et s'allongea à ses côtés.

- Tu vois, je reste.

Draco vint se pelotonner contre son torse et ferma les yeux.

- Merci.

Il s'endormit de nouveau.

oOo

- Ils se sont échappés et vous n'êtes pas foutu de savoir comment ?

- Non maître.

- Combien de temps.

- Je ne saurais le dire maître.

- Et vous avez cru bon de fouiller tout le manoir ainsi que les environs avant de me prévenir.

- Je…

- Retrouvez les moi, il le faut. Ils sont dangereux.

Il congédia rapidement Lucius et croisa ses doigts alors que Nagini sifflait à ses pieds. Il était tellement énervé que punir cet incapable ne lui avait même pas effleuré l'esprit.

- _Oui je sais, le temps passe. Nous allons passer à l'étape suivante. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre qu'il se remette de ses blessures. _

Il cessa de siffler et releva la tête s'adressant à une personne dans l'ombre.

- Fait circuler le bruit d'une prochaine bataille finale, je compte sur toi.

L'ombre s'éclipsa rapidement. Tout commençait à se mettre en marche.

oOo

- Tu veux vraiment sortir ?

Le blond assit dans son lit enfilant une paire de chaussette hocha de la tête. Il était encore un peu malade, mais il avait vu quelque chose qu'il souhaitait absolument faire partager au brun qui était resté toute la journée d'hier à son chevet. Il était seulement sortit demandé à la voisine de leur ramener quelques trucs du centre commercial, à savoir de la nourriture et une palette pour dessiner. Elle avait été heureuse de les aider même si elle n'arrivait pas à se souvenir depuis combien de temps elle avait des voisins ni d'où ils venaient. Harry avait tenté rapidement de lui exposer une version crédible. Les sorts d'oublies avaient du bon mais du mauvais aussi mais pour sa sécurité c'était tout de même la meilleure des choses à faire.

Il n'avait ensuite pas quitté sa feuille, traçant des traits que le malade n'avait pas eu le droit de voir.

- Draco.

- Allez, je suis sûr que ça va te plaire.

Le brun du bien s'avouer vaincu surtout qu'il avait l'impression que son petit ami avait reprit un peu du poil de la bête malgré le passage à vide et les confessions. Mais il sentait que ce n'était que surface et qu'en dessous, il y avait encore cette peur angoissante qui lui tiraillait les entrailles.

Il n'eut pas vraiment le temps de comprendre que le blond était déjà devant la porte en train de l'attendre.

- Tu te dépêches ?

- Oui j'arrive.

Harry attrapa l'écharpe qu'il avait laissée et le rejoignit devant la porte avant de lui passer le morceau de tissu autour du cou.

- Ne prends pas plus froid que tu ne l'es déjà.

- Merci.

Draco lui prit la main et le tira dehors, la porte se referma magiquement et ils dévalèrent les escaliers. Dès qu'ils furent sortit dans le hall, l'ex Mangemort se tourna vers le brun.

- Ferme les yeux s'il te plait.

Il obéit et se laissa tirer vers le dehors, il sentit l'air frais le piquer mais une douce odeur vint rapidement titiller ses narines. Draco pu voir les premiers effets, il commençait à comprendre, il sembla réfléchir puis un sourire vint naître sur ses lèvres.

- Tu peux ouvrir les yeux à présent.

Harry obéit et Draco pu voir ses prunelles briller. Le brun fit un tour sur lui-même alors qu'il levait la tête pour regarder tout autour de lui. L'allée de cerisier était fleurit, totalement fleurit. La fin février et le début du mois de mars avaient mit les arbres en fleurs, on pouvait encore voir que ce n'était que le début mais certains plus en avance que d'autres étaient magnifiques. Variant entre les tons blancs et rosés, c'était un spectacle qu'il ne fallait manquer pour rien au monde.

- J'avais oublié.

- Mais pas moi. Tu viens.

Il attrapa la main qu'il lui tendait et ils parcoururent le reste de l'allée avant de s'installer dans l'herbe, faisant fit de la fraîcheur du temps.

Une fois bien installé, Harry ramassa l'un des pétales rosés tombé au sol.

- C'est étrange, je me retrouve ici, je vois et tu es avec moi.

- Hum.

- J'ai imaginé ce moment lorsque j'avais encore ma vue, je me voyais là, assit accompagné ne pensant à rien d'autre.

Harry soupira et posa le pétale sur le nez de Draco qui avait posé sa tête sur les genoux du brun en souriant, puis il prit un air un peu plus triste.

- Je n'aurais jamais songé que ce serait avec toi, et pourtant maintenant, je ne peux pensé être accompagné de quelqu'un d'autre.

Un petit silence prit place et fut coupé par Draco.

- Tu sais, je suis soulagé de t'avoir parler même si je n'étais pas vraiment moi-même.

- Tu étais juste fiévreux.

- Peut être mais je voulais que tu l'apprennes d'une façon moins pathétique.

Harry se pencha et embrassa les lèvres froides du blond.

- Tu sais, je la sens encore cette angoisse en toi. J'aimerais que tu crois en la sincérité de mes mots, des mes sentiments.

Draco ancra son regard acier dans celui vert de son petit ami.

- J'y crois, seulement, j'ai tout de même peur. Je suis un Serpentard, pas un courageux petit Gryffondor.

- Pourtant tu as été courageux d'arriver jusque là.

- Assassin, Mangemort, paria…

- Tu as beaucoup fait pour moi. Courir sans cesse après le pardon n'est pas une vie, il faut simplement assumer ses actes et savoir accepter ce que les autres pensent de toi-même si c'est le contraire de ton idée.

Il l'embrassa de nouveau.

- Je t'aime Draco, et j'aimerais que pendant le peu de temps qu'il nous reste, nous le gardions pour nous. Cela va faire deux jours que nous sommes partis, tout s'accélère et tout va bientôt finir. Tu le sens toi aussi, le fait que vous les ayez trahi, que toi son assassin l'ai trahi va le mettre sur les nerfs. Il ne voudra pas te laisser le temps de te remettre, il ne tardera pas à attaquer.

- Nous devrions dans ce cas rentrer.

Harry le coupa de nouveau de ses lèvres.

- Si quelque chose de grave s'était passée, Hermione serait venu nous chercher, elle sait parfaitement où nous sommes, tout comme Blaise. Mais ils veulent seulement que nous parlions tous les deux.

Un petit sourire naquit sur le visage du blond.

- Je préfère quand tu souris.

- Et moi quand tu m'embrasses.

Un sourire mutin aux lèvres et Harry accéda à sa requête.

oOo

Un jeune homme habillé de noir entra dans un café moldu de Londres. Il vint s'asseoir discrètement à une table où une jeune femme l'attendait.

- Tu me voulais ?

- Tu sais que je prends des risques en venant te voir.

- Je sais, c'est pour ça que j'aimerais qu'on fasse vite.

- Où est Draco ?

- Il est encore alité.

Elle soupira et remit en place une longue mèche de cheveux jais.

- J'aurais aimé le voir aussi.

- Sa sécurité et son rétablissement passent avant tout.

- Je sais.

Un serveur vint chercher la commande qui ne fut que deux cafés et il repartit.

- Le Maître a décidé d'attaquer Poudlard.

- Il est fou.

- Non, il veut tirer un trait sur cette école. Il est bien décidé, et a prévu de nombreuses troupes de choc.

Le serveur leur déposa leur boisson et récupéra la monnaie. Pansy trempa ses lèvres avant de sortir un bout de papier de sa poche.

- Tout est marqué dessus.

- Merci.

- Je ne peux pas le laisser faire alors que vous êtes tous les deux là bas.

- Merci quand même, après tout, nous ne t'avons pas parlé de tout ça.

Blaise rangea le bout de papier et bu à son tour son café.

- Vous vouliez en parti me protéger quand je vois l'état dans lequel vous avez été mis. La jeune fille qui vous a d'ailleurs vendu est morte.

- Vraiment…pourquoi avoir été dans un camp pour tomber dans l'autre alors que nous étions un atout pour elle.

- Par amour.

Pansy posa son regard sur la vitre donnant sur la rue.

- Par amour ?

- Oui Han Cley, le Poufsouffle qui avait coincé Draco un jour dans un couloir pour le menacer.

- Je m'en souviens. Il était plutôt doué en magie.

- Hum, il nous avait bien mené en bateau, il avait été jusqu'à provoquer un accident dont Draco a été la victime, accident qui aurait pu lui être fatale s'il n'avait pas réussi à se rattraper à un autre balais lors du match.

Blaise passa une main dans ses cheveux.

- L'amour entraîne vraiment les gens à faire des choses étranges.

- Oui.

Elle se leva en vidant le reste de son café.

- J'espère qu'on se reverra tous les trois, comme avant.

Blaise la regarda partir et finît lui aussi sa boisson.

- Je ne pense pas Pansy, je ne pense pas.

oOo

Deux corps étaient allongés sur un lit, l'un au dessus de l'autres.

- Tu veux vraiment ?

- Oui, je t'ai dis je veux profiter du peu de temps que nous avons.

- Dans ce cas.

Il déposa un tendre baiser sur les lèvres à la fois tendres et froides de la promenade dont ils revenaient. Sa bouche descendit pour se nicher dans le cou de sa victime et mordiller tendrement cette peau sucrée. Un petit gémissement lui parvint et il sourit en revenant prendre ses lèvres pour un doux baiser.

- Ce n'est que le début.

- J'y compte bien.

Harry se releva pour l'embrasser à son tour et lui enlever sa chemise et ensuite glisser ses mains dans son dos.

- Je vous trouve pourtant bien pressé Monsieur Potter.

- C'est juste que j'ai envie de voir chaque partie de ton corps au lieu de les imaginer.

- Et je compte bien faire de même.

La lumière hivernale qui filtrait au travers de la fenêtre donnait à cette scène quelque chose d'éphémère.

Harry se débarrassa donc du vêtement du blond avant de retirer la sienne, il caressa doucement sa joue avant de glisser voluptueusement le long de ses bras et de le pousser en arrière pour qui tombe sur le dos.

- On devient farouche mon petit lion.

- Plus que tu ne le penses, je ne te laisserais que lorsque j'aurais tout découvert de toi. Tout.

Le brun sentit un léger tremblement et sourit de plus belle, jouant habillement de ses mains, il y joignit ses lèvres qui vinrent malmener avec une certaine délicatesse les tétons qui se durcissaient avec le plaisir. Il pouvait sentit sous le pantalon, son propre désir rencontrer celui de son amant.

Au fur et à mesure qu'il se laissait à tracer chaque recoin du torse de Draco, il se sentait de plus en plus serrer ce qui était de même pour l'ex Mangemort. L'entendant gémir de nouveau, il défit le pantalon habillement, frôlant sans le faire exprès la virilité tendue. Il le sentit se cambrer légèrement alors qu'il faisait glisser à présent le boxer le libérant totalement. Les mains de Draco vinrent se poser sur les épaules du brun voulant prendre le dessus, Harry sourit et vint l'embrasser.

- Tchut pas tout de suite.

- Tu es plus fourbe que je ne le pensais.

- Et toi plus docile.

- Tu crois que…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, qu'une main se resserrait sur son sexe le faisant haleter plus fort.

- Harry. Siffla t il.

- Oui amour.

- Rooo.

Draco ne put sortir qu'une sorte de bruit pour montrer qu'il était totalement dans l'incapacité de former une phrase complète. Harry avait tout simplement joué de son doigté sur l'endroit qui était pour le moment sensible. Il continua ainsi tout en plaçant sa bouche au niveau de l'oreille du Serpentard.

- T'inquiète donc pas, je profite juste.

Un autre son sortit des lèvres de l'allongé sans qu'on ne comprenne vraiment le sens. Souriant, Harry continua donc dans son élan. Avisant la verge tendu, il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres avant de la prendre totalement dans sa bouche, commençant un lent mouvement de va et vient, rythmé par les halètements.

Il s'arrêta cependant juste avant, et embrassa amoureusement Draco qui n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il lui avait fait ça. Prenant sur lui, il inversa les rôles, clouant Harry au matelas.

- Comment as-tu pu t'arrêter là ?

- Une envie soudaine.

- Tsss.

Draco embrassa farouchement son petit lion avant de débuter une douce torture qui vira au cauchemar pour Harry, qui se voyait caresser, lécher, embrasser, sans jamais vraiment savoir où allait passer l'attaque et surtout avec beaucoup de vengeance. Dès qu'il avait le malheur de gémir un peu trop fort, son amant faisait en sorte de lui refroidir ses ardeurs.

- Dra…

- Hum.

- Arrête.

La langue s'arrêta juste au niveau de l'entrejambe alors qu'elle venait soigneusement de parcourir l'intérieur des cuisses.

- Mais je n'ai pas fini.

- Je…

- T'aime… moi aussi.

Il l'embrassa avant de retourner à sa torture. Tout ce qu'Harry pu voir pendant ce long laps de temps, fut une myriade de petites couleurs et de sensation qui le laissait complètement tremblant. Il sursauta quand Draco lui murmura d'ouvrir la bouche et que deux doigts s'y engouffrèrent. Comprenant ce qui allait se passer, il les suça rapidement. Il les sentit se retirer pour réapparaître en lui beaucoup plus bas. Il hoqueta et se cambra en gémissant.

Draco s'arrêta sans savoir s'il devait continuer, mais la main d'Harry vint se poser sur son bras l'incitant à continuer. Il fit entre un second doigt puis les retira.

- Harry…

- Fait le.

Devant l'ordre Draco, se plaça devant l'intimité de son amant et entra tout doucement, du moins, il l'espérait. Mais un gémissement le fit s'arrêter de nouveau.

- Harry je…

- C'est rien ça va passer.

- Mais…

Le brun fut obliger de faire un petit mouvement de bassin pour l'obliger à continuer, Draco rentra d'un coup espérant faire passer la douleur plus rapidement. Harry poussa un petit cri et se tendit de toute part avant de se relaxer.

- C'est bon…

- Vraiment.

- Draco.

- D'accord.

Le blond débuta le mouvement, Harry tendit ses bras pour aller se cramponner aux épaules du blond, celui-ci sentit ses ongles entrer dans sa chair mais le plaisir qui se répandait en eux devenait de plus en plus intense. Leurs souffles se mélangeaient ainsi que leurs gémissements. Ils en vinrent à prononcer le nom de la personne aimé, jusqu'à ce que Draco se libère pour de bon en criant le nom du brun. Se laissant totalement tomber sur le matelas, Draco reprit son souffle tout en se retenant légèrement au dessus du brun puis faisant glisser sa main vers le sexe de son amant, il ne lui fallu que quelques pressions pour le faire venir à son tour.

Déposant un baiser sur son nez, il se retira et se poussa sur le côté, Harry vint rapidement chercher la chaleur contre son corps. La pâle lumière éclairant leur visage en sueur et heureux.

- Merci.

Harry s'endormit sur ce dernier mot. Draco referma ses bras autour de son corps, il pouvait se reposer maintenant, lui allait mieux, Il venait de lui donner la plus belle preuve d'amour et ça le rassurait bien plus qu'un 'je t'aime'. Fermant les yeux, il se laissa bercer par la respiration de son amant.

oOo

On frappa doucement à la porte de la chambre, il ne répondit pas, continuant de caresser tendrement les cheveux blonds de la personne qui dormait tout aussi nu que lui à ses côtés. Un second coup fut donné, remontant les couvertures sur lui, il prononça faiblement le sort permettant à la porte de se débloquer et de laisser rentrer la présence qu'il avait reconnu.

Hermione glissa alors une tête et rougit.

- Je dérange à ce que je vois.

- Pas vraiment.

La jeune fille disparut tout de même laissant la porte entrouverte afin de pouvoir converser avec Harry.

- Je n'ai pas de bonne nouvelle.

- Je m'en doutais un peu.

- Il faut que vous rentriez, tout va toucher à sa fin.

Un petit silence accueillit ses dernières paroles.

- Harry ?

- Hum.

- Vous avez pu parler.

- Oui.

- Nous vous attendons au QG.

Un petit bruit se fit entendre signifiant qu'elle venait de quitter les lieux. Harry soupira et entreprit de réveiller le jeune homme qui dormait à ses côtés. La roue continuait de tourner.

oOo

La porte se referma sur la sale circulaire où se trouvait le Lord Noir. Nagini se roula en boule et siffla. Voldemort releva la tête vers un coin sombre.

- Tout a bien été effectué ?

- Oui.

- Tu peux sortir nous ne sommes plus que tous les deux.

Joachim quitta le coin sombre en souriant.

- Le plan est parfait, les rumeurs ont bien fait leur chemin et la stratégie de défense que j'ai préparé n'a aucune faille.

- Très bien, dans ce cas, il ne reste plus qu'à laisser venir.

- Oui.

- Tu peux disposer.

Le stratège fit un petit salut et quitta la salle. Il rejoignit le salon où Lucius et Pansy examinaient la carte du manoir qu'il avait laissé sur la table.

- Vous êtes sûrs que tout cela marchera.

- Cela ne peut pas échouer. Croyez moi.

Lucius hocha de la tête et quitta la petite salle laissant les deux autres en tête à tête. Joachim se tourna vers Pansy qui se dirigeait à son tour vers la porte.

- Vous devriez faire plus attention.

- Allez vous me dénoncer.

- Non, car j'ai compris votre jeu.

Elle lui fit un petit sourire malicieux.

- Occupez vous de votre rôle et laissez moi le mien.

- Je ne m'y risquerais point. Croyez moi.

- Vous avez intérêt, si vous avez compris, vous ne le ferez pas.

Il la vit passer la porte.

- Je m'occupe parfaitement de mon rôle.

La carte fut replier et ranger soigneusement.

- Tout ce passera comme je l'ai prévu.

**A suivre…**

**Yami** **baillant : **On a vaincu le lemon.

**Aku** **papillonant des yeux :** C'est vrai, c'est fini.

**Draco** Vous en aurez eu du mal.

**  
Yami : **Toi la ferme.

**Harry : **Ce chapitre est vraiment étonnant.

**Aku** Il est pathétique tu veux dire.

**Draco** Non, je m'en mange juste plein la tronche.

**Pansy** Et moi donc.

**Hermione : **Ron a changé.

**Aku** Faut bien que cette tête de pioche réfléchisse de temps en temps.

**Ron** Merci c'est trop aimable.

**  
Sylvain : **Et moi je passe encore pour un con.

**Yami** Cela ne change pas, ce n'est pas grave.

**Aku** Bon allez ce fait tard et dodo quoi. Donc avez-vous aimé ce chapitre ? La question qui tue tout de fin de chapitre mdr !

**Réponses aux reviews :**

Nous vous remercions énormément d'avoir laissé un petit comm pour le chapitre précédent. Tout touche à sa fin à présent. Miffi d'avoir répondu à notre demande, avoir autant de petit mess est vraiment encourageant…Surtout que la fin est vraiment très très proche.

Donc c'est en espérant que ce chapitre vous aura plus que nous vous souhaitons un joyeux Noël !

Dans le prochain chapitre, du sang, du courage, de la vengeance et beaucoup, beaucoup de haine.

Voila en espérant vous y retrouver.

**KISU.**


	19. Lame de sang, larme de sang

**Les yeux du cœur**

**Note des auteurs : **Bon ben voila le chapitre suivant, c'est un véritable massacre dans tous les sens du terme. Malgré quatre relectures, je crois qu'il reste encore des fautes, nan j'vous jure ce chapitre….une plaie. Donc désolé d'avance…..

Je rappelle qu'il n'y a que 21 chapitres.

Miffi à Lily.B pour sa relecture !

**Disclamers** : Les persos relatif au monde de Harry Potter ne nous appartiennent pas.

Cette histoire est un **SLASH** ! Après le Lemon du chapitre d'avant, le rating est ici dû à la forte dose de gore !

Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre : Lame de sang, larme de sang. **

Ils étaient là en haut de la colline, devant eux s'étendait la vallée où se trouvait le manoir Malfoy. Ils n'avaient plus qu'une idée en tête : se venger. Venger les morts, venger les vivants, se venger soi-même.

Tout ne s'était absolument pas passer comme c'était prévu. Au lieu d'attaquer Poudlard, ils avaient attaqué tous les camps dont ils avaient les noms, tous les derniers villages vides de toute présence pouvant aider à la contre attaque. Ils avaient eu vent de ça beaucoup trop tard, bien trop. Et encore Poudlard venait à peine d'être mis au courant, car tout ça avait eu lieu bien plus tôt que prévu.

Ils avaient donc, pour ceux restant au QG attendant l'ordre de rapatriement à Poudlard, transplané jusqu'aux alentours du manoir bien décidés à se battre malgré le peu d'effectif car ils n'étaient environ que quinze personnes, quinze personnes seulement mais toute armée de haine et de rancœur.

Un émissaire avait été envoyé au ministère afin qu'on prévienne du fait que tout allait être bientôt être terminé, que ce soir là, il y aurait la fin d'une ère pour qu'en débute une autre.

Draco ne regarda pas Harry, il fit un pas en avant, Blaise le suivit. Derrière, Harry et Hermione regardaient leur petit ami prendre les devants. Ils avaient retourné leur veste, avaient été battus à mort, et maintenant, ils allaient se battre tous ensemble.

Le vent soufflait doucement, Draco se retourna vers les membres présents.

- Je sais que nous n'avons pas été en accord pendant longtemps, que Blaise et moi n'avons pas fait longtemps partis de l'Ordre, mais sachez que nous vous resterons fidèles quoi qu'il arrive.

Ron hocha la tête, il savait que ça avait été dit pour lui surtout, mais il laissait sa rancœur de côté, Draco et Blaise avaient beau avoir été des assassins, il n'arrivait plus qu'à les considérer comme des camarades de guerre.

Severus fit un pas lui aussi pour parler à l'assemblée, il savait très bien ce que cette bataille représentait et comme Dumbledore ne pouvait être présent avec eux pour le moment car à Poudlard, il était de son devoir de dire un mot.

- Ne pensez qu'à une chose, exterminez le plus de Mangemort possible.

Il y eut un cri triomphant, Harry ferma les yeux laissant son visage se faire caresser par la douce brise, il fit à son tour quelques pas afin de prendre son rôle qui avait toujours été le sien et il savait que tout le monde attendait qu'il dise quelque chose.

Il tourna son visage où brillaient deux orbes émeraude.

- Je vous ai abandonné pendant longtemps et je me retrouve de nouveau parmi vous. Je sais que rien ne rachètera le fait que je vous ai tous laissé, mais je pense que vous ne comprendrez jamais non plus mes motivations. Nous ne sommes plus ce que nous étions avant, mais nous restons tout de même camarade sur un champ de bataille, c'est pour cela que je vous souhaite courage et je prie de tout cœur pour que vous restiez vivant.

Il y eut un hochement de tête, puis avant même que les membres de l'Ordre ne comprennent vraiment ce qui se passait, Draco, Harry et Blaise étaient déjà partis à l'assaut du manoir.

Descendant la colline en courrant, leur robe de sorcier voletant derrière eux, regardant droit devant avec qu'une seule envie en finir.

- Ne meurs pas Harry.

- Je ne mourais pas Draco, je te le jure.

Blaise sentit une présence près de lui et tourna la tête pour voir Hermione.

- Tu ne comptais tout de même pas me laisser de côté.

Blaise fit un grand sourire, il avait vraiment trouvé la femme qu'il lui fallait. Téméraire, avec un caractère bien trempé et surtout qui savait ce qu'elle voulait.

- Je n'y avais même pas songé.

Hermione lui rendit son sourire, ils arrivèrent rapidement aux grilles, là, Draco posa sa main dessus et reconnaissant la magie des Malfoy, celle-ci s'ouvrit.

Marchant lentement le long du chemin, ils firent attention au moindre bruit, Draco était en tête, et Blaise fermait la marche. Après tout, ils étaient tous les deux parfaitement caler dans ce boulot. Ils étaient tous les deux des guerriers hors paire.

Harry regardait la silhouette de son aimé devant lui, elle était un peu voûté mais ne perdait rien de son assurance. Ils arrivèrent aux portes du manoir et c'est là que tout commença vraiment à tourner.

Des Mangemort sortirent de leur cachette, les encerclant rapidement, Draco avait un petit sourire aux lèvres alors que Blaise évaluait le nombre des attaquants.

- Est-ce que c'était prévu amour ? demanda ironiquement Hermione.

- Parfaitement, que veux tu, nous sommes importants, il nous faut un accueil digne de se nom.

L'humour d'Hermione et Blaise était vraiment bien placé, ces deux là étaient véritablement fait pour s'entendre. Draco plissa les yeux, Harry regarda la direction que prenait le regard de son amour. Une silhouette encapuchonnée s'avança.

- Comme on se retrouve sang de bourbe.

Hermione fit un pas en avant.

- Je me disais aussi que tu n'étais pas nette comme fille, mais de là, à ce que tu joues ce rôle dans l'histoire.

La capuche tomba dévoilant le charmant visage de la jeune Parkinson.

- Celle là, vous me la laissez.

Les Mangemort hochèrent la tête mais ils n'eurent pas vraiment le temps de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre, que les membres de l'Ordre arrivaient. Blaise laissa sortir un 'c'est pas trop tôt' avant de se jeter de l'avant, prenant tout le monde par surprise, et ainsi faire un passage pour laisser Draco et Harry passer pour rejoindre l'intérieure du manoir. Apparemment un bon nombre d'ennemi les attendait dehors, ne pensant pas forcément qu'ils arriveraient à rentrer.

Blaise referma la porte derrière lui, il avait confiance en sa petite amie, elle ferait mordre la poussière à cette foutue Pansy qui avait parfaitement su cacher son jeu. Alors c'était bien elle qui lui avait fourni de fausses informations. Elle était devenue un assassin, l'assassin dont tout le monde parlait ou du moins, le second.

Marchant en tête de nouveaux, Draco se tendit et se tourna pour voir qu'ils étaient aussi attendus ici. Lucius fit un petit mouvement pour que tout le monde se place autour des trois garçons.

- Et bien Draco, je ne m'attendais pas à te voir revenir ici.

- C'est mal me connaître _Père_.

Lucius grimaça, les mots de Draco était bien trop douloureux pour lui, _père_, il osait encore l'appeler père alors qu'il l'avait trahi. Ce garçon n'était plus son fils depuis qu'il s'était lié d'amitié avec l'Ordre du Phénix.

- Les mots sont durs, n'est ce pas. Ton sang et ta chair t'ont trahi et ce soir, ce sera moi qui te tuerais pour achever ta défaite.

Lucius fit un pas en arrière, le regard de Draco ne lui disait rien de bon. Il y eut un grand coup dehors contre la porte, puis un second. Harry émit un petit rire.

- Il me semble que votre petit accueil est en train de se faire relativement…._massacrer_.

- Potter, te savoir encore en vie m'est insupportable, le Maître voulait ta tête sur un plateau.

- C'est la sienne que j'aurais.

Harry leva la main et d'un claquement de doigts, les bougies contre le mur se mirent à brûler d'une grande flamme. Harry avait le visage tiré et son regard était presque vide, tout comme celui de Draco et Blaise. Les trois étaient là pour se battre et pas pour discuter, ce soir ce serait quitte ou double.

Lucius regarda une dernière fois son fils avant que la porte ne se fracasse et que tout commence à s'embrouiller. La bataille fut vraiment lancée à ce moment même, Blaise se jeta à corps perdu contre les Mangemorts, en tuant deux d'un sort que personne n'aurait aimé recevoir.

- On y va Harry.

Draco attrapa la main du brun et ils partirent en direction du lieu où ils trouveraient à coup sûr le mage noir. Il ne quittait que rarement cette pièce et aujourd'hui ne ferait pas défaut surtout qu'il devait penser savourer sa victoire.

- Ne t'éloigne pas de moi Harry, est ce clair ?

Harry hocha la tête, et tous les deux commencèrent à se frayer un chemin, laissant derrière eux des cadavres, le visage livide, les yeux exorbités, et du sang maculant le sol.

Plus loin dans leur dos, ils savaient parfaitement que suivaient quelques membres de l'Ordre et Mangemort, mais ils n'en avaient cure, tout ce qu'ils devaient faire tous les deux, c'était tuer ce monstre une bonne fois pour toute, afin de libérer tout le monde.

Un troisième groupe se mit en travers de leur chemin, Harry lança quelques sort, Draco voulu le suivre, seulement il fut retenu en arrière par une main puissante, reconnaissant la puissance magique, il tourna la tête pour tomber sur Lucius.

- Je ne te laisserais pas faire à ta guise.

Draco ancra son regard dans celui de son père, il en finirait vite.

- Je n'ai pas que ça à faire, il ne m'attendra pas, alors finissons-en pour de bon.

Lucius acquiesça et un sort fusa.

oOo

Dehors, Hermione se battait toujours contre Parkinson, sa baguette faisait des mouvements simples, parfaits et surtout lançait des sorts juste et relativement mortelle. Beaucoup touchèrent des Mangemort qui se trouvaient sur le terrain des deux jeunes filles, mais Hermione n'était pas la seule à tuer, Pansy faisait de même et se fichait pas mal que ça tombe sur des personnes de son côté.

Les deux demoiselles étaient vraiment dans un duel acharné, à croire que depuis qu'elles se connaissaient, elles avaient emmagasiné un certain monticule de haine et que tout se déversait en ce moment même. Haine, rancœur, tristesse, colère. Beaucoup de sentiment passait dans leurs yeux et par leur baguette.

Tonks qui se battait pas loin jeta un coup d'œil pour voir d'où venait le rayon lumineux et pu voir les deux jeunes filles se battre, elle ne s'attarda pas évitant soigneusement un sort avant de replonger à corps perdu dans la bataille.

Hermione esquiva elle aussi, avant de lancer un sort, elles étaient déjà pas mal avancée dans les jardins, et dévastait un bon morceau à chacun de leur passage.

Pansy évita un sort, posa un genoux par terre et d'un mouvement de baguette envoya un sort sur la jeune fille, celui-ci la toucha à l'épaule, Hermione se mordit la lèvre mais ne laissa aucun son passer.

- Tu m'as toujours énervé à être première en tout Granger. Même Draco avait un peu d'estime pour toi et tes connaissances. Même toi et tes connaissances étaient mieux placées que moi. Je te hais.

Un autre sort fusa, Hermione l'évita facilement, la colère rendait les gestes instables et les sorts beaucoup plus visibles et moins justes dans la trajectoire. La jeune femme sourit, elle savait la faille de son adversaire, alors comme ça mademoiselle était juste monstrueusement jalouse d'elle. Et pourquoi, parce qu'elle avait plus de place qu'elle dans le cœur de Draco.

- Et bien j'en suis ravi Parkinson, tu seras alors heureuse d'apprendre que Draco est amoureux d'Harry et que je suis leur amie.

Pansy plissa les yeux, elle n'avait pas du tout aimé ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

- Menteuse, Draco ne sera jamais avec Harry, c'est mon fiancé et je suis une fille.

- Ma pauvre, les choses évoluent. Tu devrais le savoir.

- MENTEUSE !

Hermione sourit de plus belle, tout marchait comme elle l'espérait, il était tellement facile de déconcerter la jeune fille. C'en était presque pas risible.

- Tu vas crever et après je tuerais Harry.

Pansy jeta un sort, puis un second, Hermione les évita rapidement avant de se déplacer pour se retrouver dans l'angle mort de la jeune fille.

- Tu ne pourras jamais tuer Harry.

Hermione lança un sort d'une contenance étrange ce qui surpris Pansy. Celle-ci ne pu l'éviter et se retrouva au sol allongée, inconsciente, et enveloppée d'une étrange substance. Ils avaient besoin d'elle, c'était un assassin, elle serait jugée comme tout ceux qui ne mourait pas en ce lieu.

- Tu as de la chance que je ne veuille pas devenir un assassin comme toi.

Hermione tourna les talons pour retourner vers le champ de bataille, elle devait retrouver Blaise afin de l'aider.

oOo

Blaise se battait contre plusieurs Mangemort en même temps, à croire qu'ils se vengeaient du fait qu'il les avait trahi. Pourquoi ? Ils ne savaient pas, sachant juste que c'était un traître. Effectuant un magnifique jeu de poignet, il en tua plusieurs d'un même coup ne prenant même pas garde au nombre. Tout ce qu'il fallait, c'était en éliminer le plus possible ou alors les mettre dans l'incapacité de continuer le combat, seulement le nombre commença à grandir.

Le jeune homme se prit un sort dans le dos et alla percuter violemment le mur en face de lui. Amortissant de peu le coup, il se releva le nez probable casser ainsi qu'un poignet en mauvais état. Le choc avait été plutôt rude. De son autre main, il arriva à démembrer l'un des attaquants qui tentait de lui jeter un autre sort. Il allait en jeter un différent, seulement la douleur le prit fortement. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux se fut pour voir une douce lumière rouge l'entourer. Il releva la tête et vit Hermione, dans un état pas très positif mais prête à se battre, à ses côtés se tenaient Ron. Celui-ci protégeant tant bien que mal Blaise. L'ancien Mangemort le voyait de dos mais il savait que maintenant tout était passé, ce n'était plus une guerre incessante entre eux, seulement, une entre aide mutuelle pour un monde meilleur.

Hermione se rua sur lui pour voir son état avant de l'aider à se mettre en position de combat avant que le sort ne se brise. Ron se battait comme un diable devant, il avait lui aussi quelques blessures mais ne s'arrêtait pas. Hermione et Blaise se placèrent à ses côtés, et tous les trois se mirent à jeter des sortilèges tous plus violent les uns que les autres, essayant de protéger leurs partenaires.

oOo

Severus, Sylvain et les autres membres, arrivaient à peu près à tasser le flot, si seulement les renforts pouvaient arriver, ils avaient déjà perdus trois membres, ce qui ne les laissaient que peu nombreux, mais ils tentaient de combler le manque. De toute manière, ils avaient déjà fait un trou énorme dans la horde ennemie, mais la fatigue commençait à poindre, mais tous gardaient espoir en Harry.

oOo

Harry avait perdu Draco dans la bataille, il ne savait pas où était le blond et espérait le plus sincèrement du monde qu'il soit sauf, son cœur le rassurait même dans ce sens là. C'était donc seul qu'il se dirigeait vers la salle où normalement devait se trouver Voldemort. Plus il avançait et plus le nombre de Mangemort diminuait, comme si le Lord noir avait tout misé sur le devant et non pas sur les arrières.

Erreur de stratégie plutôt forte, il se demandait comment un monstre qui s'entourait que d'hommes caler, n'en avait pas un qui serait capable de lui fournir une défense meilleur.

Il jeta un sort sans baguette et le Mangemort alla directement s'emplafonner avant de retomber lourdement sur le sol inconscient et la tête écrasée. Passant au dessus sans plus de sentiment, il arriva enfin devant les portes qui lui donneraient directement l'accès à Voldemort.

Son sang bouillait, il comprenait à présent ce que Draco lui avait dit, sentir la colère monter dans son cœur, prendre possession de ses membres, avoir cette envie vengeresse, celle de tuer, ce goût venir se mêler à la salive.

Il poussa brusquement les portes, elles vinrent taper dans le mur et il entra doucement, d'un pas lent. Devant lui se trouvait dix Mangemort et pas les moindres, Bellatrix Lestrange se trouvait là. L'envie de tuer fut plus forte, l'image de Sirius lui revint et d'un pas rapide, sans que personne n'ait rien vu, il s'élança vers elle.

L'épée de Godric Gryffondor vint directement se lier dans sa main, la lame se mit à virevolter tranchant la chair qui venait se mettre en travers de son chemin. Il ne fit pas attention aux sorts qui le percutaient, il sentait la douleur un bref instant, mais l'adrénaline était là, tuer, tuer et encore tuer, c'était le seul mot qu'il avait dans la bouche ainsi que celui de survivre, il le devait, il avait promis à Draco.

Regardant la jeune fille dans les yeux, celle-ci tressaillit. Ce regard était si intense, si colérique, si haineux. Elle poussa un cri aigu lorsque la lame lui perfora la cage thoracique avant de remonter rapidement vers la gorge. Harry était à quelques centimètres d'elle.

- C'est pour mon parrain et pour les parents de Neville et puis aussi pour tous les autres.

Le corps inerte tomba au sol et se déversa de son contenu sur le sol. Les Mangemort encore vivants reculèrent, devant eux se tenait un être qu'il n'arrivait pas à qualifier d'humain. La lame raclant le sol, le sang coulant, ce rouge, si profond.

Harry tourna son regard vers Voldemort, celui-ci le regardait à demi amusé. Le brun ne le supporta pas, il releva son épée en signe de défi, sa main libre de l'autre prêt à lancer n'importe quel sort.

Le Lord noir regarda le jeune homme puis se leva.

- Et bien Harry Potter, je crois que le temps est venu pour toi de mourir.

oOo

Draco avait le visage couvert de sang, son père n'était pas commandant pour rien. Il était doué en magie noire et autres sorts ce prouvait que le sang des Malfoy coulait bel et bien en lui.

Mais le blond avait aussi ce sang, et ce soir, il bouillonnait avide de se répandre le plus possible dans les membres du jeune homme pour lui faire faire tous les mouvements dont il avait besoin.

Lucius jeta un sort, d'autres Mangemort s'attroupaient autour d'eux, s'éloignant rapidement pour revenir avant de repartir. Pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce que le combat était tellement intense que personne ne pouvait prédire les gestes des deux hommes et risquer ainsi leur peau en approchant de trop.

Le sang coulait de la tempe du plus jeune, Lucius avait l'épaule qui devait être déboîtée et ses cheveux étaient poisseux. Les deux Malfoy se regardèrent.

- Tu feras moins le fier Draco lorsque le maître aura tuer Harry et que Pansy se sera occupée de la sang de bourbe et de Blaise.

- Ce monstre ne fera pas de mal à Harry, il ne peut pas le tuer, quand à Pansy, le fait qu'elle soit devenue assassin ne change rien au fait qu'Hermione et Blaise en viendront à bout.

- Tu es trop sûr de toi Draco, c'est ce qui te perdra.

- Vous êtes trop sûr de vous Père, c'est ce qui vous a déjà perdu une fois et continuera dans ce sens.

Lucius leva sa baguette et conjura un sort de magie noire .Des milliers de petits couteaux apparurent pour se diriger rapidement vers Draco. Le blond réussit à en détourner quelques uns mais en pris plusieurs évitant de justesse ses poings vitaux. Recrachant tout de même un peu de sang, il releva son regard argent vers l'homme.

- Je n'ai jamais aimé tes yeux depuis ce jour Draco.

- Moi, Père, c'est un souvenir que je garderais toujours en moi. Celui où j'ai dû tuer plus de personne en une seule nuit que vous n'en avez tué de toute votre vie. XDDD

Lucius désarma rapidement son fils de sa baguette, elle atterrit dans sa main, un sourire vint se peindre sur son visage.

- Et maintenant Draco, que comptes tu faire sans armes.

Draco baissa la tête et se releva doucement, résigné. Lucius fit un signe rapide pour que ces hommes viennent capturer le garçon. Personne ne vit le sourire machiavélique apparaître sur le visage du blond. Un sourire que personne n'aurait voulu voir apparaître. Il se mit à réciter assez bas.

- Allons mon fils, ce n'est plus le moment de prier, la sentence va être dite, seulement j'aimerais que tu assistes à la mort de Potter, que tu comprennes que tout ce que tu as fait fut vain.

Draco ferma les yeux, il n'entendait pas ce que lui disait son père, il se concentrait juste sur se qu'il disait, il tendit sa main en avant, fit un petit signe avant que rapidement une longue épée apparaisse. Sa lame était si fine qu'il était difficile de penser qu'elle pourrait trancher. Le pommeau en argent était finement sculpté, et la lame avait prit une teinte rosée.

Il fit juste un petit mouvement et les deux Mangemort l'entravant furent tranchés. Lucius le regarda, une note de surprise dans le regard. Draco releva son visage, ses yeux étaient étrangement plissés, leurs teintes étaient bien plus intenses et surtout le sourire s'était agrandi.

- Je ne prie plus pour moi depuis longtemps Père, je n'ai plus ma place au paradis.

- Alors c'était toi !

Draco fit un pas, donnant un coup de pied dans le cadavre qui l'empêchait d'avancer. Il remit une de ses mèches avec désinvolture avant d'émettre un petit rire.

- Oui, c'était bien moi.

Lucius regarda son fils s'approcher de lui. Ce n'était pas possible, ce n'était pas lui. D'accord c'était un bon commandant, il avait fait ses preuves mais de là, à ce qu'il soit l'assassin, celui dont tout le monde parlait, il n'y croyait pas. Pour lui, c'était Pansy, il ne pensait pas que le maître aurait été jusqu'à prendre son fils sous son aile de la sorte. Il s'était bien fait avoir, le Lord avait préféré lui cacher cette petite chose.

Il avait donc toujours fait croire qu'il savait alors qu'il ne savait pas. Le maître n'avait donc pas tant confiance que ça en lui.

- Ne fais pas cette tête là, c'est moi qui lui avais demandé de ne rien dire, de faire croire que j'étais une sorte de fantôme et te faire ainsi croire que Pansy était le seul assassin.

- Tu savais pour Pansy !

- Non, je savais qu'on était deux.

La lame fit un mouvement rapide pour décapiter un assaillant se trouvant juste à ces cotés.

- Vous avez fait croire pendant tout ce temps que vous saviez tout alors que vous ne saviez rien. Je n'ai pas envie de vous voir aller à Azkaban .Cette longue attente sera trop lente pour vous. Je veux vous tuer… Voir votre sang couler le long de cette lame.

- Je ne pense pas que le tuer te serviras à grand-chose.

Draco tourna vivement la tête vers un homme encagoulé. Il plissa les yeux de nouveau mais ne bougea pas.

- Et pourquoi ne devrais je pas le tuer ?

- Parce que la mort est bien trop douce.

L'homme fit quelque pas avant de retirer son capuchon, dévoilant ainsi les deux améthystes et un sourire qui se voulait charmeur.

- Toi.

- Oui moi, j'avoue que ton combat c'est avoué très intéressant. Seulement, vois-tu, je ne suis pas d'accord avec la chute. Lucius Malfoy sera jugé et condamné.

- Pour la prison, tu parles, sans les Détraqueurs elle ne vaut plus rien.

- Peut être que ce que tu dis est vrai, mais rien n'est pire pour un homme que d'être privé de liberté alors qu'il en a toujours eut.

Draco se releva complètement son épée longeant parfaitement son corps. Joachim avait toujours son petit sourire en coin. Lucius lui ne comprenait pas trop pourquoi le stratège était là, regardant tout ça comme si son sort était insignifiant. Draco baissa la tête pour regarder dans quel était il était. Lucius en avait marre d'être ainsi ignoré leva sa baguette mais à la surprise du reste des Mangemort qui regardait la scène, Draco se rua l'arme à la main sur son père.

Personne ne l'arrêta et la lame entra dans le flanc droit de l'homme, Draco sentait le souffle de son père se faire saccader. Il retira tout doucement l'arme admirant la douleur se refléter dans les yeux de son père, celui-ci n'arrivait pas à retirer les siens de ceux de son fils. Ses prunelles, il n'avait pas fait attention et pourtant, tout le monde en parlait, une erreur qui lui avait été fatale.

Il tomba au sol alors que Draco passait un doigt sur le sang qui s'écoulait le long, tel une petite rivière. Portant son doigt à sa bouche, il le lécha, un sourire de petit diablotin sur le visage.

- Le sang des Malfoy n'a vraiment rien de merveilleux.

Il ne jeta pas un seul regard en arrière pour son père, il ne mourrait pas de ce petit accident, il allait juste se vider de son sang avant que ça ne finisse par coaguler. En tout cas, il ne bougerait plus pour le moment.

Joachim passa une main gênée dans ses cheveux.

- Moi qui croyait que tu allais vraiment le tuer. Je suis tout de suite rassuré.

Draco lui envoya un regard noir, les ennemis se trouvant autour d'eux semblèrent reprendre leurs esprits surtout qu'une troupe de secours leur vint en aide. Draco posa sa lame sur son épaule et regarda l'unité se poster.

- Et bien, c'est pire qu'une fourmilière.

- Tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps.

Draco fit un sourire énigmatique à Joachim avant de baisser sa lame. Le garçon au regard améthyste vint se placer dans son dos, un grand sourire aux lèvres, faisant apparaître sa baguette dans une main et une petite dague dans l'autre.

- Peut on savoir ce que tu fais.

Joachim frotta son dos contre celui de Draco.

- Et bien, je viens t'aider, c'est interdit.

- Nan.

Draco plaça à l'horizontale son épée et se rua dans la foule tuant deux Mangemort avant de revenir contre le dos de son nouvel aide.

- Seulement ne te mélange pas avec eux, je serais capable de te confondre.

Joachim lança deux sorts consécutifs avant de rapidement arriver dans le dos d'un des ennemis, de lui trancher la gorge et de revenir à sa place.

- Je ne me laisserais pas tuer par toi, petit dragon.

Et la bataille continua.

oOo

Harry avait un genou au sol, il tenait difficilement même ainsi, son épaule le faisait souffrir, sa jambe était dans un sal état et son visage était couvert de sueur. Son épée se trouvait toujours dans sa main et il s'y retenait pour ne pas s'écrouler complètement au sol, en face de lui, Voldemort n'était pas dans un état préférable, sa robe noire était déchirée à plusieurs endroits et son liquide vitale coulaient le long de son corps pour former une flaque rouge à ses pieds.

- Pas encore mort.

- Je suis coriace.

Harry fit un léger sourire sarcastique avant de rapidement se relever et de se ruer sur sa cible, il le sentait, il voulait sa mort. La lame était lourde à présent autour de son bras, la prophétie lui revint, il ne pouvait pas perdre, il ne le devait pas.

La lame entra dans la chaire, mais ce n'était pas celle du monstre, Harry jura avant de pivoter sur le coté, laissant un corps mort de plus, Voldemort trouvait ce qu'il pouvait pour se protéger que ce soit ces hommes ou pas.

Harry avait du mal à porter encore l'épée mais sa haine, sa vengeance, l'aidait à continuer à se battre. Son regard émeraude se posa sur Voldemort. D'une main il fit un petit mouvement et quelque chose vola en direction du mage. Profitant de la surprise, Harry plongea sur lui, seulement, ça ne se passa pas aussi bien qu'il l'aurait pensé, sa diversion avait peut être fonctionné, seulement il n'avait pas pensée qu'un autre Mangemort aurait pu l'attaquer.

Il reçu le sort dans le dos et heurta le sol, son épée cette fois-ci atterrissant quelques mètres plus loin. Il tenta de se relever mais ne réussit qu'à retomber violemment au sol. Sa tête le lançait et il sentait sa vue devenir flou, brouillée par le sang, par la fatigue...

- Et bien Harry Potter, tes paroles sont biens moins dangereuses que je ne le pensais. Où est passée toute ta fougue du début ?

Harry se releva doucement, ses deux mains sur le sol. Voldemort regardait le pauvre corps meurtri tenter de se mettre debout, mais arrivé au stade à genou, Harry se mit à cracher du sang. Le lord noir se délectait de cette vision, bientôt il gagnerait…Bientôt tout serait finit et il tiendrait l'Angleterre dans sa main.

Harry commençait vraiment à fatiguer .Il ne savait même pas si il se relevait, s'il serait en état de faire quelque chose, de bouger même le moindre membre de son corps. Il posa sa main sur ses yeux, il voyait tout flou, sa respiration était vraiment forte. Il devait se calmer, oui, penser à quelque chose de doux de calme, comme le sourire de Draco, son visage.

Comme il aurait aimé le revoir, comme il aurait aimé qu'il soit à ses cotés pour la bataille, comme il aurait aimé tant de chose qu'il n'aurait probablement pas. Le sang coulait de sa lèvre et le goût était vraiment âpre. Ce monde signifiait-il à chaque fois une lente destruction pour lui ?

Quelque chose passa dans ses yeux et la douleur fut trop forte, il retomba à moitié sur le sol, recrachant de nouveau du sang. Voldemort profita donc de cet instant de faiblesse pour attaquer.

Le sort fusa. Harry, le sentant arriver, roula rapidement sur le coté et arriva à coté du corps à demi calciné d'un Mangemort. Ça sentait la chaire brûlée, c'était épouvantable.

Il roula rapidement sur l'autre coté, ne voyant plus vraiment où il allait. Des pas se firent entendre avant qu'il ne se laisse complètement tomber sur le ventre, la douleur était bien trop forte.

oOo

Draco et Joachim faisaient un vrai carnage créant ainsi un réel bain de sang. Il n'avait pas eu tort lorsqu'il disait que le jeune homme était comme lui, souillé par le sang jusque dans l'âme. Il avait dû être lui aussi assassin pour avoir cette couleur particulière et il avait cette force et cette aptitude au combat qu'aucun stratège n'avait normalement.

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant les portes de la salle où Voldemort et Harry devait se trouver. Draco pénétra le premier, Joachim couvrant les arrières. Il sentit rapidement la présence de son camarade disparaître. Tuant le dernier Mangemort les attaquant, il se retourna pour trouver Draco à genoux près d'Harry, sa lame reposant à ses cotés.

- Harry, répond-moi.

- Dra…co…

Draco retourna le jeune homme pour regarder son visage ensanglanté, ses yeux étaient à demi-fermés mais on pouvait encore voir leur éclat, si faible pourtant. La respiration était bien trop forte et rapide. Draco repéra directement la blessure la plus grave. Il arracha un morceau de sa manche et l'appliqua sur la blessure.

- Ne meurs pas Harry, tu me l'as promis.

- Dray…

Il y eut un mouvement sur le coté, et Draco se retrouva expulser sur le coté. Voldemort attrapa Harry par le col et le regarda avant de poser son regard sang sur le blond qui se remettait debout.

- Comme c'est touchant, Draco Malfoy s'inquiétant pour Harry Potter. Le Mangemort trahissant sa patrie pour un faible sang impur.

Harry releva la tête pour le regarder.

- Je ne crois pas avoir entendu parler de sang pur chez vous non plus.

Voldemort plissa les yeux avant de resserrer sa prise sur le cou mince du jeune homme.

- Tu vas mourir Potter et emmener avec toi l'espoir de tous ces pauvres êtres se battant pour toi et avec toi.

Le regard vert ne cilla pas, il sentit juste la pression s'accentuer sur son cou. Joachim empêchait les Mangemorts d'entrer dans la salle tandis que Draco se relevait doucement, ses yeux méchamment plissés. Le coup qu'il avait reçu et la position dans laquelle ils se trouvaient ne lui permettaient pas de rester dans cet état. Il devait agir, il devait sauver Harry et il devait débarrasser le monde de cette créature pour qu'enfin son aimé puisse être libre à son tour.

Se mettant complètement debout, il fit un petit signe de la main et son épée vint directement se loger dans le creux de cette dernière. Voldemort posa alors son regard sur lui.

- Que vas-tu faire pauvre fou ?

- Ce que j'aurais dû faire il y a bien longtemps au lieu de m'agenouiller devant vous et de devenir assassin ! Ce que j'aurais dû faire depuis le tout début pour ne pas en arrivé là. Si tout devait recommencer, je vous tuerais alors que je vous verrais pour la première fois. Si tout devait recommencer, je serais plus aimable avec Harry et Ron pour ne pas vivre de cette stupidité que j'ai faite. Si tout devait recommencer, la seule chose que je garderais, c'est l'amour que je porte à Harry.

Voldemort sourit et regarda tour à tour les deux jeunes hommes, Joachim fit un pas en avant.

- Je serais vous je me rendrais, vous savez très bien que tout est fini. J'ai fait les plans pour cette attaque, et je me suis arrangé pour qu'une faille s'y trouve. Dehors, ils la trouveront bientôt et la fin de ce que vous avez commencé sera proclamée et je m'arrangerais personnellement pour que plus jamais vous ne ressuscitiez.

Le sourire du mage s'effaça.

- Toi, tu es un traître et j'aurais du te tuer dès le début au lieu de me laisser attendrir par tes beaux yeux et tes dons en stratégie. J'aurais dû me méfier dès le départ.

- Vous auriez dû en effet.

Joachim jeta un sort sur la porte pour que celle-ci claque et empêche toute entrée. Il se tourna ensuite vers les quelques Mangemorts qui étaient arrivé par le fond de la pièce, s'occupant personnellement d'eux, et fit signe à Draco d'agir comme il l'entendait. Le blond hocha la tête et un sourire vint naître sur son visage. Un sourire que personne n'aurait voulut voir… Bien plus cruel que celui qui était apparu lors du combat contre Lucius.

- Je vais vous tuer, là, maintenant.

- Auras-tu le temps avant que ce ne soit ton cher Harry qui subisse ce sort?

Voldemort fit un signe de tête pour montrer Harry qui commençait à se débattre au fur et à mesure que la poigne ne se faisait de plus en plus forte sur son cou.

Une haine énorme réanima le corps de Draco, il se rua sur l'homme avant de partir sur le coté pour tourner rapidement l'épée au dessus de sa tête et de l'abattre sur le coté de l'homme afin qu'il lâche son prisonnier. C'est exactement ce qui se passa, Harry atterrit sur les fesse et Draco pu continuer ses mouvements.

Le brun inspira le plus fort possible, il avait mal au cœur et sa vue était presque totalement noire. Il apercevait juste le corps de Draco qui bougeait, Voldemort ripostant et enfin son épée. Il devait aider son petit ami, de ses dernières forces il devait accomplir la prophétie.

Il ferma les yeux et visualisa la pièce, se concentra sur les mouvements qui se perpétuaient, puis sur son amour, et enfin son épée. Il fit bouger ses doigts et sentit bientôt le pommeau dans sa main. Se concentrant une fois de plus, il pu entrevoir Draco devant un homme qui était Voldemort, ces deux là se faisaient face, dos à lui, Draco était contre le mur mais se défendait parfaitement, il n'était pas un assassin pour rien, et surtout, il avait cette force, cette aura magique qui le rendait presque effrayant.

Harry se releva sans faire de bruit, étonné d'arriver à voir aussi facilement alors qu'il avait les yeux fermés, sûrement l'effet de la magie qui s'écoulait totalement en lui. Tenant comme il le pouvait sur ses jambes il accumula le plus de magie dans son corps, il eut presque l'impression de voir comme en plein jour.

Il fit un pas, puis un autre, la magie s'évaporait de lui venant ensuite se greffer autour de son corps, il formait un halo de magie pure. Il avait en lui cette concentration, cet amour pour son petit ami, son envie d'en finir, il avait foi en sa mission. Il était prêt.

- Cette fois, ce sera la fin.

Voldemort se retourna à la voix d'Harry et ouvrit de grands yeux en le voyant ainsi. Il n'eut pas le temps de jeter le moindre sort qu'un mouvement brusque fut fait et que la lame trancha habillement son bras. Il poussa un petit cri étouffée, lançant un sort rapide qu'Harry évita d'un pas. La lame s'abattit de nouveau, cette fois-ci, entrant dans le ventre de son adversaire.

- Tu ne toucheras plus un cheveu des personnes que j'aime. _Tu_ ne le tueras pas.

La lame remonta rapidement, coupant totalement le corps de l'homme en deux. Voldemort tomba au sol, puis lentement des mots furent prononcés. Ils lui venaient comme ça, il ne faisait pas attention, un peu comme une incantation sauf que c'était un sort. Le corps se mit à brûler, puis doucement la magie d'Harry se mêla aux flammes.

- Je suis né pour ce jour, il a été décidé que je vaincrais et que toi, tu serais le perdant.

Les flammes s'arrêtèrent de lécher le corps du Lors Noir et Harry tomba à genoux, regardant toujours ce corps qu'il venait d'abattre de sang froid, puis Draco qui le regardait une étrange étincelle brillant dans ses yeux. Lui avait toujours les yeux fermés, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il voyait au delà de ses paupières.

Draco s'approcha de lui et le prit dans ses bras, prenant son visage entre ses mains, il caressa les joues de son petit ami.

- Tu l'as fait, Harry, tu l'as tué.

- Oui.

Harry hocha la tête, une larme coulant le long de sa joue, Draco l'essuya mais elle fut bientôt suivie d'autres. Le blond ne comprit pas pourquoi Harry pleurait mais quelque chose au fond de lui, lui faisait mal. Son cœur se serra, il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Harry avait mal, si mal. C'était fini, il avait peut-être tué Voldemort, mais le prix avait été fixé tout de même.

Il ouvrit doucement ses yeux, tout s'effaça. Draco le vit faire, son angoisse grandissant. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il tomba sur le regard vide de son petit ami qu'il comprit. La violence des coups, la brusquerie de la bataille, la trop grande force de magie, tout ce qui venait de se passer ; avait eut pour répercutions de rendre de nouveau aveugle son petit ami.

Serrant Harry dans ses bras, il versa des larmes en même temps que lui, son cœur était si serré qu'il aurait pu exploser, Harry referma ses bras autour de son amant.

Décidément, il ne pourrait jamais avoir une vie comme tout le monde.

**A suivre…**

**Yami** : Ouais, finit, il est finit ce chapitre de …..censure….

**Draco** : C'est qu'elle deviendrait presque vulgaire.

**Yami** : Roo toi chut !

**Draco** : Ben écoute, ce langage ne te convient pas, c'est tout.

**Yami** : Gniagniagnia !

**Harry** : Laisse là tranquille, il se fait tard, si vous continuez dans cette voie, on n'est pas couché.

**Draco** : T'as vu ce qu'elle te fait et tu dis rien.

**Harry** : C'était prévisible…

**Aku** : Hi hi.

**Draco** : Il sort d'où celui là !

**Aku** : De nul part !

**Draco** : Comme toujours.

**Yami** : Et ouais.

**Aku** : Bon allez, au dodo tout le monde. Alors ce chapitre massacre vous a-t-il plu ?

**Blabla de fin :**

Miffi à ceux qui ont laissé des reviews, je ne le dirais jamais assez, miffi.

Je remarque cependant une chose, le chapitre d'avant est celui qui a reçu le moins de review de toutes cette ffic, et il y a une grosse différence.

Aurions nous perdus des lecteurs en cours de route ?

Cette ffic ne vous intéresse plus ?

Pourtant elle touche à sa fin, et pour nous c'est important de savoir si vous aimez toujours….

Fin bon, miffi en tout cas de nous lire encore.

**KISU**

Et prenez de bonnes résolutions pour le début d'année.

°Yami qui chuchotte°

Laisser des tites reviews aux auteurs, c'est ce qui fait plaisir.


	20. La fin n’est parfois que le commencement

**Les yeux du cœur**

**Note des auteurs : **Donc voici ce qu'on peut appeler la fin de cette ffic car le chapitre suivant sera un épilogue très court ! Nous espérons que la tournure des choses vous aura plu jusqu'au bout enfin du moins jusque là !

Miffi pour toutes vos reviews !

Miffi à Lily.B pour sa relecture !

**Disclamers** : Les persos relatif au monde de Harry Potter ne nous appartiennent pas.

Cette histoire est un **SLASH** !

Bonne année ouais le dirais jusqu'à la fin janvier mdr !

Bonne lecture

**Chapitre : La fin n'est parfois que le commencement… **

Cela faisait sept jours, une longue semaine qu'il était enfermé dans cette cellule froide et austère, dans la section consacrée aux Mangemort haut gradé de Voldemort. Il n'était plus que quatre : Lucius, Pansy, Joachim et lui. Heureusement pour lui qu'il n'était pas dans une geôle commune, sinon il serait déjà mort. Bien que ce n'était pas certain vu l'état dans lequel ils étaient tous.

Son père et son ancienne amie ne cessaient de le rabaisser, lui montrant à quel point il avait été stupide de se rallier à la cause de la lumière vu qu'il finissait comme eux au fond de ce trou à rat. C'était inutile d'aimer quelqu'un qui ne pouvait rien faire pour le sortir de là !

Cependant, il ne les écoutait pas vraiment, toute son attention était rivée sur Harry. Il revoyait en boucle la fin de la bataille, ses yeux vides, le sang coulant à flot de ses blessures. Puis venait ensuite la horde d'Auror entrant en faisant exploser la porte, puis Blaise, Hermione, Ron, Severus, tous arrivant pour le voir serrer le corps de son amant dans ses bras.

C'est à ce moment là que tout avait dérapé, un ordre fut lancé et lui ainsi que Joachim, Blaise et Severus furent attrapés et mis sous sortilèges pour ne pas qu'ils se sauvent. Hermione s'était retournée pour hurler contre eux, elle leur avait dit qu'on était avec eux, que nous étions des espions mais rien. Ron avait même tenté de l'aider, mais non.

Le commandant de la troupe avait simplement répondu que le ministre voulait tous les présumés Mangemort, et qu'il n'y aurait pas d'exception mais qu'il pouvait aussi l'emmener avec lui pour complicité. Blaise lui avait alors fait comprendre que cela ne servait à rien, qu'il fallait qu'elle reste en liberté, que cela ne la concernait pas. Après tout, c'était un choix qu'ils avaient fait avant tout, c'était à eux d'en assumer les conséquences.

Et lui il avait hoché de la tête et lui avait demandé de prendre soin d'Harry, qu'il allait avoir besoin d'elle parce qu'à son réveil, il allait avoir tout perdu.

Comprenant le sens de ses paroles, elle avait redoublé de larmes, mais le lui avait promis, ainsi que cette phrase qui résonnait encore dans sa tête.

_Nous vous sortirons de là, je vous le promets, nous vous en sortirons. _

Et jusqu'à maintenant, elle avait réussie. Il avait entendu ce matin que Severus et Blaise avaient été relâché. Les deux gardiens semblaient furax. Ils s'étaient approchés d'eux pour leur cracher dessus en criant que ce n'était pas normal, qu'il devait payer pour ce qu'ils avaient fait.

Que ce Severus Rogue pouvait bien avoir une bonne défense en la personne de Dumbledore car celui-ci avait prouvé qu'il était espion depuis bien longtemps avant même la renaissance de Voldemort. Pour Blaise par contre, c'était plus chaud, Hermione s'était portée garant de lui mais surtout avait apporté un autre argument, elle était enceinte de lui. Blaise avait eut la vie sauve mais droit à un exil obligatoire.

Et lui, son jugement était le lendemain, et il savait que rien ne pourrait le sauver. Il soupira, il aurait aimé avoir des nouvelles d'Harry… De simples nouvelles… Rien de plus.

oOo

Tous les quatre passèrent la porte pour leur jugement. La salle était pleine et la foule les huait. Joachim se tenait droit aux côtés de Draco, le juge ainsi que le premier ministre était présent. Draco vit son camarade de cellule serrer les poings, car oui, Joachim était devenu un ami pour lui, un soir alors que les deux autres s'étaient endormis, ils avaient longuement parlé. Il en avait apprit beaucoup sur le jeune homme et notamment le pourquoi de sa place. Il ne s'étonna donc point du regard noir qu'il lançait au ministre.

Tournant la tête sur les bancs, il put voir Hermione accompagnée de Dumbledore et Ron. Mais pas de Harry. La jeune fille lui fit un signe négatif de la tête et là, tout s'effondra autour de lui. Harry, Harry ne viendrait pas. Joachim lui donna un petit coup pour qu'il se ressaisisse, il avait suivit le regard de la jeune fille et ce que cela voulait dire, mais il ne fallait pas se laisser abattre tout de suite.

Le juge se leva et tout le monde se tut.

- Bien nous sommes réunis aujourd'hui pour juger les quatre personnes ci présentes :

Mademoiselle Pansy Parkinson, assassin.

Monsieur Lucius Malfoy chef de la garde rapproché de V…du mal ainsi que commandant de l'armée interdite.

Monsieur Joachim Deepton stratège ainsi qu'assassin.

Monsieur Draco Malfoy, commandant de l'armée interdite ainsi qu'assassin.

Il y eut des sifflements ainsi que des injures proférés. Le juge eut beaucoup de mal à calmer les foules, il s'y reprit tout de même à trois fois avant que le silence ne se réinstalle.

- Commençons par les femmes si vous le voulez bien.

Cela dura une heure, une heure pour juger deux personnes, Pansy Parkinson et Lucius Malfoy. En conséquence de leurs crimes, la peine de mort leur fut attribuée. Quelques Détraqueurs étaient gardés dans une salle simplement pour ça. Vint ensuite le tour de Joachim. Draco nota avec quelle mauvaise foi Fudge ne disait rien. L'avocat commis d'office s'approcha de l'accusé et lui posa la question à laquelle tous aurait décidément le droit.

- Pourquoi être devenu Stratège et assassin pour V…pour « celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcé-le-nom ».

Draco garda son regard posé dans celui du jeune homme, Joachim ne brisa pas le contact.

- Pour vous répondre, Stratège tout simplement car c'était la place la plus fiable de ce côté pour permettre de faire des failles dans la défense et de permettre aux troupes ennemies de se faire une place. Assassin, pour lui je ne l'ai jamais été, c'est là que vous faites erreur. Je ne l'ai jamais été.

- Pourtant, la couleur de vos yeux montre que vous avez tué beaucoup de monde et les faits sont écrits. Vous êtes jugés pour assassinat.

- En effet. Cependant, j'étais assassin pour le Ministère.

L'avocat resta sans voix, ainsi que la salle. Fudge se sentait d'un coup mal sur son siège et le juge relisait les lignes d'accusation.

- Avez-vous…je veux dire…Avez-vous une preuve de ce que vous avancez… ?

Joachim fit un petit sourire devant le bégaiement de son avocat.

- Non, car mon contrat se trouvait dans la partie du ministère qui a été dévoré par les flammes, il y a de cela un an.

- Pourquoi ne pas avoir demandé à ce qu'on vous en refasse un ?

- La personne qui me l'a fait est morte dans cet incendie et le commanditaire a soigneusement joué de sa fonction pour me forcer à continuer mon travail. Donc en effet j'ai fait couler beaucoup de sang mais le sang de traître.

L'avocat ne posa plus de question encore sous le choc de la révélation qu'on venait de lui faire, il savait de par son expérience reconnaître quelqu'un qui mentait, mais là, il devait l'avouer, il disait la vérité. Ses yeux ne mentaient pas.

Un quart d'heure passa avant que le verdict ne soit rendu, le juge annonça que Joachim Deepton serait incarcéré pour une durée de vingt ans pour accusation non fondé contre le ministère et avoir été du côté du mal.

L'avocat resta surpris de cette accusation, il vit le jeune homme envoyé un regard noir au ministre.

Draco Malfoy fut envoyé à la barre, de nombreuses questions lui furent posées avant que l'avocat ne fasse comme avec Joachim. Draco pencha la tête sur le côté et décida que quitte à mourir, il aurait fait ses confessions. Harry les savait déjà, alors pourquoi le monde ne pouvait-il pas les connaître ?

- J'ai reçu une éducation qui me propulsait dès l'âge tendre à obéir au côté sombre. Pensez vous simplement que j'aurais pu ainsi changer de voie ? Je suis devenu Mangemort quand ce fut mon heure, j'ai voulu montrer à mon père qu'il pouvait être digne de moi. Et puis, j'ai surpassé le niveau qu'il attendait de moi. Je suis devenu un assassin dans l'ombre en même temps que je devenais commandant. J'ai beaucoup tué, je ne tiens pas à m'en cacher, je suis assez grand pour reconnaître mes actes passés. Un évènement m'a fait cesser toute activité, j'ai rendu mon grade, ainsi que mon rôle d'assassin pour quelque chose de plus calme. Et puis on m'a confié une mission, celle de retrouver un homme, celui qui avait disparu depuis des années. Harry Potter.

Il y eut un mouvement dans la foule mais tout le monde suivait ce que disait le jeune homme.

- Et c'est ce que j'ai fait, je l'ai retrouvé. Il avait bien changé, ce n'était plus ce garçon que j'avais connu. Il a fait d'abord semblant de ne pas me reconnaître pour arriver à comprendre le pourquoi de ma présence et moi, je suis resté à ses côtés pour comprendre le pourquoi de ce qu'il était devenu. Et puis nous sommes devenus amis. Que cela vous surprenne car c'est la pure vérité. Nous avons vécu beaucoup de chose durant ces semaines. Et lorsque Blaise nous a rejoint portant un message de mon père, nous avons tous les trois décidés de passer à l'acte. Blaise et moi avons rallié l'autre camp comme espion. Les personnes présentent lors de la réunion pourront vous le confirmer, nous avons fait notre possible et nous avons échoué. Et puis il y a eut la bataille, mais ça on vous l'a déjà raconté.

- Merci Monsieur Malfoy.

L'avocat lui offrit un petit sourire sincère alors que Joachim de son banc faisait de même. Pas de regrets, il voulait que tout le monde sache ce qu'il avait fait, qu'il le croit ou pas. A présent les dés étaient jetés.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, le juge rendit le verdict.

- Monsieur Draco Lucius Malfoy, quand bien même vous avez rendu service à votre patrie, vos actes passés vous condamne à la mort.

Hermione se leva juste derrière lui pour se révolter.

- Mais c'est absurde, sans lui nous n'aurions jamais pu gagner cette bataille. Il ne mérite pas la mort !

Draco lui n'en revenait pas, alors c'était ça, c'était le verdict qu'on lui infligeait, la mort. L'avocat à ses côtés semblait aussi perdu que lui, il ne comprenait pas les décisions du juge. Pour Joachim c'était exagéré au vu qu'il n'avait jamais tué personne de leur camp et le jeune Malfoy était, si on comprenait bien son dialogue, celui qui leur avait permis de retrouver Harry Potter et qui l'avait fait revernir vers eux afin de mettre fin à la guerre.

- Comment osez-vous dire ceci alors que sans lui, jamais Harry ne serait revenu.

Fudge se leva et lança un regard noir à la jeune fille.

- En parlant de votre Harry…où est il ? Je ne le vois nulle part ? Pourquoi n'est il pas venu si ce garçon lui est si important.

- Vous ! Cracha Hermione.

- Comment voulez-vous qu'un homme qui se trouve entre la vie et la mort soit présent ! Fit Dumbledore.

- SILENCE ! Hurla le juge.

La salle se tut mais déjà Draco n'entendait plus rien, il allait mourir et son amour n'était pas en bon état.

- Les verdicts ont été rendu, veuillez vous y contraindre, c'est la loi qui le veut ainsi.

Et sur ces mots ils disparurent. Les gardiens arrivèrent et firent lever les coupables. L'avocat voulu dire un mot mais ça ne servait à rien, il voyait simplement Joachim posé sa main sur l'épaule du condamné à mort puis l'homme au regard violet lui fit un petit sourire.

- Merci d'avoir cru l'espace d'un instant en nous.

Et sur ses mots, ils furent emmenés à Azkaban.

oOo

Dans une salle toute blanche, une jeune fille faisait les cents pas. Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire. Tout ça pour en arriver là ? Elle s'arrêta et se tourna vers le lit, le seul de la pièce. Le jeune homme qui y dormait avait les yeux bandés et ne semblait pas vouloir se réveiller.

On frappa doucement à la porte et on entra. Hermione se rua dans les bras de son amour avant de regarder Severus qui suivait.

- On a pu entrer grâce à une amie.

- J'ai l'heure. Draco sera exécuté dans deux jours.

Hermione fondit en larmes alors que Blaise se rendait près du lit du malade.

- Pourquoi ne se réveille t-il pas ?

- Personne ne le sait. Les médecins disent que c'est une question de temps.

- Nous n'en avons hélas pas.

La jeune fille se tourna vers le maître des potions et haussa un sourcil.

- Vous n'êtes pas là pour Harry.

- Nous ne pouvons rien faire pour Harry par contre, on peut encore essayer pour Draco.

Hermione fit un demi tour pour regarder son petit ami.

- Toi tu ne devrais même plus être là.

Blaise baissa la tête en soupirant.

- Nous en avons déjà parlé 'Mione.

- Je n'y peux rien, c'est déjà mieux que d'être tué.

Elle n'ajouta rien mais elle n'arrivait pas à tout assimiler correctement. Blaise allait être exilé et elle, elle qu'allait elle pouvoir faire ? Elle avait peut-être menti aux yeux de la loi car elle n'était pas enceinte. Personne n'avait perdu de temps à tenter de le prouver, surtout que la grossesse, si grossesse il y avait, ne datait pas plus d'une semaine. Et s'en suivait la mise à mort de Draco et Harry qui ne se réveillait toujours pas. Mais qu'avaient-ils fait pour que tout tourne ainsi ?

- Nous n'avons pas le choix 'Mione.

Elle ancra son regard dans celui de son amant.

- Avant de partir, je vais aller chercher Draco et le sortir de cet endroit. On disparaîtra ensuite tous les deux.

oOo

Mort, exécution dans même pas deux jours, sans avoir revu Harry.

Il soupira et sa tête alla heurter le mur.

- Alors fils, qu'est ce que ça fait de se retrouver dans cette situation ?

- Je ne regrette rien si c'est ce que vous voulez savoir.

- Tu n'es qu'un imbécile.

Un gardien s'approcha de la grille et entra dans la cellule. Il prit Pansy qui était complètement amorphe et la tira. Son exécution était pour maintenant. Draco la regarda partir, son cœur se serra un instant alors qu'il se souvenait de tous les moments qu'ils avaient passé ensemble.

Elle n'aurait jamais dû devenir ce qu'elle était, surtout pour lui.

Le silence retomba lourdement dans le couloir. Les deux prisonniers attendant leur heure à leur tour. Le temps tourna, et aucun des deux ne dormit. Ils étaient juste là, père et fils, la même attente.

- Alors c'est comme ça que ça devait finir. Soupira Lucius.

Draco regarda le plafond.

- A croire.

- Tu sais…

Lucius se tut et finalement continua.

- Ce que tu as dit à la barre, j'étais fier de toi bien avant que tu ne rentres dans les rangs.

Draco fixait toujours le plafond.

- Quand ta mère t'a mise au monde, quand je t'ai tenu dans mes bras, j'étais déjà fier de toi.

Le gardien arriva. Un jour de plus était passé, et c'était maintenant au tour de Lucius Malfoy d'aller mourir. Il se leva et se laissa guider, mais s'arrêta tout de même devant la cellule de son fils.

- Je suis fier de toi mon fils. Tu t'es battu pour tes convictions. Jusqu'au bout.

Et il disparu. Draco se retrouvant seul se permis de laisser couler une larme, puis une autre. Il avait fallu qu'il attende tout ce temps pour entendre ces simples mots sortirent de la bouche de son père. Si seulement il avait pu les lui dire plutôt, si seulement… Il laissa son cœur exploser en mille morceaux. Il était seul, tout seul.

Les minutes, puis les heures passaient et Draco se repassaient en boucle, toute sa vie.

Sa main vint se poser sur son poignet, il sentait encore les fines cicatrices, ses ongles se plantèrent dans la chair pour la taillader. Il avait besoin d'avoir mal, il en avait besoin. Tout recommençait tout. Il se laissa glisser en boule sur ce sol. Dans les cachots du manoir, au moins, il avait l'espoir de revoir Harry, mais là. Il n'avait plus rien.

Demain…

Il serait mort de toute façon.

oOo

Il faisait noir, deux prunelles violines brillaient dans l'ombre. Des bruits de pas se firent entendre, rapides, pressés. Il vit une silhouette s'arrêter devant sa cellule, et une clé tourner dedans.

- Allez dépêche toi !

Joachim se leva et rejoignit Blaise qui tenait un trousseau de clé à la main.

- En voila une drôle de surprise. Tu es seul ?

- Tais toi ! Oui. Suivez moi.

Tous les deux partirent rapidement et silencieusement. Les autres prisonniers dormaient sans faire attention à ce qui se passait. Blaise regardait quelle clé il fallait utiliser pour la prochaine porte. Il ne vit pas que devant lui arrivait un gardien. L'apercevant, il allait se mettre à hurler mais Joachim fut plus rapide. De la tranche de la main, il terrassa l'homme.

- Et bien.

- Dépêches toi !

Blaise hocha de la tête et ouvrit la porte. Il ne restait plus qu'un couloir avant d'arriver à celui de Draco. Celui là était vide, Joachim se permis de parler.

- Pourquoi es tu seul ?

- Moi je ne risque plus rien. Et puis j'ai profité d'un moment d'inattention pour m'éclipser.

- C'est gentil d'avoir pensé à moi alors…

- Hermione m'a raconté.

Joachim sourit et ils ouvrirent enfin la porte du dernier couloir. Joachim entra le premier et rapidement se débarrassa à nouveau des gardiens.

- Un bon assassin.

- Beaucoup d'entraînement.

Il se pencha et prit le trousseau de clé à la ceinture du gardien. Blaise chercha la cellule de Draco et s'arrêta devant la forme recroquevillée dans le fond.

- Merde.

Joachim fit tourner la clé dans la serrure et le garçon fut le premier sur son meilleur ami. Il le retourna et remarqua rapidement le liquide poisseux. Déchirant rapidement un morceau de sa chemise, il lui fit un garrot.

- Le con, mais quel con. Ne me refais pas ce coup là.

- Depuis combien de temps ?

- Je dirais même pas une demi-heure. Et merde. Mais ça m'a l'air moins grave que la dernière fois.

Blaise le chargea sur son dos et ils repartirent en sens inverse. Seulement tout ne se passa pas comme prévu. Un des prisonniers les voyant faire se mit à hurler et les gardiens à affluer.

- Bon ben…on court.

Et ils se ruèrent vers la sortie. Arrivé sur la roche, ils dévalèrent le petit sentier menant à l'embarcation qui leur permettrait de sortir de la zone protégée. Cependant, il n'y avait plus de barque. Mais à la place, un Détraqueur.

- On est mort. Fit Blaise.

- Tu m'ôtes les mots de la bouche.

- 'Ry…

- Tiens, il se réveille.

Blaise sentit son meilleur ami bouger sur son dos. Il reprenait conscience mais pas au meilleur moment. Le jour se levait doucement mais sûrement.

- L'exécution aura lieu plus tôt que prévu.

Les trois garçons regardèrent Fudge avancer d'une façon triomphante.

- Finalement vous deux aussi auriez du être condamné à la mise à mort.

- C'est trop bon votre seigneurie. Fit Joachim en faisant un pas en avant.

- Toi, tu aurais dû être tué.

- Moi, j'aurai dû vous tuer quand vous avez fait disparaître toute trace du pacte ainsi qu'Emma.

- Cette petite cruche t'aimait tellement, qu'elle a voulu sauver ton dossier. C'est dommage, tout ça pour rien. Vu que tu vas mourir toi aussi aujourd'hui.

Le Détraqueur fut libéré de la bulle magique et les trois garçons sentirent l'effet de la créature. Blaise tomba au sol, lâchant Draco qui s'étala de tout son long. Joachim les suivit bientôt au sol.

De la peur.

De la souffrance.  
De la tristesse.

Des cris.

Des larmes.

Du sang.

Puis plus rien.

Draco releva la tête et pu voir une forme argentée passer faisant fuir le monstre. Cela ressemblait étrangement à un quadrupède.

- POUSSEZ-VOUS !

La voix était forte. Draco n'arrivait pas à croire que c'était lui. Une main se posa sur son front et il sourit.

- Tu vas bien.

- Que…

- Allons y.

Harry prit une à une la main des trois garçons et les posa sur un objet arrondi. Puis le brun se tourna vers un homme qui l'accompagnait, celui-ci les rejoignit rapidement tenant dans ses mains plusieurs objets.

- Vous êtes fini Fudge.

Il posa sa main et le portoloin fit son office. Tous les cinq disparurent pour se retrouver dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Celui-ci présent, ainsi que l'infirmière. Elle se rua rapidement sur Draco qui ne bougeait pas. Harry se releva rapidement mais trébucha.

- Monsieur Potter, je vous jure quand Miss Granger m'a raconté que vous étiez parti de Ste Mangouste.

Elle fit un petit mouvement rapide de baguette et lui ainsi que Draco se mirent à léviter.

- Vous avez besoin de soin. Tous les deux.

Elle disparu en claquant la porte, Dumbledore sourit alors que Blaise émettait un petit rire qui s'évanouit rapidement quand il remarqua qu'Hermione se trouvait là.

- Oh toi !

Il déglutit, ça allait être sa fête.

oOo

Draco eut le droit à une potion, des soins et des réprimandes. Mais il tenait debout. Harry eut le droit à la même chose sans les soins. Cependant aucune ne posait son regard sur l'autre. Puis finalement, Harry se leva, très doucement et rejoignit le lit de son petit ami.

- Je suis désolé.

Il s'assit à ses côtés et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

- C'est à moi d'être désolé. J'aurais dû faire plus attention pour…

- Je le savais Draco, je le savais parfaitement en partant pour la bataille, que si j'en ressortais vivant je perdrais sûrement de nouveau la vue.

- Mais alors…

Harry captura ses lèvres afin de le faire taire. Il le fit s'allonger sur le lit, et il se calfeutra dans ses bras, ses doigts caressant les fines griffures sur le poignet du blond.

- Quand je me suis réveillé et que j'ai entendu que tu étais condamné à mort et que Blaise était parti te sortir de là seul. J'y suis allé à mon tour sans rien dire à personne. Dans les couloirs de Poudlard j'ai rencontré ton avocat. Il sortait d'une conversation avec Dumbledore, nous y sommes retournés tous les deux. Et voila. J'ai eu vraiment peur. Je m'en veux tellement de ne pas avoir été là pour ton procès, j'aurais pu te défendre.

Draco sourit tendrement avant de déposer un baiser sur le front de son amant.

- J'avais peur de ne jamais te revoir…J'étais prés à accueillir la mort…mais maintenant je ne veux plus. Je veux vivre avec toi.

Un baiser de nouveau échanger.

- Mais dis moi plutôt comment tu as pu faire tout ça alors que tu es aveugle.

- Je ne saurais l'expliquer, disons que, lorsque j'ai tué Voldemort, je voyais, au-delà des paupières…C'était effrayant. Et puis quand j'ai formé le patronus, même chose…j'en ai déduis que ça m'arrivait lorsque mon corps générait trop de magie.

- Donc peu de temps après tout redevient noir pour toi.

- Oui, mais je l'accepte Draco, j'ai pu te revoir, tu es vivant, c'est tout ce que je voulais.

Harry remit une mèche blonde en place avant de l'embrasser une dernière fois et tous les deux partirent pour quelques heures de sommeil.

La porte claqua contre le mur réveillant les deux endormis. Hermione suivit de Blaise et Joachim semblaient extrêmement pressés.

- Allez, prenez ça et dépêchez vous !

Elle leur lança une cape noire et un ballon.

- C'est un portoloin, il va vous mener au Square.

- Que…

- Je suis sûr qu'ils sont ici.

Reconnaissant la voix de Fudge, personne n'eut besoin d'explication, ils posèrent la main sur l'objet et disparurent. Hermione arrangea le lit d'un coup de baguette avant de rejoindre l'infirmière pour faire semblant de l'aider. Le ministre entra furax dans la salle et Pomfresh se fit un plaisir de le rappeler à l'ordre.

- Où sont-ils ? Je sais qu'ils sont là ! Où les cachez-vous ?

- Mais vous voyez bien qu'il n'y a personne ici.

Le ministre envoya un regard noir aux deux femmes et sortit, énervé, de la pièce.

oOo

Draco fit un mouvement rapide du poignet et toutes leurs affaires furent rangées dans un sac. Blaise soupira en les voyant tous les deux.

- Qu'allez-vous faire ?

- Nous partons. Fit Harry en rattachant le bandage sur ses yeux correctement.

Un miaulement se fit entendre et il se baissa pour récupérer les deux petites boules de poils.

- Nous nous rendons à l'appartement.

- Vous êtes sûrs ?

Draco se tourna vers Blaise et soupira.

- Sérieusement Blaise, regarde ce que nous sommes, tu es un exilé, je suis un condamné à mort. Sans oublié notre évadé.

Joachim sourit.

- Ne vous faites pas de soucis pour moi, je sais où partir. J'ai une amie qui est parti s'installer au Japon.

A peine disait-il ces mots que la porte s'ouvrit sur une Hermione haletante.

- Ils seront bientôt là.

Harry suivit sa voix et lui prit les mains.

- Merci Hermione.

Joachim s'approcha de Draco et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

- Combattre à tes côtés fut plutôt intéressant, si jamais tu veux t'entraîner, vient me voir au Japon.

- De même. Je viendrais sûrement alors.

L'assassin fit un tour sur lui même avant de disparaître.

- Vous feriez mieux de vous dépêcher, Dumbledore a défait la protection de la maison pour vous laissez partir.

Harry serra la jeune fille dans ses bras et lui murmura.

- Adieu.

Draco fit de même avec Blaise, le remerciant comme il se le devait puis, main dans la main, les deux amants disparurent. Hermione s'installa dans les bras de son amour avant de s'en défaire.

- Tu me reviendras vite ?

- Je pars juste une semaine, le temps que ça se tasse. Je t'aime ma douce.

Il l'embrassa et disparu à son tour. Soupirant, elle transplana, elle aussi, mais pour Prés au lard.

oOo

Dans les journaux le lendemain, on pouvait lire en gros titre :

**Draco** **Malfoy échappe au baiser du Détraqueur grâce à l'intervention d'Harry Potter. **

Suivait ensuite plus bas.

**Le Ministère recherche ardemment Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini et Joachim Deepton. Dangereux. **

Puis encore plus bas un autre article.

**Harry Potter porté disparu. Où est passé notre sauveur ? **

Hermione referma le journal en soupirant. L'homme qui venait de lui apporter lui tendit une autre feuille.

- Voudriez vous m'aider à faire en sorte que ce projet se réalise.

La jeune femme parcouru les quelques lignes et sourit.

- Ce sera avec plaisir.

Celui qui, plutôt avait été l'avocat des quatre condamnés, le lui rendit. Tous les deux, ils y arriveraient.

**A suivre…**

**Yami** : Et voila, le dernier chapitre…reste plus que l'épilogue et c'est fini.

**Draco** : Par Salazar, j'y échappe de peu.

**Aku** : Tu ne pouvais pas disparaître comme ça, on n'avait pas prévu de death !

**Harry** : Surtout que les lecteurs sont déjà pas heureux de me voir aveugle.

**Yami** : Moi je te trouve parfaitement bien en aveugle !

**Harry** : Toi mais pas les autres.

**Draco** : Moi je sais pas, ça me rend triste mais en même temps, il est bien comme ça aussi.

**Harry** **souriant** **et prenant son Draco dans ses bras** : T'adore toi tu sais.

**Draco** : Oui je sais.

**Yami** : Laissons les roucouler.

**Aku** : Ouais ! Alors ce dernier chapitre ? Plu ? Pas plu ?

**Blabla de fin de chapitre**

Roo miffi vraiment pour toutes ses gentilles reviews, vraiment, ça nous a super fait trop plaisir. Et surtout ça nous a boosté pour vous mettre ce chapitre, ce WE, ouais parce que sinon je crois que vous aurez encore attendu un peu…

En tout cas vraiment miffi.

Pour Harry comme vous l'avez remarqué, et oui, il est redevenu aveugle. Il ne voit donc plus que lorsqu'il dégage une trop forte dose de magie. Je sais que beaucoup voulait qu'il garde la vue suite à la question que je vous avais posée. J'avais eu pas mal de réponse pour, contre et mitigé.

Mais comme je ne voulais pas d'une fin classique non plus où tout est happy. Et bien, j'ai tranché.

J'espère que vous ne nous en voudrez pas trop lol !

En espérant que ce dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue vous aura plu…Et oui, c'est le dernier long chapitre, l'épilogue étant plutôt court.

Encore miffi.

**KISU**


	21. Epilogue

**Les yeux du cœur**

**Note des auteurs : **Voila la fin. Non ce n'est pas une hallucination, on vous avait prévenu. Ceci est donc le chapitre qui clôture pour de bon cette histoire. Il est court mais contient l'essentiel, en fait tout ce qui doit être dit.

Nous tenons à prévenir qu'il n'y aura pas de suite. Pas la peine d'en réclamer, il n'y en aura pas tout simplement parce que il n'y en a pas besoin.

Voila, nous espérons donc que cette histoire vous aura plu jusqu'au bout. Ça fait étrange de ce dire qu'elle est finie mais en même temps ça fait du bien.

Miffi à **Lily.B** pour sa relecture.

Miffi aux lecteurs qui ont laissé des reviews tout au long de cette histoire. Sachez que ça fait extrêmement plaisir.

J'aimerais juste faire une remarque, vous la retrouverez sûrement dans d'autres de mes ffics parce qu'on a beau dire qu'un auteur écrit avant tout pour lui-même, on n'oublie assez qu'il essaye de partager une histoire avec ses lecteurs.

J'écris pour moi, Aku écrit pour lui. Sachez le. Seulement, je ne poste pas pour nous. Et de voir le nombre de lecteur que nous avons perdu au fil du temps que ce soit pour cette ffic ou pour une autre fait beaucoup de peine. Vous n'avez pas le temps ou pas le net, dites vous que c'est pareil pour les auteurs.

Ecrire sur le net permet un échange que souvent l'auteur dans la vie courante n'a pas avec ses lecteurs.

Un petit message pour donner un avis ne demande pas des masses de temps en tout cas moins que de poster un chapitre.

Je ne fais pas de chantage, c'est une simple remarque, parce que c'est le dernier chapitre de cette histoire, qu'elle est importante pour nous deux et que c'est blessant, de consacrer du temps à relire, recorriger, mettre en page pour pouvoir poster et ne pas avoir un petit mot des personnes lisant l'histoire.

Voila, malgré ça, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture pour ce chapitre de conclusion de cette ffic.

**Epilogue**

- Alors dites moi, d'où pensez vous que le succès de ce livre viennent ?

Le journaliste fit un grand sourire, sa plume en main prêt à écrire la réponse qu'un des deux écrivains présents lui donneraient. Ce fut l'homme qui prit la parole.

- Le succès de ce livre vient du fait qu'il est une quête de vérité. Tout ce qui est relaté dans ses lignes n'est pas fiction, c'est réel.

- J'ajouterais que c'est aussi ce que tout le monde voulait savoir.

L'homme qui avait posé la question regarda la jeune femme dont le ventre était déjà bien arrondi. Elle passa doucement sa main dessus en souriant.  
Une demoiselle prit alors la parole.

- Vous étiez déjà enceinte lorsque vous avez écrit ce livre si je ne me trompe pas. Y aurait-il un message que vous aimeriez faire passer ?

L'écrivain pencha la tête sur le côté avant de répondre.

- Bien sûr, il faut être deux pour concevoir un enfant, il faut être deux pour s'aimer, qu'importe la personne du moment que vous avez des sentiments assez forts pour vous engagez.

- Vous parlez de votre relation avec l'exilé Blaise Zabini, c'est le père de cet enfant ?

- Oui, Blaise Zabini est le père de cet enfant. Je ne m'en cache pas, je l'ai déjà dit lors de son procès.

- N'êtes vous pas dégoûté par tout ce qu'il a pu faire ?

Hermione regarda Carl, l'ex avocat, qui lui fit un sourire pour qu'elle réponde.

- Absolument pas, j'aime Blaise.

La sincérité de ses propos dissuada la journaliste d'enchaîner une question là-dessus, un jeune homme dans le fond fit quelques pas pour poser la sienne.

- Vous avez écrit ce livre pour raconter à notre société ce qui c'était passé. C'est une histoire assez émouvante et surtout très critique de notre Ministère. N'avez-vous pas peur d'avoir des préjugés en tant que petite amie d'un condamné ?

- Ce n'est pas moi qui aie écrit le passage sur le Ministère, bien qu'il y soit mis beaucoup de mon opinion.

- En effet, c'est moi. En tant qu'ex avocat, je connais parfaitement comment est fait le Ministère et son côté juridique. C'est ainsi que sans m'en cacher, j'ai écrit ces lignes afin de montrer à tous comment sont jugés les hommes et femmes qui vont mourir ou se retrouver à Azkaban.

Il y eut un court silence avant que quelqu'un d'autre s'avance.

- Vous parlez d'un certain Joachim Deepton, n'est ce pas un peu exagéré ?

- Aucunement ! Un jeune homme a déposé son témoignage, ayant connu la victime Emma Christy morte dans l'incendie. Elle lui avait parlé de ce contrat car elle aimait profondément Joachim.

Les plumes se mirent à gratter puis enfin, une petite jeunette s'avança.

- J'aimerais vous demandez, ce livre, relate avant tout l'histoire d'Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy. C'est une histoire d'amour assez peu commune. Pourquoi l'avoir écrite…pourquoi vous êtes vous sentit obligé de dévoiler au monde leur relation ?

Hermione reconnut Ginny, celle-ci lui offrit un petit sourire avant qu'elle ne réponde.

- Parce que c'est leur amour avant tout qui nous a permis de gagner cette guerre. C'est Draco Malfoy, qui en dépit de son poste au sein des Mangemort a su résonner Harry Potter afin qu'il nous vienne en aide. Tous les deux, ils étaient forts, ensemble, ils voulaient pouvoir mettre fin à tout ça pour vivre tranquillement.

- Vous ne trouvez pas que ça ressemble un peu à Roméo et Juliette ?

- Si, énormément, mais ce conte n'était il pas un symbole à nos yeux rêveurs. Le conte ici, prend une tournure réelle.

- Avez-vous eu leur accord pour écrire ce livre ?

- Oui, nous leur avons même envoyé un extrait.

- Vous ne nous direz rien à ce sujet n'est ce pas ?

- Non, juste qu'ils vivent heureux ensemble, loin de tout. La phrase que m'a réécrite Harry dans sa lettre est celle qui conclue ce livre.

_Vous n'avez pas besoin d'un Héros pour changer les choses à présent, faites le ensemble. _

Ginny sourit et écrivit les dernières lignes. Ce livre avait fait et ferait encore beaucoup de bruit.

oOo

Un homme courrait à la recherche de quelqu'un dans un grand champ de coquelicot. Il chercha la personne du regard et finit par la trouver, assit en train de dessiner.

- Harry !

L'aveugle tourna son visage vers son amant et sourit.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- Hermione nous a envoyé le livre.

Le jeune homme se laissa tomber à côté du brun et défit l'emballage. Il découvrit une lettre, il la décacheta et commença à la lire.

_Cher vous deux._

_Je vous envoie le livre que Carl et moi avons écrit. Je suis certain que Draco se fera un plaisir de te le lire Harry. Cela vous rappellera beaucoup de chose mais en même temps, vous verrez que nous n'avons rien omit. Ce livre rencontre un franc succès et nous pensons qu'il va faire bouger la société. Je ne garantis pas que cela se fera très vite, mais Carl m'a parlé d'une pétition qui était en train de circuler pour que Blaise puisse réintégré le continent. Cela me ferait tellement plaisir, j'aimerais qu'il puisse assister à la naissance de son fils. La correspondance avec lui est assez dure. Le Canada, c'est si loin._

_Mais vous, j'espère que vous allez bien. Vous nous manquez énormément, mais je suis certaine que vous êtes bien mieux là bas._

_Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture._

_Merci de nous avoir aidés._

_Hermione._

Draco tendit la lettre à Harry pour qu'il puisse la toucher. Il la posa juste à ses côtés, et Draco continua de tout déballer. Elle avait tout envoyé par la poste moldu, alors avant que ça n'arrive dans leur trou paumé, il avait fallut du temps. Mais à présent, ils allaient enfin découvrir le petit bijou que ces deux là avaient concocté.

Harry entendit son amour rire.

- Que se passe t-il ?

- Oh rien, vas-y touche, tu le découvriras aussi bien ainsi.

Le brun prit le livre, en effet, toute la couverture était faite de satin, si bien qu'il pouvait aisément deviner ce qui se trouvait dessus. Il commença par le bas, il remonta doucement, découvrant deux corps enlacés, simplifiés, avec des ailes, deux anges.

- Ce sont des anges ?

- Oui. Deux.

- Il y a une rose aussi.

- Oui, une rose rouge.

Harry continua son ascension pour passer sur les lettres, arrivant au bout, il sentit une larme couler le long de sa joue.

- Les yeux du cœur.

- Parfaitement.

L'aveugle déposa le livre avec la lettre avant de sourire. Draco essuya d'un doigt la larme qui coulait et l'embrassa.

- Je suis sûr que tout ira en s'arrangeant.

- Moi aussi.

La suite de leur histoire s'arrêtera là, car à présent, plus personne n'a besoin d'eux.

**FIN**

**Yami : **Gyaaa vaincu ! Et oui...c'est le mot fin !

**Harry** : 21 chapitres, et bien on en aura vécu des choses.

**Draco** : Pour une fin correcte, moi ça me va.

**Aku** : Dans ce cas, c'est bien si tout le monde est content.

**Yami** : Ouais, enfin un chapitre que j'aime.

**Hermione** : Le dernier, c'est déjà pas mal.

**Yami** : Ben ouaip, il est court et contient tout ce que je voulais du titre alors.

**Harry** : Certes.

**Aku** : Donc, voila la fin de cette ffic, après de long détour, c'est fini. Alors nous attendons patiemment vos avis sur cette ffic. N'hésitez pas à laisser vos adresses nous répondrons aux reviews pour ce dernier chapitre.

**KISU**


End file.
